Ouran Field Trip to the Hot Springs
by Your-Role
Summary: Ouran High School is going on a field trip, to Hakone Hot Springs! Everyone at Ouran has been to hot springs, except for Haruhi Fujioka. But wait, if everyone but the Host Club thinks that she's a boy, how will she get into the springs? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

*NOTE! - This story is a role play, turned into a story format.

*NOTE! - This RP was turned into a story format by xTwilightxAngelx.

CHARACTERS:

Haruhi - love4Sora

Tamaki - xTwilightxAngelx

Kyoya - kairiandroxas

Hikaru & Kaoru - Hanyou_Foxgirl

Hunny & Mori (chapter 1 only) - Emotional_Scarlet

Hunny - love4sora

Mori - xTwilightxAngelx

Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Plan

Haruhi looked outside at the passing cars. The twins were talking to Tamaki about random things that had no real purpose. Mori watched as Hunny attempted to feed cake to his bunny. But soon enough, Hunny ate it himself, as always. Kyoya was typing up on his laptop and talked on the phone with someone, probably the military or something. She sighed as continued to stare out the window. There were so many cars, well limos, either in front or behind the one the famous Ouran High School Host Club was in. The entire school was on a trip to Hakone, a popular hot spring resort. She didn't care much though, knowing that she wouldn't be able to go in the hot springs. Instead, she would just hang out in the hotel, and probably end up pleasing customers by one of Tamaki's crazy themes. She shut her eyes, leaned against the glass window, and crossed her arms.

Kyoya was going over the club's funds on the way to Hakone. The club was currently planning a trip to a hot spring, for Haruhi's sake, as Tamaki had said. This school trip—that had came up out of the blue—saved the club money and from Kyoya's cranky mood once he went over the funds after the, now nonexistent, trip. This sudden turn of events had, obviously, made Kyoya a very, very pleased person. Though, this money wouldn't be in the club's account for much longer because of Tamaki and his insane plans. These thought made Kyoya pull out his phone and call the publishing company. He needed the new club magazines printed, delivered, and ready to sell by the time they came back. Also, he thought he could take some towels, soap bottles, anything that the Host used during this trip, and put it up for sale. Yes, this school trip will be most exciting, profitable, useful, and mainly profitable, for Kyoya Ootori.

They had arrived at Hakone and Haruhi was still asleep. She was up all night repacking her luggage because of her father, Ranka Fujioka. Kyoya only knew this because he, too, was up all night because of Haruhi's father. Ranka called him every time he had to repack for Haruhi. Luckily for Ranka, the students, and especially the club, he was already awake when he needed to be, saving them the wrath of the 'Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord'. Without speaking, Kyoya left the limo and went to the counter to get two rooms for the club.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out of the limo and grinned. This was the perfect fieldtrip! After this they would get so many customers, seeing as everyone knew that the twins would be entering the hot springs together. All the acts they could put on after the field trip would have the girls screaming. And happy customers meant a happy Kyoya. And a happy Kyoya meant living without fear of incurring his wrath.

There were no moving cars or limos when Haruhi's eyes reopened. There were many people walking around. Some faces were more familiar than others. Some weren't even with the school at all. She covered her mouth as she yawned. It only seemed like she closed her eyes for a minute, when in reality it was really a little over an hour. There was a slight sting on her left side. She rubbed her eyes and looked over. It was Tamaki poking at her side. She pushed his hand away and groaned a little.

"I'm awake, alright." She looked around the limo; she and Tamaki seemed to be the only ones left in there. With another slight groan, she got out with Tamaki behind her. She stretched out her arms and then dropped them to her side. There were so many people, and it seemed a little foggy, probably because of the steam from the hot springs. Haruhi grinned a little and looked up at Tamaki. "I guess we're here, huh?"

Hunny jumped out of the car holding his bunny in his right arm "We are here! We are here!" he yelled jumping up and down. Then saw Haruhi and he ran over to her smiled "We are here Haruhi aren't you excited I am, I hope they have cake here maybe with strawberries or chocolate my bunny and me can eat it and so could you Haruhi with us." Hunny was smiling hugging his bunny looking at Haruhi and then Mori placed him atop his shoulders and walked for the entrance.

Kaoru looked over at his brother and gave him the thumbs up sign, knowing that Hikaru was thinking the same thing. They hadn't had any new acts in a while, so it was good to have some fresh inspiration. They linked arms and began walking towards the building.

Tamaki was bugging Haruhi most about how she was going to bathe with people thinking she was a guy. Hikaru grinned, throwing his arm around the annoyed girl's shoulders. "Not to worry milord!" He told him, while grinning. Kaoru came and slid his arm around Haruhi as well. "We'll take care of everything!" Tamaki paused, while the rest of the group kept walking. Hikaru looked back at him and he nodded. Kaoru and Hikaru let go of Haruhi so they could talk about... Their plan; oh yes, they had a plan. Albeit, it wasn't a very good one, it was still a plan. Kaoru smiled.

"Do you really think that would work, Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded, and they glanced over at Haruhi, before turning back to each other.

"We will protect Haruhi's secret no matter what the cost!" They both exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

It really was a beautiful resort, Kaoru noted. The springs would probably be amazing. Kaoru looked over at his brother wondering if he was as excited as he was. But he already knew that Hikaru was excited. They were almost exactly alike, so most of the time they thought alike as well. He ran a hand through his orange colored hair, before linking his arms with his twin once more.

Hunny was riding on Mori's shoulders, attempting to reach the cookies that he had cleverly stored in his pocket so that he could munch on them.

Once they reached the building the twins waited while Kyoya got them all a room. Hikaru was drumming his fingers against the arm of the lounge chair he was waiting in. He smirked, glancing at Haruhi.

If anything this trip would certainly be interesting.

________________________________________________________________________

As Kyoya led the club to their room, Haruhi looked at her surroundings. Tamaki was still freaking out about the hot springs, and what would happen if everyone found out she was indeed a she. Apparently Hikaru and Kaoru didn't convince him that they would take care of anything. She didn't believe them anymore than Tamaki did, but she just decided to ignore them. No matter how tempted she was, Haruhi was not going to go in the hot springs.....when people were around that is.

Other than Tamaki, Haruhi looked at her fellow host club members. Hunny was still trying to reach for a cookie as he rode on Mori's shoulders. Kyoya was looking at the room numbers; they were probably close to ours. The twins had their arms linked together as they walked closely to each other. They kept looking back at her as they spoke. Haruhi figured that she was their main topic, and that she'll find out about it later.

Kyoya stopped and unlocked the door to their room. Everyone crowded inside to look around. Haruhi was the last to enter. Right away she was awed. "This place is huge.....I think it's bigger than my apartment," she said out in the open. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to where the twins were sitting. Poor sleepy Haruhi wanted to get comfy and sleep some more, but she knew that someone was going to talk about pleasing customers, so she tried her best to keep her eyes open. She won the tough battle.

"Now then!" Tamaki said proudly as his entire fellow host crowded into the living room area of their room, "I promise that Haruhi will in fact enjoy the hot springs on our field trip. I'm sure she doesn't get to visit places often so I want my daughter to enjoy herself as much as possible!"

He pulled a dry erase board out of no where and a black dry erase maker. Tamaki pulled the cap off dramatically and raised it above his like it was an orchestra conductor's baton. He fiercely started to scribble out his plan in a compilation of sketchy notes and stick figures. As he drew he mumbled to himself "Uh huh...Uh huh...and then...uh huh!...Yes!" he finished his drawing in the same fashion that Light would finish a name in his Death Note. Tamaki reviewed his plan again and the longer he read it aloud to himself the more foolish it started to sound to him. Eventually it lead him to stare at the board blankly while plainly uttering "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh...." he scratched his head with his head with the marker still in his hand and he muttered under his breath "This sounded much better in my head. There's something I'm missing here..."

Hunny then saw Tamaki and said "Tamaki, when are we taking Haruhi to the hot springs? She will love it when are we going" he said as hipper active as always. He was still hugging his bunny smiling at him.

Haruhi woke up from all the talking in the room, which was centered around her of course. She didn't open her eyes completely, but she opened them a smidgen so she could look at the random white board in the room. There was so much stuff on it. She could barely tell what was what.

Instead of attempting to make out the horrible plan on the white board, she decided to stay quiet a listen to Tamaki's plan. If Haruhi was lucky, maybe it would work. She didn't really care if she was caught being a girl, but everyone else did, so she just wanted to go along with what everyone else did. Haruhi could care less in the end though.

Haruhi quickly closed her eyes completely and continued her attempt to fake sleep, and hoped that she actually would fall asleep. But at the same time, she was curious to hear Tamaki's probably crazy plan to get Haruhi in the host springs, without everyone finding out that she was in fact a she.

Minutes passed. Tamaki was still starring at his plan-filled white board. Haruhi figured that he was probably thinking of something to add. Hunny was questioning Tamaki about the plan with Mori hovering over him. Kyoya was typing up something on his laptop again that he seemed plenty interested in. The twins were sitting together, plotting something related to what Tamaki was plotting; at least, that's what Haruhi assumed.

Tamaki poured over his plans scribbled out on the white board and then realized what was wrong. He pulled out a dry eraser and erased a very congested section in the middle and then dramatically added two more drawings and a few notes. "Now then Haruhi Fujiko..." Tamaki said in his dramatic voice as he capped the marker. He looked over his shoulder at Haruhi and then added, "or should I say Rukia Morinozuka?" he turned to the group and reveled his scribbled out plan which was titled the _How-to-get-Haruhi-in-to-the-Hots-Springs-without-Revealing-She's-a-Girl Plan. _

Tamaki pulled out a collapsible pointer out from his pocket, extended it and started pointing at spots on the board that he was talking about. "This is the plan" he said assured of himself, "We've told the supervisors of the trip that Mori wanted to bring a relative along with him on these hot springs that was around the same age he was; and they agreed. Whenever you want to take a dip into the hot springs we will first have you change into a girls outfit. You would also put on a previously prepared wig that will clip to your hair in numerous spots so if you take a dip it won't fall off from bringing your head up from under the water. We've booked the room across the hall as well for Haruhi which will be used as the changing station. If people are in the hall way at the time, we will distract them as you sneak carefully into the room across the hall. You'll be accompanied by Mori and Hunny-kun when you are in your disguise going from the hot springs and back. If any one gives you trouble I'm sure Hunny and Mori can fend them off for you. Then whenever we're serving customers we'll have Mori ask one of the girls to call you back out, have you change in the other room and distract anyone in the halls so you can sneak out as Haruhi once again. When you are ready to come out of one room and go to the other knock on the door 4 times from the inside and then we'll proceed to cause a ruckus which will allow you to sneak out!" Tamaki collapsed the pointer and threw the white board off screen and asked "So...any questions?"

Hunny and Mori nodded and Hunny then said "Don't worry it will be ok Haruhi" he said smiling at Haruhi. Hunny the jumped onto Mori's shoulders "We could take on anyone so can my bunny" she said holding him out.

Haruhi jumped up from her fake sleeping position to hear. _This plan is crazy, but it just might work. But still....._

"But Senpai, what if the other people realize that I look more like me than Mori-senpai? I think they would notice my eyes, or something else. And won't they figure that something's up when people start to realize that me and "Rukia Morinozuka" are never around at the same time?" Haruhi was almost shouting at this point. Everyone except Mori and Kyoya was staring at her in slight shock. Haruhi took a deep breath and sat back down. "Besides, people will be suspicious. Not to mention Renge, Kasanoda-kun as well."

Tamaki shook his head, expecting a reaction like this, and then calmly continued, "Have you looked at Mori and Hunny at the same time closely? They're cousins and they don't look anything a like. You'll have Hunny's big eyes and skin tone while you'll have Mori's hair. Also do you know how big this place is and how big the student population is? It's common place that students don't know other students because they never run into each other. The only place where all of the students will be for sure is the hot springs and we wouldn't have to worry about people noticing the two of you are never around at once because Haruhi's a guy and Rukia is a girl. The dilemma of people noticing that occurrence is why Mori and Hunny will be with you at all times." Tamaki pushed his hair back and then added, "Besides Renge and Kasanoda has been good about keeping the secret of you being a girl I'm sure they would keep this secret as well. Also, they might not even recognize you in the wig."

Haruhi stared back at Tamaki in amazement. _I can't believe it. Senpai has this all figured out. I mean, I would love to go in the hot springs, but I don't really care if I do or not. But him, he really doesn't want me to miss out." _Haruhi smiled at Tamaki. "Alright Senpai, you're right. Renge and Kasanoda-kun have been respecting my "secret". This won't give them any reason to reveal it either." Haruhi stood up again and walked over to Tamaki. She looked up at him and said, "I'll go along with it," she stopped and looked at all the other hosts, "just to make you guys happy."

Hunny cheered from the top of Mori's shoulder "Yeah Haru- chan" he said in excitement. "You will love it Haru-chan" he fell silent for a moment "Can my bunny come with me into the hot springs Tamaki" Mori answered that question for Tamaki but Hunny didn't mind.

Kyoya smirked. Haruhi was going along with it. There was no need to worry about her secret now. But Haruhi would be a girl for some period of time while in the room. He could snap some shots and use those for a future game that Tamaki and the twins had. And he could take some of the entire club to put in the next magazine of the club's.

Also, he could make an agreement with the hot springs staff to borrow one of the empty rooms to set up some club activities. Many of the girl staff members would come, too. Then he could make a dance, similar to the one they had a Christmas. Kyoya started making a schedule. The list of events should be handed out immediately and because Kyoya had connections, all of his request would be met. He decided to break this news to the rest of the club later on. Let them have--some--of their fun. The events wouldn't start until tomorrow, anyway. And he knew the club wouldn't deny his 'request'. As long as everyone, especially Haruhi, got their time in the springs, they wouldn't care. They probably thought it was coming and were already prepared for the question to pop up.

________________________________________________________________________

As amazing as the plan seemed to Haruhi, there were some things she wasn't sure about "Alright, so how am I going to do this? I didn't bring any girl clothes to wear, nor did I bring a wig. But knowing you guys," Haruhi quickly glanced at Tamaki and the twins, "you most likely have something for me." Haruhi wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, so she wouldn't have to worry about going in the springs or not later on during the school trip.

Tamaki's eye twinkled heroically as though he had expected her to ask and then said "I'm glad you asked." he peaked his head outside the door to make sure no one was around; which there wasn't except for a guy strolling off around the corner. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her into the room across the hall at lightning speed. Tamaki flung her into a spinney chair and spun her to face the opposite wall when Tamaki pressed a button a remote control which he pulled out of his coat. A closet door opened on their left and out of the closet, wheeled out a 20-foot long, rotating, clothes rack with all sorts of high class girl clothing of all colors. On top of the clothes rack were three black wigs that had the same texture of Mori-senpai's hair of different lengths. One was shoulder long, another was mid-back long and the last was lower back long; either way none of them were short like Haruhi's hair as to add more suspicion for people to make a connection.

He pressed another one of the buttons and the clothes started to rotate around their track and Tamaki jumped in between her and the clothes rack, winked and said "I'm sure you'll find something that you'll like."

Haruhi's dark brown eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Tamaki has done. It...was unbelievable. All the clothes were things that rich girls would wear, but they were something she would most likely wear at the same time, if she had the money that is. Haruhi blinked repeatedly, but the image of the rotating clothes rack would vanish. It wasn't a dream, it was real, whether her eyes wanted to believe it or not. Her dad would go insane if he saw this....

The dazed girl stood up from her seat and walked over to the rack. The wigs really did have the same style of Mori's, but they looked like her old long hair in a way too. As for clothes, there were skirts, dresses, bathing suits, tank tops, t-shirts, shorts, jeans.... Everything that came to mind was there, even jewelry. Haruhi turned to face Tamaki. By this time, all the hosts were in the room, watching Haruhi's every movement, examining her reaction. Normally she would care, but she was still a little dazed. "Senpai....how did you do all of this? And even more so, why? I mean, I knew you were going to do something, but I didn't expect all this... "

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi's reaction and then casually answered her questions "How? Spare money I get from father, some hand-me-downs from mother, planning by Kyoya, selections made by the twins, Hunny-kun and myself, and some of this was put together by Mori himself." Tamaki closed his eyes and then said "And why?" he squeezed Haruhi in his arms and spun her around like when he first saw her smile and went on, "Because I want my daughter to benefit from the more glorious side of life as much as possible." He stopped spinning her and began rubbing his check up against hers.

Haruhi was a little shocked. They did all of this for her, just so she could have a good time. She was pleased very much so by her fellow hosts, but getting slightly annoyed by Tamaki's cheek rubbing. She pushed him away and looked at everyone. "Thanks everyone. I'll....try my best to enjoy myself." Haruhi smiled at them and turned back toward the clothes. "Tamaki-senpai, please show me some of your mother's hand-me-downs."

Tamaki was shocked that she specifically asked for his mom's old clothing. He replied with a "yeah" complimented by an agreeing head nod. He pushed a button on the remote to stop the carousel and then he controlled the spinning manually with two arrow buttons. As he looked through the clothing and starting to pick this out and laid them on the spiny chair he sat Haruhi in, he mumbled to himself, "I sorted everything by color, I didn't think she'd want my moms clothing specifically.

After about ten minutes of looking the chair was piled with 20 blouses, 12 of them were made of silk like materials in vibrant colors, 12 dresses, 7 were very expensive prom like dresses, 2 ballroom like dresses, while the others were more plain but made of very fine martial, 3 pairs of designer jeans, 10 skirts of various styles, 1 pair of jean shorts, 3 gold bracelets and 2 necklaces. Tamaki was panting now from doing this all very quickly and he managed to say, "That's all...I could...find...that...was my...mothers..."

The pleased Haruhi looked down at the many clothes. "There's so many.....Your mother sure liked dressing up, so it seems that is. Thanks, Senpai." She smiled up at Tamaki and then started going through all the clothes, putting the big dresses aside of course.

The Hosts, including Kyoya and Mori, gathered around the curious Haruhi, wondering what she would pick to wear. She looked up at them and sighed, "I'll be able to do this a lot quicker if you five weren't watching me." She looked at Hunny and said, "Senpai, could you go bring me my stuff, please? I have some undershirts I would like wear, please."

Mori and Hunny nodded at each other as they thought they Haruhi might want privacy so they left like Haruhi asked. Tamaki, however, turned red at the thought of Haruhi changing and trying on his mom's old clothing. He then remembered she asked for them all to get out so he cleared his throat and tried to compose himself so it didn't look like he was stuck in his inner mind theater. "Alright guys." Tamaki said as he started to shove the twins and Kyoya out of the room, "Let's give the lady some time alone." Once all of the male host members were in the other room Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's bag, peered his head out of the door to see if anyone was around; still none. He waltzed across the hall opened the door dropped the bag by the door and with his head and right arm in the door he said to Haruhi, "Remember, knock four times when you want to come back out k?" with that he left his daughter to feel like a woman and try on clothes for pure enjoyment.

_______________________________________________________________________

Haruhi waited for a minute for Tamaki to come back and leave. She knew he would, no matter what. She nodded as he left, leaving her bag there. She smiled and said, "I know, four times. Thanks, Senpai!" With that said, she ran over to the door and locked it every way possible. She even shoved a chair in front of it. She walked back over to the clothes and looked at them all very carefully. "Hmm.....I might as well dress rich while I'm acting like it, I guess." She sighed and went through the dresses.

After minutes of searching, Haruhi settled with a bisque colored, sleeveless dress. It tied around the neck and had a semi-frilly top. The underskirt was a sandy brown color. She picked out sandy colored flip flops with black straps and a palm tree pattern on the bottom.

After Haruhi put on her clothes, she walked over to the three wigs and settled with the mid-back long one. She put it on and walked over to the hair accessories section of the rack. Looking through all of them took what seemed like hours to Haruhi. At last, Haruhi picked out two black hair ties, and two medium sized, matching, blue flower, hair clips. Haruhi put her wig hair in high pig tails with the hair ties and clips. She then went to the bathroom and blow-dried her hair a little, just to make her pig tails wavy.

Haruhi was about to go over and knock on the door the four times, but something caught her eye: earrings. She ran back over and looked at them. It didn't take too long this time. She grabbed green flower earrings and put them on. After about 40 minutes of looking through clothes and accessories, she finally went over to the door, and knocked on it four times.

Tamaki was listening for the signal sitting outside on a bench by his room's door and then heard the four knocks: the signal! He thought to himself and he looked around to check if there were people around. Unfortunately there were two high schools girls looking for their rooms and chatting. Tamaki ran back into the guy's room and said, "Host members!" he said worried like, "Red alert beta! Two witnesses in the hallway!" He wasn't sure if the guys remembered the code used for the plan but either way he wanted to say them to sound cool. Besides that point, he figured they'd get what he meant when he said two witnesses. He tried to get some of them out in the hallway because he needed two for distracting and one to get her out of the room.

"We're on it milord!" The twins replied, giving their leader a thumbs up. They immediately walked over to the two girls and stood in front of them. They linked arms, creating a small barrier.

"Hello princesses!" Hikaru said smiling. "Are you enjoying your stay here at the springs?" The two girls nodded eagerly, their faces awash with delight.

"Yes! We were very pleased when we heard that the school was going on a field trip, especially to a hot spring!" Kaoru told them gleefully. He looked at Hikaru, forcing a blush to his face. "I can't wait until we get the opportunity to relax and enjoy the springs with each other."

Hikaru, following along, gently held his brothers chin, looking him in the eye. "Yes, Kaoru, we will have some time to ourselves soon." They concealed their smirks as the girls squealed, and hoped that the others would get Haruhi out soon. They wanted to see what she would look like in her new clothes. They continued to trick the girls with their 'brotherly love' act, thoroughly enjoying the reaction they were getting from them.

_Well done boys_ Tamaki thought as he snuck across the hall and pressed his back up against Haruhi's door. He slid his hands behind his back and then, casually, turned the knob behind his back while wearing a calm face with closed eyes. He stepped forward a little to open the door just enough for Haruhi to slide out behind the door. Tamaki tried to hold his calm, non-suspicious looking face as he waited anxiously for her to come out; he wanted to see her and also he wasn't sure how much longer the twins could distract the two maidens.

Haruhi backed away a little as Tamaki opened to door for her. Outside the room, she could hear the twins talking with some girls, meaning she had to hurry. Haruhi got up on her tiptoes and slid out of the room, into the other, quickly, and quietly. She wanted to laugh out loud after seeing the tempted look on Tamaki's face, but of course she couldn't. So she just giggled silently.

Tamaki felt Haruhi go through the door so then he casually stepped back and almost silently let the door click back into place. He finally relaxed and opened his eyes to look at Haruhi just to wear a new face of shock; she was down right beautiful. He turned chili pepper red almost immediately but he tried to keep his reaction of joy in so he didn't turn the direction of the two maidens to the two of them. _Speaking of which_ he thought and he went to the twins. He walked up to them casually as his face flushed back to normal color and said "Hikaru, Kaoru, there's not need to host to customers outside of club activities." he took one of the girl's hands, bowed and said, "forgive them and myself my fair maidens." He dragged the twins away only to see how cute Haruhi was again and he turned red again.

The other hosts came out of the room at that point. Hunny then saw Haruhi when they came back to the room he jumped in the air "You look so cute" he smiled hugging his bunny then throwing it into the air.

Haruhi looked down and smiled at Hunny. "Thanks, Senpai. I think it's a little much, but I thought that I may as well dress all rich and such while I'm pretending to be. "She scratched the back of her head and looked at everyone else. They were all staring at her. Tamaki seemed to be reacting the most. It was only a matter of time before the twins reacted too. "So....." she asked bashfully "is it too much?"

"It's perfect!" The twins shouted, going over and each wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "You're adorable Haruhi!" Hikaru placed a hand on Haruhi's head, grinning.

"Yeah, no one will even recognize you." Kaoru told her, giving her a thumbs up. The twins twirled Haruhi around against her will, before stepping away from her. They clasped hands, smiling at each other before turning and facing Tamaki. "Great plan milord!" Kaoru told him. "We're certain that this will work!"

Tamaki was still in awe struck as to how beautiful Haruhi and did his best to compose himself. "No, no, no, no, no..." he said nervously, "It isn't too much at all." _It's perfect beyond my wildest inner mind theaters!_ He thought to himself but it was written all over his face anyway. Still trying to compose himself, he said to the twins, "Thank you Kaoru, Hikaru but it wasn't all my doing as you should know. Good choice of clothes boys."

Tamaki recognized the dress she was wearing as his mothers but ever other little accessory and the wig she was wearing was picked out by the two of them. Kyoya also recognized the dress. The only reason he recognized it was because the day before the trip, Tamaki came over with all of the woman's clothing he owned and decided to sit Kyoya down for show and tell. Out of politeness, he only paid attention and said the clothing was suitable for the trip if he heard 'hand-me-down' or 'mother'. The rest of the outfits were from the twins.

Kyoya couldn't deny it; Haruhi looked very good in the dress and unrecognizable if you weren't in the Host Club. But the most important thing was that none of the members would think of taking pictures, so the hidden cameras he placed in the room would take the pictures. And then he would use them in whatever games the Host Club had and, like always, make it interesting.

_______________________________________________________________________

A little bit ago, while Haruhi was changing, Tamaki was waiting for Haruhi outside, the twins were arguing, and Hunny was eating cake with Mori sitting beside him, Kyoya had talked to the establishment manager over the phone, who said that he could have all of his request met. The schedule would be given to him soon and they would hang up posters advertising their services. He decided to tell the club after their first trip into the hot springs.

As Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru were continuing to admire Haruhi when they came back into the room, Tamaki slipped away over to Kyoya. He slid over behind him as him he didn't ever move his feet but just glided across the floor over to him. Tamaki leaned in to his head was next to Kyoya's but at least an inch away from touching; he wore a sort of disapproving and annoyed but yet not angry face. "Mother..." he said in almost a mumble so the others wouldn't hear him, "I know I've said this at least five times that this trip was for Haruhi. However, I assume you planned club activities anyways." Kyoya didn't give any signs as to him planning or anything; Tamaki just had a really good gut feeling. "Can you at least tell me what we might be doing so i have time to prepare myself and something for Haruhi as well?"

Tamaki knew him well. "You see, Father, if I told you anything it would ruin the surprise." Tamaki looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Or maybe you'll find out the surprise right now." Kyoya opened the door and grabbed a piece of paper from the worker standing there. "Thank you," Kyoya said and closed the door. He walked back to his chair to examine the schedule the front desk had printed off for him.

[Go to .com/albums/dd192/xTwilightxAngelx/RP%20pics/host_ to see the schedule]

Kyoya smirked at his work. Though, some of it he swore he didn't type on the page before he printed it. Maybe the twins did something when he walked away. It didn't matter, though. All of the important things were there. Now, weather it all worked out or not was the question. Knowing the Host Club as he did, though, something was bound to go wrong.

Tamaki swiped the paper from Kyoya and examined it himself. _This print is tiny!_ Tamaki thought to himself _I can barely ready it!_ But after taking 5 minutes to read it all over, it wasn't anything that was too out of reach of achieving. "Very organized as usual Kyoya." Tamaki said to compliment him for a job well done, "This will work nicely for the week, I suppose. However, maybe if we can clean up quick enough we can make it into the hot springs before 5:00?" _Not much I have to do to prepare but I might want to get some cosplay clothes for the week and a suit for Haruhi for the dance..._ he thought as he read over the schedule for the week. Then he read the part about the dance and saw that they were planning on having "Rukia" make an appearance. _I get to dance with my sweet Haruhi!!!_ he thought as he hugged the schedule, started to blush and dance in a circle.  
Haruhi looked up to see why Tamaki was making so much of a racket. Kyoya looked a little amused with what he was doing. "Senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to the two and took the schedule from Tamaki. She looked over it carefully, then sweat-dropped when she saw the fact that she would be going to one of the dances as "Rukia". Haruhi looked up at Tamaki. He had the face of an excited little kid. Normally, Haruhi would've walked away, but she didn't. Sure, Tamaki said that this was her trip, but she might as well please her fellow hosts. She smiled up at him and then walked over to Kyoya. Tamaki stopped being excited once Haruhi walked away from him with the schedule in her hands. He poked his index fingers together multiple times and looked down in shame. _Awwwww, _he thought to himself, _I dragged Haruhi away from being admired by the other guys._

Tamaki's mood lightened again as he looked at Haruhi; she was so beautiful to him that the only three emotions that could ever penetrate him when he looked at her was happiness, embarrassment, and a third one that he couldn't really point out but it felt good...

Haruhi whispered quietly in Kyoya's ear, "Senpai, did you know that Tamaki-senpai was going to get like this? I don't have a problem with pleasing any of you this weekend, but I still want to know." Kyoya whispered back, "I wasn't sure but I wanted to see if he would anyways. At least everyone is in a good mood now though."

________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki then realized why they were their in the first place; to take dips in the hot springs. He went to his sleeping area; there weren't any doors in the place except to the bathrooms. He took off his jacket, tie, shoes and socks, and took out a pair of elegant straw sandals and a bleach white towel with gold embroidering from one of his suit cases. He then put on his sandals and slung the towel around his neck and then walked passed. As he grabbed the door knob and said, "Well everyone, I'm not sure about all of you but I'm going to enjoy the hot springs while I have the time." He opened the door and as he was half way out he waved to them all and said, "I hope to see the guys down there." he then winked at Haruhi and said, "and I hope you have an excellent time...Rukia..." he shut the door smoothly and then made his way down to the hot springs.

The twins soon realized that their leader was right. They grabbed their matching towels, following their lord out the door. The springs sounded excellent right now, especially now that they were sure Haruhi would have a good time. After all, this trip was for her. She'd probably never been to a hot springs before anyways. They waved at their fellow host members, making a mental note to look at the schedule later to make sure Kyoya hadn't noticed any of the changes they had made.

Kyoya sighed. Both Tamaki and the twins were on their way to the hot springs and knowing them, something might happen. It would be best he followed them into the springs. So, that being the case, Kyoya shut his laptop and got up. At least they might be somewhat calm when he got there to baby-sit them. The springs did that to them, luckily. "I'm going too." he announced "I won't yell at you if you try to touch my laptop, but remember this. I have a lock on all important files that need a special password to open, and the Ootori family security is instantly called once the password is typed wrong." He gave the same menacing smile that he would use when threatening someone. Ignoring any comments Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori had, Kyoya walked out of the room. _That's right; I forgot to put a lock on the schedule. How careless of me!_ Kyoya thought, as he remembered the newly added things to his perfect schedule.

Haruhi watched them leave and then walked toward the door. She looked back at Hunny and Mori and smiled. "Well, since everyone else is going, I might as well go too, huh?" She waved and then walked toward the hot springs, with Kyoya close ahead. She ran up next to him and looked down in front of her. "Kyoya.....do you really think it'll all work out? Me "pretending" to be a girl I mean." Haruhi felt a little strange talking about this sort of thing with Kyoya, since he didn't seem to be involved much that is. But out of all the hosts, besides herself, he was the smartest, and always thought things through.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi as she caught up with him and asked him if he thought the plan would work. Honestly, Kyoya thought the plan would work relatively well, which was unusual knowing Tamaki made it up. Nobody in the school had figured out Haruhi's secret yet, and chances were that it would remain that way for a while. Besides, Haruhi was almost non-recognizable right now. You would only be able to tell if you were a host and knew everything, or were looking at her really hard and long. However, as things went in the Host Club, something unnatural and unexpected was bound to happen. Luckily, the Host Club was also best at covering Haruhi's secret. So chances were that something strange would happen that Kyoya himself would have to fix, but Haruhi's secret would remain safe.

"Everything should work out as planned, _Rukia_." Kyoya said with emphasis on her new name. "Just stick to the plan and everything should work out. Like now, shouldn't you be with Hunny and Mori on your way to the hot springs?"

"Oh...right...." Haruhi took a look back at the room and sighed. "I guess that I should be with them right now, but they didn't seem like they were in any hurry to go down.....I on the other hand would like to get this over with...." Haruhi didn't want to admit the fact that she was overly excited to go into the hot springs, so she just said it in a different, but honest way. She looked back up at Kyoya and scratched the back of her neck. "Um... besides, I didn't think that it would be a big deal if I went with out them....would it?" Haruhi was a little clueless. She didn't think that going down there on her own would cause any trouble for her fellow hosts, but I guess she was wrong.

Footsteps were heard from behind Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi turned around but to only see Hunny and Mori. They must've followed her out of the room without her noticing. She smiled at them and said, "I'm sorry...I didn't know you two followed me out." Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and said, "Well, since we're here, why don't we all go down together? I'm sure Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru are waiting for you three." She faced forward and walked ahead of them at a fast pace. Once again, Haruhi couldn't wait to get into the hot springs.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Woe is Tamaki

Chapter 2: Oh Woe is Tamaki

Tamaki stripped down and then wrapped his lower body in a towel so that his bare chest glistened in the wisps' of steam that escaped into the changing room. As he put his clothes into a basket he noticed the twins joined him in the changing room. "Ah Hikaru, Kaoru" he said to them as he held his towel up, "glad you actually decided to come down here. I was afraid I was going to be lonely in the springs. I'll be waiting outside in the water. I'll try to find a spot big enough where we can all sit."

"Alright milord." Hikaru told Tamaki, whilst unbuckling his belt.

"We'll be there in a bit." Kaoru added as well, pulling his shirt over his head. The twins undressed, hardly noticing as Tamaki left the changing rooms. As soon as they had stripped, they joined him in the springs. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed simultaneously as they hit the water, relishing in the feeling of all their muscles relaxing at once.

"Hey, do you think Kyoya will come down here? He probably needs it the most of all of us." Kaoru pointed out, shifting a bit in the water while Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Tamaki looked around for a spot but they were all mostly taken but then he saw the twins had already picked out a spot for them. He dropped his towel and dipped into the pool next to them. The hot water relaxed the host king with much enjoyment. He heard them ask about Kyoya coming down here and he added, "Kyoya might come down here. But most likely to just watch over us and make sure we don't spend too much time in here. Knowing him he might bring his laptop down here as well and work while he's in the water."

"That would be like him." Hikaru agreed with Tamaki about Kyoya bringing his laptop down, imagining how pissed he would be if he 'accidentally' dropped it in.  
Kaoru nodded, allowing himself to go into the water up to his neck.

Tamaki lowered himself to that his mouth was under the water and he made bubbles out of relief...but also out of disappointment_. I know Haruhi is a girl and all..._ he thought to himself _but it would have been great to just see the look on her face as she took her first dip in the pools..._ Tamaki continued to blow bubbles still out of disappointment but also just to entertain himself.

The twins watched curiously as their lord began to blow bubbles into the water. "I wonder what he's thinking about." Hikaru whispered to his brother, nudging him with his elbow.

"Probably about Haruhi." Kaoru responded. With this, the twins decided to let Tamaki think to himself for a little while longer, relaxing together in the water.

Tamaki was now a little depressed that he can't see his daughter enjoy the hot springs_. I could ask Renge to take a photo!_ He thought to himself getting riled up _Oh…but I would have had to ask her before and I bet Haruhi is coming down now..._ Tamaki lowered himself until he was completely emerged but still continued to blow bubbles. He came back up for air but also so he didn't worry the twins. "Sorry guys." he said as he relaxed against the wall and put his arms up onto the ground to ask as arm rests, "It's just...the scene isn't really my cup o' tea..." he looked around to see all of the naked high school guys in the pool while three of them seemed to stand up simultaneously reveling their lower parts.

Tamaki then had a strange thought pass through his mind and as vocal as he was he automatically asked the twins, "Do you think any of the guys at the school are gay that would want us to Host them? I know Kasonda-kun asked for Haruhi but he knew she was a girl. I wonder if we'd have to do work here in the pools..." he looked at the twins and he added, "it was just a passing thought."

The twins stared at their leader blankly. Kaoru put his hand up to his chin in thought. "Maybe..."

Hikaru sighed in exasperation, crossing his arms."I'd hate to have to do work here in the springs... especially when we're supposed to be relaxing..."

"Well, whatever makes the customers happy, I guess..." Kaoru said, leaning a bit against his brother. The twins sank down into the water, following Tamaki's example and beginning to blow bubbles in the water. Hikaru set his chin on his brother's shoulder, sighing slightly.

Tamaki just couldn't enjoy the hot springs anymore; he wanted to see the look on Haruhi's face! _Maybe I can get a preview of how she feels before she enters her side_ he thought as he stood up out of the pool. He wrapped his towel around himself and said to the twins, "Save my spot, I'll be back in a moment. The heat is getting to my head."

The twins stared at each other silently. Kaoru sighed. "I hope he doesn't try anything to stupid..." He told his twin. Hikaru simply looked at Tamaki's retreating back, before smirking. "Hey Kaoru... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He ran to the exit, almost slipping as he did. He didn't even bother to put on his clothes but instead grabbed one of the bath robes hanging on the wall and threw it on and tightened it. He snuck over to the entrance of the guys side witch was only separated by a three-part, blue tapestry that only hung down half way. He moved it back only a smidgen and spied on the people coming to the entrance. Three girls passed and a guy came in and eyed Tamaki as he passed before finally he saw "Rukia" accompanied by the other guys. The look on her face was priceless to Tamaki; a look of barely restrained eagerness. It was so beautiful to him he began to cry. _That's my Haruhi..._ he thought to himself as he cried silently, _Let it all out and have the best time of your life..._

She disappeared out of his site as she entered the girls dressing room. He noticed the guys coming and he ran away from the entrance as they approached. He changed back into his towel and went back to his spot over by the twins which was still open. He came into the water with tears still streaming down his face but he wore a face of content.

Once Tamaki returned, the twins were waiting for him, smirking devilishly. "Milord, we saved your spot." Hikaru told him, noticing the tears running down his cheeks. But he seemed content. Kaoru looked as his brother for a brief moment, before sighing in exasperation and placing a hand on his forehead.

"Ah!" Kaoru said with dramatic effect "I bet Haruhi is enjoying the springs, even as we speak." He looked at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction. The twins had thought of a new game: Operation: _Make Tamaki Snap._

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed, using his twins shoulder as an armrest. "Can you imagine how happy she must be that she can relax as a girl for once?" They both turned to Tamaki, smiling mischievously. "Wouldn't it be great to see Haruhi's face as she stepped into the springs for the first time?" They said together, hoping for a very entertaining reaction from their leader.

More tears started to stream down Tamaki's face as the twins started to play with his emotions. _Baka's..._ he thought _they saw through me like glass..._ Tamaki grabbed a wash cloth off of the edge of the pool to wipe down his arms and then eventually his face to rid himself of his tears but they just kept coming. "I-I'm glad Haruhi can enjoy being a girl with other girls..." Tamaki started trying to fight back the tears, "That's the whole point of this trip." Tamaki emerged himself into the water until only the top of his head was still above the water. _Damn them to hell!_ He thought bitterly through his sadness as he blew more bubbles.

Haruhi walked into the girl's dressing room and looked around as eagerness filling her eyes. She quickly grabbed two random towels that were lying around and opened a random locker. Haruhi undressed and wrapped one of the towels around her body, then her hair. She stuffed all her clothes into the locker and closed it shut, then making a note of her locker number and where it was.

She couldn't wait any longer. Haruhi ran toward the hot springs' door and opened them wide. Her eyes sparkled in amazement. Without thinking, she ran over into the shallow end and sank down into the warm water. "This feels amazing." She said to herself "But....I wish there was actually someone that I could spend time with in here...." Haruhi looked around at all the girls she could see. Most of them were from school, but none that she actually knew.

On the far end of the hot spring, she saw Renge. "I could go over and talk to Renge....but I don't think I should." Haruhi sighed and slid down further into the water until her mouth was covered. She backed up against the wall and sat down on the cement seat, wrapping her arms around her knees. Haruhi lifted her head and leaned it against the edge, and then closed her eyes. "I think that I'll just stay here for awhile."

________________________________________________________________________

Two minutes passed before the thought of breathing came to Tamaki and when it did its effects came swiftly. He jumped out of the pool gasping for breath and then sat back down in his spot panting heavily. It didn't do much to his predicament. He was still thinking about Haruhi; however, the tears stopped streaming down his face but instead welded up in his eyes. Unknowingly, he fixated himself just like Haruhi but instead of wrapping his arms around his knees he put his hands on his knees. _I can't take this_ he thought to himself _this trip isn't going to be relaxing to me at all_. "Can enjoy the springs for two minutes in peace please?" he asked of the twins as he sat there with his eyes closed. Then in his mind he came up with the plan _Alright, I'll wait for the others to get in here, spend a few minutes with them and then I'll go to the internet cafe' outside of the changing rooms and wait to escort Haruhi back if she gets out before Mori get's out._

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They hadn't expected him to actually start crying. They nodded, before realizing that Tamaki couldn't see them with his eyes closed. Ignoring that, they scooted a bit away from their lord to talk in private.

"He looks really bummed." Hikaru whispered to his twin, pointing to Tamaki.

"Yeah, I didn't think he would react like that..." Kaoru added. They both looked at each other, before grinning. "This will just make things even more interesting for the dance!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at Tamaki, and then at each other before deciding. Things weren't going to be any fun if Tamaki was in his little 'corner of woe' for the whole trip. They would have to play a new game; much different from the ones they usually played.  
Operation: _Cheer-Up-Tamaki-so-That-Kyoya-Won't-Yell-at-Them-for-Making-Him-Upset-and-Causing-Them-to-Lose-Profits-Because-He'll-Just-Know-Somehow-That-it-was-Their-Fault._They grimaced, before looking at each other and nodding. But first, they had to think of a shorter name.

A few moments ago, Kyoya saw Tamaki peek out of the entrance of the boy's locker room. As Kyoya knew already, he was EXTREMELY eager to see Haruhi's face before she went into the hot springs. But that was about four minutes ago. Now, him, Mori, and Hunny were done undressing and were heading to where Tamaki and the twins were sitting.

For whatever reason, Hikaru and Kaoru scooted away from Tamaki, who was in a saddened state, and began talking privately. But Kyoya didn't really care too much about that. What he cared about was the fact that Tamaki looked as he did, and it seemed like the start of one of his 'week long depression states'. If he was like this all week, people wouldn't want to be with him and profits would go down.

Kyoya knew who had probably done this: Hikaru and Kaoru. They probably just thought of another of their games and it ended worse than they thought.

Kyoya decided not to say anything about it, though. No need for him to worry unless he continues like this tomorrow. If that happened, THEN the twins would get it. So, hopefully the twins realized their mistake and they were planning on fixing it.

Finally, the three of them reached Tamaki and the twins and found a place to sit. There wasn't much for Kyoya to say, he usually didn't just greet the other members and didn't really say much to them unless he was interested in the conversation or someone had started a conversation with him. And he had just decided to leave the Tamaki and twin matter alone for now, so he sat down and was quiet.

Tamaki felt others come into the pool next to him and he opened his eyes to see the other guys. He shook his head and hid his sadness for now; he didn't want the others to worry too much about him. Tamaki sat up properly, waved at his friends and said happily, "Hey Kyoya, Hunny, Mori. Were there any problems with getting Rukia to the springs?" He saw Kyoya was in one of his I-really-don't-care-for-this moods. So, Tamaki patted him on the back and said, "C'mon Kyoya, relax a little will ya? We don't have anything planned for today so why are you uptight at the moment? Just enjoy one day in the pools without worrying about business like I am." Tamaki was good at acting so he tried his best to seem relaxed and content while the others were around him when inside he still was thinking about Haruhi...

A few minutes passed and while everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves (that or it was just too much of an awkward atmosphere he couldn't tell), Tamaki put on his acting face again, waved his hand in front of him to cool himself down and he declared, "I know it's a hot spring but it's so hot I can't tell if I'm just wet or I'm sweating." He stood up out of the water and said, "I think I'll look around the hotel for awhile and maybe then come back in." He got out of the pools and went back to the changing room. He dried himself off, changed back into normal clothes and then sat down at one of the computers at the internet cafe. A waitress came over to him as he logged on and he said, "I'll just have a green tea or something else that's calming." As she left, he went onto the internet and started to look up cosplay clothes for the group and then he also had a tab open for fancy tux rentals for Haruhi for the night of the dance.

Tamaki was obviously acting, Kyoya knew him to well. Plus, he saw the face he was making when he has arrived, so Kyoya knew already something was up. Usually, Tamaki just let's his emotions show, or does strange things because he's trying to hide it while thinking about hiding it. So, when he was acting to cover up anything, and sung it well, Kyoya knew something was wrong, and something had to be done.

So, after Tamaki left the pool, Kyoya decided he would talk to the twins after all. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what did you do to Tamaki?" The look on their faces showed that his earlier suspicions were right, but he might as well hear their story anyway.

"We didn't mean to!" Hikaru said, answering Kyoya's question.

"It was just a harmless prank!" Kaoru added. They looked at each other before linking arms and smirking.

"But have no fear;" they said in unison, "We have a plan." The twins grinned again, but they were both completely out of ideas. For once, they had no idea what to do.

The twins said that they had a plan, but Kyoya didn't know weather they were lying or not. That was a first, but the twins were better at hiding things than Tamaki was, given their two-in-one deal. But it couldn't be helped. For now, he would just have to trust them and punish them for any wrong movements later.

"Fine, but get to work right away." Now that Kyoya knew for sure what was wrong and everything might fix itself, Kyoya was able to relax a little bit.

"Right away mom!" The twins got out of the springs, grabbing a towel and drying themselves off. Now they just had to find Tamaki, and commence Operation: _Cheer-Up-Tamaki-so-That-Kyoya-Won't-Yell-at-Them-for-Making-Him-Upset-and-Causing-Them-to-Lose-Profits-Because-He'll-Just-Know-Somehow-That-it-was-Their-Fault_ They had yet to think of a shorter name.

First part of the operation, find Tamaki.

"Well, he left a short while ago, so he couldn't have gone far..." Kaoru pointed out as they were getting dressed.

"Let's hope so. I don't want to spend all day trying to cheer up Tamaki." Hikaru said, pouting.

________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around at the surrounding girls. They were all talking, having fun, and enjoying themselves. Haruhi was enjoying herself; she was just kind of...bored. She sighed, tightened her towel around her, and stood up. "This is nice and all, but it's just no fun when there's no one with you." Automatically, she thought of the hosts, and how Tamaki and the twins would've reacted when they saw her. She laughed at the thought of there faces.

She walked into the locker room and got her clothes and changed. She dried off her hair a bit and walked out of the locker room. "I'm kinda hungry....." Haruhi looked ahead of her and grinned. "I guess the internet café would do." She walked inside, and semi-surprised to see Tamaki's backside, at a computer, drinking some tea. Haruhi smirked a little and walked over to him from the behind. She tapped his shoulders and said, "What are you doing out the springs already, Senpai?"

Tamaki recognized the voice in a heartbeat and his heart leapt in joy. However, he remembered that she was Rukia at the moment so he couldn't act too familiar with her. He swiveled around in his chair and looked at Haruhi with a confused face and said, "I'm sorry fair maiden, I'm not sure I know you." Tamaki winked his eye at her so that she would get the point. "However," he stood up, took her hand and held his face close to hers and said, "I would like to know you better. I'm Tamaki of the Host-" he stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes (it was all part of his act), let go of Haruhi and said, "Oh my apologies, you're Rukia, Mori's cousin. Forgive me I wasn't sure who you are, I've never met you before." He sat back down and swiveled around in his chair back to the computer. "As the Host Club's King I need to always pick out cosplay outfits and themes for our activities," se said as he pulled up the one website that he stopped at and started clicking through the idea's, "we've tried most of these before so I'm trying to find a new one that the whole group would like." Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to pick out a theme herself that she would like but knowing her she probably wouldn't want to pick anyways. He also hoped that she didn't notice the other tab he had up for her tux rentals; he kind of wanted that to be a surprise.

Haruhi sweat-dropped as she sat down next to Tamaki. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Senpai, you don't have to act like you don't know me. If someone comes along asking, we just tell them that we got to know each other on the way here and that I'm Mori-senpai's cousin."

She knew that there was no real point in trying to convince him otherwise, so Haruhi just tried to deal with what he was doing. She stared at him for a moment and then poked him a few times. "You still didn't tell me why you're out of the pools so early. We still have 30 or so minutes, and here you are shopping for the club in a café. From what Rukia knows, you love the hot springs. Now tell me what's up." Haruhi began to poke Tamaki in the shoulder rapidly now. Normally, she didn't care so much, but right now she was a little curious. The reason most likely involved her in some small or large way. She could never tell with Tamaki.

When Haruhi came in close to him, Tamaki started to blush but it faded fast when she mumbled in his ear to stop the act. Tamaki mumbled back to her, "Why do you think I ranted like that? It was so now I can act familiar with you."

Tamaki continued to look through the cosplays, he came into some new categories but he didn't like them so much. Haruhi started poking him but he wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or by accident, this was a first of her to try and get his attention than the other way around, so he just kept going on. But then she started poking him in rapid succession and his thoughts were confirmed that she wanted his attention but the poking was slightly annoying. A really strange thought came to him: _Am I this annoying to Kyoya?_

After hearing her question accompanied by reasonable logic, he thought as fast as he could, swiveled in his chair to face her and gave her one of those rich people smirks. Tamaki then went on to explain, "Do you remember seeing Kyoya's gigantic schedule? There was a lot to it if you didn't read it. A lot of Kyoya's plans actually take a lot of planning on my part as well. Sure he does the behind the scenes stuff like the money management and zoning setups but I make sure that everything the customers see is as elegant as all of our Host members. Though we are rich and can have anything delivered to us, those delivery systems can't teleport; we need to order everything in advanced at a decent time. Our cosplay shop isn't too far from the school but seeing how it took us 6 hours to get here it'll taken them about 7 hours to reach here. So if I put the order in now, they can make our clothes in a few hours and have someone on the nightshift deliver it to here by morning."

Haruhi sighed and bowed her head a little. "Oh, that makes sense. But I thought that maybe that we can all take a break from the host club for a short bit, while we're here on a vacation. It wouldn't be so bad, right?" Once again, Tamaki would probably have nothing of it. As long as there were girls from school around, he and the host club had to make them happy.

Tamaki sighed at Rukia's request, took a sip of his tea, looked down into the elegant cup and said to Haruhi in almost a depressed mood, "That's what I wanted this trip to be...a vacation for all of us...but mostly you..." He looked at Haruhi and gave a false smile and then added, "You can thank Kyoya for making plans like this at the last minute...He can only think about exceeding his brothers by making a reasonable business out of the club...It's understandable but I wish he would at least take a break for only one week..."

________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru and Kaoru had been wandering around, looking for their lord.

"We'll never find him..." Hikaru grumbled, crossing his arms. They had been walking around for at least ten minutes now, and there was no sign of Tamaki anywhere.

"I found him!" Kaoru shouted, pointing inside the window of an internet cafe. Tamaki was sitting at a computer, with Haruhi at his side. "And Haruhi too!" Hikaru exclaimed, rushing to the door with his twin in tow. "Jackpot!"

They rushed inside the cafe, before realizing that they hadn't thought of a plan yet. The twins stopped, looking at each other. "All we have to do is cheer up Tamaki." Kaoru stated, while beginning to walk closer to their lord and Haruhi. Hikaru nodded. "He looks fine to me..." He grumbled. Once they were about three feet away from them, Hikaru raised his hand and said, "Tamaki! Rukia! Over here! "Kaoru linked arms with his brother while they waited for their friends to turn around.

Tamaki raised his head at the twins and fixated a brighter mood for the twins. "Hey guys."

It took a second for Haruhi to realize that someone had called her name. She turned around and saw no one other than the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru." She stood up and walked over to them both. "Why are you two out of the springs so early?"

"We came to… uh... find you guys!" Hikaru told them, tightening his arm around his brothers.

"Yeah!" Kaoru said as well. "We were... lonely." Tamaki might buy it, but Haruhi... she would probably not be fooled by their excuses.

He listened to their explanation as to why they left early; it made no sense to him at all. "Lonely?" Tamaki inquired as he cocked his head to the side, "Kyoya, Mori and Hunny were all down there in the springs. Are you insisting they were that boring?" He had a feeling they were out because of him but he didn't press the matter.

They had to think of something, and quick. "Hey Tamaki!" Hikaru said, hoping to distract them. "What are the next costumes going to be?"

Tamaki swiveled back to the computer screen and continues to scroll through the costume catalog again and said in almost a bored and disappointed tone, "I'm not sure yet boys. We've done most of these and some of these new ones I'm not too sure about. I was almost hoping that our guest of honor here, Rukia, might make a suggestion if she saw something she liked." Tamaki was trying to engage Rukia into his work so that she wouldn't seem to out of place sitting next to him as he was working

Haruhi listened in to what Tamaki had to say about how he wanted "Rukia" to suggest some sort of cosplay that they could wear. She walked back over to Tamaki and looked at the computer screen over his shoulder. Referring to his answer toward her question, she replied, "That's just like Kyoya-senpai, too. I guess we'll have to give up on having a vacation then, huh?" She sighed and continued to look at the cosplays that Tamaki was looking through.

Haruhi waved her hand, signaling for the twins to come on over. While doing so, she said to Tamaki, "What kind of cosplay did you have in mind, Senpai? Any sort of theme at all? I was thinking maybe some sort of swim thing. Not actual swim suits though.....but maybe the type of thing people would wear while waiting outside the pool, or something." If the host club was going to attempt to have their own vacation, the least Haruhi could do was try to make everyone happy. If they were happy, she would most likely be happy with them.

"Hmmmm..." Tamaki hummed to himself as he took in Haruhi's suggestion and started to think if the company had anything in that kind of category and was elegant at the same time. "The closest thing to that we've already done which was the South American tribal skit." Tamaki explained as he tried pouring over the site for something that fit her description. He was trying in all of his power to meet her request even if Tamaki didn't think there was anything along those lines. He looked over the whole site but couldn't find anything remotely close to what she was asking for that didn't expose too much skin or didn't meet the club's standard of elegance.

After a few minutes of pouring over the entire site, he slammed his head on the key board in shame and just sat there. _I've failed Haruhi_ he thought to himself as his depression came back. Tamaki tilted his head up so he could still look at the screen but left his chin on the key board; he wore a face similar to his face that he showed the twins back in the pools. "I don't think that kind of thing is probable Rukia." he explained in a depressed tone to Haruhi

The twins were at a loss. Tamaki just went through to many mood swings, though Haruhi had seemed to be doing a good job of keeping his normal cheer up. They looked at her to see how she would respond to his sad face. Maybe they wouldn't have to do much work after all.

Haruhi sweat-dropped as she watched Tamaki's head slam against the keyboard. "Er...It's okay, Senpai. You tried your best to find clothes. I knew we already did that theme sorta, this place just seemed like the right place to actually do it."

Haruhi patted Tamaki's back and smiled at him. She knew right away that Tamaki thought that he had let her down. "Don't feel bad, Senpai. You didn't let me down." Haruhi rubbed her chin a moment, and then pounded her fist into her hand. "I got it, why don't we just dress in some of our vacation clothes. It won't be bad, besides, it would look nice for the occasions."

At her first words, he just kind of nodded them off; he knew she was trying to get him to be normal again. However, soon after her first words, Tamaki felt Haruhi's hand touch his back and he just melted under her touch. It was like all of his depression had just faded away. He sat back up and listened to her second suggestion. Tamaki held his chin in thought and said, "That...might actually work..." He was slightly under the spell that was cast by Haruhi's charm but he did actually believe it might work. "We tend to bring elegant clothes along with us so why go out and buy more? Of course we'll help each other with clothes" Tamaki added the last part to let Haruhi know that He could lend her a hand with elegant men's clothing.

Tamaki was all riled up now that at least he had an idea and Haruhi was helping him work. "Now then," Tamaki added excitedly, "that's only for one day. We're cosplaying twice so we need another suggestion but let's maybe do something slightly different. Any other ideas?" Tamaki was feeling excellent now but seeing how he was keeping Haruhi from the pools, he wanted her to feel just as good.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other. It was obvious that their presence was not needed. Haruhi could cheer Tamaki up with a simple gesture. They turned back to their lord once more, before slowly backing out of the cafe. If Tamaki was happy, then there job was done. Now they could go back to the hotel room and take a nap... all the steam from the springs had made the both of them rather tired. And while they were at it, they might as well think of some new material for the next time they had to host some lovely 'princesses'. They linked arms as they sauntered out of the cafe together, seemingly unnoticed by Haruhi and Tamaki.

Hikaru looked over at his brother, smirking. "You know Kaoru... all we need to do is keep Haruhi by Tamaki when he's upset."

Kaoru nodded, agreeing. "She can do our job for us." They chuckled while walking back to their room. Things had worked out for the better for the twins, which wasn't very unusual.

________________________________________________________________________

Kyoya was done with being in the hot springs, so he decided to get out. He got dressed and began to walk around the building. _Tamaki is probably having difficulty finding new cosplay_, Kyoya thought, _We may need to find a different place with different themes soon. But that's too short notice. We need our cosplay now. _ Kyoya had stopped walking at this point, without realizing it. They would need to call around and start finding other companies. But being on vacation and not knowing about the other business around the school and the area, it would be too much of a risk. If something went wrong, there would be no time to have any backup plan. So it would be risky, but risky was a no-go for Kyoya. Kyoya needed exact.

After thinking about it for a moment, he though he could go around and ask the customers what they thought was the best cosplay and have them vote on it. But the amount of time it would take to spread the word and get everyone to vote could be a while, and in the time span they had, they needed to order it within the next hour or two. But, Kyoya would be able to pull together the host club and have them vote on their favorite theme. They would only need to worry about the cosplay for the next two days, anyway. The fourth day they could wear whatever they wanted as well so on the fifth day when they played commoners games. So, it could be similar to a 'Host Club Favorites' day. Now he would need to find Tamaki and ask him about it.

Kyoya looked to the left and saw he was standing in from of the internet cafe; coincidently Tamaki and Haruhi were in there. He also noticed the twins walking down the hall, but they were unimportant at this moment in time. He would need to talk to them later. "Tamaki," Kyoya said, walking towards them.

Before Tamaki could engage Haruhi to think of another idea, he heard Kyoya call for him from behind. Tamaki swiveled in his chair, waved at Kyoya and said to him, "Oh, hey there Kyoya." a calm aura of happiness, unlike a normal hyper-active one, radiated from Tamaki as the tone was set in his greeting; he didn't need to act at the moment. "Rukia and I were trying to come up with the cosplays for the next two days." he said as he scooted his chair over to show him the web site that they usually were on. "I've been looking at our normal site for something." he said as he turned back around to control the mouse, "but Rukia had a grand idea of just using some of the elegant clothing we brought with us for a fancy, summer vacationer type theme." Now that Kyoya was here, Tamaki thought he might as well engage the almighty planner in on this and he said "We are still trying to think of a second theme for the next day. Do either of you have any thoughts?"

Haruhi shook her head in disappointment. Honestly, she had a hard time thinking of the one theme. And now Tamaki was asking for another? She couldn't possibly have another idea in mind, at least not now. Haruhi sighed and faced Tamaki. "Sorry, senpai, I don't have any ideas at the moment......But I'll try to think of another good one for you, alright?"

Tamaki sighed in slight disappointment, she seemed like she could be a fountain of inspiration. As much as that brought him lower out of the clouds he smiled, rubbed he one shoulder for a quick second and said optimistically, "That's ok, at least you came up with one, but now you know how I feel almost every week."

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki, and then faced Kyoya. "So, what about you now?"

Meanwhile, Tamaki swiveled back to the computer screen as Kyoya was thinking of ideas and he thought to himself, _Ok, Haruhi wants us to do something along the lines of water...probably because we're at a hot spring..._ Tamaki thought hard about her request yet again. _Water translates to pools- No, no, no...pool...beach? No... well beaches are off lakes...and the ocean! lets see is there anything elegant and exciting in the ocean?...hmmmm...  
_  
A light bulb went off in his head and he went to the search function and typed in pirates Tamaki got about 15 results for single outfits but they could probably be placed together into a group set. They came in various fashions, some more elegant than others and each costume came in various color combinations. While Kyoya was still in the middle of thinking he asked the two of them, "What do you think about pirates?"

Haruhi leaned in closer to the computer screen, and tilted her head. She never really cared for pirates much. But then again, they were low on options, and it was what she had in mind, sort of. So she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, pirates are fine with me, Senpai." She turned her head and looked at Kyoya, who was still lost in thought. "What do you think about a pirate them, Senpai?"

_So there was still something we haven't done. I knew there was, but I thought they would never think of anything else we could use._ Kyoya thought. At least they wouldn't have to reuse their old cosplay. This way the customers would stay entertained and happy. And the twins were going to be ecstatic, meaning more of their brotherly love. And Hunny was sure to enjoy himself.

An entertaining Host Club= a happy customer= a very happy Kyoya

"A pirate theme would be perfect. Order the cosplay, Tamaki. I'll tell the others. Rukia, you may need to find your cousin soon. People may begin to wonder who you are. You can go find them with Tamaki after he orders all of the necessary supplies." With that being said, Kyoya left the internet cafe and headed to the room.

Tamaki saluted Kyoya and added semi-serious, semi-mockingly, "Yes, Mother." he turned back to the screen and started to pick out the costumes he thought looked the best. As he was selecting them he said to Haruhi, "I'll grab Mori out of the pools after we're done here and then we can head back up if that's what you want." Tamaki found the outfits he liked and he thought which of them would look the best on each of the Host members.

-For Him, An elegant scarlet coat with gold embroidering, accompanied by a scarlet vest and sash, white under shirt, black poofy pants, white tights, leather buckle shoes and a black triangle hat with a red ribbon tied around it.

-For Kyoya, An indigo long coat, accompanied by an indigo vest, white, frilly dress shirt, black poofy pants, black tights, and leather buckle shoes

-For the Twins, a matching set of black vests with gold embroidering, large sleeved, frilly, tan dress shirts, red sashes, baggy black pants and leather boots that came up to the calf.

-For Mori, A denim jacket with large cuffs, a white dress shirt without frills, a brown vest, baggy pants and leather boots that come up to the mid leg, a blue sash and a very dark brown leather triangle hat.

-For Hunny, a forest green French Navel man's outfit with a long coat and a large, standard, pirate hat with exuberant white frills off the rim and a Jolly Rodger on the front of the hat.

-For Haruhi, an outfit that matched Tamaki's however it had no gold embroidering, the jacked wasn't as exuberant, was more form fitted to her body, (yet still didn't reveal her chest), the triangle hat had a large, scarlet peacock feather, and the buttons on the coat and vest and a clip on the hat were silver skull and crossbones.

He sent the order in with the correct sizes, drank the rest of his now cold tea, and shut down all the tabs, semi-disappointed that he couldn't shop for Haruhi's tux yet. "Do you want to get going back to the rooms?" Tamaki asked Haruhi as he swiveled his chair towards her, "Or..." he lowered his voice a little as if Kyoya could hear him, "do you maybe want to look around the hotel some more? I could take you around if you want."

Haruhi didn't really know what she wanted to do. She didn't really care what she did at the moment. As long as she didn't have to go back to being a guy, she was semi-happy. Honestly, Haruhi wished that she could just be a girl as Haruhi, not Rukia. But of course, that wouldn't happen for a long time to come. She wanted to make Tamaki happy at the moment, so she said, "Either would be fine with me, Senpai. But what do you want to do? Don't forget that this is a vacation for you, too. Not just me." Haruhi was proud to say that. She liked the attention and the care, but it made her feel...selfish in a way. She would do just about anything to keep that feeling away.

Tamaki's face expression was that of a child at Christmas. His smile was so wide and his face was so bright, you had to be blind to not be able to tell that he was overjoyed. He looked over the rows of computers on each side to make sure that Kyoya and the Twins were out of sight and they were. He grabbed a pair of sun glasses from his pocket and flipped them on to try and disguise himself and gave a rich smirk. He grabbed Haruhi's hand, said while he was trying to seem calm but was eager beyond belief, "Let's go" and then dragged her out of the internet cafe, away from the rooms and into the glamour of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Date

Chapter 3: Secret Date

Tamaki had never been to these hot springs before so he didn't know anymore about the place than Haruhi. The place was huge and was always something new and elegant around every corner. They passed through the main lobby again which was a laborite composition of gold and dark marble, it even had a water fountain. They passed by the main ball room which was draped all in scarlet velvet, with large golden chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and tall exuberant windows. Outside of the ballroom, was a small cherry blossom garden that was in full bloom which they strolled through for a short time. Eventually they made it to the gift shop which was the size of a department store but sold items ranging from clothing to nick-knacks and other common souvenirs to local art from that area of Japan.

"We might as well look around, Rukia." Tamaki said to Haruhi as they came to the entrance of the store; it took him a second to actually say Rukia instead of Haruhi but he was getting used to it. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, and nodded with a smile. She didn't have any money with her currently, but it wouldn't hurt to look around to see if there was something she wanted. Haruhi figured that she could always just come back later.

Because that Haruhi looked...well, like Rukia and the fact that Tamaki was wearing only his sunglasses, white dress shirt, black pants and straw sandals, He figured there was no problem of them being spotted out by people other than the Host Club Members; but mainly his customers. He knew if he was seen by one of his customers with a girl outside of club activities, less would want to request him because they would think that he was dating her.

Regardless of that problem, he was having the time of his life because this was one of his first times to be able to do something with Haruhi alone. He remembered that Hikaru had a date with her, both twins had been stuck with her in that haunted house and that summer home, and she's been together with Kyoya a day at the indoor market. He was very glad to finally be able to spend personal time with her and he did his best to remain behaved, although he had a few of his moments, so that Haruhi wouldn't be like she.

They walked around the store, pointing out things that caught their interest. If no one was looking, they would also pick up one of the little toys and play with them a bit. It was something to do, Tamaki sure enjoyed it.

As they walked, Haruhi kept eyeing Tamaki constantly. There seemed to be something on his mind, but nothing really bad. He was probably thinking about how much fun he was having. On the other hand, Tamaki's mind couldn't wander away from the two of them. Usually when he was out and about his mind wandered all of the time from one thing to another (like how he thought of hosting gay guys while they were in the hot springs trying to relax). However lately he was all focused on his time with Haruhi and it felt really good. What is this feeling, was one of his thoughts as he walked around the store, I feel different than i usually do around her... Usually he just felt gratuitous amounts of joy or innocent likeness towards her but this was different, yet better.

Haruhi continued to look around at the little things on the shelves, until something caught her eye. She ran over to it and picked it up, so she could examine it. She brought it up close to her face, in awe. "Senpai, it's beautiful." It was a heavy, big paper weight in the shape of a globe, made out of stone, or at least it seemed to be. The longitude and latitude lines were silver. The Equator was red. The continents were labeled. Some of the big and major countries were labeled and were bordered. The water areas were a black, swirling silver color. The labeled countries were various, but natural colors as well.

Tamaki became highly alert as to what he she thought was so elegant and he wanted to know eagerly. Haruhi turned and showed it to Tamaki. She hoped that he would like it as much as she did. Tamaki took it and examined it with much enthusiasm as he looked at the fine silver engraving and the silver and dark swirls around most of it. "Very beautiful indeed." he said as he held it up higher to make it look like he was examining it in the light. However, what he was trying to do was catch a glimpse at its price without Haruhi suspecting him of anything. He turned it fully around and he caught a quick glimpse at the price. _$64.99_ he thought to himself, _not bad, I need to remember this globe and that price._

He handed it carefully back to Haruhi said to her, "You have a good eye for elegance." He went on down that row a little further to try and find the next thing they would gawk at. As he came up to a jewelry rack, a set of necklaces caught his eye immediately. They were two necklaces and each necklace had a gold-plated pendant that looked like two halves of a broken heart. Each half of the heart had a yin yang half along the break line so that when the two heart halves were put together, the yin yang came together as well. Each pendant hung on its own braided leather chain with gold fasteners.

Tamaki too the two necklaces, one in each hand, and just stared at the two of them. He held them a few inches apart from each other so that they didn't link together and gazed upon them with mystified eyes. He didn't call Haruhi over as he was now lost within his own mind just looking at the pendants. He sighed heavily as he looked at them and thought to himself,_ this is a sad sight, to see two halves apart like this..._ Tamaki looked more particularly at the half with the black part of the yin yang and then thought _... I wonder who's half belongs to me..._

Haruhi walked over to the dazed Tamaki, still holding the paper weight. She watched him look at the two necklaces in amazement. He seemed to like them very much, maybe just as much as she liked the paper weight. Without Tamaki noticing, Haruhi looked at the two necklaces tag and read the price. _$11.99?_ she thought _I would've thought that Senpai would look at more expensive things. But knowing him, he probably didn't even notice the price._ Haruhi rolled her eyes and then smiled at Tamaki. "Do you want those two necklaces, Senpai? I could buy them for you, if you want. Well, as long as I can go get my wallet first."

Tamaki was so lost in thought that when Haruhi spoke to him it startled him. He clasped his hands together and jumped back a little with a terrorized face. After he realized what had happened, he sighed heavily, held his chest with his left hand and said, "You startled me Rukia." after taking in a few more breaths he added, "I guess my mind drifted a little there."

He then remembered that he was holding those two necklaces. He looked from his left hand to his right hand and saw they were both in his right. However, somehow in the ruckus, the two halves linked together and he stared at it for a moment. He then looked over at Haruhi, closed his fist over the whole heart, and smiled. "Thank you Haruhi," he said to Haruhi in a light tone, "I'll get it."

After a few more minutes of looking, Tamaki strolled over to the cash register as he glanced at other items on his way there. The cashier rang op the price and he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and purchased the two necklaces.

Tamaki guided Haruhi back to the entrance while trying to tear the tags off of the necklaces. Once they reached the exit, he took Haruhi's palm, placed the one heart with the white yin-yang half in her hand and then gently wrapped her fingers around it. Haruhi looked down at her hand as Tamaki wrapped her fingers around the necklace. Once he was done, she looked up at him, looking directly into his eyes as he said to Haruhi to explain his actions, "A present."

Haruhi then opened up her hand and stared at the necklace in awe. It wasn't the best thing that's she's ever received as a present, but this small little necklace meant a lot to her, honestly. She was in slight awe. Tamaki then started to walk in the next direction while he slipped on the other necklace and tucked the pendant into his shirt. "Shall we move on?" Tamaki asked Haruhi over his shoulder as he was strolling along slowly waiting for her to come up to him.

Haruhi looked up from her palm, and faced Tamaki. She nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, let's move on."

The two of them continued to walk through out the hotel, looking at every pretty thing in site, or at least Tamaki seemed to be. He did all in his power to look at everything else besides Haruhi. _I need to keep her happy..._ he thought to himself_, if I pay too much attention to her she might get want to leave..._ Haruhi was looking at everything else as well, but her mind was still set on the necklace.

As Tamaki guiding Haruhi through the very elegant dinning room when she finally stopped him. She gasped suddenly, and ran up next to Tamaki, who was in front of her quite a bit. "Senpai, I wanted to thank you for the necklace. I love it." Haruhi took the necklace from her hand, and wrapped it around her neck. She then picked up her half of the yin-yang heart, and showed it to Tamaki, with a big smile across her face.

Tamaki turned around to see Haruhi was holding her gift and wearing a smile across her face. He turned back quickly, tensed up and thought to himself, _Not Fair! Too Cute! Too Cute! Too Cute!!!_ He tried to compose himself but he still wore a slightly flushed face while wearing a smile himself. He took out his pendant from his shirt, linked it with Haruhi's for a second and said sincerely, "Your welcome and I'm glad you like it."

He took back his pendant and stashed it away as he looked around the dinning room. _It's getting near time for supper_, he thought to himself, _I should probably get Haruhi back to 'Haruhi'_. He took out his cell phone and flipped it open and fumbled with it to get it to the text pad. "Confounded thing..." he muttered to himself, "I never understood how this thing worked." after about 3 minutes he finally had a message composed on it saying...

-mori  
sry if i made u worry, Rukia is w/ me  
im takin her bak 2 the room now  
c u soon  
-tamaki

He then sent the message to Mori and forwarded a copy to Kyoya but changed "mori" to "kyoya". "Let's head on back now." Tamaki said to Haruhi, "it's almost time for dinner and you need to 'change'." It took him awhile to try and figure out how to get back to the rooms but once they were by the right hallway, Tamaki stopped and said, "It'd be best if you went ahead of me. People might start asking questions if they see me come up to the room with you."

Haruhi nodded and went ahead of Tamaki. She looked around, making sure that no one other than host club members were there. Once the coast was clear, she swiped her card key and went inside her room. Haruhi walked over to her original set of clothes and grabbed them. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about going back and forth between two genders this week." She said to herself "Oh well I guess." She then went back the door, locked it every way possible, backed away towards the bathroom, and changed. There was no point in having to actually go in the bathroom if she was the only one there, but she never knew what might happen.

Haruhi carefully took her wig off and set it down gently on the small round table next to her. She took her time getting in and out of her clothes, making sure she left none of "Rukia's" clothing on. Once she was actually dressed, Haruhi walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair, making it look as if she wasn't wearing a wig for the past few hours.

Haruhi sighed, but then tried to put on her best smile as she looked into the mirror. "There, that should do just fine." Haruhi sighed heavily once more, and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her wallet and card key, put them in her pant pockets, and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. She leaned back with a soothing sigh. "I think I'll stay here and rest for a few minutes, or at least until someone comes knocking on the door."

Tamaki waited for the door to click a second time and then he came around the corner and casually waltzed over to the guy's room. He was in such a fabulous mood after having his little 'date' with Haruhi that he spun once before he swiped his card and opened the door to his room. His mood dropped instantly as he saw that all of the host members were already back, even Mori and Hunny, and they were all sitting near the door, waiting for him, giving him evil death glares as he opened the door. Tamaki was speechless and the only thing he could think to do was close the door again real calm like. He stood there staring at the wooden door and he said to himself, "Oooooohhh shit..." Then he started to panic. He ran up and down the hallway saying to himself in a quiet voice as to not disturb other guests but really distressed like, "Oh man! They were all waiting there! Which means they couldn't find me or didn't know where I was? That means they thought her and I were...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Haruhi perked up and looked toward the door when she heard a soft "Ahhhhhh". It sounded like Tamaki. She sighed and walked toward the door, with card key and wallet in hand still. She sweat dropped when she saw Tamaki running up and down the hallway. "I wonder what's up with Senpai...."

Instead of stopping him, she walked across the hall and knocked on the door that the rest of the host club was staying in. Maybe someone was in there. And if Tamaki saw her, he would most likely stop and talk to her about it. But for now, she didn't care all that much. Haruhi was still worn out.

"Milord!" Hikaru called out into the hallway, ignoring Haruhi, and summoned Tamaki. He and his brother crossed their arms, looking at him as if they were disappointed. They didn't know how long they had been waiting in that room, bored with nothing to do. The twins absolutely hated being bored. Kyoya had been getting rather irritated to, they noticed. Now that Tamaki was finally back, they could begin doing whatever they were supposed to be doing. They hadn't really been listening when Kyoya explained everything.

"Come on, milord." Kaoru said, narrowing his eyebrows a little. "Tell us where you and Haruhi have been all this time." The twins were just a little over annoyed with their 'father'. They sat their, waiting for his answer. He had been running around the hallway so he was probably worried about how everyone would take this. They were most likely the least of his worries. Just wait until Kyoya got to him. Kaoru sighed, looking at his twin while waiting for Tamaki's answer. Hikaru glanced at Kaoru as well, before linking arms with him. Tamaki had better have a good excuse for this.

Tamaki was frozen in place one the twins came outside and started questioning him. There was nothing he could do except confess. He got down on his hands and knees, bowed as low as he could and then started to explain very rapidly and distressed, "After you two and Kyoya left, I asked her if she maybe wanted to look around the hotel and she said yes! We were just walking around, looking at everything as we passed! We found where the Ballroom and the Banquet Hall was, we strolled around slightly outside by the garden, and we were browsing around the gift shop! We were no where near any of the hotel rooms, I didn't even touch her, and I disguised myself as we walked around, no one questioned us and I sent Kyoya and Mori a text message to not worry!!! I just wanted Haruhi to know the place and let her have some fun outside of the hot springs and club activities!!!!!" Tamaki was broken down into tears; he didn't even dare to lift his head up to look at the twins. He just sat there in his half bow half fettle position there on the floor waiting for his punishment.

The twins blinked twice in succession. They had barely understood what he had said. The part about walking around the hotel however, they caught. Hikaru sighed, waving his hand in the air.

"Whatever. It's not our job to punish you." Hikaru stated. He and his twin turning to walk back into the hotel room.

"Come on, Milord." Kaoru sighed, looking at Tamaki over his shoulder. "Let's see if Kyoya's in a good mood right now." The twins stepped into the room, going over and laying on the couch. They were bored; extremely bored. Hopefully Kyoya would provide them with some entertainment.

Tamaki was so much of an empty shell at the moment he couldn't even get up. So he army crawled into their room in his bowing position as a substitute of transportation. Tamaki wasn't even opening his eyes as he pitifully crawled into the room and he bumped into a pair of legs. He opened his eyes to see the shoes of the person he bumped into and they were the cleanest, black leather shoes anyone could possibly own, _Oh, crap..._he thought as he stared at the shoes, _Kyoya.._. Tamaki crawled back a little bit, bowed lower, which didn't even seem humanly possible and repeated his explanation for the twins to Kyoya. However, he said it slower and clearer, but it was still in a distressful tone.

Tamaki was completely hilarious to Kyoya, but of course, he would never admit that fact. But, Kyoya was just bored, like the twins were. And there was nothing wrong with some entertainment...so maybe he could torture Tamaki some as a punishment for worrying him, and disobeying his orders. The part about Tamaki disobeying Kyoya's orders shouldn't even apply to Tamaki, figuring that he was the Host Club King. But, Kyoya was the Shadow King, and he would get what he wanted. Right now, he wanted entertainment, and he wouldn't even have to make up an excuse for the torture he would put on him, since there was a logical reason in front of him.

"She could've done all of that on her own time, Tamaki. I told you to meet with Mori and Hunny and get back here. Do my words mean nothing to you, father?" Kyoya only added the "father" because of Tamaki's little joke. The little joke Tamaki made always ends up helping Kyoya with getting his way without even trying.

Tamaki heard Kyoya tag on the word 'father' and he got the hint that he really wasn't in trouble, otherwise he wouldn't have started up that metaphor. Tamaki stood up but still let his head hang and he held his hands behind his back. "Sorry, mother, for not listening to the plan of attack." Tamaki said in a depressed voice but not overly dramatic like he just was, "I guess i was...jealous...of you guys always having or asking for private time with my daugh-," Tamaki cut himself off, he wanted to seem serious so he corrected himself, "I mean, Haruhi that when that opportunity came up i took it without thinking." Tamaki rubbed his neck and then played with the leather braid around his neck for a second without reveling the pendant to anyone, "I'm sorry again guys. I'll just go get ready for dinner and I can show you guys the way down to the Banquet hall." Tamaki walked very lead-footed into his section of the room and started shifting through his clothes to find something suitable for dinner.

Kaoru looked at his twin after Tamaki sulked off. "Hey, Kaoru... a couple minutes or so ago... did you hear someone knocking?"

Hikaru looked over, pouting. "I can't believe Kyoya didn't punish him." Kaoru sighed, standing up and going over to the door. Hikaru continued to watch Kyoya, hoping that maybe he was just kidding and he really would punish Tamaki.

Kaoru opened the door and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh! Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

Tamaki had picked out his clothes and was undressing to change. After he had already had his shirt off and was just starting to unzip his pants, he heard Kaoru in the other segment of their room say Haruhi.

_Haruhi?!?_ he thought to himself in a frenzy, in here while I'm undressing?!? The rooms didn't have any doors and the bedroom quarters were just around the corner of the "living room" area. The last thing Tamaki wanted was to see him in his boxers when he wasn't ready, a stance that Haruhi knew a little too well. Tamaki looked around frantically for cover and saw the bathroom door near his bed quarter and it was still out of sight of the front door, but just barely. Tamaki grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom very quickly and slammed the door. He was panting very heavily and he reassured himself that Haruhi didn't see him. _Oh my Lord..._ he thought to himself as he started to calm down and tried to dress himself, _now i know what Haruhi feels like in those situations_.

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru and said, "Tamaki-senpai said that I should probably go change, so I did. Then I thought I would see if anyone was here." Haruhi moved her head over and looked past Kaoru. Everyone but Tamaki seemed to be in there. _It seems like I'm in luck._ Without asking, Haruhi moved past Kaoru into the room. She looked around aimlessly and said, "Where is Tamaki-senpai? I saw him come inside."

Tamaki heard Haruhi through the door of the bathroom and he tried to shout from behind the door that came out slightly muffled on the other side. "I'm in here Haruhi." Inside he was frantically changing so he wouldn't keep his sweet Haruhi waiting but he explained while he did so. "You came into our room at a bad time. I was in the middle of changing as Kaoru answered the door and as you can see down the hallway leading to our bedrooms there's no doors to any of them."

Tamaki was now changing at to speeds and when he finished, he ran a comb through his hair once, spritzed himself with cologne and he opened the door and stepped out almost right into Haruhi. He was dressed in an ocean blue dress shirt with bleach white pants, vest and belt. The vest had gold buttons and the belt had a gold buckle. To keep with the gold theme, Tamaki had on plain gold cuff links and a smaller, gold ribbon, bow tie; Tamaki was still wearing his necklace which was only slight visible on the back of his neck above his collar. "Was there something you needed?" Tamaki asked Haruhi in a curious voice.

Haruhi shook her head as Tamaki came out of the bathroom, looking semi-breathless. "No, I don't need anything. I was just wondering where you were, is all."

Haruhi turned to face Kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai, what are we planned to do now? Because I sort of forgot......" While Kyoya was explaining their schedule and all to them, she was still a little sleepy, even while she was looking at the schedule herself.

Tamaki sighed as he was hoping that he could help Haruhi pick out guy clothes for dinner. He announced to everyone not really caring if he got a reply or not, "Well I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry. I'll wait outside for a little bit for any of you to get ready. If you don't come out in like 10 minutes I'm heading down by myself..." Tamaki went though the door and closed it and sat on the bench outside of their room. He covered his mouth as he yawned and he thought to himself, _Man...my day with Haruhi has been quite exhausting indeed...I wonder if any of them will come dine with me. _Tamaki played with his pendant through his shirt as he waited in a dazed state of mind for the others to come join him.

Kyoya looked at his watch and it was time for dinner, not that he didn't already know that. He was very hungry, and everyone knew what happened when Kyoya was tired and hungry. "He's right. I'll wait out there with Tamaki, so get out there soon, everyone. But, I'm only intending to wait 3 minutes, so get out there soon if you don't want to get left behind." Kyoya said. He left the room and looked around to see if he could find Tamaki. He was sitting on a bench, so Kyoya walked over and stood in front of him. He seemed to be zoned out, so Kyoya decided to stand there and wait until Tamaki noticed him.

Tamaki snapped out of his trance a few seconds after Kyoya got there and in a hurry, Tamaki let go of his necklace, linking his hands together, and set them on his knees. "Ahh Kyoya, glad to see you're deciding to join me," Tamaki said in a calm voice , trying to avoid the subject of what he was doing before Kyoya got there, as he looked at what Kyoya was wearing, which was still his school uniform. "Uuhhh Kyoya?" Tamaki started, "shouldn't you get dressed for dinner? It is quite a fancy banquet hall you should try and look nice in my opinion."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, puzzled. He realized that he was still in his uniform. Feeling foolish, Kyoya decided to change quickly and leave, and give the other members a warning to meet them soon. "Ah. Your right Tamaki." Kyoya walked into the room and grabbed whatever looked fancy out of his bag. He was in such a rush to eat and was so tired that he completely forgot to change. A foolish mistake anyone would make, but he'd have to be more careful next time. He changed his out of his school uniform and into a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. It really wasn't too different from the school uniform, figuring the coat was a similar shade of blue, but it looked more appropriate. Kyoya threw his shoes on and began to walk towards the door. "We're leaving now. If you'd like to join us, come now. If you don't feel like coming, your family might mystically become bankrupt."

Kyoya didn't really care if they came or not, they just needed to be there because, weather be put it on the schedule or not, they were hosting the opening ceremony. All they did was sit in the front and say 'Welcome', but it wouldn't be the same if they weren't all there.

The twins nodded when they heard Kyoya's request to change quickly (and his threat), and began looking through their wardrobes for something to put on. They decided immediately that they should match, to confuse anyone who would be dining with them. In the end, they decided on a pair of matching black pants, with white fitted tops underneath sea green dress shirts that were sort of loose. They stuck a couple of rings on their fingers and after making sure they looked exactly alike, they went out to where they were sure Kyoya was waiting impatiently for them. They certainly didn't want their family to go bankrupt over a lousy dinner.

Haruhi nodded her head slowly as Kyoya gave her and everyone the mysterious family threat. "I'm right behind you, Kyoya-senpai." Quickly, she waved for everyone else to follow her as she ran up next to Kyoya and followed him outside of the room.

As she turned out of the room, she looked over at Tamaki as he was sitting on the bench. She walked up in front of him and said, "Let's go, Senpai. Everyone else will be with us shortly, I'm sure." Haruhi smiled at Tamaki and then moved out of the way, giving Tamaki room to stand up.

As Tamaki waited for Kyoya to come back and others to come out, he played with his necklace again but was more alert this time. When the door clicked open Tamaki dropped the necklace and slung his arms over the back of the bench. Kyoya walked out of the room dressed so it almost seemed the two of them were equal yet opposites of each other with the contradicting white and black and their matching blues. Haruhi came in front of him still dressed in her school uniform and said to him, "Let's go, Senpai. Everyone else will be with us shortly, I'm sure."

Tamaki sighed hopelessly for Haruhi and dropped his shoulders. Tamaki stood up and pushed Haruhi into her room and he joined her. "Nothing against the school uniform," Tamaki started while he stood in the doorway, "but here, you might want to change into something a little more formal for dinner. I thought I'd let you know that it's just a rule of thumb for places like these." Tamaki was about to leave when he turned around and asked her last minute hesitantly, "Do you...need or want help...picking out something to wear?" Tamaki added all defensive like, "I mean I'll leave when you change I just thought..." he rubbed the back of his neck and added, "you'd want a guy's opinion for guy clothes."

Haruhi sweat-dropped and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, well, I guess you could point out some good clothes for me. I didn't bring a lot of fancy clothes though, didn't think I would need them much." Haruhi was a little disappointed with herself. Normally, Haruhi would know better, but she had no idea what that hot springs were going to be like, let alone the hotel.

Then again, knowing Ouran High, she should've known from the start that she would have needed some fancy, elegant clothing for dinner. But it completely phased through her mind until now.

Haruhi sighed and went over and grabbed the nicest clothes that she had brought with her. She laid them out on the floor for Tamaki to examine, and then stood next to him. "Well, will any of these do, Senpai?"  
Tamaki looked down at her selection of clothes while he held his chin in thought. Some of these just won't do, Tamaki thought to himself as he looked over the clothes, but then again I know she can't afford our clothes. A pair of pants Haruhi owned seemed the most elegant article of clothing she owned. It was a pair of black pinstriped pants that looked like it was made out of a very fine material. However she had nothing to go with it. An idea came into Tamaki's mind and he said to Haruhi, "Wait right here."

Tamaki left the room and two minutes later he came back with three black pinstriped vests, seven blue ties of various shades and styles, four blue handkerchiefs, two belts, a number of rings with blue gems and a fedora with a blue feather in it. As he walked by Haruhi he placed the hat on her head and said to her, "Hold that." Tamaki pushed all of her other clothes aside and laid all of his stuff on the bed.

He matched up all of the vests to her pair of pants to see which looked the most similar to her pants. A vest that was pinstriped on the front and plain black silk on the back matched the best and he laid the vest on the pants and set the others aside. Tamaki then matched the ties, handkerchiefs and rings to his shirt and picked out a few that were the same shade of blue and he threw the rejects with the other two vests. He held the two ties up to Haruhi's neck to see which looked better on her and he picked a thinner tie made out of silk-like material and set it on the vest. Tamaki then folded up on of the handkerchiefs that matched the tie up in a fancy manner and slid it into the left pocket of the vest so three points stuck out from the top. Tamaki then took Haruhi's right hand and started sliding the rings onto her pinky finger until he found one that fit; it was a gold one with a sapphire stone. Tamaki then chose the belt with the gold buckle and laid it on top of the vest as well.

Haruhi watched in slight shock as Tamaki went through all the clothes he had just brought in. _Will any of those even fit me...?_ Tamaki then took up everything that he brought over that he didn't lay over the pants and he said to her, "Just keep on your white shirt and the shoes from the school uniform but try the rest of that on." He walked over to the door, turned around and added, "And keep the hat and ring on; I want to see how it looks." With that, he went out of her room, put away the stuff he brought over to her room and then waited for Haruhi out in the hallway.

Haruhi nodded slowly as Tamaki left the room. She gathered the pile of clothes that Tamaki had chosen for her and walked towards the bathroom. She changed into the clothes as quickly as possible and then walked into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she said, "Wow.....Tamaki-senpai sure does have good taste in clothing...."

Once again, Haruhi grabbed a hold of her wallet and room key, and then ran out of the room. She looked in the hallway for Tamaki, and then ran up to him when spotted. "I never knew that you had such good taste in clothing, Senpai..." She paused and then looked down at what she was wearing. "So, how does it look? The vest is a little big on me, but that was to be expected. Besides, it doesn't look that bad."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi when she came out of the door and she had her elegant business outfit on that he had picked out for her. Tamaki blushed a little because she looked cute in it but either way he clapped his hands and smiled big for Haruhi as she walked over to him.

Tamaki sighed slightly and then walked around to Haruhi's back and he tightened the fastener on the back of Haruhi's vest so that it form fitted her body better, "You look very elegant Haurhi." Tamaki said as he walked back around her to get another look at her. "Very nice" he added again and then he looked at the hat and he thought to himself, _Meh she looks too much like a mafia member with the fedora on_. Tamaki took off the hat he had given her, pulled out a pocket comb and fixed her hat hair. He stepped back to take a final look and said, "That's much better."

The twins grinned at Haruhi's outfit, complementing her before waiting for Kyoya to tell them that they could leave. Tamaki looked at the twins as they came out and was disappointed that they didn't stick to the blue theme that He and Kyoya started. _Oh well_, he thought to himself, _Hikaru and Karou will be Hikaru and Karou..._ As he passed the twins he said to them, "We can leave in a minute, just lemme put this away." Tamaki but his hat back into his room and when he came out Hunny and Mori were also ready in matching outfits of an aqua color.

"Alright Host club!" he said in hi host club king voice, "Let us make our way to the banquet hall. Follow me" Tamaki was grateful he took his date with Haruhi because now he knew where everything was so he didn't have to feel like an idiot trying to lead his club aimlessly around.


	4. Chapter 4: The Drawing and Dreams

Chapter 4: The Drawing and Dreams

Hikaru and Kaoru saluted their leader, before following Tamaki to the banquet hall. He seemed to know his way pretty well, so they weren't too worried about getting lost. Hikaru leaned over to his brother. "Hey, Kaoru..." He whispered. "Do you think Kyoya has any club activities planned?"

Kaoru closed his eyes, briefly, shaking his head. "Probably not. Even Kyoya has his limits." He told his twin, opting to lace his fingers within his brothers, keeping up their charade of 'brotherly love'. He grinned. "Hopefully the food will be good. This is supposed to be a pretty fancy place."

Hikaru nodded, ending the conversation. He and his brother continued following their leader, before getting an idea. "Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru said, even quieter this time. "Let's change the parts in our hair... we can play the 'Who's Hikaru' game at dinner. It'll be fun!"

Kaoru smirked, nodding before inconspicuously changing his hair and switching places with his brother. They grinned, before walking a bit faster so that they were beside Tamaki.

"So, where's the banquet hall, milord?" Kaoru asked, knowing that Tamaki would probably call him Hikaru.

Haruhi nodded and looked back at everyone else. "Tamaki-senpai and I were walking around the hotel earlier today, so there shouldn't be any trouble getting around." She then quickly turned and ran up next to Tamaki.

After Haruhi explained, Tamaki patted him on the shoulder and said to reassure him, "It's a right turn, down some steps to the first floor, a left turn through the main lobby, another left at the front desk and down a small set of steps and another right, _Kaoru_" After he called out Kaoru he strutted for a few a few moments as he explained, "after being around you for all of this time I've finally distinguished the differences in your voices and I can tell when people are trying to mock another's voice." He had Haruhi to thank for that

The host club turned corners and went down flights of stairs, and running into some girls from school every now and then. And of course, they would all stop and try to please their customers, whether they were on duty or not, which they weren't.

After a few minutes, they reached the banquet hall. The seven of them walked inside, and explored the room with just their eyes. "Wow...this place is huge....and fancy."Haruhi now felt stupid, thinking she would get away with wearing her school uniform.

They seven of them seated themselves at the head table and waited as everyone else filed in. Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were to his left and the Freshman Trio was to his right. Once everyone was seated, Tamaki tapped his wine glass, which was just there for possibly sparkling cider, and stood up and announced to everyone in a loud but gentle voice, "Friends! Fellow peers! ... Welcome to another exciting Ouran High School field trip!" Tamaki's gaze started to drift for dramatic effect and he glanced at his host members to his left and said, "May you have a wonderful time with old friends," then his gaze drifted to his right and he glanced at the host members to his right but mostly at Haruhi, "and may you create new everlasting relationships and memories." He looked back towards the center and finished, "with that been said. Itadakimasu!"

Tamaki sat back down and the food that they had all ordered before his little speech came pouring in for all of the students; Tamaki received a shrimp parmesan steak with a side of veggies and sushi. He waited for his fellow hosts to be severed before he ate and once they did he began to chow down; he was starving just like everyone else.

The twins dug into their meal, savoring the delicious flavors coating their mouths. The brothers had been slightly put off that Tamaki had seen through their facade so easily, but they quickly got over it. They knew that no one else would be able to, except for maybe Haruhi. Suddenly the twins turned to the girl, Hikaru and Kaoru glancing at her curiously. "How is your meal, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, taking another bite of his dinner.

"Yeah, this tastes way better than that commoner food you eat. Except for maybe that stuff... what is it called? 'Instant noodles'?" Hikaru asked her. The two brothers sat their eating, waiting for Haruhi to answer. To be honest, they were growing quickly bored with this dinner, as people seemed to be more occupied with their food than with them... and the rest of the club.

Haruhi stopped eating the crab that she had ordered, and turned to face the twins. She gulped down what was left in her mouth and semi-glared at the two twins. "Well excuse me for not having elegant food like this all the time. It's not my fault."

Haruhi then turned away quickly and then began to shove crab down her throat again. Every now and then she would stop and take in the wonderful, elegant taste. It felt wonderful, to eat rich like this. Though, it was a normal thing for everyone else, of course.

She then realized that she had never answered the twins' real question. She faced them again, but didn't look them in the eye, and answered, with crab still in her mouth, ".....It's good....."

Haruhi looked down at her plate, to only see that it was practically empty. "Uh.....it's all gone..." Haruhi hoped that she wouldn't throw it all up like she did last time she had crab...that was such a waste.

As Tamaki ate, people came up to him to tell him how he did a good job at his little speech and customers came up to say hi and chit-chat with him. He acted politely and didn't deny them any conversation but he really wanted to talk with Haruhi more, just to make her feel more relaxed in this type of setting. All of his fans coming up top him and the fact that the twins were sitting in-between him and her didn't help all that much.

Tamaki basically finished his meal before he even got the chance to ask Haruhi how good her meal was. He took up the last piece of sushi with his chop sticks and just stared at it depressed like. _Rich rood tastes poor when you're in the wrong company and mood_ he thought to himself as he shoveled it into his mount unwillingly. He down the last of his sparkling cider and then sat back in his chair trying to look professional like for everyone else. Tamaki didn't want to leave early because that is just rude when a host leaves before any of his guests do. He listened in on the other members' conversations and just sat there reveling in his hidden depression, waiting for the opportunity for him to actually join an interesting conversation or the chance for him to leave.

Kyoya noticed that all of the students were done eating and they were just talking. A bunch of them were being quiet, and some falling asleep in their chairs. Even the Host Club was getting sick of sitting here, he noticed. Even Kyoya himself was growing tired of it. This was what Kyoya was waiting for to end this dinner. Kyoya stood up and lightly tapped his glass with his spoon in order to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming to this year's Ouran High School field trip. I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, and you continue to have fun until we return. The Host Club will have various activities thought the trip, and everyone is welcome to come and join us. Also, check out the bulletin board at the main desk for other activities Hakone will be providing. We will have breakfast in this same room tomorrow morning. A schedule of wake-up, meal, and Host Club events were taped onto each of your doors, so don't be late. You are free to go now."

Kyoya said this, and gestured for the entire host to stand and bow. Weather they did or not, he didn't notice. He began walking towards the door, figuring the other members of the Host Club would follow.

Tamaki listened to Kyoya's speech and watched as Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny All got up along with most of the student body and started to walk to their rooms. He stood up himself and he walked over to the freshman trio and said to them, "Let's get back to the room guys," He wanted to guide Haruhi back to the room himself but he figured it might be a bad idea with everyone around them, "I trust you three can make it back to the room yourselves." Tamaki said to in an almost unsure voice and he joined the crowd and he headed back to the room with heavy feet. He was worn out from the day's activities but also was a little sad that he couldn't end the day with the one person that made his day a little brighter.

Haruhi nodded and stood. She waved good-bye to Tamaki as he left, and then looked down at the twins. "I'm going to head back up too, night, Hikaru, Kaoru."

Haruhi walked about the halls, and ran into random high school girls a few times. But everytime they requested something, Haruhi would say, with a smile, "Sorry, I'm tired. But I'll be happy to please you during activities tomorrow." That usually had the girls nodding, and then they would walk away yawning.

Tamaki made it back to the room before the other guys so he was the first one to use the shower. He was careful not to use all of the hot water but he did spend more time in there than he probably should have since his movements were drawn out by fatigue and lack of joy. Tamaki dressed in satin, indigo pajama pants with a matching, button-up, long-sleeve pajama top. He continued to wear the necklace he bought earlier that day and crawled into bed.

He pulled out a small planner and he started to write down his own variation of Kyoya's schedule for the next few days. He added a few entries for fun time and times that he could possibly order Haruhi's tux for the dance. After he finished his schedule he turned to a section towards the middle of the planer he started to sketch a doodle of him and Haruhi dancing. He was horrible at drawing when he was doing it quickly on a dry erase board but he was getting better at drawing manga style when and if he did it slow.

Haruhi walked into her room and took a shower. She dried herself off and blow dried her hair as well. Haruhi put on some comfy dark purple sweat pants, and a baggy blue t-shirt that said, "Host Club" on it. Her father had bought it from the club's website for her, and insisted that she would bring it with her.

Haruhi turned off the light, then slouched on over to the bed. She set the card kep and her wallet on the small table next to the bed, then slowly crawled into the nice, warm bed, and smiled with pleasure. She grabbed a hold of the necklace around her neck, and went to take it off, but stopped. Haruhi yawned loudly and said, "I'll leave it on, for some good dreams to come."Not long after, Haruhi was fast asleep.

Tamaki worked on his drawing for at least an hour or so as he listened to the hustle and bustle of the other guys settling down for bed. By the time everyone was in their quarters and ready for bed, Tamaki was the only one left with a light one which was his bed side lamp that he was using to see his work. You better turn in for the night, Tamaki, he thought to himself as he put his pencil down and looked over his work.

The drawing was coming along nicely, Tamaki had finished drawing himself, details and all, in the picture however he had yet to erase the skeleton marks within the lines and he had yet to draw all of Haruhi yet. All was there in Haruhi's place was a skeletal figure sketch in the shape of a woman's body; he hadn't decided on what kind of dress to put her in yet. With that, he stuck the pencil in his planner where he had the sketch, slid it into the nightstand drawer, turned the lights off and finally rested his head as he started to drift into a deep slumber.

______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Tamaki was stirred awake early by the morning rays of sunlight, Tamaki had trouble sleeping in the light. He sat up and stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Tamaki set his arms back down, looked over his shoulder out the window behind him and smiled at the sun. Tamaki had weird dream during the night that he was at the dance that they were planning for the end of the week and he couldn't find Haruhi. Finally a 3-D version of his outline sketch tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to dance. As they progressed through their dance, the drawing became more and more complex and completed until he was finally dancing with Haruhi in person and before he woke up their two faces got real close. Though he remembered this much he couldn't remember what kind of dress Haruhi was wearing or why their faces were so close.

He got out of bed and he dressed himself in his school uniform until he had to change for his cosplay for the club activities later that day. He ran a comb through his hair, brushed his teeth and half-assed polished his necklace so it gave off some kind of shine; he did this all quietly since he figured everyone else was asleep, he knew Kyoya and Huny were still asleep for sure. He grabbed his card key and wallet and left the room quietly. As he looked at the door across the hall, he smiled at it and then he made his way down to the front counter.

He went up to the desk clerk, put on his hosting face and said to her in a romantic voice, "Ohayo, good miss. There should've been a package that came in for a Tamaki Suou. Has that arrived yet?"

The desk clerk nodded and she brought a box up to the desk and slid it to Tamaki and said, "Here you are sir."

Tamaki grabbed the package from her, thanked her and then made his way back up to the room with the box of pirate clothing.

Haruhi awoke to the bright sun shining through the window. The tired girl sat up and stretched. She quickly then covered her mouth as she yawned big, and then rubbed her eyes. "What a good sleep. But strange dreams....Well, at least the one that I can remember." Haruhi dreamt of quite a few things during the night. There was one in particular that made her wonder a bit…

…Haruhi watched through the eyes of someone that was in search for someone. The heart was pounding loud as they ran through the halls of the hotel. Eventually the person made it into the ballroom, where the Host Club's planned dance was held, their last night at the host springs. Everywhere the person turned, people were dancing, including all of Haruhi's fellow hosts. Except for one, which so happened to be Tamaki.  
The person seemed to be getting closer to Tamaki, with his back turned. The hand reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, and then he turned. The arm of this person was strange, almost like it was an incomplete drawing of a body of sorts.  
Suddenly, Haruhi had complete control of the incomplete drawing of a body, but the words were not her own: "Would you like to dance, Senpai?"  
But if they weren't her own, why did they come out so soothingly? Haruhi didn't know. But she didn't care. She and Tamaki danced the night away, in various ways. During the process, the incomplete drawing of a body turned into Haruhi's body. She wore no wig, but an elegant, thin, dark blue dress, with light blue frills along the bottom and along the sleeves. There was a white rose placed in her hair. During a rather soothing song, their faces drew closer, much closer. But before anything else happened, Haruhi had woken up…

Haruhi stood up and stretched once more. She then wondered off to the bathroom, grabbing her school uniform on the way. She brushed her hair, teeth, and changed. On the way out, she once again grabbed her card key and wallet. Haruhi then quickly closed the door behind her, and then ran down stairs to the gift shop. She wanted to finally get that paper weight. On her way down, she thought to herself,_ What a strange dream that was...It didn't make much sense at all. Oh well, I shouldn't let dreams make me wonder. They're only dreams anyway. Nothing more._

Haruhi walked into the gift shop, and hurried over to get a hold of the paper weight. She smiled when she saw that it was still there. In a calm, but happy fashion, Haruhi walked up to the cashier, bought the paper weight, then hurried on back up stairs. She began to walk slower when she felt something hitting her chest. Haruhi reached inside her coat, and pulled up the necklace that Tamaki has given her. "Oh, I forgot that I was wearing this."

Haruhi shrugged, then walked on up to the guys' room. 'Hmm...I wonder if they're still sleeping...' Haruhi raised her hand, and then softly, and quietly she knocked on the door. If no one came, they were sleeping. But of course, she knew Hunny and Kyoya would still be sleeping.

Tamaki walked made his way back to the room with the heavy box in his hands. _Damn it_, he though as he was now struggling to carry it, _why is it that elegant clothes weigh so much?!?_ Tamaki reached the end of his hallway and then dropped the box which landed with a loud thud on the floor in front of him. He bent over out of exhaustion and he said to himself, "it's too early for manual labor..." Tamaki looked down the hall way and saw Haruhi awake and dressed, knocking at the Host Club's room door.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called in a soft voice so that he wouldn't disturb any of the other guests, "down here." Tamaki kicked the box down the hall way in small segments until he finally got the box near his door. "Ohayo, Haruhi," Tamaki semi panted as he was recuperating from his alternative way of transporting the box, "Did you sleep well? Well our cosplays came in as you can see..."

Kaoru sat up slowly, groaning slightly when he saw the clock. He didn't want to be awake at this hour. In fact, at the moment sleeping all day sounded very good... but that could just be because he was sleepy. Not long after he woke, his brother sat up as well, tossing an arm around his twins shoulder. Kaoru was still attempting to figure out why exactly he had woken in the first place. There had been some sort of noise, he knew that much. He looked over and noticed that the other hosts were still asleep. He frowned. Why did he have to be the one to wake up? Well, he and his brother.

"Did somebody knock?" Hikaru mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. Kaoru nodded, attempting to climb out of the bed without tripping over the sheets. It was not as easy a task as it sounded. Hikaru followed, stumbling over his feet slightly. Once they reached the door the two opened it, slightly surprised to see Haruhi and Tamaki standing there. The twins leaned against the opposite sides of the doorframe, both of them regarding the pair curiously. Suddenly they both yawned, reminding them of the early hour. Or maybe it wasn't that early. The point was that they were exhausted.

"Haruhi? Milord? What are you two doing?" Hikaru asked them, crossing his arms. Had Kyoya scheduled some hosting activities this morning that they weren't aware of? Or had she just come to see if they were awake? Well, whatever the cause he was slightly irritated that she had woken them up. But then again, he couldn't stay mad at Haruhi long, so he was mostly mad at Tamaki, even if it wasn't his fault (which it probably was). But now that they up, they might as well get ready for the day. The twins waited patiently for one of them to answer, eager to get dressed. If they were hosting today, they wanted to work on some new acts for the 'princesses'.

Haruhi looked up at the twins blankly. They didn't look very pleased to her.... "Tamaki-senpai went down to get today's cosplay. I went down to get myself something from the gift shop." Haruhi then looked down at the bag she was holding, which contained the paper weight.

Tamaki's inquiry of Haruhi's restful night was interrupted by the twins when they opened the door with the two of them standing right there. They were both giving him an evil death glare that was only half as bad as Kyoya's but still disturbing none the less. Tamaki let Haruhi speak first and he listened intently about why she was up so early. He saw that she had gone already and bought the elegant paper weight that the two of them where gawking at yesterday. He dropped his shoulders slightly as he stared at the statue in her hands with saddened eyes. _Awwwww..._He thought to himself, _I wanted to buy that for Haruhi... _

She then slowly looked back up at the twins and sweat dropped. "I was wondering if anyone was up...so I tried to knock on the door as quietly as possible....didn't seem to work though....Sorry for waking you two." Haruhi then peaked past the twins, and looked inside. Everyone else was still asleep, so at least she didn't wake everyone up.

"Actually I thought we'd do our vacationer cosplay today because we thought of that one first." Tamaki corrected Haruhi in a gentle voice, "They we'd save this cosplay for tomorrow." Tamaki kicked the box as he said "this" to emphasize his point but not give away his surprise to the twins, Hunny and Mori. Tamaki looked back at the twins and they still didn't look happy. Tamaki sweat-dropped and he added, "Gomen for the early wake up call. We don't have anything scheduled until noon when the Low Blood-pressure Demon King is finally awake so you can go back to bed if you want."

Kaoru frowned, standing up straight. "No, we're already up." He said, stretching slightly. He usually couldn't go back to sleep once he had been woken anyways, and it was generally the same with his brother.

"We were planning to get ready anyways." Hikaru answered as well, assuming that his brother had been thinking the same as he had. "What's our first club activity, Milord?" He asked him, opting to lean against his twin rather than the door frame.

Tamaki held his chin in thought for a second as he tried to imagine Kyoya's schedule with all of that tiny print. "I believe it's our hosting and cosplay activities first at noon till 3 or 4, then we clean up and then head on over to the hot springs." Tamaki looked at his watch and he said to the twins, "it's only 8:56 at the moment so we have plenty of time before activities start." Tamaki picked up the box and brought into the room struggling and set it down on the coffee table. He then walked back out of the room past the twins and he said to them, "I guess I'll stick around with Haruhi since she's fully awake. Feel free to join us when you're ready."

Tamaki then sat down on the bench as the Twins went to get ready and he looked back up at Haruhi and said, "So, like I was asking before, how did you sleep? Was the bed to your liking?" Haruhi sat down next to Tamaki and leaned forward a little. Tamaki's heart skipped a beat as she did so. Haruhi rose her head towards the ceiling slightly and replied, "The bed was great, so I slept pretty well, too. Had a few dreams and I was having a great sleep until the sun ruined it."

Haurhi sighed and then turned to face Tamaki. "Oh well. There will be more time to sleep through out the week." She smiled at him, and then stopped. "Oh, Senpai, How did you sleep?"

Tamaki listened intently as she talked about her first night's rest. Because Haruhi leaned forward a little, Tamaki assumed his famous lower angel position and listened to Haruhi. Tamaki found it surprising that both of them dreamed the same night_. I wonder what her dream was about… _Tamaki thought to himself as she talked.

"Well that's good that you enjoyed your first night here." Tamaki said to her as he took in the rest of what she said. Tamaki then leaned back and slung his arms over the back of the bench, looked up at the ceiling as well and said, "now that you mention it, I was awoken too by the sun's first rays as well. Maybe we can call someone up[ to draw up heavier curtains. Other than that I slept rather well."

Tamaki was a little hesitant to talk about their dreams because he wasn't sure how she would take the fact that he dreamed of her. Soon enough Tamaki added in a slightly nervous tone, "I also had a dream as well...It was about the dance at the end of the week..."

Haruhi listened carefully as Tamaki spoke of how he slept through the night but was slightly caught off guard by the fact that they had similar dreams. Haruhi turned away and faced the ground and thought _Well this is kind of awkward..._

Tamaki looked at Haruhi for any signs for him to stop right then and there but since he didn't see any obvious ones he added "w-what was your dream about?" Haruhi quickly faced Tamaki again after he inquired about her dream, a little surprised by his question. It was expected, so why was she surprised?

Her eyes glanced away from his as she answered, "I--I actually dreamed of the dance, too..." Haruhi turned away again, and bowed her head low enough so her bangs would cover her eyes. She leaned forward again, and folded her hands on her lap.

Tamaki was all riled up when he heard that Haruhi dreamed about something along the same lines as him. He had heard an old wives tale once that if two people dreamed the same thing....well, he could remember what the specifics where exactly but it was something very good. "Really?" Tamaki asked in kind of a hyper voice.

Haruhi then added sort of nervously, "That's a little strange...isn't it?"

Tamaki could now sense the awkward situation and he repressed his excited feelings. "It is a bit strange, I agree." Tamaki added in a thoughtful manner. Tamaki wanted the awkwardness to end so that Haruhi wouldn't avoid him for the rest of the day because of their conversation now. Tamaki stood up and gave her a quick shoulder rub and said, "well I'm going to go down and get some coffee and a sandwich and a cinnamon roll at the cafe'. I don't feel like going to the breakfast bar today." What Tamaki had in mind is that he would finally order Haruhi's Tux since he wasn't able to when he was looking up the cosplays with Haruhi right next to him.

It was just as Tamaki was a few doors down the hallways when he turned around and asked Haruhi, "Hey, I know this is a weird question but it just popped into my head. Did you like that shade of blue that I chose for your tie last night? I just wanted to know if I made a good choice for you."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah, it was a fine color." Haruhi stood up and walked to Tamaki. "But knowing me, you should know that I don't care for that stuff much. But yes, I liked the color." Haruhi then folded her hands behind her back and walked back to the bench. She looked over her shoulder at Tamaki, and said, "I'm going to wait for Hikaru & Kaoru, so we can go get breakfast together. You can go ahead and do what you want, Senpai." Haruhi sat down on the bench, and signaled for Tamaki to go, in a pleasant, friendly matter. She wasn't shooing him away, but just showing that he could leave if he wanted."

Tamaki nodded and he said to her caringly, "I'll join you in the breakfast bar once I finish mine in the cafe. There's something I wanna look up online anyways." with that Tamaki walked down the hallway and out of sight.

The twins ducked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, wanting to get ready fast so that they would have plenty of time to do what they wanted before Kyoya woke up. Once that was done they rummaged through their closet, searching for something to wear. Hikaru settled on a black tank top underneath a blue sleeveless shirt, and black shorts. Kaoru wore something similar, however with a slightly different color scheme than his brothers. Once the two had brushed their teeth and finished getting ready, they walked out of the room, searching for Haruhi and Tamaki. They found Haruhi sitting down and walked over, opting to stand beside the bench. "Hey." He said, as Kaoru stated his greeting as well. "So, did we miss anything exciting while we were gone?"

Haruhi looked up at the twins quickly, and gave them a slight glare. "Nothing happened." She stood up and waved good-bye to Tamaki, and then walked in the other direction. She felt like taking a different way down to the breakfast bar. Without looking at them, Haruhi told the twins, "C'mon, now. We best get some food now while we're up."

The Low-Blood Pressure Demon Lord (aka, Kyoya) woke up to the sound of a shower, followed by a door slamming, twice. Someone must've waked up, got ready, slammed the closet door, and then left the room, slamming the door behind them. The only people who wouldn't consider others sleeping are the twins, so Kyoya knew who was to blame and who would end up suffering his wrath the most.

And it was only eight o'clock. Club activities didn't even start until noon. Everyone will PAY!

Kyoya unhappily rolled out of bead, his aura screaming 'evil'. He took a shower and got dressed in something that looked fancy and comfortable. He didn't really pay attention to what it was in the slightest.

He walked out the door and started heading to the breakfast bar. Usually, he probably would've gone to Tamaki (who Kyoya assumed to be at the Internet Café to order Haruhi's clothing), but he had a feeling Hikaru and Kaoru were at the breakfast bar, and they were the one's who deserved the wrath of the Low-Blood Pressure Demon Lord most.

Tamaki finally reached the cafe and the waitress greeted him and he said to her," I'll have a sausage, egg and cheese on a croissant, a cinnamon roll and a large coffee; cream with 3 sugars." She bowed slightly for him and she walked off. Tamaki logged on and after it loaded he pulled up the website that he was looking through yesterday to rent Haruhi's tux. He started looking through some of the styles and trying to find one especially that was a shade of blue, close to the color of Haruhi's tie last night. However, even though he was looking hard through them all, he rejected most of them. _Aw man_ he thought as he continued to click through the various tuxes, _some of these just don't cut it. I'll never find the right tux for my sweet daug- I mean Haruhi at this rate_.

Tamaki continued to mindlessly click through as the waitress returned and set his plate down next to the key board. He paid for the breakfast and then grabbed the sandwich and took a bite; it tasted heavenly and elegant. As he took a drink of his coffee, he realized where he was on the site and he saw that he was now looking through the couple section, where each tux had a matching dress to go with it. _Hmmm... _he thought as he realized what he was looking at, _maybe I can order Haruhi's dress on here at the same time...along with maybe something I can wear..._

Tamaki switched to his inner mind theater: _he thought of him elegantly standing at the bottom of a scarlet stair case in a fancy tux just as Haruhi was walking down the stairs in a matching dress. He took her hand and they started dancing and all of the girls were fawning at the sight of their host club king elegantly dancing with a girl. _Tamaki spun in his chair as he enjoyed his inner mind theater.

He stopped spinning, down a little more coffee and started clicking through the couple sets rigorously looking for the right style. Unfortunately some of the first ones he didn't like and he quickly lost his vigor. _Crap..._ he thought as he stopped at a very odd combo, _maybe this idea might not work_. Then he clicked to the next one and his jaw opened slightly at the next combo. It was a set that was a very rich shade of blue, a little bit darker than either his shirt or the tie he gave Haruhi. The tux was very elegant that had a long, triangle tailed coat with a slightly frilled shirt. The dress is what really got Tamaki which was a very elegant, thin, dark blue dress, with light blue frills along the bottom and along the sleeves. Tamaki ordered it immediately out of impulse for Haruhi and himself. It was after that he clicked it into the cart that he remembered, _Oh yeah; I still have to find a tux for Haruhi_. He went into the search function and typed in blue and he found some tuxes of lighter shades of blue and then he found one that he actually rather liked. It was actually an orchestra tux with a cummerbund and a bow tie but he liked the style of it and he added that to the cart in Haruhi's size as well.

Tamaki submitted his order and he sent the mailing address to the front desk as well. he sat there and looked around on video site (similar to that of Youtube) as he finished his breakfast and then he said to himself, "well then, I guess I should go find the freshman trio." and with that Tamaki stood up and made his way to the breakfast bar, thinking that they would be there.

The freshman trio walked down to the breakfast bar, without speaking much. The twins were still pretty tired. They sat down at the bar, and picked up menus. Haruhi looked at the menu, slightly amazed. When the waitress came, Haruhi ordered a cheese omelet, with bacon and wheat toast on the side. Haruhi turned to face the twins and said, "What are you guys going to get this morning."

Tamaki finally made it to the breakfast bar and he used his hand as a visor above his eyes to help him see farther. Low and behold, he saw Haruhi with the twins ordering breakfast. As he began to stroll over to the casually he saw Kyoya walk into the room from another entrance, up and already dressed. Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks and then looked at his watch; it was still only 9:18. _Oh crap_ Tamaki thought to himself, _Kyoya shouldn't be up until at least 11:00...someone woke him up!_ Tamaki thought about who could have woken him up. _Well I made sure that i was really quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone up_ Tamaki deduced in his head, _I mean the twins didn't wake up until Haruhi knocked at the door._ Then it clicked in his head, _Uh oh...Hikaru and Kaoru woke up Kyoya!_

Tamaki ran over to the freshman trio after the twins had ordered and the waitress left. "Guys!," he said to them in a worried tone but still trying to be quiet so Kyoya would hear him, "You woke up The Low-Blood Pressure Demon Lord! He's coming after you guys now!" he looked behind him and saw that Kyoya was getting closer to the table; he looked and walked like an evil zombie. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi on the opposite side that Kyoya was coming from, hoping that Kyoya wouldn't drag him into his wrath.

Kaoru and Hikaru gulped simultaneously, hugging each other in fear. "We are so dead." Hikaru whispered to his brother, watching as Kyoya dragged his feet closer and closer. In all honesty he looked like the dead one though. Kaoru attempted to smile at him, hoping that their death wouldn't be too painful.

"M-Maybe he'll forgive us!" Kaoru stammered. "I mean, we just woke him up! It was an accident!" The two said the last sentence together, before squeezing their eyes shut tightly as Kyoya reached the table, hoping that their punishment wouldn't be too severe. After all, everyone knew that when you woke Kyoya up, consequences were to follow

Kyoya, quite frankly, was getting more pissed by the second. He could barely walk and was sure that he looked like a zombie right now, not good for business. He saw Tamaki quickly take a seat next to Haruhi, but he didn't care, he was after what was across the table: Twins. There was no reason why their family should be put in debt right from the start of this feud, so Kyoya decided the best way to get his revenge on the twins would be to simply call up their parents and get piles of embarrassing stories and pictures. And the twins' parents wouldn't be 'busy' if it was Kyoya calling.

The only thing would be the twins' response to the revenge. If they were actually pissed at Kyoya and embarrassed out of their minds, Kyoya would be pleased. But, if they had no response, there would be no end to the suffering that they would pay.

But now, Kyoya decided to act like nothing was wrong, so the twins didn't see it coming. Or, perhaps they would see it coming... Kyoya didn't really know...He was too tired to think. And when Kyoya knew he was too tired to think, he realized that profits might go down and the Host Club might have serious financial problems.

THE TWINS WILL PAY!

Kyoya took a seat at the end of the table by Haruhi and Hikaru. Hikaru looked scared out of his mind, even more so than Kaoru and Tamaki. He waited for someone to say something while he fought to stay awake, not yell at the twins, and read the menu without his glasses (he forgot them) all at the same time.

Tamaki watched quietly and with slight anticipation and fear as Kyoya sat down and started to read the menu for the breakfast bar, without his glasses mind you. Tamaki was baffled by this reaction of, well, no reaction of any kind. Mother must either be that tired or has something big in store for the twins, Tamaki thought to himself as he watched Kyoya struggle to stay awake and read the menu at the same time, hopefully, I'm not involved in his revenge plot.

Tamaki decided to break the dead silence at the table while trying to get on Kyoya's good side at the same time and said, in a caring but yet fearful tone. "Hey Kyoya...d-d-do you want me to get you a cup of coffee? You look like you need a pick-me-up this morning."

Tamaki leaned over Haruhi to try and get closer to Kyoya. He blushed a little as he did that but then he added in that same caring yet fearful tone, "Do you want me to rattle off some of the options for breakfast?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki with an evil glare without even realizing it. Maybe it was just habit by now. _Maybe Tamaki was trying to be nice because he helped the twins wake him up!_ Kyoya thought _wait…that's impossible. Tamaki's careless, but not that careless._ Kyoya knew that his mind wasn't working straight because he would usually know exactly what was going on, but now wasn't going so great. _Oh well, _he thought again_ Tamaki will have to pay too, weather he did anything or not._

But what could Kyoya do to humiliate Tamaki, other than take careless strikes at his ego? Haruhi already did that enough. Kyoya decided that he would think about it through the morning and take action later. Right now he was just too tired and busy trying to stay awake.


	5. Chapter 5: Haruchan

Chapter 5: Haru-chan

Haruhi pushed Tamaki out of her way, and back to his section of the table. She grabbed a hold of his ear, and brought it down toward her mouth. She held her hand up along her mouth and Tamaki's ear, so no one could hear, and whispered, "Kyoya-senpai doesn't look happy right now. So I would suggest that you don't bother him, even though you meant well."

Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya without moving her head much. He looked a little angrier now. Most likely, he wasn't going to make Tamaki pay now, too. But she figured that it would be best that Haruhi doesn't say anything. She could be wrong. Haruhi sighed and let go of Tamaki's ear. She set her elbows on the table, folded her hands, and rested her chin on top of them. Today was going to be a long day, all because Hikaru & Kaoru woke Kyoya up. Whenever this happened, bad, unplanned things were sure to happen.

Tamaki poked his index fingers together as Haruhi scolded him in a whisper. This was bad of Tamaki to make Haruhi mad as well with this already uneasy start to the morning. Tamaki leaned in to Haruhi and whispered back to her in the same method, "I know he's not happy but I was getting uneasy with the awkward silence going on. I wanted to see if I could cheer him up so that his wrath on the twins wouldn't be so extreme and ease the tension around this table." That was all true but Tamaki also wanted to try and get on his better side so that Kyoya wouldn't mistake Tamaki being a part of it. "Also," he added, "he forgot his glasses upstairs so I doubt he could actually read the menu. I wanted to help him get a good start to the day."

Tamaki sat back in his chair and then he added hesitantly and softly to Haruhi. "S-sorry for leaning over you like that, Haru-chan." Tamaki only realized what he had just called Haruhi after he said it. However, at that exact moment the waitress came back over to take everyone's order.

She noticed that Kyoya and Tamaki had joined them at the table. She pulled out her note pad and asked, "Is there any thing I get you all?"

Tamaki took the opportunity and stood up and said to her, "No thank you ma'am, I was just leaving." Tamaki slipped over to Kyoya and patted him quickly twice on the shoulders and added, "However, he needs something really good to start his day. Why don't you make some suggestions for him?" with that Tamaki walked away and waved good bye to the twins and Haruhi seeing how Kyoya looked like he was about ready to slam his head into the table.

Haruhi was about to comment how Tamaki had called her 'Haru-chan', but was distracted by the waitress that came over, asking for orders. Then after the waitress was done speaking, Tamaki had got up and left, after he replied to the waitress of course. Haruhi wanted to run after him, asking why he had called her that, but didn't. She'd already ordered her breakfast, and Tamaki probably had something club related things to do.

As Tamaki walked back to the room, he pondered over in his head as he held his chin, _That was awkward...that sounds like something Hunny-sempai would say....now that I think of it, that's the first time I called her that...why would I use that name now?...I guess it just slipped._ He knew that Hunny called Haruhi that because of an extreme liking for her (although whatever Hunny liked, he always took it to that extreme. hence why he eats so much cake.) but he couldn't figure out why he called her that. Tamaki finally reached the room, wished Mori good morning since he was up reading, waiting for Hunny to wake up, and stole away to his quadrant of the room. He sat down on the bed and thought for a moment and then called up room service to "bring up a fruit and flower basket with a purple theme, add high quality ear plugs and blind fold, and to put it on the Suou tab." Tamaki wrote a short apology letter to Kyoya so he could add that to the basket as well.

While he waited he picked out cloths for the summer vacationer cosplay theme. He decided on a white dress, long black, silk like shorts with a white string tie to tighten around the belt line, expensive sunglasses, blue Hawaiian flower bracelet, a blue Hawaiian flower chest pin, his straw sandals and straw hat. The basket finally came up and he sat it down on Kyoya's bed and placed the note onto of the basket.

Tamaki then sat back on his bed and thought for another quick second, took his planner out from his night stand and he looked over his drawing once more. Then he got an idea and started editing himself to wear the tux that he just ordered. Then he went on to start the details on Haruhi and started drawing her in the blue, long-sleeved dress with frills.

The waitress walked over, plates of food in hand. She gently came over next to Haruhi and set the plate down in front of her. "Here you go. Enjoy, and let me know if you need anything else." The waitress left without waiting for any reply.

Haruhi turned and watched the waitress leave as she said, "Tha--Thank you. I will." She then turned back around and looked down at her plate of food. She grabbed a hold of her fork and knife and started to dig in. _It's so good. I sure hope I won't throw it all to waste like I did with all the crab..._

After a minute or so of stuffing food down her throat, Haruhi stopped eating and stared into space blankly, deep in thought. _Why is this bothering me so much? Yes, Tamaki-senpai called me "Haru-chan". But it's not a big deal. It was only once... It--It probably just slipped out is all. Yeah...just slipped out._ The subject got Haruhi a little nervous for some reason. This caused her to stuff her face even more than before. She wondered if anyone was watching her. She didn't really care, just curious is all.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched Haruhi stuff her face curiously. When she began to eat even faster, the got worried. "Er... Haruhi, don't you think you should slow down?" Kaoru said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're gonna choke." Hikaru told her, mimicking Kaoru's motions. Haruhi didn't seem to be listening to them so they sighed simultaneously. They hadn't ordered anything, as they didn't know what they wanted yet, but it seemed that that was best. Kyoya was still there, and he was probably still angry... well, he was too tired to be angry at the moment, but the anger was there somewhere. The twins glanced at each other, before standing and grinning nervously.

"Now that we think about it, we're not very hungry." Hikaru told the two, grasping his brother's hand in anticipation to run.

"Yeah... we're gonna look around a bit... we'll uh... see you two later!"

They ran off quickly before Kyoya figured out that they were running from him. Once they were a 'safe' distance away, they looked around. They hadn't really gone anywhere yesterday besides the springs and the internet cafe with Tamaki and Haruhi, so the really didn't know the layout of things. The twins grinned, deciding that it would be in their best interest to explore a bit. Maybe if they were lucky they'd find some 'princesses' to mess with

Tamaki took awhile on his drawing of him and Haruhi. Although it was coming along nicely, in the time he sat down and did everything, he only got the main outline of her dress done; he had a rough time with flowing clothes. Tamaki looked at his clock and it was about a half hour since he left everyone else, which translated to about 9:50. Tamaki put his drawing away and changed into his summer outfit, gazed at his half heart necklace that he had bought the day before for Haruhi and himself, and then he put it back on and tucked it inside of his shirt. He then looked around the hotel room to see no one was back yet. _There's only 2 hours before we start hosting and no one knows what they're wearing yet,_ he thought to himself_, it might actually take some of them time to choose their own cosplay.  
_  
Tamaki whipped out his cell phone and started fumbling with it again to make another text message. It took him at least 5 minutes to finally spell out

-Guys  
come bak 2 the room & pic out ur clothes 4 2day's hosting  
the theme is summer vacationer  
use ur own clothing  
c u soon  
-Tamaki

He forwarded the message to Kyoya's, Hikaru's, Karou's and Haruhi's cell phones and hoped that they would all get the message. Tamaki then started thinking in his head of some one-liners that he could use on his customers for this type of theme. He practiced them out in the mirror and listened carefully for the door so the twins or Kyoya wouldn't catch him practicing.

The twins were in the middle of exploring when their phones went off. They both glanced at each other curiously, before pulling them out of their pockets and flipping them open. Hikaru sighed, pouting slightly.

"It seems he always needs us when we're doing something else..." He grumbled, shoving his phone back into his pocket with annoyance. Kaoru grinned, noticing a couple of their previous customers walking down the hall.

"It'll be okay Hikaru. I have the perfect outfit in mind." He went into full-gear, bringing on a full blown blush and looking down. "That is, if you don't mind helping me with the buttons. I could always ask someone else too if you'd prefer..." He gazed into his brothers eyes deeply, knowing that the expressions on the girls' faces probably mirrored something akin to extreme concentration while they struggled to hold in their squeals. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin, grinning softly and saying, "Of course, Kaoru. You know I don't like other people touching you."

That did it. The two princesses erupted into a mass of squealing fangirls, jumping up and down and struggling to take in enough air to breathe. The twins smirked at each other, getting back into the more comfortable position of their arms linked. That would suffice for a small warm-up. Hikaru flipped his phone out of his pocket and texted Tamaki that they would be there soon.

Just sitting at the table allowed Kyoya to wake up some more and get some sense back. Though, his plans for revenge hadn't changed as his need for food did. The waitress came and placed whatever he decided to order on the table.

Then both his and Haruhi's phones went off. Kyoya flipped his opened and saw Tamaki's text. Right then, he decided that once he was done eating he would go get ready. If he's late and doesn't get the perfect outfit picked out, the customers wouldn't be as happy and profits would go down.

Haruhi jumped a little as she heard her phone ring and vibrate. She glanced over at Kyoya as he flipped his phone open. Haruhi then set her fork and knife down, and did the same. She flipped her phone open and read the text message from Tamaki. Haruhi read over the message slowly, and sighed. To herself, she mumbled, "Sometimes this club is so bothersome." Haruhi then hit reply on her phone and spent a few minutes texting him back. The message said:

Fine.  
But I'm going to wait for Kyoya-senpai to finish eating, so we can go up together.  
- Haruhi

Haruhi sent the message and set her phone inside her pocket. She leaned back a little and looked at Kyoya. "I'll wait until you're done eating so we can go up together."

Tamaki was in the middle of practicing one of his one-liners when his cell phone went off in his pocket. "I suppose I should have expected replies back." he mumbled to himself as he flipped open his phone. There was a message for Hikaru saying that they would be up there soon. He nodded his head at the message, deleted it and then put his phone back in his pocket. As Tamaki was about to start practicing again, his phone rang again. "Grrrr... who is it now?" he asked himself in and angered voice. He lost his anger when he saw it was Haruhi's message

Tamaki sighed and dropped his shoulders as he read the message and remembered that he called her Haru-chan and was probably a little upset about that. Tamaki struggled to type out another message.

-Haruhi  
take ur time  
jus wanted 2 give u a heads up  
...listen, im sry about callin u haru-chan  
we can talk bout it l8r if u want  
-Tamaki

He sent the message to Haruhi and put his phone back in his pocket and hoped that Kyoya wouldn't text him as well.

Back in the breakfast bar, Haruhi had just ordered a glass of 2% milk when he phone had gone off. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open only to read Tamaki's second message. Haruhi sighed as she read Tamaki's poor grammar text message and then groaned as he spoke of him calling her "Haru-chan". It was nice that he apologized, but it bothered her that he reminded her of the whole, but small, thing. Once again, she hit reply and began to type out a message back to him.

*sigh*  
don't worry about it. It just slipped out.  
I don't really care if we talk about it.  
But if you want to, we can.  
- Haruhi

Haruhi sent the message and then sighed. She now understood why Tamaki didn't use proper grammar. It wasn't easy typing it out all proper. She put her phone away, and began to run her fingers along the edge of the table, waiting for Kyoya to finish eating. He seemed to be eating slower than usual. Then again, he was partially asleep.

Kyoya took what seemed like forever to finish his meal. He stood up when he was done and began leaving, without waiting for Haruhi. She would catch up easily. It's not like Kyoya was capable of walking fast when he was still half asleep. He texted Tamaki, just in case 'father' was worried about 'mother' and his precious 'daughter'; in reality, Kyoya just wanted to bug Tamaki.

Daughter and I are on our way. Don't do anything stupid.  
-Mother (Kyoya)

Haruhi sat up straight and watched Kyoya leave his seat as he headed towards the exit. Just as Haruhi had told Tamaki, she got up and followed after him, which didn't take too long.

Tamaki got in a few more one liners before his cell phone went off for a 3rd time. Tamaki sighed and then flipped open his phone and saw he had two messages; one from Haruhi and one from Kyoya. He read Kyoya's first to get it out of the way and nodded his head in approval at the phone to know that they were finally coming back up to the room. He then read Haruhi's message gave a sigh of relief to see that her message didn't give off a pissed off aura like he had almost expected it to be. _Well_, he thought to himself, _it seems she's not too affected by it and understands...but I'll talk to her briefly about it in person. Apologies are more effective in person. _

They slowly walked their way up to the host club's room. As the approached the door, Haruhi ran ahead of Kyoya and knocked on it three times. She smiled up at Kyoya. Her smile didn't seem to do much. He still looked like a brain-dead zombie.

Tamaki practiced a few more times and he heard a knock at the door and he went to go investigate who it was Tamaki peered around the corner of the hallway and saw Mori had already opened the door and let Haruhi and Kyoya into the room. Kyoya was looking more alive although still looked a little tired. Tamaki stepped out from the hallway to give Kyoya room to get to his bed and he waved slightly at the two of them and said, "Gomen for rushing you up here like this. I thought it might take us some time to find the perfect clothes for today's cosplay." Tamaki took off his sunglasses and looked at Haruhi with his prince eyes just to keep himself in the spirit of hosting and asked her like he was talking to her normally, "Do you want help picking out clothes Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged and looked up at Tamaki. At the moment, she didn't really care what he did, so he asking to help didn't matter to her much. Not only that, he probably wanted to talk about earlier. "Sure. I don't really mind." Haruhi said as she walked to her door and waved for Tamaki to follow. She opened the door and walked inside. Right away, Haruhi headed toward her suitcase full of clothing.

Tamaki was a little shocked that she nonchalantly invited her into her room like that; he usually had to force his way in. Tamaki looked around like something, or someone was going to stop him but when no one did, he walked towards her room. Tamaki double checked outside to see if anyone was in the hallway; no one. So, he walked on over and entered Haruhi's room.

Hunny rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly as he walked around the room. He had just woken up a few minutes ago, and was still tired. He slowly walked to the bathroom, Bun-Bun in hand. He stared lazily at the mirror and yawned once more. Hunny then walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the door. He peaked outside and grinned when he saw Mori. As always, Hunny was happy to see Mori.

"Ohayo, Takashi!" Hunny made his bun-bun wave at Mori, with a smile all across his face.

Mori smiled slightly as he finally saw his cousin awake and not possessing the eyes of the beast. Mori had been following what Tamaki had been doing ever since he came back up to the room. Mori picked up Hunny by his arm pits and carried back to the room and said, "Let's get dressed."

Hunny smiled up at his overly tall cousin and said, "Okay, Takashi!"

Haruhi dug through all her clothes, searching for something boy-like, and summer-beach-like. Finally, she settled with a brown baggy shirt that said, in brown text on the front, all in lowercase, "tokyo". She also settled with brown cargo shorts. Haruhi carefully picked them up and showed them to Tamaki. "Well? Will this do? It's something I've worn to the beach before."

As soon as Tamaki walked in he saw that Haruhi had already picked out some clothes and was showing him her selections. Tamaki held his chin in thought for a moment and said in an approving manner, "I like, however do you mind if I make one suggestion?" Tamaki walked back to his room and a minute later, he came back with a dark red, light-silk, Hawaiian shirt with brown tyke faces along the bottom edge and with brown bamboo branches in-between each tyke. "Wear this open over your t-shirt." Tamaki suggested in a calm manner, "Just something you can add to make your outfit a little more elegant. Wear all of that, some sandals and maybe some sunglasses and you're good."

Tamaki handed her the shirt and then rubbed the back of his head and mustered up the courage to say, "Haruhi...like I said in the text...s-sorry for calling you-" Tamaki stopped for a moment and thought it might be bad to mention the name again and continued, "-that name. I don't know what came over me; it just kinda rolled off the tongue." Tamaki looked away and down at his feet and said in a quieter tone, "Gomen."

Haruhi sighed again with a slight grin, and walked over to Tamaki. She stood right in front of him and then lifted her head to face him. Her grin faded as she grabbed Tamaki by his shirt's collar, and brought it down to her face. They were now looking at each head on, same height, sort of. Tamaki was all surprised when she grabbed his collar and pulled his face up to her face. He was in a state of shock not knowing what she had planned.

"Tamaki-senpai," she said in a relaxed voice "don't worry about it, okay?" Haruhi let go of his shirt collar and then took the clothes he had been holding for her. She turned away from him slightly and said, "It just slipped out. Why? Neither of us seems to know. Plus, you apologized," Haruhi smiled and then turned her head to look at Tamaki's once more, "and that's what counts." Tamaki was relieved that that's all she did, however, just the fact he was that close to her, he started to blush. When she walked away he put his hand over his mouth to keep her from seeing his face and he nodded in approval to Haruhi. Quickly, Haruhi then walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She locked it, and then began to change into her clothes.

Tamaki was then shocked that she just went into the bathroom without kicking him out of the room first. He looked around worriedly, like Kyoya was watching him. _Is this really ok?_, he thought to himself in a distressed tone, _Me being in Haruhi's room while she's changing in just the other room?_ He brought his hand down from his face nervously by froze it when it touched his collar. Tamaki attempted to look down at his collar and thought, _I'm surprised Haruhi did that..._ He fondled his collar and then realized that his necklace wrapped itself over the collar and then he pulled it out of his shirt and then he stared at it for awhile. Just looking at it seemed to calm him down and put him a better mood.

Once all done, Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror at all possible angles. She looked pretty good in her opinion. Slowly, Haruhi unlocked the bathroom door and walked back out. When she came out, Tamaki didn't bother to put away the necklace away quickly, like he usually would with the other guys, but instead just let it go and hang down over his shirt. She stood about six feet away from Tamaki and said, "Well, how's it look? I thought it looked alright." Tamaki blushed again slightly and then nodded his head in approval. "You look lavishing Haruhi." he complimented calmly, trying to hold in his emotions. "And you're right. I did apologize; I shouldn't worry about it anymore."

Tamaki smiled and retained his prince-like charm as he grabbed his pendant again and then smiled at Haruhi. She smiled slightly as Tamaki grabbed a hold of his necklace. "Exactly, nothing to worry about." She looked down at her neck, but realized that her part of the necklace wasn't there. Haruhi searched the room with her eyes, and then sighed at herself. It was on the floor. Haruhi walked over to the pendant, leaned over, and picked it up. Tamaki chuckled a little, happy to see that Haruhi was at least paying some attention on her half of the pendant.

She turned around the face Tamaki as she put the pendant around her neck. Slowly, Haruhi held the pendant as she walked up to him, showing Tamaki that she still had it in her possession. As she drew nearer, it was like there was a magnetic attraction towards her that was pulling Tamaki in. He took a step or two forward slowly as she came near and he held his pendant out to connect them…

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Mori and Hunny were looking through their clothes trying to find something to wear. Mori picked a dress shirt with no sleeves and he left it unbuttoned to expose his chest, dark blue shorts and a roughed up belt to hold them up. He then slipped on his sandals and a pair of sleek sunglasses and hopped that he looked elegant enough for Tamaki but wild enough for his customers. Hunny picked out a Hawaiian shirt that seemed to have an ocean sort of pattern on it. Then, he chose a pair of shorts that were the color beige, and went down to his knees. Hunny then added flip-flops and a white Hawaiian flower necklace to go along with the theme.

Hunny changed into his cosplay clothes rather quickly, and then look up at Mori with a smile. "You look good, Takashi! I sure hope Tama-chan likes it." Hunny ran over to his cousin and climbed up on his shoulders. "He and Haru-chan went over to her room. Why don't we go see them?"

Mori looked up at his cousin on his shoulders and he nodded carefully so Hunny wouldn't loose his balance. He walked passed the twins and Kyoya's quadrants and over to their door. Mori ducked down so that Hunny could pass under the doorframe and not hit his head. They both looked down both sides of the hallway to make sure no one was around; the coast was clear. Mori walked across the hall and knocked on Haruhi's door three times and waited patiently for either Tamaki or Haruhi to answer the door. _I wonder if Tamaki is finally making a move on her..._he thought to himself, knowing that possibly Hunny was thinking the same thing

________________________________________________________________________

Just before their necklaces linked, a knock came at Haruhi's door. Tamaki looked at the door and then quickly stuffed his half of the necklace inside of his shirt and he turned towards the door to see who it was. Haruhi walked over and looked through the peak hole. It was Hunny and Mori. She opened the door, and moved so the two of them could enter. "Ohayo, Mori-senpai. Hunny-senpai."

Hunny jumped off of Mori's shoulders, and practically knocked Haruhi to the ground. As always, Hunny was happy to see any of his fellow hosts. Haruhi was close to falling over as Hunny jumped on her. She was surprised that she didn't see this coming. Tamaki laughed slightly as he watched the tiny teenager glomp Haruhi. Mori simply watched in slight surprise as his cousin just jumped off of his shoulders and tackle Haruhi. His jump kind of hurt Mori's shoulders but he just rubbed them silently and didn't complain. "You look good, Haru-chan!" Hunny wrapped his arms around Haruhi even tighter, a bright, big smile all across his face.

Hunny looked up at his cousin and said, "What do you think, Takashi?" He nodded in agreement with Hunny and added his infamous "ah."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head and then he said to the two seniors, "Ohayo Hunny-senpai. The two of you look good."

Mori then took note of the necklace that Haruhi was wearing. _That's new_; He thought to himself_, did she just buy that yesterday when Tamaki took her out?_ Mori then looked at Tamaki for some kind of sign that would confirm his thoughts but caught him while he was rubbing the back of his head. _Did Tamaki buy it for her?_ he thought again as he received his compliment from Tamaki. He nodded and then added, "Arigato Tamaki."

Haruhi grinned a little, and said, "Thank you, Hunny-senpai. You and Mori-senpai look good, too." Basically, Haruhi was repeating what Tamaki had said. Haruhi looked up at Mori and noticed that he was looking down at her pendant. She completely forgot to hide it. Well, if she tried now, he would know that there was something up with it. So Haruhi decided to leave it. No harm would be done, most likely.

Meanwhile, the twins had been wandering around for a while, not remembering the way they had come. After a good ten or fifteen minutes they finally reached the hallway they remembered their rooms were in, and after seeing Mori and Hunni walk into Haruhi's room, they followed. "Hey." They called out in unison, leaning on the doorframe. Kaoru noticed Haruhi's outfit and nodded his approval.

"Great choice Haruhi!" Hikaru told her, nodding as well.

Haruhi looked past Hunny and Mori. The twins were leaning against the door from behind the two seniors. "Thank you, Hikaru."

She noticed that the twins haven't changed into their cosplay. Now was probably the time to tell them to go and change. "I think you two should go change and get ready, so we're not late."

Hunny jumped off of Haruhi and ran up to Hikaru & Kaoru. "Haru-chan's right. Tama-chan and Kyou-chan won't like it if you two are late." Hunny turned to two twins around and began to push them towards their room across the hall. "Now let's go~!" Mori helped his cousin by adding an extra nudge to make sure the twins and his cousin made it out of Haruhi's room.

________________________________________________________________________

The twins shouted slightly as they were pushed to there rooms, but complied anyway. They wore cargo shorts that hung low on their hips, and tight fitting black tank tops under loose button up shirts with beach patterns on them. Once this was done they threw on pairs of sandals. "Come on Hunny, we're ready." Kaoru informed him as he and his brother hurried out into the hall to catch up with the others.

Kyoya was more awake now and ready to host; hosting was the reason why he was more awake He threw on khaki shorts, sandals, and a Hawaiian button-down shirt and headed out of his room. He saw Hunny pushing the twins into the room, obviously very eager to leave. Tamaki probably told Hunny get the twins and Kyoya. "Let's get moving guys. We can't be late." Kyoya said, walking towards the door. Kyoya hadn't forgotten about his revenge, though. That's actually why he took so long to get ready. He was really plotting his revenge. This would be a fun and profitable day for Kyoya Ootori.

________________________________________________________________________

When Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru were in the other room, Mori said to Haruhi in a low voice so Tamaki wouldn't hear, "You might want to put your necklace in your shirt if you don't want comments about it. I won't tell the others." Mori noticed a message in her eyes about him looking at her necklace; since Mori didn't talk much he learned to be very observant.

Haruhi nodded and then quickly hid the necklace inside her shirt. Sometimes she was overly glad that Mori didn't talk a whole lot.

Mori then said to Tamaki, "Oye, we three might want to get going."

Tamaki was browsing around the room to keep attention from being brought to him from the others since they seem to be complimenting Haruhi. Also he was trying to get rid of the red in his face. His attention snapped back to reality as soon as Mori addressed him. Tamaki nodded and said, "Yeah, we need to get going". Tamaki came up to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder, gave her a slight nudge and said, "Let's go, we got a big day ahead of us."

Haruhi gasped slightly at the surprise of Tamaki setting his hand on her shoulder. You think she would be used to it by now. In fact she was, so why did Haruhi gasp? She didn't quite know.

She looked up at her senpai and grinned. "Yeah, I guess we do." Haruhi walked out of the room, and waved for Tamaki to quickly follow her. For once, Haruhi wasn't going to be late for one of the host club's events. Normally she was studying in the library or something. The three of them, followed by the others, walked their way down to one of the ball rooms, where they were to perform their club duties.

Tamaki nodded and followed Haruhi and Mori down. Tamaki caught up to Mori and Haruhi and threw an arm around both of them and said, "Happy hosting guys, Lets give them all we got."

On the way there, customers would come up to the three hosts and ask if they could walk down with them. And of course, a host could never deny the request of a princess. "Are you going to start club activities now?" the one asked the three of them in an excited tone.

Tamaki came in close to her held her chin up lightly so that the two were looking eye to eye, "My fair maiden, we're going to start our vacation now and that vacation is to spend time with you." the customer melted in his gaze and the others started to squeal. They started to trail after the three of them. Many others joined the march down to the ballroom.

Once they all reached the ballroom, a hotel attendant came up to Tamaki and asked, "You must be the Host Club, is their anything we can get you?"

Tamaki nodded and said, "Can you go and get us a number of pitchers of ice tea, some glasses, and sliced lemons?" After the attendant ran off, blushing, Tamaki waltzed into the ballroom and then automatically went to the glass doors and opened all of them to let in the summer breeze. Tamaki looked outside and saw there was a deck with a good number of glass tables and patio chairs and then he announced to everyone. "Let's do this outside. It's a beautiful day, just like all of you."

The twins, hearing their lord's request picked a table and sat down, waiting for their customers to come. They had a lot of new 'brotherly love' acts that they wanted to try, so it was sure to be an interesting day of hosting for them. As their first round of 'princesses' excitedly took seats next to them, they grinned at each other. It was sure to be a success. And success meant a happy Kyoya, and a happy Kyoya meant no pain for them. Unless of course, he was still angry about them waking him up...which he probably was. Hikaru, deciding to begin the activities scooted a bit closer to his brother, and started their act. The ladies were squealing within seconds.

Mori sat down at one of the tables after he got his glass of ice tea and waiting patiently for his cousin to come downstairs. A few of his and Hunny's customers came up to him and asked him sympathetically, "where's Hunny-kun?"

"Is he sick?" another asked

Mori shook his head and he said, "No, he should be coming down soon." Mori hung his head in half real sorrow and said, "I should have waited for him." All of the customers came up to him and tried to comfort him while Mori on the inside was reaping the benefits of his wild side customers.

Hunny was following the slow Kyoya into the ball room, but jolted away once he spotted Mori, surrounded by some customers. Within six feet away, Hunny jumped into the air. As he wrapped his small arms around Mori's neck and upper body, he shouted, "Takashi! I'm sorry I took so long! You're not mad at me, are you?" Hunny's eyes began to water up at the thought of Mori being mad and/or upset with him.

Mori eye's sparkled with joy bas soon as he saw his cousin. He was glad to see he wasn't fazed by boredom. Mori wrapped his one arm around him to give him a quick hug and then he said, "No, I'm not mad." Their customers started to go crazy at the scene and they started to greet Hunny and comfort Mori some more.

Mori picked Hunny up and then set him in his own chair. Then he poured Hunny a glass of ice tea and handed it to him and then took a drink for himself. "Weather sure is nice around here." he plainly stated as he relaxed back in his chair and gave a small smile for his customers like he normally did.

________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki took a seat at one of the glass tables just as the ice tea arrived. The waiters handed out glasses out to all of the customers and also to the present hosts and then they set the extra pitchers at various tables. Tamaki squeezed a lemon in his and took a sip; _Simple elegant _he thought to himself as he put it down, using his pinky as a cushion.

"Tamaki-kun" one of his many customers asked him, "how are you enjoying your time here at the springs."

Tamaki leaned closer into his customer and said, "I'm quite enjoying my time here. The springs are excellent, my fellow host are of a good demeanor but most of all the views are breath taking." he grabbed the maiden's hands and said, "especially the one right here." The maiden blushed and then others were doing their best to hold in their emotions but weren't doing too well at it. Tamaki looked around at all of his customers but then stole a glance at Haruhi at her work; she was doing well. Tamaki smiled at her but then brought his gaze back to his customers and threw on his prince smile and continued to host for them.  
________________________________________________________________________

"Is this your first time visiting hot springs, Haruhi?"

Haruhi was sitting down at glass table with three customers. She smiled at them kindly and answered, "Yes, this is my first time. And I must say, ladies, I'm really enjoying myself so far."

Haruhi was more than beyond used to being a host. And yet, she could still remember her first real reaction about the whole thing. But now, things just came out naturally; a natural rookie.

The customers stared at Haruhi in awe. Oh how much they loved seeing him smile like that! The girl who asked giggled a little and said, "Well I'm glad that you're having a good time."

"What was your favorite part of this trip so far, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at the three ladies. They seemed pretty eager to know. "Well..." Haruhi glanced at her surroundings. She stopped when she saw Tamaki turn away, with a smile. Haruhi smiled calmly, and turned back to face her customers. "In all honesty, I must say that I rather enjoyed exploring the gift shop with Tamaki-senpai. It wasn't much, but it was nice and kinda fun."

Once again, the customers stared at Haruhi in awe.  
________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki continued to host his customers with ease, even though there were just so many of them. He continued to pull his one-liners as they continued to question him about his time. While Tamaki was taking a drink of his ice tea, one of the many girls asked "Tamaki-kun, what has been you're favorite part of the trip so far?"

Tamaki put down his glass and he thought about it. He could have said something like, 'just being with you has been the best time' but he wanted to be different; he wanted to say something truthful. Before he knew it, he blurted out in his prince voice, "So far, that would be spending time with my fellow host, Haruhi. I don't get to spend much time with him, but we were able to spend a few hours together just checking out the hotel. We were having so much fun, especially gazing upon the elegant items of the gift shop."

His customers looked at each other and then back at Tamaki with bright red faces, "Oh, sweet Tamaki," one discussed with the others, "he's grown a brotherly bond with Haruhi."

"How beautiful." Another admitted

A third pointed out, "They just might be like the twins."

Tamaki was in the middle of another sip when he heard these comments and he spat it right back up in his cup so he wouldn't dirty his hosts. _Brotherly bond?!?_ He thought to himself in surprise, _Me and Haruhi?!?_ Tamaki started coughing since some of his ice tea went down his wind pipe and his customers started scrabbling over him, trying to get him to feel better.

________________________________________________________________________

The twins paused their hosting for a minute when they noticed Tamaki practically choking to death. Figuring the spectacle wasn't that unusual, they turned back to their customers. The princesses were thoroughly enjoying their 'brotherly love' act they were pleased to say.

"Hikaru..." One of the girls asked excitedly. "Have you two been down to the springs yet?"

Hikaru smiled, turning to Kaoru who was sitting at his side. "Yes, we were able to enjoy a wonderful soak together." He answered, turning his gaze to his twin. Kaoru, on cue, blushed, turning his head away slightly. "I only hope you weren't to tired after our bath, Kaoru." Hikaru said, cupping his brother's chin gently. Kaoru's blush grew darker.

"Hikaru, don't say such embarrassing things!" He whimpered, resisting the urge to grin when he heard the fangirls go wild. Really, this was just too much fun. Hikaru picked up his glass of water, taking a small sip before setting it down again.

"You two are always together, aren't you?" One of the princesses squealed, clasping her hands together.

Hikaru turned to her, wrapping an arm around his twin. "But of course." He looked at Kaoru, his gaze smoldering with (fake) affection. "We even share the same bed."

The princesses began to squeal once more, one fainting from all the exertion. The twins picked up their glasses, smirking to each other. Kaoru snuck a glance over to the other hosts, wondering how they were doing.

Suddenly, as Kyoya was sitting with his customers, he heard a coughing fit. He turned around, saw it was Tamaki, and went back to his customers.

The girls noticed that Kyoya paid Tamaki no mind though he could be dying here and now. But, since it was Kyoya ignoring him, they figured it was okay and ignored him, too. Though, it was funny. Kyoya usually seemed to care a bit more about his fellow host. Maybe something had happened...

"How is your vacation going so far, Kyoya-san?" one of the freshman girls asked.

"It's very tiresome, so far. From babysitting my fellow host to being rudly awaken in the mornings, I haven't gotten much spare time. But I'm glad I get to spend time with you girls now." Kyoya said, giving a refreshing and brilliant smile.

The girls blushed. "Have you gone into the hot springs yet?" Another girl asked him.

"Ah, yes. The springs were nicely built, and were kept at the perfect temperature." Kyoya needed a good opportunity to mention the new magazine that would be all about the hot springs trip. If he found the exact moment to announce it, then everyone would pre-order a copy or two. He just had to wait for someone, anyone, to make the perfect opportunity for him to announce it to all of the 'princesses'...

Besides the fact that Tamaki was dying, their day of hosting was going quite well


	6. Chapter 6: The Game

Chapter 6: The Game

Mori took notice at Tamaki in his coughing fit and then looked around at the other hosts and saw no one took action. He dropped his shoulders, shook his head at Tamaki and the others and did nothing as well. He turned back to his customers and continued to chat and woo them.

As he took a drink, he _thought I can't help but think that Tamaki is acting a bit....different this week_. This was bothering him; he wasn't sure if it just seemed that way or if Tamaki was actually changing for some odd reason. He wanted to talk with someone. However, the only one he would really say more than a sentence to was Hunny. Mori then set his glass down and then asked their customers, "May I borrow Hunny for a few minutes?"

The five of them looked at each other curiously and then nodded their heads while one said, "of course."

Mori nodded his head and then picked Hunny up by the arm pits and carried him into the ballroom. Hunny was just eating cake at talking with customers, until Mori suddenly carried him away from everyone. He walked over to a corner on the far side away from the patio and set Hunny down on his feet. With his back turned to everyone else, he asked Hunny, "Mitsukuni... Have you noticed that Tamaki has been acting a bit strange...er?"

"Tama-chan being strange...." Hunny looked over at Tamaki and examined him from afar.

________________________________________________________________________

After a moment or two of his little coughing fit, Tamaki finally regained control of himself and he pounded his chest twice to force anything back down that he might further cough up. "Forgive me my fair maidens." he apologized, "I wasn't expecting such a comment." he couldn't quiet fathom the idea of his relationship with Haruhi being compared to the twins but also after some past experiences, the idea of the father-daughter relationship was fading. _If that's not my relationship with her he thought to himself, then what is?_

Unknowingly, He wore a sad expression on his face as the thought passed his mind. Some of his customers started to worry about him and the one the three that made those comments said, "I'm sorry Tamaki-kun!"

"We didn't mean it." The other admitted

The third then asked, "Please forgive us."

Tamaki realized what was going on and he panicked for a moment and then stuttered out, "N-n-no, no need to worry." he came in close to hem on his one knee and said to them in his prince voice, "You should never regret word of you true feelings. Forgive me for not accepting them caringly."

The three turned deep red and they tried comforting him again by forgiving him. The other girls were acting all emotional at the scene.  
________________________________________________________________________

That sentence about 'true feelings' caught Hunny's attention for some reason. Tamaki always said stuff like that, but this time it seemed sincere. Everything Tamaki seemed to say to his customers seemed true, but this time it was different. Hunny wondered if Tamaki even noticed this fact. Hunny looked back at Mori with a worried expression. "Well, it seems like something's bothering Tama-chan... What do you think it could be, Takashi?"

Mori let out a sigh of slight relief; he was glad that he wasn't just imaging things. However, he was also worried about Tamaki, _If this goes on_, he thought_, Kyoya will start to get mad again_. He looked around with shifty eyes and then said to his cousin, "I think it might have something to do Haruhi." He remembered the necklace that Haruhi was wearing. It was like one of those friendship necklaces that had two halves and Haruhi only had one of those halves. He also has seen Tamaki fiddling with his shirt a few times like he was wearing a necklace too.

Mori held his chin in thought and then he declared quietly to Hunny, "I think he might be realizing he has deeper feelings for her." He looked back at their king and saw him still hosting to the ladies but things were a little more under control. He sighed and then said, "But I think he's still too dense to realize what those feelings are."

Hunny nodded in agreement, without even giving it a second thought. That was the reason why Tamaki had been acting strange lately. But just like Mori had said, Tamaki was still to dense to realize his true feelings.

Mori thought of how he could prove his theory, however, to do that, he had to provoke Tamaki somehow into a situation where he would finally admit his feelings. He thought about how he, or anyone else, could push Tamaki's buttons in the right way to get him to do that. A thought passed through his mind; he sighed and dropped his shoulders at the idea. _Well..._ he thought_ I guess I could start one of_ those. He waited for Hunny to confirm his thoughts before he'd go and ask _them_ if they were interested in his plan.

Hunny gazed up at Mori, noticing that something had crossed his mind, and Hunny wanted--no, had to know what. "I agree with you 100%, Takashi!" Hunny declared "So tell me what you have in mind..."

Mori sighed, looked around again and then whispered to Hunny his idea. Hunny's eyes grew wide and began to sparkle. Mori's plan was sure to be fool-proof. Hunny was confident that his cousin's plan would work out. Tamaki would finally admit his true feelings toward Haruhi. As Mori carried Hunny back to their customers, he thought, _This is so exciting! I just want to run around and tell the world of Takashi's plan. But I must resist! If I don't, Takashi will be mad at me! _Mori carefully placed him back in his seat and he told their customers, "Sorry for taking him away, but if you excuse me, I need to use the rest room now."

Hunny waved goodbye to Mori, and turned to face his customers. "I'm back, ladies! I hope we didn't take too long."

The three girls shook their heads, and then said in unison, "No! Of course not! You didn't take long at all, Hunny-kun!"

While two of the girls continued to convince Hunny otherwise, the third girl leaned back in her chair, with a worried look in her eyes. "But... Is there something wrong? It's not very often that Mori-kun will just want to go talk somewhere, even with you, Hunny-kun." The other two girls nodded in agreement, and watched Hunny, waiting for a response.

Hunny felt his heart drop. He eagerly wanted to say, but knew he couldn't. So he put on his best act. Hunny shook his head and said, "No, nothing's wrong at all! Takashi was just making sure that I brushed my teeth this morning! He took me over there you he can look at them, just to be sure!" His lie was believable.

The girls nodded their heads. The one who had asked said quietly, "Oh, I see. Well that's just fine, then." She smiled at Hunny.

Hunny smiled big His lie actually worked! He felt bad for lying...but it had to be done! Hunny reached behind him and said, "Now, onto other matters. Who would like to hold my bunny?!?" Obviously, Hunny pulled out his bun-bun out in front of him. His customers began to squeal and reached out for Hunny's bun-bun.  
________________________________________________________________________

However, Mori didn't go to the rest room but stopped over to where the twins were hosting. He caught them in the middle of one of their brotherly love acts, so he just sat down and waited for them to finish. Once his customers were done squealing, he walked up behind them and he asked their customers, "Is it alright if I borrow these two for a few minutes?" Their customers looked at him with curious eyes and they nodded their heads

Mori nodded and he helped the twins up, and then guided them into the ballroom and into the hotel, he had an arm over each of their shoulders. Once they were out of sight from everyone, Mori turned towards the twins and he asked them something that no one would have ever guessed Mori would ask for: "Wanna play a game?"

The twins raised their eyebrows simultaneously when they heard Mori's request. "Game?" They asked, linking arms. "What did you have in mind?" It wasn't often that Mori wanted to play a game, so they were sure that whatever it was, they'd end up participating.

Mori gave a satisfactory smirk; he knew that they wouldn't turn down his request to play a game. He then went onto explain, "Ok I think we all agree that Tamaki likes Haruhi and doesn't really know it. So the name of the game is _Get-Tamaki-to-Admit-his-Feelings-to-Haurhi_. The object of the game is to get Tamaki to say "I love you." to Haruhi by the end of the dance.

There are rules.  
#1. The winner is decided by who can get Tamaki to say "I love you", truthfully to Haruhi's face.  
#2. Neither Tamaki or Haruhi can know about this.  
#3. We work in teams. So there's you two and then Mitsukuni and I.  
#4. If Kyoya find out about this, we have to make him play as well.  
#5. The only limits on how you can get him to say "I love you" are you can't tell him or Haruhi about this game and you can't hurt or threaten Tamaki into saying it..."

"The winners get...." Mori stopped to think for a minute, he had to think of something the twins would want. "…a 2 night stay..." He stuttered out, "in a hotel...of their choice...paid for by....the losers." Mori nodded to himself as when he thought, _yeah the twins would go for that_. He went on to explain, "If either of them find out about this game, whoever spilled the beans to them, looses and the other teams, assuming Kyoya will join, will get the prize paid for by the one loosing team."

Mori thought of a few last minute problems with his plan. So to fix them, he added, "There's one last catch to the game. If either we don't get him to say it by the end of the dance, you get Tamaki to say "I love you" to her and she turns him down, or, by some happens chance, he says it without us helping him along, Tamaki gets a 3 night stay at a hotel of his choice with one other person, paid for by the 4 or 5 of us."

"Whadaya think guys?" he asked "you wanna play?" If this worked, Mori was almost sure Tamaki would finally admit his feelings to Haruhi. The twins knew how to push Tamaki's buttons better than anyone in the club.

The twins smirked, looking at each other, before giving Mori a thumbs up. "You've got yourself a deal." They said in unison, thrilled about being able to play a new game. It sounded very interesting too.

They looked over to Tamaki and Kaoru said, "Shall we begin once our hosting activities are over?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded and added "Yeah, we should get back before our customers go into a frenzy."

Mori nodded at the twins' decision and said, "Agreed." With that, the three of them snuck back to their hosting positions and continued hosting. No one really noticed Mori's actions, especially not Tamaki, so the possibility of being questioned by either Haruhi or Tamaki was slim to none.

________________________________________________________________________

After the 4 hours of hosting was up, all of the princesses left the ballroom and went off to do their various things. Tamaki stretched after all of them left, stood up and said, "Well, that was another successful host club afternoon." After Mori and Hunny's customers left, Mori lifted his cousin up onto his shoulders and walked over to their king, not only to see what he had planned but to see if they could do something to commence the _Get-Tamaki-to-Admit-his-Feelings-to-Haruhi _game. Hunny smiled as Mori carried him off towards Tamaki. He knew that their "game" was just about to begin.

Tamaki looked around and saw all of the chairs strewn about and Ice tea glasses all over the place. He then remembered Kyoya's schedule and he said aloud, "I believe it's Haruhi's turn first to clean up..." Tamaki didn't really want Haruhi to clean up this giant mess but he didn't want to face the wrath of Kyoya for not following the almighty schedule.

Mori looked up at his cousin with one of the twin's smirk. _This is too perfect_ he thought and he walked up behind Tamaki and he said softly to him so Haruhi wouldn't necessarily hear him, "Why don't you help Haruhi? I'm sure she would appreciate it and the work will get done twice as fast."

Hunny smiled even brighter. He leaned in towards Tamaki a little, causing him to hang over Mori's shoulder a bit, and said, "Yeah, Tama-chan! I'm sure Haruhi would be happy if you helped her out!" Deep down, Hunny was hoping that this game of theirs would be a total success.

A thought hit Tamaki as his senpais were offering ideas, _Wow...I can't believe I didn't think of that_. "Excellent idea Mori-sempai" he said to him.

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori, tea glasses in hand. She couldn't help but overhear the three of them. "Well, I know it's my turn to clean up, but some help would be nice. But that's all up to you three. Either way I don't really mind."

Haruhi would feel a little bad if Tamaki or anyone else were to help her clean up when it was her turn to clean up. But she was sure that Kyoya wouldn't mind too much.

Mori shook his head at Haruhi and said to her as he looked up at Hunny, "Sorry, we have to go warm up on the off chance we have to defend 'Rukia'. We'll see you when you finish here." with that, Mori walked away into the ballroom and then into the hotel. However, they didn't go off to exercise but instead he took Hunny off of his shoulders and pressed his back up against the ballroom door and peered around the corner to watch what Tamaki would do.

Just like Mori, Hunny was peaking around the corner as well. He was just as curious about the situation as Mori was, or at least seemed to be. But as far as Hunny could tell, the moment seemed...awkward. Hunny looked up at his hovering cousin and whispered, "Do you think anything's going to happen, Takashi?"

Mori looked down at his cousin and said to him, "Don't expect this game to be won so quickly Mitsukuni."

He then quickly turned and looked back up at Mori and whispered even quieter, "Yeah...You're probably right. I should've known."

The twins, who had been watching as well, snuck over to where Mori and Hunny were and grouped up with them. "It looks like things are about to get interesting." Hikaru whispered, attempting to get a better view.

"It's upsetting that Mori and Hunny got the upper hand." Kaoru whispered as well, but to his twin.

Hikaru, nodded, agreeing "We'll just have to get an early start tomorrow."

Hunny looked back at the twins, held his index finger over his mouth, and said, "Shh!! They'll hear you!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Well..." Tamaki tried to say to Haruhi but she ran off to clean up more. He turned around for Mori's or Hunny's support but they had left already. Tamaki sighed and then shrugged his shoulders and he thought to himself, Why not. He found the cart that the servers had used to bring in the glasses before and found a large bin on the bottom shelf of the cart and he laid that out on one of the tables. Tamaki went to each of the tables and pushed in all of the chairs and then grabbed all the glasses and stacked them. If any of the glasses still had tea in them, he dumped the tea into the bin and then he made towers that were 5 glasses tall and placed them on the cart.

The air was a little too quiet for Tamaki as they cleaned up so he tried to make conversation. "So..." he started, "How was your hosting today? I noticed you had a new customer today." He wasn't sure what to talk about, the last time he tried this they got onto that awkward subject of dreams and h was trying to avoid awkwardness.

Haruhi lifted her head and looked at Tamaki as she gathered up more cups. "I think it went pretty well, and the new customer seemed nice." Haruhi gathered up the last few remaining cups and set them down with all the others. As she began putting chairs back to their original positions, Haruhi said, "What about you? It sounded like you were dying at one point."

He observed Tamaki and saw that he was making conversation with Haruhi as they were coming close to finishing the clean up. He glanced at the twins and then back at Hunny and said, "But I did get him to do what I wanted him to." Hunny didn't seem to follow so Mori explained, "He is talking with her."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head when she mentioned about him dying and he explained semi laughing, "It's a funny story actually...they asked me about my time here and i told them about us spending yesterday together." Tamaki continued to push the chairs back into place quickly as he continued on. "It was when I was taking a sip of my Ice tea that they made the crazy notion that there was a brotherly bond between the two of us..." Haruhi listened to what Tamaki was saying, until he mentioned something about a brotherly bond. It was then that Haruhi stopped what she was doing and stared into nothingness with a blank expression.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was working at such a fast pace that when he was fixing a table right next to Haruhi that when he turned around to go to the next one, he tripped on of the chairs and fell onto of Haruhi. Tamaki was in that awkward position that looked like he was about to kiss her and he froze up when he realized he was onto of her like that. "G-gomen Haruhi..." he said all embarrassed as he sat there for a few seconds trying to regain control of his body.

Hunny heard a boom-crash-bang and quickly turned towards Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki had fallen on top of Haruhi, like he sometimes did and thought _Tama-chan sure does that a lot..._

Mori watched as Tamaki tripped onto of Haruhi like that and he slapped himself in the face. "Wow~" he mumbled to himself, "That Tamaki is such a klutz." He looked again and saw that he was in that awkward position like he was going to kiss her. He knew Tamaki wouldn't but he held his chin and thought, _That actually might have been a good thing._

Once he did he stood up real quickly, Helped Haruhi up, brushed some dirt off of her shirt and continued on working. Haruhi said back to him, "It's okay, Senpai. It was only an accident...like it always is."

With out looking at her he finished his story, "So because I was so surprised that my customers said that, I ended up choking on my own tea..."

Haruhi pushed in the remaining chairs as Tamaki finished the rest of his story. "Ah...that would make sense..."

Tamaki then finished the last table just as Haruhi was about to look up at Tamaki and he said to Haruhi, "I'm going up now." Tamaki avoided eye contact because he was still embarrassed about how he tripped onto her and he didn't want her to see how red he was. With that, he made his way to the ball room, unknowingly, directly towards his spies.

"O—oh, alright then, Thanks for sticking around, Senpai. You really helped me a lot." Haruhi smiled at him as he began to leave. But something didn't seem right to her; kind of like an empty feeling. A thought crossed her mind. It didn't mean much, but it still made her wonder. _Should I follow him...?_

________________________________________________________________________

Mori saw Tamaki swiftly moving towards them and before he knew it, his cousin of all people was pushing him away. _Crap_ he thought _That baka is leaving too abruptly...and with out Haruhi!_

Hunny jumped as he saw Tamaki heading their way. He quickly pushed Mori and the twins out of few and said, "C'mon, we can't let Tama-chan see us!" Without realizing it, Hunny was pushing Mori down the hallway at a rapid speed. "I can't believe that Tama-chan is already leaving! Yes, he did fall on Haru-chan, again. But still!" Hunny stopped pushing Mori once they reached the lobby and said to his cousin, "Should we get him to go back there somehow, Takashi?"

A radical thought went through Mori's mind and without thinking it through he acted on impulse. He ran towards the door from the side the door was on, so Tamaki wouldn't see him, and he slammed the door shut. Mori put his back up to the door and held it shut. "This should keep him there for a little while" he said aloud. Tamaki wasn't very strong, well at least compared to Mori.

Tamaki was right by the door when all of a sudden it slammed in his face. Tamaki was surprised and he tried the door handle; it wouldn't budge. Tamaki slammed his shoulder into the door three times in hopes that it would move; again the door wouldn't open. "They locked us in!" he exclaimed to himself, "They must have thought we were done and locked it." Tamaki put his back up against the door and saw Haruhi looking at him from the patio. He sighed and thought to himself, _Well, I might as well go back to her if I can't leave. _

Kyoya walked out of the ballroom when all of the hosting activities were done but realized that the others stayed behind by the door, watching Tamaki and Haruhi clean up. Curious as to what they were doing, he decided to just stand there quietly and watch them; none of them even realized he was there. Kyoya didn't decided to do anything until after Mori was holding the door shut, Tamaki and Haruhi still in.

Seeming to come from out of nowhere from the fours' perspectives, Kyoya stood in front of the four. He used his finger to fix his glasses and the lights reflection made it impossible to see his eyes. "May I ask what you're doing?" Kyoya asked in the 'I just popped up out of nowhere and now you're going to fill me in on everything or else' voice

Mori turned his attention from the jiggling door knob to Kyoya, who assumed his maniacal stance in front of the 4 of them. As he stared a little frightened of his friend, he thought, _I can never get over how scary he looks when the light hits his glasses like that_. Mori was the first to speak, "Alright you caught us. We're playing a game. It's called _Get-Tamaki-to-Admit-his-Feelings-to-Haurhi_. The object of the game is to get Tamaki to say "I love you." to Haruhi by the end of the dance. But now that you know, you have to play too."

Mori explained all of the rules to Kyoya, leaving out the one about having to get him to join, and then explained about how the 2-night at the hotel prize was won or lost. He also mentioned the extra twist about how Tamaki could win something instead of the 5 of them. "That klutz goofed up like he always does and out of embarrassment went to leave too soon." Mori explained, "So, we're locking him in there with Haruhi to try and get them to spend a little more time together."

The twins grinned. "Brilliant idea Mori." They said, giving him a thumbs up. Knowing Kyoya, he'd join their game, as long as there was something in it for him. They put their heads to the door, listening. Neither of them could hear their footsteps any longer.

"I think they've left." Kaoru told the group. "They'll make it back to the room eventually, so we should probably head up there to make it look like that's where we were the whole time." They looked at the other members, and then placed their hands on their hips.

"Don't you think?" They said in unison.

Hunny nodded his head, and then held his ear against the closed door. He heard fading foot steps, and Tamaki talking, hopefully to Haruhi, and not himself. "He's walking away from the door, Takashi!" he also declared. Hunny smiled with glee and jumped up in front of Kyoya. "Kyou-chan, you're going to help us, right?" Hunny was overly eager to see Kyoya participate in this game.

Mori put his ear to the door as well and he too couldn't hear them anymore. He then looked at the impatient twins, nodded his head and said, "Yeah lets go." Mori walked with the rest of the group back up the room. They all changed out of their cosplays to some extent; there was no need to put the uniform back on.

Hunny sat down on one of the various couches and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and asked, in a sleepy tone, "How long do you think it'll take for them to realize that the door's not really locked?"

After they all got changed they lazed around the room, pretending that they didn't know what was taking Tamaki and Haruhi so long.  
________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki walked back towards Haruhi, still a little embarrassed about the accident and he said to her as he pointed at the door, "We're locked out. We're gonna have to go through the garden and enter from another door." Tamaki felt a little awkward, first the Haru-chan, then the accident, now this. He just wasn't having any good luck this week.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, and sighed. _Shouldn't the hotel staff actually check the room before they lock the doors?_ Haruhi walked forward until her and Tamaki met. They really didn't have much of a choice but to go search for another door. As she began to turn, Haruhi said, "Well, we better go look for that other door, Senpai."

The two of them walked out onto the patio, and into the garden. They looked all around them for people, doors, and possible signs. But of course, there weren't any, from what they could see that is. Then again, they have only gone through probably half of the garden.

Tamaki walked with Haruhi as they tried to navigate through the garden, the garden was surrounded on three sides by the hotel in the back, however, it was hard to find a visitor entrance door from the path they were walking on. It also didn't help that it seemed that they were the only ones out in the garden.

The two teens stayed silent. Every now and then, they would glance at each other, but nothing really more than that. Tamaki kept quiet because the last thing he wanted to do was to make Haruhi walk away from him so that they would both be in different parts of the garden. Tamaki also figured that after that little accident, she couldn't be all that happy with him. He was glancing at Haruhi every once in awhile to see how she was doing, but also...just to catch a glance of that cute face of hers. Haruhi decided to break the silence. "I--It sure is nice out today..." she said hesitantly. This was a very sad attempt, in Haruhi's opinion. But she would do just about anything to end this awkward silence.

Tamaki's heart jumped for joy, _She isn't mad at me_ he thought gleefully to himself _otherwise she wouldn't have started talking with me_. "Yes it is quite beautiful weather out today." Tamaki said in a relaxed tone, "But I think I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't locked out of the hotel." he laughed to himself for a little bit then started to chat with Haruhi about some of the flowers that they passed on the way. He wasn't all that sure what to talk about, but as long as he kept a relaxed mood he was fine. Haruhi, on the other hand, sighed quietly to herself in relief. _No more awkward silence_. In all honesty, Haruhi was enjoying herself a little. She liked large gardens like this. But just like Tamaki, she would probably enjoy it more if they weren't locked out.

After a few more minutes of walking and chatting, his stomach gurgled to where only Tamaki could hear it. Tamaki sighed and thought to himself, _Aww man~. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and now it's almost supper_. He saw a bench and said to Haruhi, "Hold on Haruhi. Let's sit down. I'm getting exhausted." He sat down on the bench, made room for Haruhi and then thought to himself, _You know, if neither of us ate since breakfast, then I bet Haruhi's hungry too. _

Haruhi raised her eyebrow, but then shrugged. _Tamaki-senpai exhausted? That doesn't happen often. _None the less, this didn't bother her much. "Sure." She said plainly as she sat down next to Tamaki on the bench and sighed peacefully. _It seems like we've been walking around forever._

Tamaki leaned back in his seat and saw above his head a peach tree. His eyes twinkled in delight and thought to himself, _We're saved!_ He examined the tree from his seat but saw that only one of the peaches on the tree was ripe enough to eat. He sighed depressingly to himself but then came to a gentleman's decision. He reached up into the tree, plucked the ripe peach, held it in front of Haruhi and said, "Here Haruhi, I bet you're hungry. Take it."

Haruhi sweat-dropped and started waving her hands in front of her, in a slightly panicky tone. "No, it's alright. I'm not hungry--" At that moment, her stomach growled. She actually was hungry, very hungry. _That's right. I haven't had anything since breakfast, and it's been quite a few hours since then._ Haruhi looked down at the ground in front of her and folded her hands in her lap. "Well...maybe I'll have just a little, if you don't mind..." Haruhi slowly took the peach from Tamaki and bit into it. It tasted like heaven to her, but that was only because she was really hungry.

She took a few bites into it, but stopped when she noticed that Tamaki seemed to be staring at her as she bit into the peach. "Senpai...do you want some?" Haruhi held the peach in front of him, hoping that we would take her offer. He was probably just as hungry as she was.

Tamaki raise his eyebrows in shock as she held the peach for him to eat. _She's willing for us to share the same fruit?_ Tamaki thought to himself, _That's almost like...kissing..._ The thought was strange to him, yet pleasurable at the same time. The idea of kissing Haruhi never crossed his mind before so at the moment it seemed absurd, but that just added a whole new level to his inner mind theaters.

Tamaki took the fruit back and he said, "Here, let me try and split it so we don't have to keep passing it back and forth." He held it in between both of his hands and was using his thumb nails to rip it in half, like one would do with an orange. Tamaki was having slight difficulty accomplishing this task. He started to apply more pressure to the fruit when, finally, a rip occurred in the fruit but peach juice squirted all over his face. Tamaki started to laugh and he said, "Wow... that wasn't supposed to happen." Haruhi laughed slightly as peach juice splattered onto Tamaki's face, but flinched when some splattered onto her own.

He pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped his face off. He finished ripping it in half, making sure the half with Haruhi's bite in it was the bigger half. He threw the pit out and then handed Haruhi the half with her bite in it. "Here you go." Tamaki said as she gently took her half of the peach, when he noticed there was some peach juice on her face. "Hold on," he said as he grabbed his handkerchief again, "you got some juice on your face. Let me get that for you." Tamaki then gentle rubbed her face with the handkerchief and got the small splash of fruit off of her face. "There we are." he said as he put the handkerchief back. He then bit into his half and enjoyed all the juice that just poured down his throat; it tasted so good.

Haruhi was going to rub the juice off but Tamaki beat her to it. "Th--Thanks, Senpai." She said bashfully. Haruhi felt nervous and a little strange. But why? Not only that, her face felt a little warm. Was she blushing? She didn't know, nor did she really want to. But if she was, hopefully Tamaki wouldn't notice.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi as he was in the middle of his second bite, sucking on the juice as it poured down his lips. He noticed that she was kind of red in the face. _She's blushing?_ he thought to himself, _what for?_ He wasn't sure why Haruhi would blush, he hardly ever saw he blush unless she was really flustered or embarrassed about something. But nothing happened between them so why was she now? He didn't press the matter because he didn't want her to flip out on him

Haruhi bit into her half of the peach, and glanced up at Tamaki. He seemed just as overjoyed as she did when she took her first bite. "I can see that you're enjoying your half."

Tamaki finished chewing and said, "Of course. It was right from the tree and I haven't eaten since 9 this morning." It was just then that a guy student came walking past them. Tamaki almost tackled him before he left and asked him, "Wait, what door did you use to get out here?"

"I-I-I used the door over by the internet cafe" he stuttered out, completely terrified of Tamaki's over reaction. He pointed down the path and said "I-its strait down the path that way."

Tamaki let the kid go and grabbed Haruhi by the hand, almost running, and said, "Let's go! Freedom awaits!" and he led her back into the hotel, each with their peach halves in hand.

"--gah!" Haruhi shouted as Tamaki grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away towards the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Once they were in, Tamaki said, "Let's finally get up to the rooms so we can go down to the springs." Haruhi nodded as he suggested going up to the room.

Halfway up the steps, a question hit Haruhi. She looked up at Tamaki, who was still dragging her from behind by the hand, and asked him, "Senpai, if the door was locked...how you suppose the one guy got in? I'm sure the staff wouldn't have just opened it."

Tamaki gave a curious eye to Haruhi at her question and stopped. He rubbed her head and replied, "Have the springs gotten to you already? He used the door by the springs and cafe while we were locked out by the door to the ballroom." He retracted his hand from her head and held his chin with it, "Although..." he thought aloud, "that does bring up a curious point. Why would the staff lock one door but leave another open?"

Tamaki didn't think long on it but instead started walking back to the rooms and ushered Haruhi to follow him. Once they were by the rooms he said to her, "Alright, go on and change. I'll have Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai keep an ear out for you and they will escort you down." Tamaki then waved to Haruhi as he entered the door to the boys' room and saw everyone sitting at the coffee table. "Hey guys," he greeted everyone, "Sorry we're a little late. The strangest thing happened. The employees locked us in the ballroom! We had to go find another entrance through the garden."

Mori looked up at Tamaki and nodded at him to acknowledge that he heard Tamaki. Mori did his best to keep himself from laughing from the irony of the situation. Mori wore a smirk and said back to Tamaki, "You don't say..."


	7. Chapter 7: Mind Games

Happy Holidays readers!

Our present to you is Ch 7

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Mind Games

Tamaki walked into his quadrant of the room, took off his accessories and left on his shirt, shorts and sandals. He grabbed his white towel with gold embroidering and walked for the door. As he did, he said, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, why don't you join me down in the springs? After what has all happened today, I could use a relaxing soak with some friends." While he was in the door way, he turned around and said, "Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Haruhi is changing right now. Keep an ear out for her when she's done ok?" With that Tamaki left and slowly began to walk back down to the springs, waiting for the twins and Kyoya to catch up with him.

Kyoya was very eager to go into the springs, but he refused to let everyone know he felt that way. So, with a straight face, he said "Fine." They had finished cleaning early and there wasn't much to do, so as long as Hunny and Mori kept up their end by not revealing to the world that Haruhi was a girl, things would be fine.

He walked a bit faster then normal to his room and grabbed his towel, which was just as fancy as Tamaki's. Kyoya walked out of his room and sat by Hunny and Mori, reluctantly waiting for the twins. In all reality, they should've been faster then him, but they were the twins, so who knows what they were doing. But Kyoya, in all honesty, didn't care what the twins were doing. He was fairly interested in this game, causing him to lose all current thoughts of revenge on both the twins and Tamaki.

_There had to be a way to get Tamaki to say "I love you" to Haruhi_ Kyoya thought. It was really anyone's game, simply because of Tamaki's personality. But it seemed to Kyoya that he had the advantage, since he was in the same class, knew him the longest, was the Vice President (aka, he did almost all of the work), was 'Mother', Demon Lord, and was his best friend…after all… The best part, he could say and do a bunch of things that everyone else couldn't. He just had to say the perfect thing at the perfect moment and he had this game won.

The twins nodded. "Right behind you, milord." They looked at each other, grinning. It was perfect. Once they had the perfect opportunity... they would strike! And win the game, and get the fabulous prize of... well, they couldn't really remember what the prize had been, but all that mattered was that they won. Grabbing their towels they walked towards Kyoya, knowing that he had been waiting for them. Once they caught up they all began following Tamaki to the springs.

Hunny waved as his friends left the room, and walked around the room aimlessly, with Bun-bun of course. Mori waited patiently for Haruhi to either knock on her door or theirs. He occupied himself with a magazine that the hotel provided as he kept an eye on his cousin as he jumped around the room.

Tamaki noticed the three of them following them and stopped and waited for them to catch up and said to them, "I'm glad that you're eager as I am to get a soak in." It was a bit curious that they would follow him so quickly like that. The twins usually moved at their own pace and Kyoya was always reluctant to do anything fun...but Tamaki didn't care!

Once they were in the locker room, Tamaki changed out of his clothes, put them in a basket and set them in a locker. He wrapped his towel around him until he found a big enough spot for the four of them. Even though it was the second day, it wasn't as crowded as it was the day before. Tamaki slipped into the pools and he let the warm water sooth his muscles. _Man..._ he thought _After all of the club activities and walking through that garden, my muscles are sore...But it was very pleasurable to spend that time with Haruhi, even if it was forced to an extent_. Tamaki hummed an up-beat tune to himself as he waited for his friends to join him.

Kyoya and the twins caught up with Tamaki in the pools; Tamaki stopped humming once they came in. This was where Kyoya would get his chance to start playing this 'game' Mori thought up. "Tamaki," He started. A mischievous smile abruptly appeared on his face. "You missed it. Haruhi--Rukia-- looked wonderful in the clothing she picked out." That could've been a lie, for all Kyoya knew. He hadn't seen what she was wearing. But all is fair in love and war.

"It's too bad you rushed out too fast to see her. She might change back into male's clothing before we get back to the room." Kyoya started to feel like the twins, both at once. Soon enough, if he continued to talk to Tamaki about this, he may realize that he likes Haruhi, leading to his winning the game. It was a little strange. Usually, Kyoya sat and watched when the club thought of a silly new game, because of the entertainment. But he had the strangest feeling that this game would be even more entertaining while he was in the action.

Tamaki was felt himself blush violently and he slunk his head into his water to where his mouth was submerged and started blowing bubbles again as Kyoya tormented him. _Crap _he thought _Kyoya thinks I helped to wake him up and this is how he's getting back me_. Tamaki now couldn't help but think about Haruhi in a beautiful outfit like she was the day before. He entered one of his mind theaters...

_Haruhi and he were back out in the gardens but it was at night when, he imagined that lights illuminated the flowers from below which gave them all a beautiful glow. They were at the center of the garden where a fountain was running and was illuminated from below the water. "Tamaki-kun" Haruhi said to him while she was wearing something similar to shat she was wearing yesterday, "I think we're lost." Tamaki then brought her into his arms and he said to her, "Don't worry Haruhi, even if we are lost, at least we're with each other." His face drew closer as did hers and she said back bashfully, "Tamaki..."_

Tamaki snapped out of it right then and there, not wanting to go crazy right next to Kyoya. Tamaki brought his mouth just above the water and said to Kyoya, "I bet she does look beautiful..." then he mumbled to himself right before he plunged his mouth below the water again and said "she always does..."

The twins grinned. At the rate this was going, and with all five of them working on this, Tamaki would probably crack before the day was over. They noticed Tamaki had gone back into 'Oh-woe-is-me-in-the-hot-springs' mode. He would probably start blowing bubbles again soon. "Milord?" The twins asked, looking at Tamaki, barely able to force their smirks back and look concerned. "What's wrong? Thinking about Haruhi again?" If this was going to work, first they had to make Tamaki realize that he liked Haruhi. The whole thing would be ruined if he was still stuck on that father/daughter thing.

A vein popped out of his head Tamaki was so mad at the moment. _Oh great_ he thought to himself _The twins convinced Kyoya that I woke him up and now all three of them are working against me_. Tamaki sat up and leaned back with a face of constrained anger and said to them, "Alright, you three win. Yes, I was thinking of her. Happy? I swear Kyoya that those unscrupulous twins woke you up but if you still believe that I woke you up then I'm sorry." Tamaki submersed himself back into the water up to his neck and then said almost sadly, "Can you three stop toying with my feelings for one freaking day?" he then dipped his mouth in the water and, none the less, started to blow more bubbles.

"We're not toying with you, milord!" Kaoru said, putting on his 'I'm-just-an-innocent-uke' face. "We were just worried about you." Hikaru added, nodding his head. Since Tamaki knew the twins so well, they doubted that this would work, but it was still good to try.

"It's not like it's a bad thing that you were thinking of her." They said together, acting nonchalant.

Tamaki had a feeling that the twins were lying about actually caring about him. "Why would you care about me when you still have to worry about yourselves first because you two woke up Kyoya?" Tamaki said harshly after he brought his mouth out of the water, "It's not like you two at all to worry about someone else before yourselves." Tamaki looked down at his reflection in the water and said, "Besides, the way you guys make it sound like and how it irritates Haruhi, you'd think it'd be a crime to think of that lovely girl..." His voice trailed off before he said anything else that oddly felt embarrassing for Tamaki to talk about in front of the other guys.

He dipped his whole head into the water and thought, _Why am I so embarrassed about all of this? Is it wrong to think of a daughter like this?_ He then thought of a father kissing a young daughter passionately, like he had almost imagined kissing Haruhi and then shook his head at the disgusting idea. _No, no, no that's wrong!_ he thought. Now Tamaki was confused. He leapt out of the water, holding his head in frustration and yelled, "Why am I thinking like this!"

He noticed that not only that his three friends were staring at him, but also half of the pool was as well. He looked around and then slowly submerged himself back into the pool. Stealthily he swam underwater to the end of the pool nearest to the exit and ran for the locker room out of sheer embarrassment.  
________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi watched as Tamaki walked into the guy's room, and then walked into her own. She yawned as she walked over to the overly large amount of girls clothing. It didn't take to long for Haruhi to find something she liked.

Haruhi simply picked out a purple plaid skirt with skinny blue and white horizontal and red vertical lines. The shirt she picked out was a sleeveless dark purple shirt, with a white design in the left bottom corner in the front. The straps criss-crossed and then wrapped around her neck. The boots were gray with black and white criss-crossing lines all around. Her belt was black with two gray hearts--one bigger than the other--on the right side. Haruhi grabbed the wig she wore yesterday and walked into the bathroom. She carefully put it on, and then tied it up in the back into a high pony-tail. She did nothing with her bangs except had two purple hair clips on one side. Haruhi took off her half of her necklace and placed it on the bathroom sink's counter. She truly didn't want to lose it. That would upset Tamaki very much. Haruhi walked over to the stacks of jewelry, and then settled with two matching silver bracelets on each wrist.

After about 10 minutes, Haruhi was ready. She walked out of her room, card key & wallet in hand, and knocked on the boys' room three times.

His face brightened as he heard three knocks on the door. He ran over, jumped up to look through the peak hole, and then opened the door wide once he saw that it was Haruhi. "Haru---Rukia-chan! You look great!"

When a knock came at their door, he let Hunny open it. Mori was surprised that she dressed almost punk-like and wilder type like. _Well she is my cousin supposedly_ he thought to himself. He stood up and said, "Yes, very nice, Rukia." He grabbed Hunny's and his own towels and then began to walk down to the springs with his "cousins."

As the three walked quietly, Mori thought to himself, _Even if we can get Tamaki to say 'I love you' to Haruhi, the point will be malamute if Haruhi doesn't accept him_. He knew she was a little easier to pry into since she wasn't ADD like their "king". So, Mori struck up a bit of seemingly harmless conversation. "So..." he started, "I know it's been almost a whole school year that you've known us. I'm just curious as what you think of each of us. I won't say anything to the other guys if you say something that you don't want them to know."

Haruhi looked up at Mori, a bit surprised. She looked back in front of her and thought about the question. It truly was a difficult question for her to answer.

"Well...it's hard to say. Hikaru & Kaoru certainly make things interesting, especially when it comes to Tamaki-senpai. They may be devilish brothers, always looking for fun, but they usually know their limits, and can be pretty fun guys to be around. They certainly keep me entertained during class. Not only that, I can easily tell the difference between the two of them. Hikaru is more out-going, when Kaoru seems to be more of a follower. But the two of them combined is another story."

Haruhi thought long and hard about Kyoya. Now he was someone to think about. "Now Kyoya-senpai is difficult to describe. He usually only does things that would benefit him in some way, but not always. So even though he may always threaten people in indescribable ways, he's really a good guy deep down. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Next in her mind were Mori and Hunny. How to describe them? "At first, you and Hunny-senpai were honestly kind of a funny pair to look at. But it didn't take too long for me to look and see the bond the two of you share. Hunny-senpai is fun loving, and doesn't usually get angry with others, unless his bunny was harmed in some sort of way. But in most cases, he likes to see that others are enjoying his company. As for you, Mori-senpai, you're protective of Hunny-senpai and your close friends. You may not talk too much, but you often show others that you care, and they admire you for that."

Hunny smiled at Haruhi when he came up. He rather liked how she described his and Mori's relationship, even if they did look odd together. Mori smiled as he heard about how she described the other hosts and himself; _it's always funny to hear another's opinion about friends from another person_ he thought to himself.

Of course, Tamaki then came to mind. "As for Tamaki-senpai, there are so many things about him that I would never be able to describe in words. But you can always tell that he truly cares for his customers while he's hosting. And while he may be a weirdo on the outside, he always has good intentions, and hates to see anyone upset. And in most cases, he'll do whatever it takes to see them smile again."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks, and looked down at the ground in front of her. _Wh--why is my heart racing, and pounding so loud...?_

Hunny noticed something different about her tone of voice when she brought up Tamaki. He turned around to look at her, only to notice that she had completely stopped moving forward. _She looked almost confused... Does Haru-chan have feelings towards Tama-chan...?_ Hunny thought as he looked up at his cousin with curious eyes.

Mori stopped a few steps after Haruhi did and he looked at her curiously. _Oh...my...god..._ he thought as he stared at her _I think she already likes Tamaki_. He looked down at his cousin staring at him and he smiled slightly and thought, _This game just got a whole lot easier._

Mori then cleared his throat and said hesitantly, "Ummm...Haruhi...I hope it's not too bold of me asking you...and I promise I won't say a word to another living soul but...do...you like...Tamaki?"

Haruhi lifted her head quickly, staring at Mori, eyes wide and face red. "N--no! Of course not!" She denied, "Wh--why would you even think that, Mori-senpai? I--it's such a weird thing to imagine. Tamaki-senpai and me? Ha!" Haruhi lowered her head and walked ahead of Mori and Hunny, not allowing her face to be shown. In a quiet tone, she said, "C--c'mon, we shouldn't waste anymore time. In fact, I'll go ahead of you two." Without saying another word, Haruhi raced down to the girls' locker room; her face completely red, and her heart was racing. She sat down on one of the benches inside in locker room, and looked down at her feet, panting heavily. _There's no way I can possibly have feelings towards Tamaki-senpai. I'm a daughter figure to him, and he reminds me of Dad far too much...But still...what is this feeling?_

Haruhi sighed in disappointment. _This day is going to haunt me for life_, Haruhi thought to herself. She slowly stood and undressed. After shoving her stuff inside one of the many lockers, she wrapped a random towel around her body and dragged her feet out to the springs. She slowly sat down in the spring, away from everyone else, and sighed once more. Haruhi wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. So many thoughts were flowing through her head, but none of them had an answer. Only one stood out: _Do I like Tamaki-senpai?_

________________________________________________________________________

Hunny stared at Haruhi in amazement. _Haru-chan was blushing...a lot...This game just got a whole lot easier..._ Just after Haruhi raced ahead of them, Hunny looked up at Mori and said, "Takashi...should we tell the others? Because from what I can tell, Haru-chan likes Tama-chan, but doesn't really know it, just like him!"

Mori shook his head and said, "No, Haruhi isn't dense like Tamaki. She knows she has feelings; she's just in denial." Mori hung his head when he realized that they had lost their "cousin". Mori picked Hunny up and put him on his shoulders and walked down to the springs casually. "I think she doesn't want to believe in her feelings because Tamaki used to see her as a daughter and also the fact that he could have any girl he wanted. So, she doubts that Tamaki likes her; most girls think like that." Mori looked up at Hunny and said, "Now why would we want to tell the others about this when this is our advantage to winning this game?"

________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki dried himself off as he thought, _Why is this bugging me so much now? I've thought about Haruhi 100s of times before..._ an epiphany hit him and he thought _...Maybe...it was because I thought that sharing the same fruit was like kissing her...and now I'm thinking differently of her..._ Tamaki opened his locker and pulled his clothes out but heard a light clang sound from the ground after he did so. He looked down to see his half of the pendant on the ground. He bent over and picked it up and examined it further. "Did you do this to me?" he asked the inanimate object. When he got no reply from it, he simply got dressed, slipped his necklace on and walked out of the hot springs 5 seconds after Haruhi ran into the girl's side.

Tamaki didn't know what to do with himself, so he went back to the internet cafe, logged on and went back on that video sight and started looking up music videos. He slipped the head phones on and he stared at the screen depressively and watched the first video that he thought was interesting; it was a J-pop love song video.

________________________________________________________________________

The twins looked at each other, and then Kyoya. _Well... that was... strange_. They sighed, getting out of the water and heading towards the locker room. "We'll go look for Tamaki." They told him, eager to get a step ahead in the game. "You just stay here." Though... they had to say, they were a bit worried. Tamaki had never reacted like that to all their teasing before. This game was either about to get a whole lot easier, or a whole lot harder.

Mori finally made it down to the hot springs when he saw the twins immerge from the boy's locker room. "Hey guys" Mori greeted them curiously, "Why are you guys out of the pool so early?" Mori would have sworn that they would be in the pool trying to get Tamaki to like Haruhi. This either meant to Mori that either they basically won the game, they were furious that they couldn't break his outer shell or they lost Tamaki...again...

The twins looked at each other, before turning back to Mori and looking innocent. "No reason." Hikaru said.

"Just got a little to -ah- hot." Kaoru finished. Mori didn't need to know that Tamaki wasn't in the springs anymore. They were going to win this game. After that they darted around Mori before he could ask them anymore questions, searching for their lord.

Mori eyed the Twins curiously as they ran away from them. _Ok...._ he thought to himself. He entered the locker room and set Hunny down so that they could change. Once Mori stripped down, and threw his towel around him and he went out into the springs to find Kyoya. Once he found him sitting by himself, He came into the pool and asked, "So...why did Tamaki leave?" Mori was slightly curious as to why Tamaki left early, again.

"He needs time to himself. He's either about to crack or finally figure it out." Kyoya replied. "So, summing it up, we did well in getting into Tamaki's mind. I'm assuming that you were trying to get Haruhi to confess too, right?"

Mori cleared his throat after Kyoya found him out, _He saw through me like glass_. "I tried to," he admitted, "She didn't actually say it but her body language gave it away." Mori relaxed more into his seat and used the edge of the pools as arm rests to get into a more comfortable position. He then told Kyoya, "You know, I don't think Tamaki would have ever figured out that he actually loved Haruhi by himself..." he looked up at the sky and then said, "come to think of it, I don't think Haruhi would have realized her feelings either if we didn't give Tamaki a slight nudge."

Hunny stripped down just as Mori did, wrapped his towel around his waste, and shoved their clothes into a random locker. It didn't take long at all for Hunny to catch up with Mori. He sat down next to Mori and sighed. "I think you're right, Takashi. But...I'm still not so sure about your theory about Haru-chan." Hunny leaned back and looked up at the sky. "In my opinion, Haru-chan is confused and doesn't quite know if she likes Tama-chan or not. But after seeing how red she turned, I think she does; but she doesn't completely know it yet. Either that, or she's just in denial." Hunny was going to mention the fact that him and Mori lost Haruhi, as well. But that was best to stay their little secret.

Mori couldn't help but smile at Hunny's deductive reasoning. He knew he was smart but with his cuteness, it didn't seem like he should be as smart as he actually is. "Well" Mori said as he looked Hunny "either way, we got Haruhi to think about Tamaki in that manner. So when he finally admits his feelings to her, she won't just blow him off like she usually does with guys."  
­________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki made it to his 3rd romance music video when he finally decided in his head, _This is just making me sad_. He took the head phones off and he strolled out of the cafe to find something else that might make him happy. The only that came to mind though was Haruhi. He held his head in frustration and thought, _It seems like only a few days ago that the moment had to be just right for me to think about Haruhi. Now I just can't get her out of my mind..._ He walked by the front counter and remembered that he had ordered their clothing this morning and it could have possibly came in. Tamaki strolled up to the counter and said in a relaxed tone, "Excuse me miss, but was there another package that came in for Tamaki Suou?"

The girl behind the desk looked around and brought up three brown boxes, shaped like the clothing boxes you get at Christmas time. She set them in a stack on the counter and said, "Yes, here you are sir."

Tamaki took them from her and said, "Thank you." and walked off with them. He looked at the boxes again and he thought to himself, _This is kind of a not-so-elegant wrapping...Haruhi might not like to receive a gift in such a poor looking condition_. He then traveled over to the gift shop where they actually had a gift wrapping station. Tamaki gave the two boxes that contained Haruhi's tux and dress to the wrapper and asked, "Could you wrap these both in a blue wrapping paper and then tie them together?" The man took the boxes and quickly wrapped them both in a blue, foil-like paper and tied both together with some dark blue ribbon; the tux was on top while the dress was below. Tamaki paid the man and thanked him. He was about to leave the gift shop when he saw a rack of fake, realistic-looking flowers. He grabbed a white rose and then purchased that one at the main cash register.

Tamaki then made his way back up to the rooms and went to his quadrant of the room. He slid the presents and his tux underneath the bed so none of the guys would ask him about it. He then took out his journal and wrote a small note for Haruhi to attach to the presents.

Think of these as early birthday and late Christmas gifts  
I hope you like them  
-sincerely  
Tamaki

He ripped the page out, folded it in half and then wrote 'Haruhi' on one of the folded sides and slipped the note under the ribbon. Tamaki then flipped to the page he was drawing on and continued to draw, deciding that he would keep doing so until any of the guys (or Haruhi) found him.  
________________________________________________________________________

Mori leaned back and looked into the sky as he enjoyed the hot springs. However, his face grew into one of disappointment when he saw that there were dark clouds accumulating in the sky. "Oh man~" he said disappointedly, "looks like it's gonna rain. I hope it won't keep us from staying in the pools either today or tomorrow."

Hunny looked over at Mori and then up at the sky once more. Mori was right. The sky was getting darker, and it seemed like the clouds were moving in pretty quickly. "I hope so too, Takashi. That would be upsetting for all of us." A sudden cool breeze blew past them. Hunny quickly lowered himself into the pool and crossed his arms. "This is very upsetting."

Minutes passed and it was getting colder by the minute. Hunny began to shiver more and more each time. Eventually, he got sick of this. He looked at Mori and Kyoya and said, "Maybe we should get out...I'm cold, and I'm sure everyone's hungry for dinner. I know I am!"

Haruhi wasn't very relaxed; not relaxed at all, in fact. It was mainly because her head was still full of thoughts. Haruhi sighed and stood up; _this is hopeless_,she thought. She wrapped her towel around her body tighter and walked back into the girls' locker room.

In a short amount of time, Haruhi was fully dressed. She was about to head up to her room, but decided that she would wait for the others to be done. So instead, she walked into the internet cafe and sat down at one of the computers. Haruhi placed the computer's headphones on and opened up the internet. Haruhi decided that she would search random news around the world; while listening to American pop songs -- all relating to relationships.

Mori wasn't really getting cold since he knew how to tough it out. However, he wanted to keep his cousin happy so he said, "Alright, Kyoya, Mitsukuni and I are going to go wait for Haruhi. Stay in here if you like." The two cousins then got out of the pool, died themselves off in the locker room and then got changed. The emerged from the hot springs and a thought came to him. "I think we should look around the area for Haruhi. Just incase she already got out of the springs." he suggested to Hunny.

Mori walked around the area to see if she was sitting on any of the couches, benches or chairs that were around the immediate area; she wasn't to be found. He then glanced into the internet cafe and saw her staring at a computer screen with headphones on. He walked silently up to Haruhi without her noticing and he peered over her shoulder at what she was doing that needed headphones. She was just reading the news, _Why does she need headphones for that?_ Mori then noticed a music tab that was closed at the bottom of the computer. Curious as to what kind of music she was in to, he stealthily unplugged the headphones and a song came through the speakers softly

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tigh--

Mori plugged the headphones back in, looked at Haruhi and said, "Rukia... I didn't know you were into this type of music..."

Haruhi perked up when she heard Mori. She quickly closed the internet, took off the headphones and turned around and looked up at him. "I--I'm not. I was just listening to some random play list that I found. I didn't even notice that song come on." Haruhi stood up in front of Mori and Hunny and asked, "So...what are you two doing out of the pools so early?"

Hunny looked up at Haruhi curiously. _I think she's in semi-denial, now_, Hunny thought to himself as he watched Haruhi nervously deny Mori's simple inquiry. Hunny then wrapped his arms around himself and answered, "I was getting cold, and we're hungry!" At that moment, Hunny decided that he would play with Haruhi's mind a little bit. Maybe it would help him and Mori win their game. "I bet you and Tama-chan are hungry, too! ...Say, have you seen Tama-chan? He ran out of the pools in a hurry. I'm kind of worried about him..."

Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Well...a little. Tamaki-senpai and I had a peach that we found out in the hotel's garden area. But if you're worried about him, we could go find him and then get ourselves some food."

Mori looked around and then said, "Well, the twins already went off to look for Tamaki so there's no point in us looking for him as well. Also if the three of us really wanted to look for him, it be better if we got _Haruhi_ to help." Mori turned to leave the cafe and gestured for the two to follow him. Although Mori wanted to end this game, he figured that it still wouldn't be won today. So his plan was to work a little more on Haruhi as the others worked to pry into the twisted mind of Tamaki.

Hunny grabbed Haruhi by the hand and said, "Takashi's right, Rukia-chan! We best go _get_ Haru-chan!" Without asking, Hunny just pulled Haruhi away, in front of Mori.

Haruhi almost fell over as Hunny tugged on her to follow. "Ye--yeah, let's go get _Haruhi_."


	8. Chapter 8: Fancy Tuna

Chapter 8: Fancy Tuna

The three of them walked up to the rooms. Hunny looked around, making sure that no one was in the hall; no one but them was. "Hurry up and get changed, Haru-chan!" Just as Haruhi opened her door, Hunny pushed her in there, and closed the door behind her. Hunny was _very _hungry.

This time, Haruhi did fall over, flat on her face. "Hunny-senpai..." Haruhi quickly stood and ran over to her clothes that she had brought. _None thing here is any good! And I can't wear what I wore yesterday...right?_

Haruhi looked long and hard through all her clothes; still nothing. She stood up and scratched the top of her head. "Well...maybe there's something _kind of_ guy like in all of "Rukia's" clothes." Haruhi shrugged and walked over.

Surprisingly, there was something. Haruhi pulled out a red dress shirt and a black woman's suit coat. "This wouldn't look too bad at all, I think..."

As a result to that, Haruhi took off her wig put on them on, along with her school uniform pants and shoes. She looked at herself through the bathrooms mirror. It looked good, in her opinion. Something was missing though: a black tie.

Luckily, Haruhi had packed one of her dad's ties and she threw that on; he rarely ever wore ties anymore.

"There. All ready...except for one thing." Haruhi ran over to the bed's night stand and picked up her half of the necklace that Tamaki had given her. She wrapped it around her neck and hid it under her shirt. With that, she walked out of the room, card key in hand of course.

Hunny perked up from the bench that Mori and he were sitting on when he heard Haruhi walk out. She looked Haruhi once again--dressed up Haruhi to be exact. "You look great, Haru-chan! Though...Takashi and I should probably change too, huh?"

Hunny got up from his seat, swiped his card key and opened the door. He lifted his head, only to see Tamaki sitting on the chair towards the back of the room, sketch book and pencil in hand. "What have you been doing up here, Tama-chan?" he asked

As Tamaki had been waiting for people to show up, he had completed all of Haruhi's showing skin and had erased all of the unwanted pencil markings on both himself and Haruhi on the picture. All that needed to be done now was add the finer details like the folds in the clothing and all the parts of Haruhi's dress. When he was addressed, he quickly shut his planner and stuck the pencil in the spiral and said, "Oh, I was just doodling, it's nothing special."

Mori greeted Tamaki when he saw him and took note of his planner. _I guess that's like Tamaki to just doodle,_ he thought to himself, _but he looked like he was concentrating too hard on just a doodle_.

He looked passed Mori and Hunny and saw Haruhi already dressed in the hallway. _That coat might be a little too form fit on her_, Tamaki thought to himself but then looked down and blushed a little as he thought, _but she's does look lovely in that outfit_. He looked back up, the flush gone from his face, and said, "Well it must be time for dinner. Let's get changed guys. I'll text Kyoya and the twins to get up here."

Tamaki went into his quadrant of the room and found the clothes that he wanted to wear. He chose a blood red tuxedo, a black dress shirt and a tie that matched his tux. He took his clothes into the bathroom and changed in there, on the off chance Haruhi would wander into the room and accidently 'see him'. He changed, made sure he was wearing his necklace but yet it was hidden, ran a comb through his hair and emerged from the bathroom looking very elegant plus his out fit matched yet contrasted with Haruhi's.

Tamaki then flipped out his phone and struggled to type out a message

-guys  
com bak 2 da room & change 4 dinner  
-Tamaki

He forwarded the message to Kyoya's and the twins' phones. Tamaki then exited the room, carelessly closed the door behind him and sat on the bench outside of their room. He sat there quietly as Haruhi stood near him in the hall, not completely sure what to say after all the thoughts he had of her.

Haruhi watched Tamaki walk out of the room and sit down on the bench. He seemed to completely ignore her. _Something's on his mind...Maybe I shouldn't ask him about it though..._

Mori went into his quadrant of the room and changed into a scarlet dress shirt and white tux pants and threw on a white tie, to go along with the red theme Haruhi started. Hunny too went to his quadrant of the room. He changed into his school uniform's white dress shirt. Over that Hunny wore a blood red vest, which he buttoned up. He put on his best black dress pants and his school shoes. Both of them wanted to keep the red theme alive.

When he was done changing, Tamaki had already left the room and forgot to close the door all the way. Curious as what would happen, he snuck over to the door and peered out the crack to observe what was going on. Mori saw that Tamaki was just sitting there silently as Haruhi was just standing there. _Talk to her god damn it!_ he thought to himself silently, not wanting them to know he was spying on them.

Slowly, Hunny tiptoed his way underneath his cousin, and peaked outside the door, just as Mori was. _C'mon, Tama-chan! Do something! Haru-chan looks bored..._

Kyoya walked out of the boy's locker room and headed towards the room when his phone began vibrating. He flipped it open and read Tamaki's text.

He sighed. It was a pointless text. There was no way Kyoya would ever be late for anything. He continued Haruhi. He did notice that everyone was wearing blood red shirts and vest. So, keeping the trend, he changed into a red dress shirt, black coat and matching black pants, dress shoes and a black tie. down the hall and entered the room, ignoring anyone he saw, including Tamaki and

Kyoya walked out of his quadrant and saw Mori and Hunny eavesdropping on Tamaki and Haruhi's conversation. So as not to disturb the perfect conversation by making the cousins jump, he took a seat on the couch and listened in whenever he was able to hear.

The twins sighed in relief when they got the text from Tamaki. They hadn't been able to find him, and had resorted to asking one of the princesses if they'd seen him, which had resulted in a hyperventilating girl squealing about how the Hitachiin brothers had spoken to her.

Darting eagerly back to their room, noticing how everyone seemed to have a 'red' theme. They changed into black dress shirts, over which they wore red vests, similar to Hunny's. After that they threw on black pants and shoes, before walking over to Kyoya. Everyone seemed to be listening in so they followed suit, using Kyoya's shoulders as leverage so they could get a better view.

Tamaki waved at Kyoya and the twins as they passed them during the awkward silence between Haruhi and himself. After some debate, Haruhi walked on over and stood in front of Tamaki. She looked down at him, examining his clothes. "You look nice, Senpai." Haruhi turned her head slightly, so she wasn't looking at Tamaki anymore, and scratched the back of her head. "Ugh...you mind if I sit down with you?" _I never ask to sit with him,_ She thought to herself,_ I just do, whether he wants me to or not. Why am I asking this time though?_

Tamaki looked up at Haruhi when she addressed him and gave a relaxed sigh. _Well_, he thought, _as long as I act like everything's normal I guess no harm will be done_. "Thank you Haruhi" he said as she complimented him, "and you look..." he wanted to say something like 'lovely' or 'beautiful' but didn't want to over impose. So instead, he filed the void with, "elegant. You made a very nice choice of clothes on your own for this evening."

"Thanks. I actually raided through "Rukia's" closet for some of the clothes." Haruhi said as Tamaki scooted over and patted the empty spot on the bench to invite her to sit down.

Once again, there was an awkward silence, until Tamaki broke the silence with a question just to fill the dead air. "So...how did you enjoy the hot springs?" He asked

In slight dismay, Haruhi sighed and bowed her head. She didn't want to talk about her trip to the hot springs. Nothing happened, except for the many confusing thoughts going through her head, which practically drove her insane.

"The hot springs? The pools themselves were nice, but I had far too many things on my mind to even relax."

_Things on her mind?_ Tamaki thought to himself curiously _what could keep Haruhi in such a daze as to keep her from relaxing?_ He thought about it quickly, what he would think about that would keep him from relaxing. Well...the twins aside, the only thing he could think of was what kept him unrestful was his current thoughts about Haruhi. _Oh she couldn't be thinking about that...right?_ Tamaki semi-assured himself.

"Things on your mind huh?" Mori commented amusingly just above a whisper as the group watched, "like about Tamaki perhaps?" Mori laughed on the inside but on the outside he just smiled as he spied on the couple with everyone else. He watched as the conversation wasn't going over so smoothly. He wished that the air wasn't so awkward around them but that's usually how people in love acted

Hunny laughed quietly to himself after Mori commented Haruhi's possible thoughts. _I bet she was. Takashi and I really were asking her tons of questions, relating to the subject,_ Hunny thought to himself.

Haruhi lifted her head back up and faced Tamaki. "But what about you? Hunny-senpai said that you ran out of the pools in a hurry."

"Uhhh..." Tamaki uttered to stall for time. He ran out because his confusing thought about her but he didn't want to tell her that because then the awkwardness would once again return between the two of them. A partially true answer came to his head and said, "Oh, I was in the pools and I remembered that I had something delivered here for the Host Club. I wanted to pick it up while everyone was in the pools so no one would see it." Tamaki smiled innocently for Haruhi, hoping she would like the answer. If nothing else, he was hoping she'd ask about his delivery so she wouldn't question about the real reason he left.

"Something for the Host club?" Mori asked himself aloud in a whisper. He turned around and looked at the box on the coffee table that Tamaki had placed there this morning. Mori pointed at the box and asked the other's "isn't that the cosplay's for tomorrow? He picked that up this morning...so what is he talking about?" Mori tried to think what it could be. _The only other big thing they had planned besides tomorrow's hosting was the dance. He wouldn't have bought all of us something for the dance..._ then something clicked in his head _but maybe it's not for all of us... like more for the two of them..._

Hunny shrugged before he ran over to the table. He quietly peaked inside the box, and then turned back to face Mori. "You're right, it's just the cosplay," Hunny said with a sigh. He slowly closed the box back up and walked back over to his cousin. Quietly, Hunny said, "I have no idea what he's talking about."

Haruhi eyed Tamaki suspiciously. _I saw him bring in the cosplay this morning. What else could he have possibly ordered for the Host Club?_

Should she ask him what he really did, or should she just let it go. Either way, Haruhi was bound to find out within the next few days.

Haruhi leaned back and sighed. "I don't completely believe you, Senpai. But I'll leave it be...for now."

Haruhi arose from the bench, and looked down at Tamaki. "C'mon, everyone's probably ready for dinner now."

Tamaki sweat-dropped when she called his bluff but reacted quickly on the fact she wanted to leave. "I would tell you about it..." Tamaki admitted as he stood up, "but it's kinda a secret." Tamaki went over to the door and opened it to find all the host members already standing the door. "Wow what impeccable timing." Tamaki said as he eyed them dumbfounded, surprised that all the host were reaching for the door as Tamaki opened the door. "Well c'mon." he said gesturing them out the door, "Dinner awaits!"  
________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki led the host club down to the dinning hall for dinner. Since the Host Club was the one to open dinner last night, a different club was scheduled to open dinner tonight. However, the Host Club had one of the round tables reserved for themselves near the head table. Tamaki found the table with their name on it and he waited for everyone to sit down first, being the gentleman and good host that he was. Tamaki helped Kyoya into his chair to show that he was considerate to his best friend (really he just wanted to suck up to Kyoya so he would stop torturing him).

Tamaki was now in the mood to help the other hosts but they all sat down before he could help them; except one: Haruhi. Tamaki considered the possibility of actually helping her into her seat as she went for the chair herself. He quickly thought, _What the heck. I bet she won't think much of it anyways. I mean I did just help Kyoya sit down_. As Haruhi was attempting to sit down herself, Tamaki pulled back Haruhi's chair slightly and gestured for her to sit down.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki after he sat her down. _Why did he...? Well...he did help Kyoya-senpai sit..._ Haruhi trying to ignore whatever just happened, and picked up her menu. She was beyond eager to find something to eat. Something rich to eat. Not only that, it was completely free.

After Tamaki helped Haruhi into her seat, he sat down himself, picked up the menu and averted the eyes of the other host members; he had a feeling that some one would comment about it.

Mori noticed Tamaki's gesture and wasn't sure if that was a plus towards him admitting his feelings or just something that happened by happens chance. Mori didn't press it any further in his mind and went to look for something to eat.

The twins grinned, and (for once) didn't comment. They looked at the menu, before deciding on spaghetti and setting it down, both of them resting their elbows on the arms of their chairs, with their chins resting on their fists as they stared at the adorable couple. Even if they _didn't_ win... they would still be glad that Tamaki _finally_ admitted his feelings. After all, it was _sooo_ obvious.

Haruhi looked over the menu carefully, making sure that she wouldn't miss a single thing. Then...she saw it: Fancy Tuna.

Haruhi's eyes grew wider than they usually were, and they seemed to almost sparkle. Finally after all this time, Haruhi was finally going to eat the fancy tuna that she's been dying to try. We--were her hands trembling?

Hunny sat himself into his seat next to Mori, smiling brightly. He picked up his menu and read through everything. He already knew what he was going to order.

Hunny gently set him menu down on the table, and looked around the table. His eyes stopped when they reached Haruhi. "Haru-chan...are you alright?"

Tamaki looked over the menu to see what he wanted. He almost immediately picked out the roast beef platter until he noticed Haruhi trembling right next to him. Tamaki placed his menu down and looked over at Haruhi staring at the seafood section. _That's right_ he thought _Haruhi never has had the chance to eat fancy tuna_.

Mori looked back at the menu and saw the fancy tuna. He placed the menu in front of Hunny and pointed it out to him.

Haruhi's trembling was making Tamaki slightly nervous. To try and get her to at least get her to stop shaking, he placed his hand over hers and said in a low voice to her, "Haruhi, it's alright, calm down. You can order fancy tuna."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and nodded. "I--I know," Haruhi smiled nervously at Tamaki and continued, "I just got a little excited there is all."

Haruhi turned back to her menu, but then realized that her hand was...warm. She looked down at it only to realize that Tamaki's hand was on top of hers. She didn't even feel him touch her hand...

As Mori showed the menu to his cousin, he saw Tamaki place his hand over Haruhi's. Immediately, he elbowed his cousin and gestured his head towards Tamaki's act, to make sure that Hunny saw what just happened.

Haruhi began to pull her hand away, but stopped. _This is so strange... Normally I would probably take my hand away quickly, but I don't really feel a reason to..._

Without looking at Tamaki, she said just over a whisper, "Tamaki-senpai...you can take your hand off mine now," Haruhi paused and looked at their hands again, adding, "...if you want to, that is."

Hunny looked at where Mori was pointing and nodded. He glanced over at Haruhi again when he saw movement. It was Tamaki setting his hand on top of Haruhi's. Hunny sighed sweetly, and then looked back down at his menu, grinning.

He listened closely to Haruhi and her tone of voice when she spoke. She sounded nervous with that last thing she said. _I don't have any doubts now! Haru-chan likes Tama-chan. Question is, does she know it herself!_

Hunny hid his face behind his menu and giggled quietly to himself. Mori smiled as he watched his cousin giggle behind the menu; he was glad that his cousin was having fun with this game of his.

Tamaki looked down at their hands and took his away slowly, like he didn't want to take it away. "Sorry about that." Tamaki said hesitantly. He would have kept his hand on hers, however, he knew that if he kept it there they would not only get comments from the other guys, but other people would notice and start to question the two of them.

The waitress finally came over and then took all of their orders. The air around their table was very quiet and a little uncomfortable as they all waited for their food. 15 minutes later, the servers came in and gave them all their food.

When they got their food, Haruhi stared intently at her plate of food which was filled with fancy tuna. They had a choice to either use a fork or chop sticks; Haruhi just so happened to pick up a fork. She dug it into the tuna, and tore a small bit off.

Tamaki was about to start to dig in when he saw them place the fancy tuna in front of Haruhi. He stared at her and the tuna with anticipation, waiting for her to finally try the tuna; he even leaned in a little, being drawn in by the suspense.

When Mori got his food, he didn't even touch his fork but instead watched Haruhi stare at her plate and he waited to see how she would react when she would finally get to eat the infamous dish.

Slowly, Haruhi brought it up to her mouth, opened her mouth wide, and then stopped. Everyone at the table seemed to be watching her... This made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she couldn't wait any longer! Haruhi bit down on the fork, ripped the fancy tuna off and began to chew.

The taste was amazing, and her eyes were sparkling with delight. _So good... I finally get to eat fancy tuna. I've waited long...but it was worth the wait..._

Tamaki was just about crying to himself as Haruhi picked up the fork to put the tuna in her mouth. He watched for the reaction in her face with much eagerness and he almost died when he saw her face; it was a face of enjoyment ten times better than the face that she had when she entered the springs the first time. _Oh that face is just too priceless_, he thought to himself as he wiped a tear of joy out of his eye. "So Haruhi..." Tamaki asked as he sniffled, "how is it?"

Haruhi gulped down the sweet tuna and looked up at Tamaki, still in a daze. "I--it's amazing." She looked back down at her fork, and then the tuna. "So good..." Haruhi stuffed more tuna into her mouth, and chewed it in a daze.

Everything seemed absolutely wonderful at the moment. Something horrible was bound to happen.

________________________________________________________________________

Kyoya, who was bored and sick of their game going nowhere, decided to pollute Haruhi's mind with truthful facts, mainly just to see Tamaki's reaction. But he wasn't mean enough to ruin her first bite of the tuna...so the second bite would have to do.

Once Haruhi started to bring her fork to her mouth for a second time, he decided to have a little fun. "Did you know that Blue Fin Tuna is high in mercury, which is a serious health risk for kids and women of childbearing age, such as yourself. And is being depleted by overfishing, Haruhi? Oh, by the way, they serve the Blue Fin Tuna here..." Not his best form of torment and all, but it would work.

It was clear that both Haruhi and Tamaki were appalled by Kyoya's little fun fact. However, Tamaki was not only worried about the health hazard but an insinuation that was pushed into it. _Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Childbirth?!?_ he thought to himself _Haruhi having..._ Tamaki then had that quick thought that most guys tend to have every once in awhile and he shook his head at it and thought_ No, no, no, no, no, bad Tamaki._

Either way he had something to Kyoya about his outburst of information. Tamaki stood up, his chair squealing as his knees pushed it back, slammed his hands on the table and said forcefully to Kyoya, "How dare you tell her that now! You know she's been wanting to eat fancy tuna ever since the first dance we held with her. So why the hell would you wanna bring that up now?" Tamaki sat down angry at Kyoya, not only for ruining Haruhi's dinner but also the insinuation he made; there was no way Tamaki would clearly point that out in public though.

Haruhi's mouth opened wide and dropped her fork as she heard Kyoya talk. _Chi--childbirth...? I know I'm the right age, but....BUT HOW COULD KYOYA-SENPAI DO THIS?!_ Haruhi was beyond aggravated and disgusted.

Tamaki looked down at his own meal, but was slightly put off by that quick thought in his mind. "I'm not hungry," Tamaki declared in an agitated tone. He grabbed his plate and slid it next to Haruhi's plate and he said, "She can have my dinner; seeing how she probably doesn't wanna eat fancy tuna ever again." With that, Tamaki stood up and walked away bitterly.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki's plate and her own. She then looked up and watched Tamaki basically stomp away. It was a rare site, seeing Tamaki angry. So after seeing that, Haruhi was furious with Kyoya.

Tamaki didn't go back to the room though; he instead went to the hot springs where he decided that he'd try to relax a little bit before confronting his friends again

She pushed both plates away bitterly and said, "I'm not hungry. Kyoya-senpai ruined my appetite."

Haruhi stood from her seat and began to walk towards the exit. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder at Kyoya. Giving him a cold, deathly glare, Haruhi said, "I'm going to bed."

With that said, Haruhi walked out of the ballroom, hoping to catch up with Tamaki. But by the time he was spotted, he had already made his way into the guys' locker room. _He must be pretty angry with Kyoya...though, I am too..._ Haruhi shrugged and began to make her way up to her room.

Once Tamaki got to the locker room, he took off his scarlet tux and walked out into the springs; he was the only one in the springs. He took a seat in the pool right by the door and submerged himself up to his neck, closed his eyes and _tried_ to relax

With the two pawns of their game gone, the group was able to talk about the game openly. Mori was the first to say anything out of the group who were all surprised at Haruhi's and Tamaki's reactions. "Well that went well." he said sarcastically as he took a bite out of his own meal; there were already two uneaten plates at the table and Mori didn't want to leave a 3rd. "Kyoya," Mori asked as he continued to eat, "how does making both of them pissed off get Tamaki to say 'I love you' to Haruhi?"

Kyoya smirked. "You'll see." He wasn't going to tell them his plan, after all, it was his plan to win, and a secret plan would stay secret. Usually, if something was between Kyoya and Tamaki, he would let Tamaki win so he himself would get the real benefit. But, since the only benefit of this game was to win, that's all he would do. All Kyoya had to do now was think of the next step of his plan.

Tamaki was in the pools for 15 minutes when he thought he was at least calm enough to talk with Kyoya without exploding on him; Tamaki never could hold a long grudge. It was when Tamaki decided to himself that he would stay another 5 minutes when it started to rain hard on his head. Tamaki sighed out of disappointment and said to himself, "Well there goes my actually relaxing soak."

Tamaki stood up and ran through the cold rain back into the locker room. Tamaki dried himself off slowly and then put on his clothes back on but decided to leave his tie and tux coat off and he left his shirt untucked. He sighed to himself and declared, "This has probably been the worst day ever. Everything seemed to just go bad." Tamaki started walking slowly back to the rooms but stopped for a brief moment after he left the locker room._ However..._he thought _that walk in the gardens with Haruhi was lovely..._ Tamaki continued to make his way slowly back to the rooms, still not really wanting to see his friends at the moment

The rest of the host members finished their dinner up rather quickly since they didn't really say much after Kyoya executed his "secret plan." They all headed back to the room to find that Tamaki hadn't returned yet, although Haruhi's room was locked shut with her inside.

________________________________________________________________________

Mori walked over to his and Hunny's quadrant to get dressed for bed but not before stopping in front of Tamaki's quadrant and remembered what Tamaki was talking about before. _"Oh, I was in the pools and I remembered that I had something delivered here for the Host Club. I wanted to pick it up while everyone was in the pools so no one would see it."_ Tamaki's words echoed in Mori's head. Mori thought about it for a second and then looked at the door as if Tamaki was going to walk in at that very moment. Mori went back to Tamaki's quadrant and started poking around, trying to find what he was talking about without messing his things up.

Hunny ran to his and Mori's quadrant of the room, and searched through his clothes. Quickly, Hunny changed into his silk pajama's--bunny themed. He ran into the bathroom, brushed his teeth (on his own for once), and then ran back out. It was then that he saw Mori poking through Tamaki's things.

Hunny ran over to Mori, bunny in hand, and asked, "What are you doing looking through Tama-chan's things, Takashi?"

Mori was carefully shifting through Tamaki's closet as Hunny came up to him. "Aren't you a bit curious as to what Tamaki was talking about when he said 'I picked something up for the host club?'" He asked Hunny when he concluded that whatever Tamaki picked up wasn't there. He moved to the clothes drawers and pulled them open carefully as to not disturb the clothes inside. "I wanna know if he actually bought something for us or he was just bluffing to make Haruhi happy," he said to Hunny as he concluded the first drawer didn't have anything in it. _I wanna say that whatever this is, its for Haruhi_, he thought to himself, _but would he really go out of the way to get something for her on the fly like that?_

Hunny nodded to his cousin's response. He, too, was curious to know what Tamaki had possibly gotten for the host club. "That makes sense. But...I don't want you getting caught looking through his stuff." Hunny thought a moment, and then smiled with glee when the idea hit him. "I'll watch the door for you, Takashi!"

Hunny patted Mori on the head and ran over to the door. He opened it slightly and looked down the hall in both directions. So far, there was no sight of Tamaki.

The twins left shortly after Haruhi did, wandering around. After deciding to go back to their rooms, they were surprised to see Hunny standing at the door, bravely looking out for... something.

"Hey Hunny-sempai, whatcha doing?" They asked, going over and leaning on the wall next to him. Kaoru looked through the door, noticing Mori. He appeared to be looking through... Tamaki's drawers.

"Ooh! Are we snooping!" Hikaru said, promptly going over to join Mori. Kaoru followed, both of them eagerly standing on opposite sides of him. "Can we help?"

_Perfect! _Mori thought to himself as soon as the twins arrived. "When we were listening in on Tamaki earlier, he said that he 'bought something for the host club'." Mori explained as he looked carefully through the last drawer, "I wanna see if actually did buy something for us or he was just lying." Mori didn't find anything in the last drawer so he moved on over to the night stand. "Look around to see if you can find anything but make sure that everything is back in its place so it doesn't look like we were in here."

Mori opened the drawer of the night stand and saw there was a note book inside with a pencil stuck inside one of the last pages. _His planner huh?_ Mori thought as he extracted the notebook from the drawer_, what does he have planned so far ahead of schedule?_ He opened the planner to where the pencil rested and saw the almost completed drawing of Tamaki and Haruhi dancing. "Wow..." Mori said aloud, "I didn't think Tamaki could actually draw."  
­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki walked up to the rooms slowly, still trying to figure out how he would talk with Kyoya when he would finally get to the rooms. _I guess it will be best if I wait until tomorrow before I speak with Kyoya_, Tamaki thought, _debates are more effective when both people are sane_. Tamaki then wondered how Haruhi was taking all of this; if he was angered by all of this, god knows how mad Haruhi was. Tamaki tried to think about how to make things up to her. He considered giving his presents to her tonight but then the guys would see them and he really didn't want them to know about the dress he bought her.

Tamaki finally made it up to the hallway his room was in and once he looked down the hall he saw one of the doors open. In that door way a short person was standing outside looking up and down the hall. _Is that Hunny-senpai?_ He thought as he looked at the semi-strange site for a minute to figure it out.

Hunny slammed the door shut as he saw Tamaki walking down the hallway. He ran over to Mori and shouted, "Tama-chan's coming! Put all his stuff away! HURRY!"

Without realizing it, Hunny had taken the planner out of Mori's hands. He looked down at it, astonished. "Wow...Tama-chan's really...good." Hunny looked up at his cousin and said, "I've noticed him with the planner a few times, but I never thought anything of it..."

Hunny smiled at the drawing, and closed the planner shut. He handed it back to Mori and said, "Put this back where you found it, Takashi. We don't want Tama-chan to know that we were going through his stuff, that especially probably."

Hunny walked over and began to close all of Tamaki's drawers, making sure everything was in place.

Mori started to panic when Hunny ran in with a red alert. As soon as he had the planner back in hand, he put the pencil back in the page the drawing was on, stuck the planner back in the drawer and slammed it shut. "Guys." Mori yelled at the twins "Stop looking!"

Tamaki came up to his room, still questioning if it actually was Hunny looking out of the door. He looked behind him at Haruhi's door and sighed, depressed that he really couldn't do much for her tonight. He walked into the room and saw Kyoya sitting at the coffee table, working on his laptop. Tamaki sighed irritatingly and decided to simply not saw anything to him. Tamaki considered taking back the gift basket he left Kyoya this morning, but thought that would be just a little too childish.

He walked over to his quadrant of the room, wanting to go to bed and saw Mori, Hunny, and the twins all in his quadrant. Tamaki stared at them coldly, almost like how Kyoya would if he caught them doing something. "Eto..." he started in an irritated and confused tone, "What are you all doing here?"

The twins turned around abruptly when they heard Tamaki's voice. "Oh! You're here!" Hikaru blurted. Kaoru nodded, stepping forward slightly. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright, milord. You left dinner in such a hurry..." The twins fixed on expressions of worry, hoping that the others would catch on. "We couldn't find Haruhi, so we decided to come check on you first."

Mori took this opportunity to get out of Tamaki's way. "Well now that we know you're alright, we'll let you be." Mori said as he shoved Hunny and the twins out of Tamaki's quadrant with nothing in hand._ I guess he was just bluffing_ Mori thought after they went to go join Kyoya _although...that drawing does put a plus towards this game... I wonder when he started on that_.

Tamaki eyed the group curiously as they left his quadrant. He went and checked to make sure everything was in order, including his drawing and the presents under the bed; everything was where he'd left it.


	9. Chapter 9: Calming the Storms

Chapter 9: Calming the Storms

Now completely baffled, Tamaki grabbed his satin pajamas and went into the bathe room to get ready for bed. As Tamaki combed the water out of his hair after his shower, he stared at himself in the mirror and thought,_ Why is this bothering me so much? I know Haruhi is a friend but..._Tamaki looked down at the counter and stared at his half-heart pendant then thought _...maybe...she's not..._ Tamaki held his head as he growled in frustration. "Why is my mind doing this to me?" he mumbled to himself as he finished up, threw on his satin top, and carefully placed the necklace around his neck and stuffed into his shirt. Not long after, Tamaki was in his bed and asleep; the day was that exhausting for him...

Haruhi wondered off to the bathroom, still a little fumed. It was one thing to ruin her dinner, but then get Tamaki all worked up too. Haruhi thought, _Why is this bothering me so much... Seeing Tamaki-senpai angry with Kyoya-senpai. He didn't do anything to Tamaki-senpai...so why?_ Haruhi couldn't make out anything of it. This bothered her even more.

She stared at herself in the mirror, hoping to find some answer to all of her questions, but there was nothing.

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and changed into her pajamas from last night, leaving her necklace on. She turned out the lights in the room, and then got herself situated in her bed. Sighing, Haruhi stared up at the ceiling, once again, hoping for answers.

­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

_The host club was holding a special event on Kyoya's authentic pirate ship. The club was present in their new cosplay dancing on the top deck of the ship. Tamaki was standing off to the side watching the event when all of a sudden, Haruhi approached him, dressed in her matching scarlet pirate costume. "D-do y-you want to..." she started bashfully._

_"I would love to dance." Tamaki answered her. The two of them joined in on one of the waltzes. They were dancing the night away and having a merry time. As one of the songs was ending, the two of them stopped and their faces drew in close. However, at that moment, a violent storm hit violently and a bolt of lightning cracked the haul in half, separating Tamaki and Haruhi from each other..._

"Gah?!?" he exclaimed quietly as he jolted awake; he was having a nightmare. Tamaki was panting after he jolted up and he looked around his room curiously in an attempt to find what woke him up. He looked out the window behind him and saw the rain pounding hard on his window and a flash of lighting in the background. "Calm down Tamaki," he said to himself groggily, "It's just a thunderstorm."

Tamaki was about to fall back asleep when he just realized what he said. "Thunderstorm?!?" he said again in a worried tone. _Oh no_ he thought to himself almost panicking, _Haruhi must be terrified out of her mind_. Tamaki looked around his room and then clambered out of bed. He went to check on his fellow hosts to see how they were sleeping; they were all out like a light. Slightly paranoid, Tamaki tip toed back to his room, grabbed his wallet and card key and then made it for the door quietly as possible.

Haruhi eyes opened wide at the sound of thunder. She jolted up out of bed and ran to the window. Rain pounded against the window, and the lightning could be seen clearly. _A thunderstorm... Just my luck..._

Less than a minute later, another crack of thunder filtered the room. Haruhi felt the shivering of chills in the back of her neck at the sound. "Gah!" Haruhi ran to her bed and hid herself under her covers.

Haruhi huddled herself into a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her face in her knees, and shuttered every time thunder was heard and when the room seemed to turn blue for a split second.

Tamaki opened the door carefully as possible, trying not to make any sound. He peered his head out into the hallway to see if he'd find any midnight walkers; none. Tamaki slipped out of the room and shut the door almost as quietly as he opened it. He walked across the hall way and stared at Haruhi's door. Tamaki stood there for a few moments, trying to muster up the courage to do the unthinkable. About a minute later, Tamaki raised his hand and knocked ever so quietly on Haruhi's door. "Haruhi?" he called out in almost a whisper, he didn't want to wake any one up if they were sleeping; he got no answer. "Haruhi?" he said again in a slightly louder voice, still trying to not wake anyone up; still he got no reply.

Tamaki turned away from the door and started pacing in circles in front of it. _Oh man_, he thought to himself, _I'm not sure if she's alright in there but I don't want to wake her up if she is in fact sleeping_. Tamaki stopped, sighed and then reached into his wallet and pulled out a plastic card with a sticky note on it that read "for emergencies only!" It was the card key for Haruhi's room that they used to place her clothing rack into the room; Tamaki kept it just in case an emergency would happen that the hosts would need to get into her room. Tamaki gulped as he looked at the card, hardened his resolve and said to himself, "this _is_ an emergency."

Tamaki took the sticky note off of the card and swiped it in Haruhi's door. _I'll just peak in_, he assured himself, _if she's asleep I'll be out as quietly as I came in._ he opened the door very slowly, not only so that it wouldn't make a sound but because he was so paranoid of what might happen. Tamaki peaked his head in, not sure where Haruhi was and said in soft tone just above a whisper, "Haruhi? are you alright?"

Haruhi quickly peaked out from under the covers and looked over by the door. Barely, she could see Tamaki and his bright blonde hair peaking inside through the door.

"Senpai, what are you do--" Another crack of thunder went off, and the room turned a bright blue color again, "--eek!" Haruhi once again hid herself in her covers and shivered to no end.

Without peaking out of the covers, Haruhi asked, "Wha--what are you do--doing here, Senpai? You--you can just go back to sle--sleep. I--I'll be fi--" Thunder once again roared through the room.

Haruhi didn't bother to finish her sentence. She was too shaken up to even speak, let alone move.

Tamaki let out a sigh that mimicked almost a whimper of a puppy; Tamaki hated seeing Haruhi shaken up like this. Tamaki stepped inside the room and quietly closed the door. "The thunder woke me up as well..." Tamaki said as he turned to face Haruhi, "a-and..." Tamaki stuttered trying desperately to grab the right words to say and the courage to approach Haruhi in her own room. "I-I thought you'd be afraid..." he said as he slowly started walking towards Haruhi's bed. His heart was racing as he approached her. He felt so awkward and out of place in Haruhi's room but he knew deep down that he wanted to help her.

Tamaki finally came up to her bed as another boom of thunder resonated outside and Haruhi hid under the covers. Tamaki couldn't bare the sight of Haruhi so defenseless like this. He sat down on the edge of her bed, stared at the lump in the covers that was Haruhi.

Haruhi felt Tamaki's presence as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. What was he going to do? Carefully, Haruhi listened to what Tamaki had to say.

"I--I," He stuttered out, "wanted t-to...stay with you...to keep you company...to remind you that you don't have to face this alone..." Even though Tamaki wanted to comfort her, he didn't want to send the wrong message by crawling under the covers to find her. He hoped that either she would come to him, or that just him being there would help calm her down. Either way, Tamaki fought to stay awake; it was around midnight any way you looked at it.

Haruhi gasped once again when thunder struck, but it wasn't because of the thunder...  
She slowly peaked out from underneath her sheets and covers and looked at Tamaki. His expression seemed so concerned...and worried. In a way, this slightly shocked Haruhi. But she felt safe, knowing that Tamaki was there.

Trying to hide away her fears, Haruhi attempted to smile at Tamaki. She gently closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki smiled for Haruhi once he saw her face appear from under the covers; he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. Without realizing it in the least, Haruhi reached out her hand in Tamaki's direction, in search of something. _Why...why do I feel the need reach out for him? Maybe I just really...want him to stay._

Tamaki's heart started to race faster as her hand inched towards him. Tamaki slid his hand closer to hers as well.

Haruhi grinned slightly larger, for she found what she was looking for: Tamaki's hand.

Another boom of thunder struck; Haruhi gripped his hand tighter. She felt safe, and at slight ease, knowing that he was there.

He felt a little more at ease when she took his hand; he at least knew that he was welcome in her room. However, Tamaki still felt worried about her while she was so far from him. Tamaki reached out with his other hand towards Haruhi and said to her, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to protect you."

Haruhi nodded slowly and whispered quietly, "I know. Thanks again, Senpai." She again gripped Tamaki's hand tighter and fell into a deep sleep.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi's sleeping body once she finally laid down to go to sleep. As much as his conscious was screaming 'go back to the room', Tamaki decided to stay with her to make sure she was okay. Tamaki slipped off the bed and then used her mattress as a pillow and drifted as well to sleep

_Haruhi fell back as the once beautiful room turned dark. The sound of thunder boomed, and sight of lightning filled the room from time to time. Haruhi stood back on her feet, and ran about the authentic pirate ship. She ran around the room, hoping to find someone, for she did not want to be alone during such a storm._

_Haruhi's eyes glistened once she caught sight of the exit, and who was there, waiting for her: Tamaki. Haruhi ran to him until she was in reaching distance, then jumped into his open arms._

_She looked up at Tamaki, and stared deep into his eyes. The room became brighter and the booming of thunder stopped. Haruhi and Tamaki's faces drew closer together as they faded away into the white abyss..._

________________________________________________________________

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, only to awake to Tamaki's face and the bright sunlight coming through the window behind him. Tamaki seemed to have fallen asleep there, sitting at the edge of the bed with his head resting on it. She sighed calmly and then blushed slightly when she noticed that they were still holding hands.

Haruhi glanced over to the clock on the nightstand; it was a little after 8 o'clock. None of the other guys were up, hopefully that is.

Gently, Haruhi slowly began to let go of Tamaki's hand, but stopped. She wanted to see what his reaction was, or if he would still even notice. So instead, she said, "Tamaki-senpai, you should probably get up now." After about thirty seconds, there was still no physical sign that showed that Tamaki was getting up. So she just continuously said, "Senpai" until he opened his eyes and/or said something.

_Tamaki was on the deck of the ship running around looking for Haruhi. "Haruhi!" he shouted as the rain was starting to lighten up, even though the lightning continued. Tamaki ran into the haul of the ship and ran down a hallway towards the main room below deck. He saw Haruhi within the room and so he just leaned up against the wall of the hallway and waited for her. She ran to him and he caught her in his arms. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and stared deep into her eyes. "Senpai." she said bashfully yet romantically as Haruhi and Tamaki's faces drew closer together. The word echoed in Tamaki's ear as they faded into a white abyss..._

Tamaki woke up to the repeated word of "Senpai" and looked around his surroundings: it was morning in Haruhi's room. He looked at Haruhi who was now hovering over Tamaki from her bed and said, "Ohayo Haruhi." It was then that the depth of his surroundings just sank in. _Oh shit,_ he thought, _I hope none of the guys are up._ Tamaki struggled to stand up but then noticed he was still holding hands with Haruhi. Tamaki blushed a little and then squeezed her hand gently and said, "I hope I was of some help...but we'll talk about that when I'm not possibly in trouble." He released her hand and made for the door drowsily and then left Haruhi to do whatever she wanted.

Rubbing her eye, Haruhi sat up straight and watched as Tamaki left the room. She covered her mouth as she yawned and then said, "Yeah, you were a big help, Senpai. Thanks again, and I'll see you in a bit." Haruhi smiled during that last part of the sentence.

Tamaki slipped into his own room as quietly as he slipped out the night before and tip toed back to his own bed. He first checked to see how the guys were sleeping; they were still all asleep. Relieved, Tamaki went to his own quadrant and was about ready to plop down on his own bed when he saw his presents for Haruhi under his bed. Tamaki thought for a moment and then decided, _I'll go give those to her now before the guys wake up._ Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's two presents, made sure his little note was in place and then slipped the fake white rose under the ribbon and tip-toed for the door again.

Tamaki snuck across the hall to Haruhi's room, set her gifts in front of her closed door, knocked three times and then quickly, quietly and stealthily made it back to his own room. He tip-toed back to his bed and then plopped down and swiftly fell back asleep; he wasn't used to being up that late and then getting up that early

Yawning again, Haruhi lazily got up and walked into the bathroom. Of course, her hair was a complete mess, but that was no real surprise. While she continued to look at herself in the mirror, she spoke aloud, "That dream sure was strange..." She pulled out her half of the yin-yang pendant and stared at it. "I wonder if that dream has anything to do with the fact that Tamaki-senpai was here..." Haruhi sighed and dropped her head and let it hang.

It was then that Haruhi heard three knocks at the door. Haruhi lifted her head, hid her pendant in her shirt again, and walked to the door. She looked through the peak hole, but there was no one. She shrugged and then opened the door, only to find two boxes neatly wrapped on top of one another. Haruhi opened the door wide and looked down at the note on top. It said, "Haruhi". She picked up the note, opened it up, and read what was written inside it:

Think of these as early Birthday and late Christmas gifts  
I hope you like them  
-Sincerely  
Tamaki

Haruhi lifted one eyebrow, and then sighed again. She set the note on top of the boxes and then dragged them into her room, closing the door behind her. Haruhi sat down on her knees in front of the boxes, and began to open them up, and gasped. Inside the top box was an orchestra tux with a cummerbund and a bow tie. Inside of the bottom box was what really surprised her: it was an elegant, thin, dark blue dress, with light blue frills along the bottom and along the sleeves. Haruhi was speechless, but she knew she would have to thank Tamaki in private.

Haruhi quickly scrambled to get her school uniform and changed into it. She then ran into the bathroom and fixed her hair as fast as possible and stared at herself in the mirror. _I can't believe Tamaki-senpai would go through the trouble to get me such elegant clothing like that, for me alone. But I wonder...was the dress for me, Haruhi Fujioka, or for Rukia Morinozuka?_

Haruhi sighed again as she walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed. There was no way in hell Haruhi was going to knock on the host club's door again.

________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru's eyes blinked open sleepily. Why he was awake so early, he didn't know. He sat up slowly, to find Kaoru doing the same. They looked at each other for a moment, before falling back down onto the bed.

"Well now that we're up, we might as well get dressed." Kaoru mumbled.

"And risk waking up Kyoya?" Hikaru snorted.

"... Good point." Kaoru mumbled back

Regardless of this fact they both sat up again, yawning quietly. They wouldn't be able to fall back asleep _now_ anyways. Both of them shuffled out of bed, opening their wardrobe doors slowly and searching for their matching outfits for the day.

"What are we doing today?" Hikaru whispered, grabbing out a pair of shorts.

"I dunno. Hosting I'm sure." Kaoru answered.

Once they had picked out something suitable they hurried into the bathroom, making as little noise as possible. Kyoya would _never_ forgive them for waking him up a second time.

Mori heard the rustling of the twins in the next quadrant and also he could have sworn he heard the door open and close a number of times. Mori removed Hunny's hand from his shoulder and used a pillow as a substitute and then propped himself up. He scratched his head and then quietly looked for his uniform and slipped it on. Mori shuffled his feet to the living room area, waved to the twins on his way out, sat down at the coffee table and picked up a kendo magazine left by the hotel to read while he waited for everyone to get up.

As hard as Tamaki tried to sleep, he was such a sensitive sleeper when it came to light and sound. The light pouring in from the window and the slight noises of the twins and Mori waking up was enough to keep Tamaki awake. So about 40 minutes after he came back from Haruhi's room, Tamaki decided to wake up himself. He fell out of bed and scrabbled over to his stuff and quietly got dressed in his uniform and headed for the bathroom.

He splashed his face with water and then stared at himself in the mirror as he thought,_ I really hope Haruhi likes the dress I got for her. It'd be nice if she wore it for the dance but if not going to force her to when she also has seven of my mom's dresses as well to choose from_. Tamaki combed his hair and afterwards pulled his pendant out and stared at it for a moment and thought, _Well, even if she doesn't wear it at the dance...it's hers to keep. I won't take it back like my mom's clothing_.

Kyoya woke up of natural causes at some time in which he does not know. He sat up and looked towards his clock, but to his dismay, he was unable to read it and his glasses were nowhere to be seen, at least by him.

To the best of his ability, he found and changed into his uniform. Somehow, he made his way back to his bed and was unable to spot or fell his glasses on the table. _'Perfect'_, he thought. He always put his glasses right there, and they weren't there. Of course, the first people he blamed were the twins.

Walking very slowly, so as to not run into anything, he made his way to the door and then to the living area. He found a chair and sat in it before he could have a chance to run into anything.

Tamaki emerged from the bathroom and saw the twins and Mori sitting around the coffee table. "Ohayo, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki yawned as he sat down himself. As waited for a reply from everyone, Tamaki saw Kyoya walk in and he sighed slightly irritated; he was still a little peeved off by what he did last night. He noticed his glasses were missing and Tamaki saw them on the coffee table. "Your glasses are on the table Kyoya." Tamaki said as he pointed to them next to the cosplays. "So," Tamaki said to strike up seemingly harmless conversation, "how did you guys sleep through the storm?"

As elegantly as possible, Kyoya searched the table for his glasses. He put them on and was pleased that he could now see the others in the room.

"Storm?" Mori asked peculiarly as he lowered his magazine, "I didn't even hear anything last night."_ Did the storm wake him up last night..._ he thought to himself_...better yet did it wake up Haruhi?_

The twins blinked. "Storm?" they asked simultaneously as they looked at each other.

"Hmm... well, I woke up in the middle of the night and I _thought_ that I heard thunder or something but I fell right back asleep afterwards." Kaoru said, shrugging.

Hunny squinted his eyes opened and sat up. He looked around the room and yawned. As he rubbed his eyes, Hunny said to himself, "I guess I'm the last one to wake up..." Hunny yawned again as he lazily got out of bed. He grabbed his school uniform and quickly changed into it. On his way out of the room, Hunny grabbed a comb and began to run it through his hair.

"Wait, there was a storm last night!" Hikaru said, sitting up straighter. "Was Haruhi alright?"

Hunny stopped combing his hair as he walked up behind Hikaru & Kaoru. He lazily rubbed his eye again and said, "Should we go check on Haru-chan, or did someone already take care of that...?" Right away, Hunny looked at Tamaki.

Tamaki was frozen solid in fear and worry. _Oh god_ he thought terrified,_ If they find out I snuck over to Haruhi's room last night and slept in the same room as her, it'll be the end for me!_ "N-n-n-n-no one's checked yet." Tamaki sputtered out nervously as his words started to come out faster, "I mean we all just got up. I'm sure she's fine now that it's over but I'll go check on her right now anyways! BYE!" Tamaki jolted for the door and ran out, slamming the door as he did.

Tamaki pressed his back up against the door and slid down to the ground. He rubbed his head and said, "Man, I guess it was a bad idea to bring up the storm." Tamaki stood up from the floor and said, "Well, I might as well talk to her while I'm out here...possibly go to breakfast with her if she's ready." Tamaki walked across the hall and knocked on Haruhi's door and waited for her to answer with hints of happiness and anxiousness.

Kyoya smirked. His plan was going perfectly. Unlike the rest of the club, he regularly checked the news and weather, so he knew there would be a storm. And there were many signs the previous night that signaled the arrival of the storm. The next part of Kyoya's plan would take them all the way to the dance, which meant that the rest of the club could interfere leading to a Kyoya loss. This meant that Kyoya would now have to watch over the rest of the club's movements to try and prevent that interference.

The possibility that the twins or the cousins could win was defiantly still in the open. He would have to fix that.

Mori raised a peculiar eyebrow towards the door after Tamaki had just flipped out about going to check on Haruhi. "Is it just me" Mori said to the group without looking at them, "or does it seem Tamaki is trying to cover up something..."

Hunny jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind Tamaki. He sighed as he walked over to Mori. He rested his chin on Mori's shoulder and whispered to him, "I think Tama-chan just flat-out lied to us."

Mori to look at the group to see his cousin and the twins just as baffled as he was. Kyoya, on the other hand was smirking to himself. "This part of your plan, Kyoya?" Mori asked plainly, wondering why he was smirking like that.

Kyoya, who was oddly more awake then normal, made a more obvious smirk. "What makes you think that?" He asked, making known that the answer to Mori's question was yes.

________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi gasped when she heard knocking at her door. She jumped off the bed and scrambled to hide the two boxes under the bed. Panting, Haruhi then ran to the door and opened it wide. To her semi-surprise, it was Tamaki.

"Oh, Senpai. Er...come on in..."

Haruhi led Tamaki inside and closed the door behind them and then plopped herself down in a love seat. Tamaki was slightly surprised that she let him in to talk. "Uh, Okay." Tamaki said to Haruhi. _I though she would want to talk out in the hall_, Tamaki thought as she shut the door behind them, _I guess after last night it's okay. _As Haruhi sat down, Tamaki remained standing, still feeling like he shouldn't be in her room.

Haruhi then looked up at Tamaki. "I--I wanted to thank you for the clothes. They're--they're really nice, and thoughtful..."

"You're welcome, Haruhi." Tamaki said to Haruhi, glad that she liked the dress and tux, "You still needed a tux for the dance so I took it upon myself to make sure you had one."

Tamaki's legs were getting tired standing and he hesitantly sat down next to Haruhi on the love seat; he sat on the edge of the chair and leaned forward so it didn't seem like he was over imposing. "I was hoping you might wear the dress to the dance..." Tamaki said in a weak voice, "I thought I'd give you something...that's more fitted to you..." Tamaki looked at Haruhi and leaned away a little as she stared at him. "You don't have to wear it. But..." Tamaki looked away again and said, "It's yours to keep...along with the tux."

________________________________________________________________________

"We should go to breakfast now. I'm sure Haruhi and Tamaki will join us shortly, " Kyoya said as he walked to the door. Kyoya was going to eat breakfast WHETHER the club joined him or not.

Mori just shook his head at Kyoya and followed him out of the room as he led his cousin behind him. The exited the room and Mori expected to see Tamaki and Haruhi on the bench outside of their door; surprisingly, they weren't. _Did they already leave for breakfast?_ he thought to himself and then he glanced at Haruhi's door and then thought,_ or did she maybe invite him into her room... _either way, Mori would have rather not be caught standing by the door listening on them

Hunny followed his cousin out of the room and looked around the hall for either Tamaki, Haruhi, or both. Neither of them were anywhere to be seen, though. Hunny sighed and said, "Do you think that Tama and Haru-chan will be down at the breakfast bar when we get there?"

________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi listened to Tamaki very carefully. His last few words really caught her attention, though. She leaned forward and stared at him. "Tamaki-senpai, I was wondering about the dress... When you say "wear it during the dance", do you mean Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi paused and looked deep within Tamaki's eyes, "or Rukia Morinozuka?"

Haruhi sighed as she folded her hand in front of her. She looked down at the ground and said, "I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to that question, but still...it would be nice if I could go and be the real Haruhi, that _isn't_ pretending to be a guy."

Tamaki was speechless after Haruhi's very sensitive question. Tamaki knew exactly who it was for: Haruhi of course. But he sat there stunned for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts. When he was sure he had it right, he gingerly lifted her chin up like he was hosting but looked in her eyes like he was just talking with Haruhi and said, "It's for you Haruhi, and no one else." When he sure she would keep looking at him he took his hand back and continued, "Rukia Morinozuka is just a name to keep you safe and so you can have fun...."

It was then that Tamaki looked down and he continued, "I keep --I mean, we keep your gender a secret because... we don't want to loose you. If people knew you were a girl, you wouldn't be allowed to remain a Host.... and I'd--we'd hardly see you..." Tamaki was feeling horrible at the moment, such a question was like a stab through the heart; it made him feel like he was hording her for himself.

As Haruhi stared deep into Tamaki's eyes, she could tell that she had hurt him, badly. She listened to his words carefully, and then even more so when he let go of her and looked down.

_I--I didn't mean to hurt him... Oh, I should've known better than to ask him such a thing..._ Haruhi thought to herself. It was obvious that Tamaki was speaking for himself, and not the entire club (even though they probably would be thinking the same thing, or close to it).

Haruhi scooted closer next to Tamaki and rested her hand on his shoulder. She looked at his tormented face and said quietly, "Senpai...I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like this. It's just, well, if I were to wear the dress to the dance--which I will--I would be wearing it as Rukia. And well, it would be nice to wear it as Haruhi..."

Haruhi took her hand off of Tamaki's shoulder, leaned forward, and then looked back down at the ground. "Tamaki-senpai, I've learned to love this host club, and I'm willing to do anything to stay in it, and continue to see you...and everyone else. So believe me, I understand why you...and everyone else hide my gender. And honestly, I'm all for it at this point. Its just times like this I wish I didn't have to be a guy to be the host club."

Haruhi looked aimlessly at the clock in the room and sighed; it was almost 10 o'clock now. Haruhi stood up and then leaned down in front of Tamaki. She stared at him and said, "I'm very sorry for upsetting you, I--I truly didn't mean to. So...I say that we just go down to the breakfast bar and try to forget about this conversation..."

She stood up straight and held out her hand in front of Tamaki. "So, what do you say, Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki blushed as he felt Haruhi come in close and place a hand on his shoulder. As Tamaki was this close to her and was listening intently to Haruhi's words, he started to relax more but he still felt bad about the whole situation of forcing Haruhi to dress up when she didn't want to.

When she finally stood up and hovered over his slouched form, he said to her, "You don't have to apologize Haruhi. You didn't do anything; I did."

Haruhi was shocked to hear Tamaki say this. She wanted to shout against it, but decided against it. She didn't want to risk the chances of upsetting him again. She didn't like seeing Tamaki upset like that...especially because of something she said.

Tamaki finally looked up at Haruhi and saw her out reached hand towards him. This pleased him that she would care about him in a time like this when half of the time she usually didn't. Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and used her as a support to stand up. Because he did this thought, he brought Haruhi in close to him by accident. Usually, Tamaki would be blushing ferociously and feeling very nervous but he felt very calm this close to her now; he was still blushing a little.

Tamaki pulled out his pendant from his shirt and held it out for Haruhi to see and said in a sincere voice "I promise you that you'll be able to go to the dance as you and no one else."

Haruhi watched as Tamaki pulled out his half of the pendant and showed it to her. She listened to every word carefully. She was full of relief, but worry at the same time. But now didn't seem like a good time to worry. So instead, she followed Tamaki's movements and pulled out her half of the pendant as well. She connected the two halves together and smiled as looked back up at Tamaki, saying, "We'll see."

Haruhi then slowly hid the pendant back inside her shirt and turned for the door. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Well c'mon. We don't want everyone knowing that we were both in here, do we? They'll probably pound us down with questions..."


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

Chapter 10: Questions

Tamaki and Haruhi took their time to walk down to breakfast, not only because they were tired but were still trying to brighten themselves up. Tamaki kept eying Haruhi to see how she was fairing; she looked fine but Tamaki wasn't sure how she felt inside. Tamaki, although felt bad about making Haruhi dress up, was getting a weird feeling building up in him. He felt warm although wasn't blushing, his heart fluttered and just all around happy. He couldn't pin what it was but he liked it.

Haruhi noticed Tamaki glancing at her at random moments as they walked down to the breakfast bar together. The constant glancing made her a little nervous, but not for obvious reasons. Perhaps she was just afraid of the possibility that maybe Tamaki was still upset with her words. She didn't know. Maybe it was best that she didn't know...

They finally reached the breakfast bar and saw the rest of the club sitting down at a table with two empty chairs next to each other. Tamaki lead Haruhi to the table as he waved to the others and said, "Hey guys." Tamaki pulled Haruhi's chair out for her but didn't assist her in like he did the night before; they were probably already going to bomb Haruhi and Tamaki with comments and questions and he didn't want to give them more material. Tamaki sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee and asked, "Has the waiter come yet?"

Haruhi sat down in the chair that Tamaki pulled out for her. At first, it surprised her a little that he didn't assist her like he did last night. But then again, it was probably best that he didn't.

Haruhi looked at everyone around the table, waiting for them to get pounded down with questions. When no one began talking, she grabbed a menu and started looking through it; questions were bound to come eventually.

Mori didn't ask any questions when they sat down because he was sure one of the others would ask his question for him.

Hunny shook his head to Tamaki and said, "No, the waiter hasn't come yet." Hunny stared at Haruhi and Tamaki; neither of them showed any signs of doing anything. But Hunny knew something _did_ happen. Hunny calmly leaned back in his seat and said, "So, where were you and Haru-chan, Tama-chan? We looked around for you two on our way down, but we couldn't find you... Did something happen?"

The twins smirked, leaning in slightly to hear their answer. They knew it was gonna be good, especially since both of them looked slightly flustered. At this point, Tamaki would be confessing to Haruhi before the day was over.

_Oh god here they come_, Tamaki thought. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and then back at the group and said, "W-we were just walking around and chatting about nothing really." He hoped they would believe him but to avoid the subject, he looked around and asked, "Where is that waiter?" Tamaki actually made an attempt to look for someone that looked like a waiter or waitress but really his mind was turning over the events that just happened and his strange feeling. _I know there's a word for this feeling,_ Tamaki thought to himself distressfully, _But what's the name? Really happy? ...No, excited? ...no that's not it either...pleasure?...possibly but that's not it. What is it? What is it?!?_

Haruhi felt her hair stand up when Hunny asked. She looked up at Tamaki when he said, She turned to the rest of the group and nodded eagerly at them.

_I highly doubt that,_ Mori thought to himself but he didn't press any further questions since Tamaki was obviously avoiding the subject and probably wouldn't listen to him

Tamaki refocused on his surroundings and the first thing he focused on was two other students on the field trip enjoying breakfast together.

"So how have you been enjoying the springs, Joanna?" the guy asked as he placed his hand over hers almost like how Tamaki placed his hand over Haruhi's last night.

"Oh, they have been lovely, John." she said in a relaxed tone back as she blushed a little. Her voice was so much like Haruhi's when the two of them talked alone.

"But I bet they weren't as lovely as you." john said back

"Stop it john." Joanna said back pushing him slightly, "but thank you for the compliment." she looked at him with deep eyes like Haruhi did this morning, then reached over and pecked john on the cheek.

The guy blushed and stared back at her and said, "Any time, dear."

Tamaki's eyes widened at the scene as realized the comparisons between how he'd been acting towards Haruhi this week. He quickly looked in another direction to continue his search for the waiter but he thought to himself, _Is that this feeling?....love? _

Mori noticed Tamaki staring off in one particular direction and Mori followed Tamaki's gaze. For some odd reason, Tamaki was watching a couple sweet talk with each other. Mori mearly smirked to himself as he took another sip of his coffee. _Tamaki's realizing something... _Mori thought to himself with satisfaction

"Yeah, that's right. We--we were just walking around again. Nothing more than that." Haruhi said before she held her menu in front of her, hiding her face; she didn't know if she was blushing or not.

_Why would I be blushing? Nothing really happened. All Tamaki-senpai and I did was talk. Nothing more! ...Right? Yes...of course nothing else happened. I know that for a fact, since I was there and all..._ Haruhi thought to herself nervously. She looked up at Tamaki slightly, but turned back to her menu when she noticed that he was preoccupied with something. _He wouldn't be able to help me anyway... Right?_

Hunny watched Tamaki as he looked away from the group. He was staring at something...but what? Hunny noticed a couple sitting with each other, perhaps Tamaki was looking at them...or maybe he was really looking for a waiter.

It was then that Hunny saw Tamaki's expression change. It was almost as if there was an invisible light shinning off of him brightly. _I think Tama-chan realized something..._

Hunny leaned in next to Mori and asked him quietly, "Takashi...I think Tama-chan finally realized it!"

Mori smirked and then leaned in to Hunny and said quickly yet quietly, "I think he did too...Phase 1 complete. Now on to phase 2: get Haruhi to realize the same." Mori backed away from hi cousin and continued to look at Tamaki, still completely surprised that he finally realized his feelings.

Tamaki looked down at the ground for a minute as he thought, _Is this really love? I mean I should know what love feels like right?_ Tamaki tried to think of a time where he really loved someone or somebody other than his mother; unfortunately he couldn't think of one. _For Pete sakes! I'm a host! I should know what love feels like...right?_ Tamaki then remembered that he really never fell for any of his customer. As important each one's happiness was to him, he never really got personal with any of them. _I need to know for sure before I jump to conclusions_, he thought, _M-maybe I can try to ask the guys some questions to find out for sure..._

When Tamaki couldn't find the waiter at all, and when he felt that the guys were done throwing questions at them he turned around only to see that all five of them were now staring at him awkwardly. "What?" Tamaki asked of them now a little nervous as to why they were staring at him like that.

From the look on Tamaki's face and the scene that he was looking at, Kyoya was able to tell that Tamaki had figured it out. Smirking (which he does a lot), he stood up. "Tamaki. May I speak with you for a moment." From the tone of his voice, this was obviously not intended as a question, but a command.

_Perfect_, he thought, although what does he want from me? "Uhhh yeah sure Kyoya." Tamaki said as he stood up as well, "there's...something I wanna ask you too."

Haruhi heard what Tamaki said about him having a question for Kyoya. She turned around and watched them leave to the far end of the room. _What could Tamaki-senpai possibly want to ask Kyoya-senpai...? He wouldn't say anything about what we were talking about back in the room... So what...?_

Tamaki followed Kyoya to the far end of the room and Tamaki asked, "Well... what did you want me for?"

"First off, I'd like to apologize for yesterday." _Not really._ "I'll tell this to Haruhi later, but it was rude of me to say such a thing to her." _I don't really care._ "You seemed somewhat... offended by the comment, so I figured I should apologize to you about it too, Tamaki."

"I have more to say, but you said you had something to ask me. What do you want to ask?" _Probably something Haruhi-related._

Tamaki looked down and rubbed the back of his neck as Kyoya apologized. "I'm sorry too for bursting out like that," Tamaki said, "but you really shouldn't have said that while Haruhi was eating."

Tamaki thought for a brief moment about what he wanted to go about asking Kyoya, of all people, a question on such a sensitive topic. An idea came to him and Tamaki said, "But about what I wanted to ask you...as my best friend, I thought you could give me the best answer out of the rest of the hosts..."

Tamaki paused for a moment as he thought about his question then went on to say, "Yesterday morning when i was in the cafe...another student came up to me, knowing that I was the Host king and asked...'Senpai, I think I'm in love with a girl....but I'm not quite sure about my feelings. What exactly does love feel like?' However, all I could tell him was, 'Well... love is hard to describe in words... but if you give me a few days to think about it, I'll get back to you on that.'...."

Tamaki hoped to god that Kyoya would believe such a story but either way, he continued on to say, "My question to you, Kyoya, is what should I tell him?"

Kyoya laughed on the inside. This was obviously really about him and Haruhi. Tamaki was an easy person to read.

But Kyoya didn't really know what to tell him. Technically, he had never been in love himself. But, since he had heard so many stories, he figured that he'd be able to make something up that fit Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi.

"Well," He started, "love is hard to explain. I guess you know you're in love when you desire the company of that person more then usual, you're always happy when you're with that person, you desire little things, like small talk and some time to yourselves, you over think some things that are said and done, and you always tend to blush when they're around." It defiantly felt weird talking about this, especially when he had no idea what he was talking about (though he would never admit that). But this would help reassure Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi.

Haruhi turned back around and sighed. She looked up at everyone, only to notice that they had their eyes on her as well. "Wh--why are you all gawking at me...?"

The twins smirked, leaning against each other. "Oh, no reason." Hikaru said nonchalantly. "You know Haruhi, you and Tamaki seem to be spending _a_ _lot_ of time together." Kaoru commented, looking down at his nails. "Not that we suspect anything." They both added, placing their hands up. "But it appears that you've been blushing a lot lately."

They both leaned forward slightly, anxious to hear her response. "This is just our friendly speculation, mind you." Kaoru finished.

_Way to go on the subtlety_ he thought to himself sarcastically, _but at least it's a wedge in the crack that we're picking at._

Haruhi glared at Hikaru & Kaoru, while blushing. She gasped and tried to hide it--made sence that she should after they state the fact that she blushing a lot lately. Haruhi herself just proved it.

_They're devils...trying to get under my skin. They _**_do_**_ suspect that something happened. Well...everyone does. But--_ "--Nothing happened!" Haruhi shouted out loud, without realizing it. She stood from her seat and looked down upon the twins. She was furious and embarrassed.

Sure, she just shouted loud enough so the entire room could hear her...But that wasn't why she was embarrassed. Was it because...she was thinking of Tamaki...and what went on in the room? _Why does this bother me so much?!? _she thought to herself_ Nothing happened...right?_ Haruhi sat back down in her seat, more calmed down, with a blank, clueless stare.

Mori was very taken back by Haruhi's sudden outburst. _Well it seems the twins hit a soft spot_, he thought to himself, _but does that change anything?_ Mori watched as Haruhi sat back down and he looked at his cousin for any comments or thoughts. After the twin's intrusion, Mori didn't want to press anything else onto Haruhi.

Hunny jumped a bit when Haruhi suddenly shouted, but he was slightly pleased even more so. Her shouting basically proved that something _did_ happen between her and Tamaki. But what? Hunny had no clue.

Hunny noticed Mori looking at him, and looked up. Whispering ever so quietly, Hunny said, "I'm convinced that something happened now... But I think we better not push the matter any more...for now at least." Hunny turned his head back and looked down at his menu; there was no way that Hunny was going to disturb Haruhi while she was in a daze

"Ummm...Thanks Kyoya." Tamaki managed to utter out after Kyoya gave him his definition of love. _I__ think I was acting a bit like that around Haruhi.... _he thought to himself, _But that doesn't really describe how I'm feeling...maybe I'll ask some of the others as well_. "I'll let him know when I see him again." Tamaki was going to ask Kyoya what else he wanted when he heard a commotion from center of the room.

Kyoya looked over and saw Haruhi, and the twins no doubt, making a scene. It took Kyoya a second to realize that Tamaki had walked away. It wasn't a big deal, though. The question really wasn't all that important, anyway. And if he really wanted to know, he would be able to talk to Tamaki about it at any time, now that relations between the two friends were repaired.

Tamaki turned around and saw Haruhi yelling at none other than the twins. "Oh those unscrupulous..." he muttered to himself before walking away from Kyoya and over to the table, just about ready to beat those twins to a pulp. "Oye." Tamaki said as he came up from behind the twins, "Now what are you guys doing to her?" He followed Tamaki to the table, standing right behind him when he questioned the twins.

They put on their 'innocent' faces. "We did nothing!" Hikaru said, putting his hands up. Kaoru nodded. "We had just been wondering why you two had been acting so weird lately." They nodded. "Though we understand now, as Haruhi has so graciously yelled at us, that 'nothing happened'. They looked at each other, muttering, "That's must be a whole lot of nothing if their getting _that_ defensive about it."

Tamaki sighed irritably, trying not to draw attention to their little "chat" before they met up with everyone. "Gomen, We're both a little off from...dinner last night." Tamaki lied, "but after talking with Kyoya, everything is fine now." Tamaki took a seat just as the waitress came up to the table. _About time _he thought as everyone ordered breakfast. The meal was very quiet since no one really wanted to say much after all that happened before they ate. This made Tamaki very uncomfortable; but then again, he didn't want any of the guys to continue to pound either Haruhi or himself with questions.

After everyone was done, Tamaki said to the group, "Alright guys, let's go get ready for the club activities. We should maybe get down there early and try to rearrange the furniture to meet our needs." With that Tamaki stood up and then lead the group back upstairs.

When they got to the rooms, Tamaki said to Haruhi, "I'll bring over your outfit in a minute or so okay?"

Haruhi walked up with the rest of the group and into her room without speaking another word. She was embarrassed, angry, flustered, and so many other emotions Haruhi didn't even know how to describe. But why...?

Haruhi walked over and stood in front of the love seat her and Tamaki sat in earlier, staring at it. _This is getting annoying...but more confusing than anything._ Haruhi fell down to her knees, continuing to stare at the space in front of her. _This is hopeless...I don't understand any of this!_ Haruhi bowed her head down and sighed.

Mori walked silently back to the room and was the first one back into the boy's room. He went over to the box of cosplays and opened it up. Inside were seven clear, plastic bags with everyone's outfits in them. Mori pulled the top two out and looked at each one in his hands. "The theme is pirates?" he asked allowed, not really expecting an answer from anyone.

He set all seven outfits out on the table and looked at them all, trying to figure out which one was his. He saw how the one with the denim coat was the largest so he took that one, assuming it was his. Mori noticed how there were two sets of matching costumes. _Well obviously the brown ones are the twins..._he thought to himself as he examined the vibrant scarlet outfits, _did Tamaki seriously get Haruhi an outfit that matched his?_

Tamaki watched as everyone filled into their respective rooms. The last one to enter the boy's room though, was Hunny. Tamaki tapped him lightly on the shoulder and quietly ushered him back into the hallway. Once the door was shut, Tamaki sat down on the bench so he was at Hunny's eye level and he asked him, "Uhhh...Hunny... do you mind if I ask you kinda a stupid question?"

Hunny stared at Tamaki curiously. He had a slight feeling that it involved whatever he asking Kyoya...but he had no idea what they were talking about. Not in the least.

Hunny tilted his head to the side slightly and said, "Of course you can, Tama-chan!" Hunny plopped down next to Tamaki and smiled up at him, kicking his legs back and forth.

_Ok, how am I gonna word this..._Tamaki thought to himself about how he would get an explanation of love out of Hunny without blatantly drawing attention to himself. Tamaki had a vague idea but went with it anyways. "Okay, when you...eat cake...how, specifically, does that make you feel?" Tamaki thought for a quick second about a really dumb response Hunny could make and Tamaki tagged on, "Other than full." Tamaki again prayed that Hunny would think that he was so...out there...that Hunny would believe a question like that would come from him.

Hunny tilted his head even more, not expecting _this_ question. _There's no way Tama-chan asked Kyo-chan this,_ he thought. But of course, Hunny couldn't resist to answer such a wonderful question!

Hunny jumped up to his feet and said, "Cake make me so happy! When I see it, I get excited and I wanna eat it all up. Then when it's all gone...I get sad, because I love cake so much! But it's always okay, because I know I'll get to have it again." Hunny smiled at Tamaki. He leaned in closer to him, with his hands behind his back. "Was that a good answer, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki thought about Hunny's answer for a few moments. Tamaki knew Hunny "loved" cake so he thought he would get an answer that might be exactly how he feels. _I wish he would have been more specific he thought but I guess his answer is a little more helpful than Kyoya's_. He then reworded Hunny's answer in his mind and replaced the word "cake" with "Haruhi"

_Haruhi makes me so happy. When I see her, I get excited and I wanna eat the moment all up. Then when she's gone...I get sad, because I love her so much. But it's always okay, because I know I'll get to see her again._

Tamaki took a quick intake of air and he covered his mouth at the new thought. _Oh my god_, he thought to himself as he realized that maybe these emotions he was feeling were most likely love. _But he still didn't explain how he felt when he was eating cake_, he thought to himself as he brought his hand away from his face,_ I guess I'll ask the twins that later_. He looked at Hunny, who was staring curiously back. "Uhhh...hickup." Tamaki explained but then went on to answer Hunny, "Yes that was a good answer. I told you it was a stupid question."

Mori and the other three hosts were trying to guess at whose outfits were whose, Mori looked around and though _Where's Tamaki and Mizukani?_ Mori first checked the rooms but then went outside of the room and saw them both sitting on the bench. "C'mon guys," he said to them, "we need to get dressed and we don't know whose outfits are whose, Tamaki."

Hunny shook his head, still smiling. "I don't think it was a stupid question. You know how much I like eating cake!"

It was then that Hunny heard their door open. He turned and looked up, only to see Mori telling them to come inside. Hunny jumped up and ran over to Mori. He smiled up at his rather tall cousin and said, "Okay, Takashi!" He signalled for Tamaki to follow and then ran inside.

Hunny curiously looked through the box of cosplays; he too couldn't tell which was his.

Assuming that the matching outfits were theirs, the two slipped into their new pirate cosplay, looking over each other once to make sure that they both looked exactly the same. As they were changing, they noticed Mori walk out of the room, but paid no attention.

"Do you think either of them have realized yet?" Hikaru asked his twin after they had been alone for a while.

"Well, knowing Tamaki, it's gonna take a while to get it into his head. But once Haruhi understands she'll probably pick up on it quicker." Kaoru answered, running a hand through his hair.

"I know this is just supposed to be another game," Hikaru muttered, going to sit next to his brother. "But I really do hope that they figure it out soon."

"For both their sakes." They stated together.

Tamaki nodded at Mori and said to Him, "Yeah, Sorry about that. I wanted to ask Hunny-senpai something." Tamaki then entered the room with Hunny and went over to the cosplays. He picked up the bag with the denim coat and the green coat and walked over to the cousins and handed them their respective outfits. "Here you go guys, Sorry about the confusion." Tamaki then grabbed Kyoya's Indigo one and the Haruhi's scarlet one. Tamaki handed Kyoya his outfit and said, "Here's yours Kyoya. I"m going to go give Haruhi hers."

With that Tamaki left the room once again and went across the hall and knocked on Haruhi's door. Tamaki's head was still racing with thoughts about his feelings. _Am I really in love with her?_ he thought to himself _I guess that would explain a lot but I'm just not sure._

Haruhi practically jumped to her feet when she heard knocking on the door. She shook her head and took a deep breath. _Relax, Haruhi. There's no need to panic over knocking. It's probably just Tamaki-senpai with my cosplay._

Tamaki waited slightly impatiently for Haruhi to open the door. When she finally did, Tamaki saw that she had somewhat of a distressed face.

Haruhi took a second deep breath and walked over to the door. She slowly and cautiously opened the door and peered outside. Just as she thought, it was Tamaki. She looked up at him and said, "Tamaki-senpai...I--is that my cosplay?"

Tamaki nodded and added a weak, "Yeah" as he handed the fairly large bag to Haruhi. Tamaki then put a hand on the door so that it wouldn't close and he asked her, "Haruhi, are you alright? You see kinda off. Anything I can do to help?"

________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Tamaki left, Mori went to go change with Hunny. As then made it into their Pirate garb, Mori asked hunny, "Mitzukani...do you have any ideas on how to get Haruhi to realize she's in love with Tamaki?"

While changing into his pirate cosplay, he thought long and hard about what they could possibly do to get Haruhi to realize that she too loved Tamaki. Finally, he came up with an idea. While he was adjusting his coat, making sure it looked just right, he said, "Well...I got an idea, Takashi. But it'll involve everyone to help out, except Tama-chan and Haru-chan."

Hunny dropped his hands from his coat collar and looked up at Mori. "I was thinking that the five of us should go down and rearrange the furniture around. We all take our spots, but we make sure to leave two empty spots close to each other. Tama-chan and Haru-chan will have no choice but to sit next to each other! If we did that, something was bound to happen between them!"

Mori listened to Hunny's idea as he slipped his cosplay on. "That's not a bad idea," Mori admitted as he slipped the coat on, "there's just a slight chance trouble might spark but that seems to be inevitable in this club."

Once Hunny was dressed he picked Hunny up onto his shoulders and walked out of their quadrant. On their way to the door, Mori grabbed the Twins by the collar and said, "C'mon, help us set up the ballroom for the _game_." Before he opened the door, Mori said loud enough for Kyoya to hear, "Come strait down to the ball room when your done to help us set up."

The warning was unnecessary. Never would Kyoya be caught being late for a club meeting, or anything for that matter, unless it was absolutely unavoidable.

Mori opened the door and the four of them saw Tamaki talking to Haruhi. "we're going down to set up." Mori said as he tried to possibly pick something small up from their conversation as they passed. Mori kept dragging the twins behind him so they wouldn't cause any more trouble than they've already caused the two of them.

The twins pouted slightly as they were dragged, by Mori, to the ballroom, preventing them from making any... _comments_ that they were certain would embarrass their lord even further. They both sighed, accepting this (for now) and allowing themselves to be tugged along to the ballroom.

A moment later, Kyoya walked out of his room, full cosplay, and headed out the door. He assumed Tamaki was still in the process of giving Haruhi her cosplay, and the twins, Hunny, and Mori were almost at the ball room.

Once there, they clapped their hands together, a mischievous glint in their eyes."Alright!" They called out, standing in what was almost a battle position. "Let's get started."

They turned suddenly, linking arms and looking at Mori curiously. "What exactly are we doing?" They noticed Kyoya walk in and begin speaking, but figured that whatever question Mori answered would result in them knowing what was going on.

Kyoya walked into the hallway and made his way to the ball room at a reasonable pace. He met the rest of the club in the room and said "You all seemed abnormally eager to get here early today. What's motivating you?" _'Possibly our little game?'_

"We're gonna force Haruhi and Tamaki to sit near one another." Mori said as he started pushing some of unnecessary tables out of the way, "The way Mitzukani and I figure, the more time they spend near one another, the more they're gonna bond, even if it's during club activities." Mori started pushing another table out of the way and said. "Make four tables in a circle around two other tables in the middle. Hopefully we'll finish before those two get down here and we'll take the seats around the tables around the outside." Mori pushed away as he waited for the others to help him.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, immediately getting to work. Ah, this game was turning out to be more fun then they expected! They began pushing the tables around as Mori instructed, working quickly so as to finish before Haruhi and Tamaki came down.

________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi wasn't surprised in the least to hear a question like that from Tamaki. But did she really seem kinda...off? Sure, she didn't feel one hundred percent, but off? But maybe she was out of it quite a bit... It wasn't even noon and she was ready for the day to end.

Realizing that she hasn't answered Tamaki's question, Haruhi shook her head slightly as she took the cosplay from Tamaki. "I--I don't know how you would possibly be able to help me, Tamaki-senpai. I--I feel perfectly fine." Haruhi was lying through her teeth, and it seemed pretty obvious, if you asked her that is.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki, wondering many things. There were so many different emotions flowing through her at this moment, but she didn't know what any of them were. It was frustrating. Was it because Tamaki looked so concerned? Possibly.

_She's so lying to me_ Tamaki thought to himself blatantly, _but why would she lie? Its not like she has anything to hide from_ me.

"But what about yourself, Senpai? You seem to be a little out of it yourself," she managed so stutter out. Was this going too far, asking that question? She didn't know...

"Oh," Tamaki said as he was caught off guard by her asking the same question back at him, "I--uh- guess I'm still tired…you know...from last night?" he half-lied. he was indeed tired but, unknown to Tamaki, appeared slightly troubled because of his mysterious emotions. "Alright I'm going to go get ready and then we can walk down to the Ballroom together." Tamaki said as he heart slightly fluttered at the word 'together'.

Tamaki went back into the boy's room and picked up his bag and started to get dressed. In a few minutes time Tamaki was fully clothed in his elegant scarlet coat with gold embroidering, accompanied by a scarlet vest and sash, white under shirt, black poofy pants, white tights, and leather buckle shoes. Tamaki fixed the black triangle hat upon his head and double checked himself in the mirror. He nodded at his appearance and then emerged back out of his room and knocked on Haruhi's door again to let her know that he was ready. Tamaki then sat down on the bench and waited for Haruhi.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Hunny raced around the ballroom, moving chairs and tables in every other direction, making sure that there were only two tables in the middle. Hunny smiled as he pushed chairs to each side of the two tables. Rubbing the sweat off of his head, Hunny said, "Do you think we should have the customers seated before Haru-chan and Tama-chan get back too? I mean...it would be nice to have them back to back."

As they finished putting the chairs around the tables, Mori thought about his cousin's idea. "I suppose." Mori said, "Assuming that the customers get down here before they do."

As if on cue, three of the host clubs customers peered their heads into the ballroom, looking slightly nervous and bashful to see their hosts in their new cosplays. "Ummm..." one of them said shyly, "Is the club activities going to start soon?"

Mori looked Kyoya for a reply since Mori wasn't sure if it would be "profitable" to start without the kind and the natural rookie, even though it would be beneficial to their game.

Kyoya thought about it for a moment. If he let the customers in without Tamaki and Haruhi, it could actually improve profits, as long as they weren't gone too long. And Kyoya would call Tamaki before he ever let that happen. Not only that, it would help them with their little 'game'. So, in the end, the answer was obvious.

"Yes, ladies. You're welcome to come in and take a seat now, if you wish," Kyoya said in his hosting voice. He then took a seat at one of the tables in which he did not help to set up.

Hunny smiled and then ran over to Mori. "Takashi! Let's go seat our customers, then we'll guide Tama-chan and Haru-chan's to their seats. Okay?" Hunny happily did as he said and led them to their seats.

When Hunny noticed some of Haruhi and Tamaki's regular customers coming in, he told his customers, "I'll be right back ladies! Tama-chan and Haru-chan are running a little late, so I'm going to seat their regulars." He then ran over to them and led them to the central tables. But of course, Hunny was sure to leave two seats empty; back to back (almost). Afterwards, Hunny ran back over to his customers.  
________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi nodded and closed the door once Tamaki was back in the guys' room. She turned around and sighed as she began to change. _He wasn't telling me the complete truth...I know it. Well, I didn't tell him the truth either. So I guess we're even..._

Once Haruhi was done changing into her cosplay, she made way to the bathroom to examine herself in the mirror: She wore a scarlet coat, vest, and sash with a white undershirt. On the lower half of her body, she wore black poofy pants, white tights, and leather buckle shoes. Her black triangle hat had a rather large scarlet peacock feather with a silver skull and crossbones' clip. The same went for the buttons on her coat.

_Maybe a pirate theme wasn't' the best idea..._ she thought after walking out of the bathroom. Haruhi stuffed her wallet and card key in her coat pocket and walked out the door. She sweat-dropped when she saw Tamaki sitting on the bench; their cosplays were almost identical. _I was right there with him when he ordered these things. So why didn't I notice?_

Tamaki smiled, almost laughed, when he saw Haruhi emerge out from her room and finally noticed their outfits were almost the same. _I guess this was a little over-kill but I think it's cute_, he thought to himself.

Haruhi walked up in front of Tamaki and said, "Okay, I'm ready. So let's go." The two of them walked down to the ballroom in silence; Haruhi herself wasn't quite sure what to say. She still had far too much going through her head. _Maybe hosting will clear my head. Away from Tamaki-senpai... I wonder if that's all I need right now._

As he let Haruhi lead the way down to the ballroom, Tamaki didn't say anything to Haruhi since he was pouring over in his head on how he would bring up his next question to the twins of all people.

When they entered the room, Haruhi was in slight disappointment; there were two tables in the middle of the room, without hosts. Those tables were for Tamaki and Haruhi. _Great...just great..._

When they finally arrived, Tamaki noticed the other hosts had rearranged the tables so that the 5 of them were surrounding the two remaining tables which he assumed were for the two of them. As Tamaki neared the tables he noticed the only two chairs left were back-to-back. _This is going to be problematic for me I just know it_ Tamaki thought as he took a deep breath and threw on his hosting face. Tamaki sat down and said to his customers romantically "Ahoy my dears, I've returned from the Seven Seas to grace you with my presence. How have you all been?"


	11. Chapter 11: It's Love Tamaki kun

Chapter 11: It's love Tamaki-kun

Mori smirked to himself as he watched Haruhi and Tamaki sit down near one another and thought to himself, _And now the fun begins_.

"Mori-kun, did you help pick out the cosplay toady?" one of their customers asked

"Yeah this seems like something you would want to cosplay." another admitted

Mori's attention snapped back to his customers and he said, "No mi lasses, this was all Captain Tamaki's idea." Mori knew he was going to have trouble concentrating on his customers today; he was just too anxious to see what would happen between Tamaki and Haruhi.

Following Tamaki, Haruhi made her way to her table as well. She sat herself down with a slight sigh. "Sorry I'm late, ladies," Haruhi looked at her three regulars and grinned. "I hope I haven't kept you three waiting too long."

"Oh, not at all, Haruhi! Please, don't worry about it!" one of the customers asked.

"Yes, don't worry! But...do you mind if I ask why were you and Tamaki-kun late, Haruhi-kun?" another customer asked.

Haruhi's smile faded little by little as she thought about it. "Oh, there was no big reason. Tamaki-senpai and I just got ready a little later than everyone else, I suppose."

"Really? But Tamaki-kun always seems to be ready before everyone. What would cause him to be late about getting ready, Haruhi-kun?" the same girl asked.

_She sure has a lot of questions today... She has a point though. Tamaki-senpai usually does get ready before everyone_ Haruhi thought to herself before answering. "We were talking about," Haruhi paused to think for a moment, _It would be rude of me not to say, but there wasn't a lot to what we said,_ "--we were talking about nothing special. Plus, we were just a little tired is all. The...uh...thunder storm kept us up some..."

Haruhi stared at the girls across the table from her, but she wasn't really looking at them. Slight realization hit her like a speeding bullet. _Is that what's been bugging me... What happened last night? No...no--nothing happened! Tamaki-senpai was just comforting me... Keeping me safe, making sure that I wasn't afraid. And ... I wasn't, with him there._ Haruhi shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead. _Why did that thought please me so much?_

Hunny turned and watched Haruhi and Tamaki sit themselves down at their tables, back-to-back. Neither of them looked pleased about it. Hunny carefully listened in when Haruhi started speaking. _Odd that she would mention the thunder storm. Well, with Tama-chan involved in the sentence that is._ He continued to watch Haruhi, and was a little confused when she started rubbing her forehead. _I wonder if she feels okay..._

"Hunny-kun, you're not eating any cake! Wou--would you like some?" one of the customers asked, a plate with cake on it in hand.

Hunny turned to his customer with a bright smile. "Oh, yes please!" He gratefully took the cake from the girl's hands and said, "Arigato!" As Hunny took a bit out of his cake, he thought,_ I wonder though...what were Haru-chan and Tama-chan talking about?_

Kyoya smirked when Haruhi and Tamaki took the seats. He, quite frankly, was happy that they made it here on their own accord instead of Kyoya's.

"What are the plans for the club when we get back to school?" one of his customers asked

"It's not decided quite yet. I need to wait for Tamaki to make any plans official."

"Do you know anything about the club magazine's yet?" another asked excitedly, "I can't wait for the next edition!"

"Those will be up for sale the day after we get back." Kyoya, though talking to his host, wasn't really paying any attention to them. He kept a keen eye on Haruhi and Tamaki.

The twins grinned slightly, with the knowledge that things were probably about to get pretty interesting.

"So Hikaru, Kaoru, did the storm keep you guys up last night?" a customer asked

Kaoru put on his uke face. "Yes... I was a little scared... but Hikaru was with me..."

Hikaru played along, putting his arm around his twin. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you, Kaoru." Hikaru said as their fangirls squealed.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that..." One of the princesses said, repeating herself from episode one. The twins inwardly smirked, eying each other knowingly.

As their hosting continued, Tamaki had a small problem concentrating on his hosts because of the fact that he was sitting back to back to Haruhi. Not only was it now impossible to glance at her to see how she was doing but just having her that close to him was making him feel nervous. _Calm down Tamaki_, he thought to himself as he was hosting, _just try to ignore the fact that the girl you may be in love with is sitting right behind you....yeah like that's gonna work...._

* * *

About an hour of hosting passed, and the entire time Haruhi could not focus on her customers. She tried, but just couldn't. _A new group...I'll probably end up boring them too..._ Haruhi attempted to put on her best welcoming smile and said, "Good afternoon, ladies. How are you three doing today?"

The three girls blushed as a bright smile formed across their faces. Finally one came up and answered Haruhi's question: "Oh, we're feeling great today, Haruhi-kun! But you don't seem to agree, Haruhi-kun. You look...troubled." The three girls sat down at the table, and the one spoke again: "Are you okay?"

Haruhi sweat-dropped and began to wave her hands in front of her. "No, no, no! I'm quite alright. Really, I am. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all...loud thunder will cause that," she said with a nervous smile.

When the hosts switched their customers, Tamaki had recognized his next customers from yesterday. _Oh, I hope they don't bring up the brotherly love thing again_, Tamaki thought to himself nervously; the last thing he would want to happen is have them talk about that with Haruhi right behind him. "A-ahoy my dears." Tamaki said to the bunch with slight nervousness, "How have you been since yesterday?"

"Oh we're quite alright Tamaki-kun." one of the customers replied with a smile.

The one who had conjured up the brotherly love idea was about to take her seat when she noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting back to back and were wearing the same outfit. She gasped and then said, "Oh, you two look so kawaii in the matching outfits Tamaki-kun, Haruhi-kun. I'm almost sure now you've grown a brotherly bond."

Haruhi's smile turned into a frown once she heard the conversation that was taking place behind her. Without really realizing it, Haruhi turned around in her seat and watched Tamaki and his customers.

_Oh Crap!_ he thought to himself as he tensed up in fear. The customer had said that at an indoor voice but Tamaki was almost positive Haruhi had heard her. "C-c-c-c-come now my dear," Tamaki said nervously as he stood up next to blocking her view of Haruhi, trying to mend what crack she had caused, "don't be so absurd with comments as such."

She looked over Tamaki's shoulder and at Haruhi again and then said, "But Tamaki-kun, you two look so adorable as a matching set. The only other hosts that do that are the twins. So, you must have some sort of bond with each other..."

Haruhi turned back around in her seat and stood. "Will you three ladies excuse me for a moment, please?" Without waiting for a response, Haruhi walked over and stood next to Tamaki, staring at the very outspoken customer. Her face was completely red. Tamaki was slightly embarrassed to have Haruhi join in on this conniption but he felt a little more at ease now that he had backup.

"Miss, Tamaki-kun and I do _not_ have a brotherly love bond like Hikaru & Kaoru! Tamaki-kun and I are..." Haruhi paused, and her eyes widened. _Did...did I just called him what I think I called him...?_ She was now blushing more than ever. "I--I mean Tamaki-_senpai_! We're good friends, with no 'brotherly bond' included..." Haruhi addressed Tamaki without looking at him, "I--isn't that right, Tamaki-kun...er...senpai?!"

Tamaki nodded at everything Haruhi said, knowing that what she was saying was true (at least the part about no _brotherly_ bond). As soon as she finished, Tamaki, seriously, added his two cents while holding an index finger in the air, "Yes, that's correct, we don't have..." However, it was in the middle of his sentence that Haruhi's words truly sank in._ D-did she just call me... Tamaki-kun..._ he thought to himself as his eyes opened wide. He slowly turned his head to the side to look at Haruhi and brought his finger down. "Haruhi..." he said in a tone of total disbelief, "what did you just call me?"

_What did she just call him?!?_ Mori thought to himself as he had been listening in on the whole conniption; it was obvious something was going down as soon as Tamaki stood up.

In total confusion herself, she quickly pointed back and forth between Haruhi and Tamaki. "He just called you...Tamaki...kun." the customer said as she began to blush herself, not believing her new fantasies of Tamaki were coming true.

The other two were completely red and were doing their best to hold in their fan girl squeals, not wanting to interupt the perfect moment.

Mori looked in a daze from the sight, to Hunny, back to the sight and back to Hunny once again. "Jackpot." Mori said under his breath to Hunny, "Phase 2 complete."

Hunny nodded to Mori's words, for he too was listening in on Haruhi and Tamaki's conversation. He wanted to jump up and down, shouting to the world how happy he was that both Tamaki AND Haruhi have realized their feelings for each other, but he resisted. _I'll have to go celebrate later!_

Hunny looked up at his cousin and closed in to his ear as he whispered, "Takashi, now we're onto Phase 3: Get Tamaki and Haruhi to admit it." _Yes! Important events such as these can't have cute nicknames in them!_

Haruhi slowly lifted her head, hoping that her face still wasn't red (even though she knew it still was), and stared at Tamaki. Her eyes moved away from his glance as she said, "I--I called you 'Tamaki-kun'... Gomen...Senpai. With all these customers here referring to you as 'Tamaki-kun', it just slipped out...." Haruhi spoke slowly, and then began to think, _Right? No...that can't be it. I've hosted before while customers referred to him as that, so why now would I slip up...?_

True realization hit Haruhi like a speeding bullet--no, a speeding arrow, right into the heart; her eyes grew wider by the second. _This can't be the truth...can it? No! I--it can't! Or maybe it is... But...I think I might have fallen for Tamaki Suou..._

"D-don't apologize Haruhi." Tamaki said to her trying to get Haruhi to feel better about herself, "W-what's a slip in formalities amongst close friends?" Ignoring his customers, Tamaki placed a hand on her shoulder, lowered his head so he was eye level with Haruhi and said, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

All three of his customers couldn't take it any more. All three of them started to squeal at the beautiful sight, weather if they had a brotherly bond or not.

The sound of their squeals snapped Tamaki back to reality and looked down nervously. "Excuse me ladies." he said to his customers (and indirectly Haruhi), "I'm feeling slightly sea sick." Tamaki held his head with one hand and walked out of the ballroom.

Haruhi desperately wanted to follow after Tamaki, but knew she shouldn't, let alone could. So she turned around and sat back down in her seat. Without looking up, she said to her customers, "I'm sorry about that, ladies. I hope I didn't have my attention away from you three for too long." Haruhi finally looked up and sweat-dropped; the three customers were bright red and huddled together. _I'm guessing they, too, were going crazy..._

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Haruhi-kun! It seemed like you barely left." One princess said

"Oh, yes! Never left, indeed!" another customer added

Haruhi attempted to smile, but failed. "Oh, well as long as you three ladies weren't bored, I'm happy." That was a lie. Haruhi was anything but happy, but mixed up in her mind and confused about everything. _He told me not to worry about it...But how can I not? There's a chance that I might have finally fallen for you...Tamaki-senpai. But...how do I find out for sure...?_

The twins stared off in disbelief as they watched Tamaki walk out of the room. They looked at each other, before grinning immensely. It looked like this game would end sooner than they could have hoped for. They looked around at Mori and Hunny, seeing that they both looked slightly stunned as well.

"What's wrong with Tamaki-sempai?" One of the princesses asked, looking to the direction he had disappeared.

"He's fine, princess." The twins replied, knowing that Tamaki probably needed to be alone at the moment. "Knowing him he'll be back to normal in no time."

Though they knew this wasn't true. And it probably wouldn't be until they could get him to confess to Haruhi... or vice versa.

He found the nearest bathroom, went into the stall and just sat down to get things strait in his head. _She called me Tamaki-kun..._ he thought to himself _Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean...I called her Haru-chan but that seemed to upset her...now she called me Tamaki-kun...should I be upset as well?...but I'm not...I'm glad...almost ecstatic...that she would finally see me not as a senpai but as a friend..................or more..._

All of this seemed to hit Tamaki all too suddenly and was left in a daze. _E-even if this is love....she would never fall for me_, he thought skeptically, _I mean she always pushes me away, never agrees with me..._Tamaki looked down at his feet and thought, _She would never feel the same..._

After about ten minutes of thinking, Tamaki felt like he was ready to host again. Although he had dropped his previous, rather depressing, thoughts, he was still unsure if either he was, in fact, in love with Haruhi and not "being concerned for his daughter" or, assuming he was in love, that Haruhi would accept him. Once he came back, from the view of the customers, hosting continued on as normal as anything. However, the host's minds, unaware to Tamaki, were either on Tamaki, Haruhi or the two of them.

* * *

Once hosting was over and the customers filed out, Tamaki thought about that almighty schedule of Kyoya to figure out who had to clean up today. _I think I have to clean up today_, Tamaki thought to himself as he stood up ready to work; before he did though, he propped open all of the doors to make sure that he wouldn't be locked in again. He started pushing the tables the hosts were using back to their original places, really not expecting anyone to help. He figured he could take the time to calm the storm in his head.

Mori stood up and tugged at his collar to let some of the heat out of his heavy cosplay. "Well, that was eventful he said to his cousin as he watched the other hosts begin to move about. He noticed Tamaki already starting to push the tables back to their original places with a rather solemn look on his face. "Should we even suggest having Haruhi help him?" he asked his cousin, unsure what might happen after what happened yesterday and today during hosting.

Haruhi sighed, full of relief once all the customers had left. _Finally...hosting for the day is now over. I need time to clear my head... Those hot springs sound really good right now, too._

Just as Haruhi was about to leave, she noticed Tamaki cleaning up and setting all the tables and chairs back into their original spots. She felt a rather large urge to help him out. _Well...he _did_ help me when I was on cleaning duty... It would only be fair if I helped him too, I suppose._ Haruhi calmly walked on over and started putting tables and chairs into their original spots as well. _I hope he doesn't look far into this kind gesture... That would only cause me to have more thoughts about this whole possible...love thing._ Haruhi shuddered at the word "love".

Hunny was about to reply to his cousin 'Yes', but slightly grinned as he watched Haruhi begin to clean up--on her own free will. "I guess we didn't have to, Takashi. Let's leave them alone." Hunny lowered his voice for that last part.

As the two of them left the room, they closed the door behind them, and Hunny right away rested his ear against the door, trying to listen in. Mori followed his cousin's example and put his ear up against the door as well to see if he could listen in on them. In only a whisper, Hunny said, "I think it would be best if we don't trap them inside this time. I noticed Tama-chan prop all the doors open, so he might suspect us if he can't get out...again."

"Agreed," Mori said bluntly, "Besides I don't think we would have needed to lock them in anyways. I think they already realize that there's something between them."

As the other hosts left, Tamaki worked at a snails pace not only because he was tired but he was too busy thinking things over in his mind. _I really wish that i knew for sure if this is love or not_, he thought as he was setting chairs up around another table, _then i could possibly put this to rest...but then again... if it is love...what would I do then?_ It was then that he heard the squeal of one of the other tables being moved that he wasn't moving. He wheeled around and saw Haruhi attempting to push a table back into place. _Oh, she didn't have to do that_, he thought guiltily for he really didn't want to make her do his work.

Tamaki stopped placing the chairs around the table and went over to help Haruhi push the table back in place. Once it was, he said to her, "Haruhi, You didn't have to help. I could have done this myself...but thank you anyways."

Haruhi was a bit relaxed. Nothing was strange about what was going on, nothing at all. "I know I don't. But I figured I would help you since you helped me yesterday..." she said as she moved more chairs to their tables. Of course Tamaki had to ruin the semi-non-awkwardness.

Tamaki went over to where Mori pushed all the extra tables aside and started pushing one of them back into place. In between his grunts of work, Tamaki said to Haruhi, "again...about the...Tamaki-kun thing...like you told me about...the Haru-chan thing...don't worry about it..."

Haruhi stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, in slight amazement. Tamaki stopped to catch his breath when the table was in place and then tagged on, "You apologized and that's what counts."

She looked away from Tamaki and hid her face. "You--you're right. It was just a slip of tongue. It didn't mean anything... So why worry?"

Minutes passed and the ballroom was in its original state. Tamaki wiped sweat from his forehead and tugged at his collar to try and cool himself off as they finished. Haruhi pushed the last chair into place and looked at Tamaki. "Well, ballroom's clean. We should probably go get 'Rukia' and head down to the hot springs, huh?" That's exactly what Haruhi needed to clear her head, hopefully that is: the hot springs.

Tamaki nodded and said as he walked over to Haruhi, "Yeah, that might be a good idea, before they lock us in again." When Tamaki came to Haruhi, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Thanks again for helping me, I appreciate it."_ I hope that wasn't too bold_ he thought to himself as he venture for the door and gestured with his hand for Haruhi to follow, But I didn't want to feel like that she wasted her time here.

Mori peaked his head around the corner on last time and saw that the two of them had finished rearranging the room. Disappointed that nothing really happened like last time, Mori said to the other hosts, "Let's go back up to the rooms before they see us spying on them." Without waiting for Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori picked Hunny up onto his shoulders and started carting him back up to the rooms.

Hikaru and Kaoru heeded Mori's advice, following him and Hunny back up to the rooms. Once they're, they pulled out their DS, not wanting to go to the springs at the moment. They were _just_ about to beat level 13.

"Go over there, Hikaru." Kaoru instructed, pointing to a spot on the screen. Ah, the wonder of electronics.

Mori undressed from his cosplay and into a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeved dress shirt; he slung a towel over his shoulder as well so he'd be ready to go down to the springs. He went over and looked over Hikaru's other shoulder and watched him play Super Mario Brothers on his DS. "Ge-Get the Mushroom." Mori said in a monotone voice as he tried to help Hikaru. Without Tamaki or Haruhi around to bother with this game of theirs, Mori didn't feel like doing much else.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi walked up to the rooms rather silently. Tamaki didn't say much because of the fact that his mind was preoccupied with how he would ask those unscrupulous twins how love felt like without them picking at him. _Should I say...no no no_, he thought to himself as ideas flowed in and out of his head, _God this is probably the worst thing I'm going to do all week. _

Haruhi watched Tamaki carefully from the side; he seemed to be struggling with something. She wasn't bound to ask, for she had to much on her own mind. _What Tamaki-senpai said before we left the ballroom wasn't much, but it meant so much to me. I wonder why... The knowledge of doing a good deed...? No! That's not it..._

Once the two of them reached their rooms, Haruhi turned to her door and swiped her card key. She looked over her shoulder at Tamaki (and down the hall, making sure no one else was around) and said, "I'll be out in a bit." With that Haruhi calmly walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Okay then, I'll make sure Mori and Hunny come out soon." Tamaki said to Haruhi over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle of his room.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to 'Rukia's' rather large closet. _Wow there's a lot of clothes for me to choose from..._ She shrugged and began going through all the clothes. It didn't take her too long this time to settle with a nice set of clothes. Haruhi chose a short-sleeved tee with horizontal brown and maroon stripes, a mid-length dark pink skirt (between a mini-skirt and knee length really), and plain, but elegant looking, sandy-tan cowboy boots with a heel. For accessories, Haruhi wore a sandy-tan belt over her skirt & shirt and a golden colored ring with three diamond-like stones in the middle--center stone larger than the others.

Haruhi quickly grabbed her wig from the past two days and ran off to the bathroom. She placed it on her head perfectly and combed it out. When she was done, the hair was wavy and left down.

She sighed as she glanced at herself completely in the mirror. _Looks good, wonder if it's too commoner like though. The boots might do the trick._ Before leaving the bathroom, Haruhi remembered to grab a towel (for once), and headed back to the main room. She grabbed her wallet and card key like always and left the room.

_Still no Tamaki-senpai..._ Haruhi thought with a shrug. She sighed and sat herself down on the bench, waiting patiently.

Once Tamaki was in the guy's room, he saw Mori and the twins hovering over videogames and Kyoya reading to himself. Tamaki sighed and then asked of them all, "Is anyone gonna get ready for the springs? Haruhi's waiting to go down..."

Not really expecting an answer from any of them, Tamaki just walked to his quadrant of the room and changed out of his cosplay and into jean shorts, a green T-shirt with a black stripe across the chest and a dress shirt worn open and with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. Tamaki gazed at his necklace for a moment and stroked once before throwing it back on and tucking it into his shirt. He threw his towel over his neck and he left the room, hoping that at least Mori and Hunny would get ready to take down Haruhi.

When Tamaki opened the door, he saw Haruhi already dressed as Rukia with her hair worn down. Tamaki blushed and looked down a little as he pulled on his towel. _C'mon Tamaki you can talk to her_, he thought to himself for motivation,_ even if she looks that cute._ Tamaki looked back up and said, "You look good Haruhi." he looked back at the door and then added, "They hopefully will be coming out soon." he looked back at Haruhi and continued, "However, I'm going to go head on down now. I'll see you after you're done." he started to walk down the hall and waved slightly to her as he told her, "Have fun."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and stuttered to say, "Tha--thank you, Senpai." She nodded twice as he began to walk down the hallway. She slightly waved goodbye to Tamaki--just as he did. _Have fun, huh? It's hard when you're not with any friends..._

* * *

Kyoya hadn't even thought about going into the hot springs until Tamaki mentioned it. So much had to be done, and now that he was playing this little 'game', there was even more to do.

"Tamaki's right. Hunny, Mori, why don't you escort Rukia to the hot springs?" He turned around and walked to his room to grab a towel quickly. Kyoya then walked out of his room, into the main living area and straight out of the door and into the hallway. He didn't check to see if the twins had moved, but he knew that Hunny and Mori probably did what they were told.

He walked past Haruhi and to the hot springs area. He found a locker and quickly made his way to an open area of the springs.

Hunny nodded and got ready rather quickly. Hunny threw on a brown t-shirt with two dark brown horizontal lines going through the center and tan cargo shorts. He wrapped a towel around his neck, slipped on some flip-flops, and ran out the door, with Mori close behind.

In the hall, he saw Haruhi sitting in the usual bench and Tamaki walking down the hall. _Darn...seems like nothing happened between them._ Hunny sighed softly and put on a huge grin as he ran up to Haruhi. "You look so cute, Rukia-chan!"

Haruhi slightly jumped and looked at the smiling Hunny in front of her; she didn't even notice him. "Thanks, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi stood up from the bench and grinned at Hunny and Mori. "Well, let's go."

The three of them made their way to the springs; Haruhi of course went into the girls' entrance. She undressed and placed her things inside one of the non-occupied lockers. She wrapped her towel around her, and gasped when she noticed that she was still wearing her pendant. "I better take this off...don't wanna lose it." Haruhi carefully took it off and placed it in the locker as well. She sighed and made her way to an open area in the pools.

Hunny quickly took his clothes off and shoved them inside of one of the many open lockers. He waited patiently for Mori to get ready, and then dashed out to the springs. Right away he found Kyoya and led Mori to him. "Kyo-chan! You sure got down here fast... Is Tama-chan here yet?"

Mori followed Haruhi and Hunny down to the springs silently. They knew that Haruhi already realized her feelings so there was no need to pry into her even more. Mori followed his cousin into the locker rooms and took his time to get undressed. Once he was done he went out into the springs with Kyoya and sunk into the springs next to Kyoya. "So how much longer do you predict this will take?" Mori asked Kyoya quietly just to stir up some conversation since Tamaki had not shown up yet.

Tamaki took an alternative rout to get down to the springs because he didn't want to be disrupted as he thought of how he would word his question for the twins. _Alright I think i got it_, he thought to himself as he entered the locker room and undressed himself. he threw all of his clothes into a locker and carefully placed his pendant on top of his clothes. Tamaki wrapped a towel around himself and looked for his friends.

He saw Mori and Kyoya talking quietly about something so he decided not to interrupt. he sank into the pools a few seats away from the others to make room for the twins and also that when the twins finally came, they would already be away from the group a little. _Now I guess I wait for Kaoru and Hikaru to show up_, Tamaki thought as he tried to soak away every distressful thing that had happened that day.

"Ne, Kaoru." Hikaru spoke, nodding towards his twin. "Everyone's left for the springs."

Kaoru nodded, sighing and standing up as Hikaru turned off the game. They changed into normal clothes while grabbing towels, before heading back down to the springs. Once there they undressed, grumbling slightly about how long the process took before heading towards the spring itself. They spotted two open seats next to Tamaki and took them, leaning against each other as the water ran over them.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. "How much longer do you think it'll take?"

Hikaru shrugged, closing his eyes. "Most likely before the day is over." He said equally as quiet.

Kyoya almost answered Mori when he noticed that the twins were coming into the springs. From what he knew, Tamaki had talked to just about each male host individually. The twins were not included in that group. Kyoya also noticed how Tamaki had left a few seats open between them, obviously for the twins.

* * *

Tamaki had his eyes closed when he felt the twins enter the water next to him but also whispering something as well. _Why is it all the guys are hush-hush today?_ he thought to himself as he opened his eyes and sat up in his seat. " Hey Hikaru, Kaoru..." Tamaki said as he scooted over a few seats and then beckoned the twins to join him away from the other guys. Once they finally complied, Tamaki asked in a low voice, "Do you two mind if I ask you two kinda a personal question?"

After hearing Tamaki's question they glanced at each other curiously, before turning back to Tamaki. "Go ahead milord." They said in unison, curious as to what he would ask. Tamaki was hardly ever all serious like this, though he had been doing it more often of late, probably because of his confusion over Haruhi. That much was certain but what could he possibly want to ask them?

Tamaki sighed as he prepared himself for the question as well and then he asked them, "When...you two are doing your brotherly love acts...I know you don't do it heartlessly but I'm curious...what kind of feelings to you try to draw up to make it believable to your customers?" Tamaki looked at the reaction from the twins and sweat-dropped. _Oh, I hope I don't get dogged with questions for this_, he thought to himself as he waited for them to answer.

The twins blinked. They certainly hadn't been expecting a question like _that_. "Feelings?" They repeated, tilting their heads slightly as they thought.

"I guess I just draw up on the feelings I already have for Kaoru, and turn them into something more." Hikaru said absentmindedly.

"Hmm, I imagine that Hikaru and I actually do have those feelings, and play submissive for the princesses." Was Kaoru's reply afterwards.

They shrugged and said in unison, "It's quite easy, especially because we're already close." After their words they thought for a minute, before raising an eyebrow slowly. "So..." they asked, "why did you say you wanted to know again boss?"

"I was just curious why you two were so good at it." Tamaki added quickly and defensively. He chuckled a little and then said, "With all the crazy ideas some of my customers are getting, I might have to start something like your two acts with Haruhi..." _But would they really be acts?_ he thought to himself as he started to ponder what the twins told him. _Feelings of closeness huh?_ he thought first, we_ll Haruhi admitted that we were good friends so I guess you could call us close...but is it the same thing love? and what does a close relationship make you feel like anyways?_

Tamaki turned back to the twins who looked beyond baffled, and then added an awkward tone, "I-I-If you don't mind me asking one more personal question...I'm not going to ask what those feelings are...but can you give me a little insight on what they.... make... you... feel like?" Tamaki sweat-dropped again feeling so embarrassed asking these types of personal questions.

They looked at Tamaki curiously. He was being even weirder than normal. And they were beginning to suspect (like they didn't know already) that this had everything to do with Haruhi.

"Well . . . I'm not sure how to describe it." Hikaru began. "It makes me feel . . . good, I guess."

"Happy, sort of giddy, really. It's almost like . . . you feel like you don't want to be anywhere else but with that person." Kaoru continued.

"It's . . . well, sort of like," Hikaru said,

"The best feeling in the world." They finished together.

"Eh, that sounds a little weird though . . ." Kaoru started, putting a finger to his chin.

"Whatever." Hikaru said, waving off the statement.

Tamaki's eyes widened as they continued one with their answers as he realized he was having some of the same feelings being around Haruhi

"Does that answer your question?" They asked together, sinking a little deeper into the water.

"Y-yes thank you very much." Tamaki said quickly as he sank himself into the water, "I completely understand why you two are so good at your acts." Tamaki said not only to avoid the true point of his questioning but also to flatter them as a distraction from his behavior. He sunk his head into the water completely as he thought in almost disbelief, _I-I-I'm in love...I'm almost positive now... _

Tamaki was so shocked by this fact that he didn't know what to do about it. He brought his head above the water for air and then said to the twins, "I just remembered I had to go do something, I'll see you guys before dinner. Thanks again." Tamaki scrabbled out of the water and slid his way to the locker room.

* * *

Interested in what was going on, Kyoya tried as much as he could to eavesdrop on their little conversation. He didn't get to much out of it, but some. He also noticed the look on Tamaki's face before he left. It was a look of realization, as Kyoya knew by now.

"Hm." He turned to Mori, a smirk on his face. "It'll probably be sooner then we had hoped. He should say something by tonight or tomorrow morning." Kyoya sighed and turned away from Mori. "We just need to make sure Haruhi is ready without letting her know..."

Mori watched Tamaki run out of the springs and he shook his head Kyoya's assumption, "I'm not sure if it'll be that soon. I mean this is Tamaki we're talking about here. It took him almost a year just a year to realize this much. I think this might take a few more shoves on our part." Mori reached for a wash cloth and wiped down his neck and said, "However, I agree we need to prepare Haruhi. The question is how though."

Kyoya hated to admit it, but Mori was right. In his evaluation of the situation, he forgot to take Tamaki's personality into the equation. _How... stupid... of me._

"We could use some similar tactics that we used on Tamaki," Kyoya said answering Mori's question. "Of course, we'd have to take a much different approach. What do you think, Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny leaned back along the side of the pool and yawned. He looked up at the sky and thought a moment to himself. _Kyo-chan's right about using the tactics... But what could be do...?_

Hunny fixed his head and looked back at everyone; he had a slight idea, but he would need help with details. "Lesse, I'm sure we all noticed that Tama-chan was all asking us questions that most likely related to his feelings towards, Haru-chan, right? Well, maybe we can kind of do the same thing with Haru-chan, but make the questions relate to Tama-chan without her knowing--or we can do soemthing along those lines..."

Hunny himself wasn't too sure about his possible approach, but it was worth a shot to ask the others.

Mori looked at Kyoya as he thought about his cousin's proposal. "Yeah that might work." Mori said as he looked back at Hunny, "We'll just do the same thing as Tamaki and just pull her aside one at a time." Hunny and I can Just talk to her when we take her back to the room or tomorrow when we take her down to the springs, Mori thought to himself, The real question is how will Kyoya and the twins pull her aside. Mori looked passed Hunny and Kyoya at the twins and he said to them, "Oye, Kaoru, Hikaru, we're gonna ask Haruhi questions to prepare her for Tamaki's confession. You in?"

The twins smirked when they heard Mori's question. "Well of course." They replied, smirking. This trip was turning out to be a lot more fun that they thought it would

* * *

Haruhi wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head into the water--so her mouth was covered. _Again...the springs are nice. But it's just no fun when you're not with anyone..._ She lifted her head to sigh, and then lowered it back into the warm water. _Even so...I'll try to relax, even though all these thoughts and possible feelings are rushing through my head._

Minutes passed, and Haruhi still wasn't quite able to relax; her thoughts were taking over. _Okay..there has to be a way to see whether I really have feelings for Tamaki-senpai... But how?_

Haruhi looked around at all the girls in the pools. A thought came to mind. _Maybe I could ask one of his regular's a question or two. They won't suspect me being, well, me... But what would I ask...?_

Haruhi didn't have a clue. She lifted her head once more to breathe and lowered it once again; this was a rather comfortable position while pondering.

* * *

After Tamaki changed, he walked back up to the guy's room to give himself time to think by himself. Tamaki went to his nightstand and took out his planner, went back to the couch and began drawing again. As he began to finish the details on Haruhi's dress, the voices of his fellow hosts began to echo in his head...

_"It makes me feel...good"  
"Happy, sort of giddy, really. It's almost like...you feel like you don't want to be anywhere else but with that person."  
"It's... well, sort of like,"  
"The best feeling in the world." _

_My heart hasn't stop feeling like that when I'm around Haruhi_, Tamaki thought to himself in response to the twin's words, _especially during this week..._

_"I guess you know you're in love when you desire the company of that person more then usual, you're always happy when you're with that person, you desire little things, like small talk and some time to yourselves, you over think some things that are said and done, and you always tend to blush when they're around."_

_I always want to see Haruhi_, he thought at Kyoya's explination as continued on with his drawing, _I always want to be with her, talk with her...'cause it_ does_ makes me happy_

_"Cake make me so happy! When I see it, I get excited and I wanna eat it all up. Then when it's all gone...I get sad, because I love cake so much! But it's always okay, because I know I'll get to have it again."_

_Haruhi makes me so happy. When I see her, I get excited and I wanna eat the moment all up. Then when she's gone...I get sad, because I love her so much. But it's always okay, because I know I'll get to see her again,_ Tamaki reworded Hunny's explination in his head as he finished his drawing and he looked over his work, _That much is true...and it's now become obvious to me..._ Tamaki stroked the face of Haruhi in the drawing as he said to himself under his breath, "I'm in love with Haruhi..."


	12. Chapter 12: Love Awakened

*NOTE- After much hard work of converting this role play into a story relatively quickly, this fanfic has now caught up with the actual role play. That means two things.

1. Everything happening now is relatively fresh and we can take advice into consideration

2. Because us role players have lives aside from Yourrole (as small as they may be), updates will take longer now because we have role play out the story before it can be taken and molded into fanfic format

We hope you understand and we thank you for your views, comments and support

* * *

Chapter 12: Love Awakened

Tamaki looked over the drawing a number of times before he decided to put it away. Tamaki went to his closet and started shifting through his clothes for dinner. He finally chose a white tuxedo, a pink dress shirt, a vibrant red tie and a fake, red rose buttoner. Tamaki got dressed and then plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling in thought.

_Oh what am I gonna do about this... _he thought to himself,_ I love her, yes, but I highly doubt she has the same feelings for me. I mean she said it herself that we were good friends and nothing more...Would she really accept me? I need to find out...but how?_ Tamaki remained on his bed in thought as he waited for his fellow hosts to finish up their time in the springs

* * *

"Well with that settled I'm done here." Mori said as he stood out of the water and wrapped his towel around him, "I'm gonna go wait for "Rukia" to finish." Mori walked over to the locker room and got dressed. As he did so he thought to himself,_ Alright, what would I wanna ask Haruhi to make sure she's ready for Tamaki to ask her out... _As no immediate question came to mind as he finished dressing, he sighed and thought _this might be tougher than I thought._

Mori emerged from the boy's locker room and saw Haruhi was no where to be found. _She must still be bathing_, he thought as he took a seat by the lounge area right next to the hot spring entrance and decided to wait for Haruhi and Hunny.

Haruhi spent the rest of her time in the springs by thinking of ways how she could possibly ask Tamaki's regulars about 'love'. It wouldn't be particularly difficult to fulfill this task; the only hard part about it was the actual _asking_.

It was then that Haruhi noticed the regulars making their way towards the locker rooms. Shortly after, Haruhi followed. She went to her own locker and dressed herself, all the while keeping her eyes on the two regulars. Once she was fully clothed, Haruhi waited for the other two to finish as well. When they were done, Haruhi walked over and said, "Um...hi. I'm Rukia Morinozuka, Takashi, aka Mori, Morinozuka's cousin."

The two girls turned to face Rukia; the one girl said, "Oh, yes! I've seen you wondering about with Mori-kun and all the other hosts! It's nice to meet you."

Haruhi attempted to smile at the girls, and actually succeeded. "It's nice to meet you as well." She paused a moment to gather up her thoughts and began to say once again, "I--I've noticed that you two seem to be fairly fond of...Tamaki-kun..." _All customers seem to refer to him that way...so it wouldn't be strange coming from me as Rukia, right?_

"Of course! Tamaki-kun's our favorite host!" the other girl answered.

Haruhi nodded and said, "I see, well I was a littler curious to know how you feel around...Tamaki-kun..."

The two girls looked at each other, and then back to Rukia with a smile. The first girl who spoke said, "Well, I'm always so happy when I'm around Tamaki-kun. When we're sitting next to each other, my heart races."

"When ever I'm with Tamaki-kun, I feel safe, and I know I can be myself around him. That alone makes me the happiest girl in the world." the second girl said.

They both smiled and said in unison, "Does that answer your question, Rukia-chan?"

Haruhi's eyes widened in amazement. _Those weren't long answers...But I feel that way around Tamaki-senpai. My heart has just recently started to race..._ She nodded to the girls and said, "Yes, thank you very much!" With that, she ran out of the locker room.

Right away, she saw Mori. She hurriedly ran over to Mori and sat in the seat next to him. _I think I may have truly fallen for Tamaki-ku--senpai._

Hunny hurried out of the pools after Mori, and took his good old time getting dressed. Once he was finished, he walked out and had just seen Haruhi run over to Mori. _I wonder why Haru-chan was in such a hurry..._ Hunny walked over to them and sat down beside Haruhi, so she was between him and Mori. "Hi, Rukia-chan!" _Let the questioning begin._

Mori sat there thinking of questions that he could ask Haruhi as he waited for his "cousins." They seem to almost come out of each locker room at the same time. "Hi Rukia." he said as she sat down next to him. Once Hunny came over he picked up his cousin and placed him on his shoulders and said to Haruhi, "Let's go get changed for dinner."

While they were about half way back to the rooms, Mori looked up at Hunny with a smirk before he turned his attention back to Haruhi and he said, "Listen Haruhi, We're sorry about asking if you liked Tamaki yesterday. We didn't know you so strongly apposed of the idea... However, going off on that note, if you don't like Tamaki, what kind of guy would you like?"

Haruhi sweat-dropped and lowered her head for a moment. _Why does Mori-senpai care so suddenly? I myself have never really cared...I think..._ She looked up at him and answered, in a slightly annoyed tone, "Well, I've never really thought much about it, Mori-senpai. But...if had to pick any good qualities, I suppose I would like a guy that's smart, but he wouldn't always show it. He would be fun-loving, and show me how to have a good time when I'm in my study-and-nothing-else moods. Not only that, he should comfort me when I'm _rarely_ scared..."

Haruhi froze in her steps. She couldn't believe the description coming from her mouth. Not only was it the truth, it was basically describing Tamaki himself. _I--I'm sure there are plenty of other guys out there like that, and not just Tamaki-ku--senpai..._

Hunny indicated for Mori to stop shortly after he noticed Haruhi. He stared at her in slight shock--not completely though. _I think we may have made a direct hit already. Haru-chan's slowly starting to realize her feelings towards Tama-chan._ he thought as he looked down at his cousin. Most likely, Mori was thinking the same thing, or right along those lines.

Mori stopped when Hunny tapped him on the head and he looked at Haruhi frozen in her tracks. _Don't like Tamaki huh?_, Mori thought to himself, _That's Tamaki whenever he's not hosting no matter how you look at it._ "Gomen Haruhi," Mori said to her, "I'll talk about this kind of stuff with Mitsukuni and seeing how you are my quote-on-quote "cousin" for the week, I'm just getting into character." Mori beckoned Haruhi to continue walking as he said, "Let's go Rukia. I won't ask anything else."

They got back up to the rooms and Mori entered the boys' room and looked around to make sure Tamaki was actually there. Mori found him on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and already dressed for dinner. "You alright Tamaki?" Mori asked curious as to why their "King" was just laying down and not drawing anymore.

Tamaki was thinking of how to break the news to Haruhi but he couldn't think of an effective way to do so that Haruhi would find appealing. Tamaki sat up at the sound of Mori's voice and he said, "Yeah I'm fine..." Tamaki added under his breath "I think..." Tamaki then said to Mori, "Well, I'm going to see if Haruhi needs help with her clothes." Tamaki got up from his bed and walked out in to the hallway to find that Haruhi was already in her room. Tamaki thought about knocking on the door but his new realization kept him from doing so; he was just too embarrassed to. So instead, Tamaki sat down at the bench and decided to just wait and see what Haruhi would pick on her own.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru, long out of the hot springs were making their way to the room, trying to decide what to wear based on what they could remember being in their closet. They held conversation as they walked, always in low tones so others wouldn't hear whatever they didn't want their voices to betray.

Once they reached the hallway their rooms were held in they noticed their lord simply sitting on a bench outside Haruhi's room. Curious, but not enough to ask they greeted him with a wave, continuing on to the room.

Soon, they were inside and closing the door behind them, nodding their heads towards Hunny and Mori.

Lazily striding over to their wardrobe, they opened the doors, looking through the twin pairs of garments before picking something suitable.

Tonight they wore black fitted shirts, with yellow lining around the collar and sleeves, a white sleeveless jacket on top of that, left open. Their pants were black as well, and with matching belts their outfit complete. They threw on a couple of bracelets around their wrists, and, feeling slightly mischievous they changed the part in their hair when no one was looking.

Once all their preparation was complete, they flopped down onto their bed, waiting for everyone else.

Shortly after the rest of the host left, Kyoya followed, ready to endure all of the stress they brought on.

He walked into his room and looked around for something to wear. He chose a simple black suit with a white shirt. Tied neatly around his neck was a blue tie.

Kyoya walked of his room and into the main living area, waiting for the others

Hunny raised an eyebrow as he watched Tamaki leave the room. Once he was out of hearing distance, Hunny said, "I think Tama-chan's trying to sort out his thoughts. He seems a little out of it to be 'fine'." Hunny sighed and began to change into his dinner clothes.

He chose a brown leather vest with a white dress shirt underneath, a dark blue, almost black, blazer, and a tie of the same color tucked under his vest. His pants and shoes were of the same color as well.

Hunny made his way to the couch, grabbing his bun-bun on the way, and began to randomly play with his ears. It was something to do while waiting for Mori to get ready.

Mori got dressed into a dark brown suit over a navy blue dress shirt and tie. As he slipped on his brown Italian Loafers, Mori looked around the corner at the door as to expect Tamaki to walk back in. When he didn't, Mori went back into Tamaki's room and went into his night stand for the planner. He flipped open to the back where he knew where the drawing was and saw it was completed. "Oye, Hunny," Mori called for his cousin quietly so Tamaki wouldn't hear him from outside the room, "Look at this."

Hunny looked up from his bunny at Mori and stood. He ran his way over and looked at drawing in Mori's hands. "Wow...it looks really good, Takashi!" he said happily. He looked up at his cousin and asked, "Do you suppose this helped him with his realization at all, too? I'm sure it did..." Hunny gently took the planner from Mori's hands and looked at it once more. Slowly, he gestured for the twins and Kyoya to come look as well.

The twins came over, looking over Hunny's shoulder to see the picture (which really wasn't all that difficult). "Whoa." They said in unison.

Kyoya, who was sitting in the living area, noticed Hunny's gesture to come go over to Tamaki's quadrant. He walked into the room and looked over Hunny's shoulder, like the twins.

"I had no idea that Tamaki even drew, let alone this well." Hikaru commented, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Drawing this would definitely help him come to the realization, as he's probably wishing for this to happen . . ."

They both turned towards Kyoya. "Ne, Kyouya-senpai. What do you think?" They asked the black haired male.

He already knew about Tamaki's drawing skills, but he decided not to comment on that. After all, that wasn't what was important. "Yes, this is probably exactly what Tamaki is hoping for. And it's obvious that he wants Haruhi and not Rukia."

* * *

Haruhi walked into her room silently and changed for dinner. She wore a white blazer--from Rukia's wardrobe-- with a black dress shirt and dark gray vest underneath, and her white tie was neatly tucked in under her vest. Both her pants and shoes were simply black. And of course, her half of the pendant was hid underneath her dress shirt.

Haruhi ran off to the bathroom, took off her wig, and combed out her hair a bit. She then walked back into the main living area of the room and sat down on the love seat, deep in thought. _This is all too confusing. I've never once took a real interest in stuff like this, so why now? Even more so, why Tamaki-senpai? I mean he's so out there, so random. And yet...he always seems to be there for me--even when I least expect it. I suppose I might possibly admire him for that..._

She bowed her head and stood, grabbed her card key like always, and walked out of the room. It truly didn't surprise her in the least to see Tamaki sitting there on the bench quietly. _Was he waiting for me...?_

Tamaki looked up once he heard the click of Haruhi's door. Tamaki did his best not to blush but either way he could feel his heart race as she came closer.

Haruhi walked out in front of him and looked down at him. "So...you look nice. Did I do okay this time, Senpai?" _Why do I feel strange--almost embarrassed--to be talking with him. Nothing's changed, so why such the sudden change in atmosphere between us...?_

"Thank you Haurhi," Tamaki said in a natural voice as he scooted over to make room for Haruhi to sit down. "And you did a wonderful job; very nice choice of clothes." _Is it just me or does Haruhi seem...embarrassed,_ he thought to himself as he remembered how she spoke to him, _could she possibly still embarrassed from the "Tamaki-kun" thing? _"So" Tamaki said to stir up conversation, "was your time in the springs any better today than from yesterday?"

Haruhi sat down next to Tamaki. She felt like blushing at Tamaki's comment, but she resisted, somehow. She looked at him from the side as he spoke and sighed. Sitting back up-straight, Haruhi replied, "Not really. I wasn't able to relax too well, I'm not quite sure why either."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with saddened puppy dog eyes when he found out that she didn't have a fun time, again, in the springs. _This_ _isn't good at all if Haruhi can't relax_, he thought to himself, _is she still thinking about the same thing?_

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki with a slight grin and said, "What about yourself?"

Tamaki shook away his saddened expression and then said as he held his chin and looked up, "Actually, I was able to relax for a little bit, which helped after all the commotion from today. But then I left early because..." Tamaki trailed off as he thought, _bad idea to tell her that it was because that you realized you're in love with her Tamaki_. "Uhh…Because..." he sputtered out, "The springs were getting a little too hot for me." Tamaki chuckled weakly as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Then Tamaki thought, _If she can't have a good time in the springs by herself then what's the point of putting her there...maybe I can do something with her tomorrow to get her to have fun...maybe then I can break the news to her..._

Haruhi eyed Tamaki suspiciously as be blabbed on about the springs being too hot--supposedly that is. _...He's hiding something. No doubt about that. But I shouldn't push the matter_ she thought to herself. So instead of asking more about it, she just nodded and looked towards the Host Club's door.

It then occurred to her that there were no signs of the other were coming out anytime soon. Haruhi looked back at Tamaki and said, "Say, everyone was back in the room right? I'm sure they all should be done getting ready for dinner by now..."

Tamaki jumped on the opportunity to change subjects between them and he said, "Yeah you'd think... I'll go see how they're coming along." Tamaki then got up from the bench and went for the door

* * *

As everyone was admiring Tamaki's drawn-out fantasy, Mori heard the click of the door handle and he said in a panic, "It's Tamaki!" He quickly closed the planner and threw it back into the night stand and then pushed everyone out of Tamaki's quadrant.

Mori came in view of the door to see Tamaki standing in the door way. "We're all ready." Mori said, "Is Haruhi ready yet?"

Tamaki was just a little curious as to why Mori looked a little stressed but he decided not to ask. "Yeah we were all waiting on you guys. Let's go." Tamaki lead the group down to dinner and they found their reserved table once again near the head table. It appeared to that everyone was going for their seats they had the night before, so Tamaki once again helped Kyoya and Haruhi into their seats out of courtesy to his best friend and to the one he loved. Tamaki sat down himself down and browsed through the menu but all that was really on his mind was Haruhi.

Haruhi walked down with the rest of the group in silence, not paying too much attention to anyone or anything. Once they reached their table from the night before, Haruhi was caught off guard slightly when Tamaki pulled her chair out for her. It didn't seem to mean too much, considering that he pulled Kyoya's chair out as well. _Well...they're best friends, so that would make sense. But he just probably pulled mine out to be kind, I suppose,_ she thought to herself as she sat down.

After the black magic club commenced dinner, the waitresses came around and took all of their orders. After Tamaki ordered the lobster tail dinner, he stood up from the table and said, "If you'd excuse me for a few minutes," he said to try and sound civilized, "I need to use the restroom." Tamaki then walked off to find the bathroom but also he used this time to further try think of how he'd break the news to Haruhi.

The twins smirked mischievously. This was the perfect opportunity. They put their heads together, looking over towards Haruhi. Haruhi looked up and she watched Tamaki leave the room. For whatever reason, Haruhi felt...lonesome was it? Well, until the twins spoke to her that is.

"Hey, Haruhi." They both called, placing their heads in their hands. "Sorry we kept you guys waiting for so long this morning." There was a pause, before they asked as innocently as possible, "So, what were you and Tamaki doing while we were previously occupied?" They had been getting yelled at more than usual lately. Were they really _that_ annoying?

Haruhi looked towards the twins as she was slightly caught off guard...again. She put on her best fake smile and said, "Oh, nothing really. We were just talking." _I'm speaking the truth. Nothing happened--we were just talking. Nothing strange about that in the least._

They were slightly upset that they hadn't been able to get a spectacular reaction out of her, but decided that it would have to do. Any more pushing on their part, and who _knows_ what would happen. They'd let someone else take over for now.

"Hmm. We see. Talking…" they replied in a monotone unison. Deciding that they were hungry, they picked up the menu, looking at all the dishes. If they knew the host club, (and they thought they knew them pretty well) someone was _bound_ to ask, what, exactly, were they talking about?

Most people would've taken Haruhi's answer and left if alone. Kyoya, however, was a curious, intellectual guy. Therefore he wanted to know what really happened.

"Well, Fujioka, that leaves us the next question of 'what were you talking about?'" Kyoya had used her last name to make sure Haruhi knew he wasn't playing around. ...Even though this was a game, so, technically he was playing around, but that wasn't the point. He knew what he was getting at and that was all that mattered.

_He called me by my last name. That can't be a good sign..._ Haruhi thought to herself. She looked over in Kyoya's direction, but then took her eyes away from his glance. "N--nothing really. Tamaki-senpai and I were just talking about our trip to the springs today, our choice of clothing for a short bit. That's about it really..."

Mori shook his head at Kyoya's, Hikaru's and Kauro's failed attempts to pry into Haruhi's head. _I thought when we agreed to ask he questions_, he thought to himself as he took a sip of water, _that they would ask her questions that actually pertained the fact that Haruhi might like Tamaki..._ Figuring that this would be his upper hand in their little game Mori just sat back and said nothing about it.

_Why do I feel so nervous talking about this? _Haruhi thought,_ Nothing happened. I'm just stating the truth of the matter._ Haruhi looked in the general direction in which Tamaki had left. _Seems like he's been gone for awhile...or is that just me?_

Haruhi looked at the group once more and said, "Say...why don't one of you go off and get Tamaki-senpai. You know, so we all know he didn't get lost or something. I mean, he has been gone for awhile..."

Hunny jumped up from his seat with a big smile and said, "I'll go get him, Haru-chan!" With that, Hunny rushed out of the ballroom, in search for the nearest restroom.

* * *

Tamaki took his good old time on his trip to the bathroom. He was alone in the bathroom so he took the quiet time to think of more ways he could break the news to her. _Well, it sure would be romantic if I asked her at the dance_, he thought as he lathered his hands, _but I think I might go crazy before then... _As he rinsed, he considered mentally, _Maybe I could get her to come to the garden with me tomorrow and I'll ask her there...yeah, that sounds like a plan_. It was then that Hunny busted through the door.

Once Hunny found the restroom, he ran inside and happily said, "Tama-chan! Are you still in here?" Hunny paused a moment, and then smirked slightly. "Haru-chan was wondering why you were taking so long."

As Tamaki dried his hands he let out a muffled laugh at Hunny's cuteness and then said almost regretfully, "She was? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry her, but when you gotta go..." Tamaki threw away the paper towels and then said to his fellow host in a brighter tone, "Alright Hunny, let's go back. I'm getting hungry."

Hunny jumped up happily, shouting, "Okay! Maybe I'll get to have some cake before we all get our dinners." That thought made him happy. But that wasn't what was really on his mind. As the two of them walked back to the ballroom, Hunny thought to himself, _Hmm...I thought that little comment about Haru-chan would've triggered something. Maybe it did...probably not though, since he finally realized his feelings for Haru-chan_. Hunny smiled brightly to that fact, and sat back down in his seat once they reached their table.

Right away Hunny aimed his attention towards Haruhi. She didn't look any different, and this honestly bothered Hunny a little bit. He scooted closer to Mori, made sure no one was paying too close attention, and then whispered into his ear, "Takashi, did anything else happen while I was away?"

Mori eyed Haruhi and Tamaki to see if their attention was on either Hunny or himself, which it wasn't. He leaned in towards his cousin and whispered back, "Not really, But it seems Kyoya and the twins are at a blank when it comes to cracking Haruhi."

Tamaki followed Hunny back and sat down next to Haruhi again and said, "I'm back. Sorry about that."

Haruhi quickly turned to the sudden movement next to her; it was Tamaki sitting back down in his seat. Almost shyly, Haruhi smiled at him and said, "Welcome back, Senpai. Er...were you able to find the restroom okay?"

Haruhi sweat-dropped and quickly took her eyes away from him. _Well that was a stupid question... What could've possibly caused me to say that?! And more importantly, why do I keep blanking out while talking to Tamaki-ku--senpai!_ Haruhi felt like a total, unorganized mess inside. This made her wonder what she looked like on the outside...

At this question, he turned his head towards Haruhi and raised a curious eye brow._ Did I find the restroom okay?_ he thought to himself, _Why would she ask that of all things at a dinner table?_ Tamaki opened his mouth to retort back but it was then that the waitresses came back with everyone's food. Not wanting to spoil dinner with bathroom talk, Tamaki didn't answer Haruhi's bizarre question. _Why would she ask something like that?_ Tamaki kept thinking as he dug into his meal, _was that some sort of attempt to start conversation?_

Because of his new found feelings for Haruhi he automatically thought that it was because she was attracted to him somehow. However, he shook that notion out of his head and thought, _That couldn't be it. She's never shown any signs of affection towards me before. I'm just imagining things._

Haruhi began to eat her food mindlessly, for she was still feeling quite scatter-brained. _This is bothersome...I can't focus on any of my surroundings... Well, I kinda hope it's all of them, slightly._

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi to see that she looked a little distraught and almost like she was a little flushed and flustered. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he put down his fork and patted Haruhi's shoulder, "Are you alright? You don't look very well." Tamaki held the back of his hand up to Haruhi's forehead and asked, "Are you getting sick?"

Haruhi slowly turned to Tamaki, sorting out his question in her jumbled up head. With a slight nod, Haruhi replied, "Maybe. I guess you could say it's my head that's bothering me." _Not lying there._

Haruhi set her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. Slowly, Haruhi rose from her seat and announced to everyone at the table, "I'm getting a bit tired, and Tamaki-senpai seemed to guess right; I'm not feeling my best at the moment. So I'm going to back up to the room. Good night." Without waiting for anyone to respond, Haruhi made her way out of the ballroom, towards her room.

Rather deeply, Haruhi thought to herself as she walked, _I need to figure this out. Earlier I stated that I _might_ like Tamaki-senpai. B--but I don't see how...or why. I'll have to sort this all out, so I know for sure that I _don't_. That would be for the best if I didn't...right?_

* * *

Tamaki was surprised, disappointed and concerned all at the same time as Haruhi announced that she was going to go back to her room because she wasn't feeling good. Tamaki watched her walk out of the ballroom and thought to himself, _Should I follow her?...oh my head is telling me don't because then I'd waste more food and I'd raise suspicions from the guys...but my heart is telling me run for her..._

Mori looked up from his meal when Haruhi announced she was leaving. He noticed how attentive Tamaki was to her departure and he thought to himself, _C'mon Tamaki, You know you wanna follow her. This is a perfect opportunity for you... Go for her damn it!_

Eventually, Tamaki placed his fork and knife on his plate and slid his plate towards the center of the table as he stood up and announced, "I'm gonna see if she needs help up to her room and then I'll come right back." Hoping to avoid questions from the others, Tamaki swiftly walked out of the ballroom in the direction Haruhi took. Once he was out of sight from the door, he started to run in the direction he figured Haruhi would have traveled.

On the outside, Hunny looked surprised. On the inside, Hunny was filled with joy, for watching Tamaki go after Haruhi made him feel this way. He thought Tamaki might do this, but he wasn't completely sure. Just seeing Tamaki actually do it though thrilled Hunny. _Go get her, Tama-chan!_

It wasn't long before Haruhi was in Tamaki's sights and he ran up from behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder to slow her down and said, "Wait Haruhi." Tamaki was reduced to bending over to catch his breath before he stood back up strait and said, "Let me help you back to your room. I wouldn't want you to pass out or anything if you aren't feeling well."

Haruhi turned with a sudden gasp at the sound of Tamaki's voice, and the warm touch of his hand on her shoulder. She sighed with relief after seeing his face and hearing his words. Nodding, Haruhi managed to say, "Well, alright. I mean, if you really want to that is." Haruhi turned back around and began to walk towards her room, with Tamaki close behind.

Tamaki nodded and followed Haruhi up to her room. _What should I say? What should I do?_ he thought to himself nervously as he just followed behind her so that he could catch her if she fell over or something, _This is so nerve racking being around someone you love while they don't know it._

_Something doesn't feel right... I feel like one of us should say something--it might as well be me, I suppose. God I hope I don't ask something stupid again..._ Haruhi thought, while slowing down her pace; that way Haruhi and Tamaki were walking along side each other now. She glanced up at him, curious as to what he could possibly be thinking. _Maybe he's wondering about what he should say too... Probably not. Though, I think I came up with a nice conversation starter..._ Now with her full attention on Tamaki, Haruhi said, "So, Senpai, how have you liked this trip so far? Anything you really liked in particular...?"

"Uhhh…" he uttered to stall for time as he thought while looking up at the ceiling, _What should I tell her?_ As he tried to put it together in his mind, he sighed slightly to himself as he brought his head back down and closed his eyes as a thought came to him: _Just tell her the truth_. "To be completely honest with you, Haruhi," he said to her with an innocent smile, "my favorite part was spending that afternoon, looking around the hotel, with you."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki in awe. She was both surprised, and a little caught of guard by his honest answer. Her reason: that, too, was her favorite part of this entire trip, so far. _I would've thought that he would've liked something else. Then again, people would probably think the same thing about me..._

It was at that point that they reached her room and he said, "Well, here we are. Go get some rest." Tamaki had a radical thought come to him and he hesitated at first to actually do it. However, after mustering up the courage, Tamaki leaned in and gave Haruhi a quick, gentle hug to make her feel better, which caught Haruhi off guard once more.

He caped off his actions by saying, "I hope you feel better by tomorrow. Good night Haruhi." Tamaki then pivoted on his heels and he walked back down the hall way with his hands in his pockets, a little embarrassed about his little stunt and a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see her for the rest of the night.

Tamaki left before Haruhi could even react to what had happened. Once he was out of sight, Haruhi whispered to herself, "Goodnight, Tamaki-kun..."

Haruhi slowly let herself into her room, closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. _That sure was unexpected. I wonder why he did that. Maybe it's because...no, that couldn't be it. Hosts can't fall for just one._ Haruhi sighed and got herself ready for bed, wearing the same clothes from the past two nights. Of course, she left her necklace on.

Haruhi turned off all the lights except for the lamp on the nightstand, and then laid herself across the bed, resting her head on her pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, Haruhi went through all her thoughts and what the two regulars have told her earlier that day.

_"Well, I'm always so happy when I'm around Tamaki-kun. When we're sitting next to each other, my heart races."_

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Well...I've noticed that happen these past couple of days..._ Haruhi reopened her eyes and continued to sort out her thoughts and the answer from the other regular.

_"When ever I'm with Tamaki-kun, I feel safe, and I know I can be myself around him. That alone makes me the happiest girl in the world."_

Haruhi nodded to the second answer, indicating that she did in fact feel that way. _Okay...that's true too. There's got to be something more though..._ She sat up and leaned against the head of the bed. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and thought, _I don't know what to say around him--I always have to think everything through before I say a single word; if I don't, I'll say something stupid, which happened... I'm always happy to see him, glad to know he's there. When he's gone, I feel...sad? A little lonely too, I suppose... Awkward silences often happen with the two of us, making me nervous, and very curious as to what he could be thinking... The fact that I called him "Tamaki-kun" is just strange enough. It came out so...naturally though. After that, I've had to literally think before I would say "Tamaki-senpai". That alone can't possibly mean..._

It hit Haruhi like a speeding bullet, and she knew it. Not only that, she was now in slight denial. _No, no, no, no! I--I can't. These feelings are pointless, and they make no sense! But...they're here, and they aren't going anyway._

Haruhi's eyes flew open wide as she uncrossed her arms. She turned off the lamp and crawled underneath the bed covers, resting her head on her pillow once again. Haruhi turned on her side, facing the door, and just starred into the open, empty room. Breathing out even, calming breaths, Haruhi closed her eyes. Allowed, Haruhi said, "I--I love Tamaki Suou..." Sighing with relief, Haruhi dosed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

As Tamaki walked back to the ballroom he went over in his mind over and over again his little act of affection to Haruhi. _I just hugged Haruhi... _he thought as he hugged himself, pretending Haruhi was still in his arms, _I hugged her. I actually hugged her for no reason other than I wanted to..._ A smile played across Tamaki's face as he spun himself in a circle as he enjoyed his memory, rather than an inner mind theater; he could still feel the warmth of her body on his chest and arms.

Tamaki then waltzed back to the ball room in an upbeat mood and sat back down at the table. He looked at the other guys who looked up from their meals at him and said, "She'll be alright. I think she'll be better after a good night's rest." Tamaki then dug back into his own meal, which was now room temperature; however, he didn't care since his mind was just wrapped around Haruhi.

Small smiles slowly spread on the twins faces. After hearing Tamaki's explanation, they resorted to continuing to eat, for once making a reasonable decision. It was really _obvious_ how those two felt about each other. Not even _Tamaki_ was that oblivious. And neither was Haruhi. They'd figure it out, eventually. And, if the twins could help by giving them a little push (more like a violent shove) along the way, they would do everything in their power to make them realize.

They glanced at each other, exchanging knowing grins, before going back to their meals. They didn't want to question Tamaki know. He probably had enough going around in his head already, and you could tell that he knew. It was love.

Kyoya smirked to himself at the sight of Tamaki. He was pleased to see that Tamaki looked happier than normal, which was a good sign.

Mori was pleased as well to see Tamaki in a good mood and thought to himself,_ this is amazing that this game of ours is actually working...I wonder why no one thought of this game before..._

Hunny turned his head away from Tamaki and smiled happily. _I don't know what happened between them, but it obviously put Tama-chan into a super happy mood. I wonder what it could've been._ Hunny glanced back at Tamaki as he began to eat his dinner again. _Well...I don't think he told her that he loves her yet. If he did, he probably wouldn't be here... Well either way, he seems pretty happy. I wonder how Haru-chan's reacting to whatever happened..._

Leaving that aside for the moment, Hunny finished off the rest of his food and leaned back in his chair. "Ahh...that was a good meal. I'm starting to get a little sleepy, though," Hunny said, rubbing his right eye.

Kyoya finished his dinner just as Hunny announced he was tired. "I think everyone's feeling a little tired, Hunny-senpai." Kyoya agreed as he wiped his mouth, "We should go back to the room."

Mori finished his meal a little bit before Hunny did and just waited patiently to leave. Mori let out a small yawn after Kyoya suggested going and he nodded his head in agreement. Noticing how tired his cousin was, he picked him up and piggy backed him and started to walk up to the room with Kyoya.

Tamaki had finished his meal first and was perfectly content sitting in his chair watching the others while his mind was still thinking about Haruhi. He was planning in his head how the next day would go about and possibly when he could ask her out onto another "date" so that he could confess to her.

Tamaki snapped back to reality when Hunny and Kyoya suggested going back up to the room. "Yeah, it's been a long day." Tamaki admitted, "Let's get some shut eye." Tamaki was the last person to leave the table as he took a few moments to debate whether to save Haruhi's food or not. Deciding that might send a bad message, he decided not to and he followed his friends up to their room.

Tamaki let the others take their showers first and he waited on his bed, just looking up at the ceiling in a gitty mood as his mind wouldn't drift away from Haruhi. Once the bathroom was finally open, Tamaki took a quick shower in luke-warm water and readied himself for bed. Before leaving the bathroom, he gazed at his pendant for a long while, stroking it slightly. _She_ is _my other half_, Tamaki thought to himself as he kissed the pendant,_ I just know it_.

Tamaki slipped the pendant on and hid it under his shirt. He emerged from the bathroom and plopped onto his bed and tried to fall asleep. What seemed like forever in the darkness to Tamaki as he thought about Haruhi, eventually his mind calmed down enough for him to finally drift asleep.

* * *

_Haruhi wondered in a dark forest, all alone, desperately trying to find a way out. _It's so dark... I can't see any other color but black._ She continued to walk her way through the black forest, stumbling over branches and other plants. _Wait...what's that...?_ Haruhi squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. In the distance was a small light. Haruhi began to walk faster towards the light, not caring what the light could be._

_As she came closer, Haruhi was able to see that the light was shining upon a small wild flower garden, outlined with red rose bushes all around. _I'm so close...just a little further..._ she thought as she began to walk even faster. Pushing past all the tree branches in her way, Haruhi stopped before making her way into the light. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at the center of the clearing; it was Tamaki Suou._

_Haruhi ran into the light without a second thought, running towards Tamaki. He gazed in her direction, and then swung his arms wide open for her with a heartwarming smile. She jumped into his arms and wrapped hers around him. "Tamaki-kun..." she whispered. Tamaki rubbed the top of her head as he said, "I'm here, you're not alone anymore."_

_The two of them sat down in the grass in silence. Haruhi was leaning against Tamaki's chest as he held his arm around her. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes; he, too, was gazing into hers. Their faces drew closer until them and everything around them faded into white._


	13. Chapter 13: Morning of Bliss

Chapter 13: Morning of Bliss

Mori was aroused with anticipation of the game's end after whatever made Tamaki so happy during dinner last night that he could hardly sleep. Early the next morning, Mori found himself lying awake while everyone else was still asleep. To give himself something to do, Mori dressed into his uniform pants and brought the rest of his uniform out to the living room area and decided to stretch and work out a little while he waited for everyone else to wake up.

Haruhi squinted her eyes open, pulling the covers off over her head. It was morning, and the sun had woken her up for the third day in a row. This annoyed Haruhi to no end. She sighed as she climbed out of bed, glancing at the clock on her way out; it was 8:13AM. Haruhi lazily made her way into the bathroom, grabbing her school uniform on the way. After taking a quick shower, she changed into it, fixed her hair so it didn't look like a rat's nest, and brushed her teeth. In about twenty minutes, Haruhi was ready for the day. Well, until she would have to come back and change that is.

She sighed again and sat herself down on the love seat. Rubbing her head, Haruhi thought, _That sure was an interesting dream...it's going to be stuck in my head all day. That won't be good..._ Haruhi leaned against the seat and hung her head back, making it so she could look up at the ceiling. Quietly to herself, she said, "I--I'll wait a while before I leave. Everyone's probably still sleeping...and I need time to think."

Tamaki thought he could out sleep the rays of light creeping through his window early the next morning; however, he was losing the one-sided battle between him and his lack of ability to sleep with light. Tamaki sighed when he decided to sit up and rolled his head which cracked his neck twice._ I really should call for some heavier curtains_, he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes, _I was having the most wonderful of dreams._

Last night Tamaki dreamed that he was standing in a lush, wild flower garden, basking in the warm sun, although was a little worried of where Haruhi could be. Then Haruhi came out from the forest that bordered the garden and he brought her into his arms and comforted her. They then sat in the garden together where he could have sworn that they were about to kiss before he woke up but he couldn't really remember.

Tamaki rustled out of bed and shuffled his way into the bathroom to freshen up for the day. After getting dressed into his uniform Tamaki headed for the living room area of their room to try and wake up some more. A little surprised, Tamaki found Mori exercising next to the couch and he said to him, "Ohayo Mori-senpai." and sat down in the arm chair.

Tamaki sat in thought for a minute as his eyes adjusted to being open, You know, If I'm going to take Haruhi on a date,_ I should probably okay it with Mori since he and Hunny-senpai are in charge of looking after her_. "Uhhh Mori," Tamaki started off hesitantly, "Ummm... is it okay if I take Haruhi down to the springs today?"

Mori stopped stretching once Tamaki asked him a question and eyed him curiously as he asked in return, "May I ask why?" Mori was positive that it had something to do with his feelings towards Haruhi

Well..." Tamaki said to stall for time to think, "I-I'm not planning on going into the springs today...so I figured I'd just take the task of ushering her around off your hands so you can relax more."

Mori knew that Tamaki was lying through his teeth but, figuring this would help the game along, Mori nodded and said, "Sure."

A little excited that his plan was working, Tamaki stood up and said, "Cool, Well, I'm going to go check on Haruhi and see if she's alright from last night." Tamaki left the boys room and went across the hall to Haruhi's door. Tamaki took a deep breath as he gathered the courage and composure to talk to Haruhi without looking idiotic and he rapped at Haruhi's door lightly, in case she was still asleep.

Haruhi raised her head back up when she heard a light knocking on the door. She sighed and took a deep breath; she had a feeling about who it was knocking at her door. Slowly, Haruhi stood from the love seat and walked over to the doors. She looked out the peek-hole in the door and sighed. It was exactly who she thought it would be. Haruhi took a deep breath and then opened up the door for Tamaki. "Ohayo, Senpai. ...Why are you up so early? The sun and it's bright annoying rays woke me up again." Haruhi rubbed her eye some as she thought, _I really liked that dream too... I can't remember the end too well though..._

Tamaki smiled once he saw Haruhi's face and said back, "Ohayo, Haruhi. Yeah the sun woke me up too."

Realizing that she forgot her manners, Haruhi opened the door wider and stepped out of the door way. Barely managing, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to come in? I--I mean, it wouldn't be good if anyone from school saw that we're staying in separate rooms."

Tamaki looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one would see them now and he nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah that would be bad. Thank you." Tamaki cautiously walked into the room, still feeling a little awkward being in Haruhi's room like this. To try and ignore that fact, Tamaki inspected Haruhi's face curiously for the same symptoms that she had last night as he asked, "Are you feeling any better?" He then placed the back of his hand against her forehead to see if there was a change in temperature from last night, although he couldn't remember what her temperature was like the night before.

Haruhi nearly jumped to the sudden touch of Tamaki's hand against her forehead. _Pull it together, Haruhi. He's just seeing if you have a temperature._ Haruhi nodded with a small grin and answered, "Yeah, I feel a lot better actually. I suppose I just needed a good night's rest. Thanks for asking, Senpai."

Haruhi gently brushed Tamaki's hand off of her forehead and walked over to her nightstand, grabbing her wallet and room key. "I'm getting a little hungry; why don't we go ahead and get some breakfast? Of course, we should probably wait for everyone else..." Haruhi walked back on over to Tamaki and looked up at him as she thought, _Yeah, I just asked the man I love if he wanted to go and get breakfast. But then I said that we should wait for everyone...he'll probably go with that. Even if he didn't, he would think of going down together as a "father & daughter" thing._ This thought brought Haruhi's slight hopes down. Then again, they weren't all that high to begin with.

Tamaki was a bit surprised yet joyful that Haruhi would even think of asking him to a meal. Before Tamaki could burst out with joy he stopped himself and thought, _play it cool Tamaki, you know she doesn't like it when you freak out on her_. As he did his best to contain his excitement, Tamaki considered her other option into consideration and said, "Well it would be nice to wait for the other guys before we eat... But do you want to maybe get some coffee or tea in the cafe while we wait? I'll send a text to the twins and they could bring the others down once they're finally awake." Tamaki really wanted a few moments with her alone outside of the awkward air of her room to ask her about taking her around the garden instead of boring her by placing her in the springs.

Haruhi nodded with a smile and answered, "Yeah that sounds fine. Then we can order our actual breakfast when they finally come on down to the cafe." Haruhi made her way past Tamaki and cracked her door open, peeking down the hall both ways, making sure that no one was there. No one could be seen, so Haruhi walked out into the hall, and closed the door behind Tamaki as he walked out. As they began to walk down the hall, Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and said, "Hurry up and text them; so we don't have to wait too long to order our food." She didn't want to rush him, but she was getting hungry.

"Hold on." Tamaki whined as he walked slowly as he attempted to text, "I'm not very good at this." eventually Tamaki got a message typed out

Hikaru  
Haruhi & I are in the cafe  
bring all the guys down when they wake up 4 breakfast  
c u then  
-Tamaki

He sent the message to Hikaru's phone and hoped that his phone going off wouldn't wake the twins up. "Wait for me!" Tamaki exclaimed as he noticed Haruhi was farther ahead than him and he ran towards her.

* * *

Hikaru sat up groggily when he heard the ring tone on his cell going off, reaching for it without actually opening his eyes. Kaoru, who had heard it as well, reached over his twin, grabbing the phone from the nightstand and pressing a button so it would stop the infernal racket. He didn't want to wake up Kyoya…Again.

They both yawned, and then proceeded to read the text, that was apparently from Tamaki.

"We're supposed to bring everyone down for breakfast . . ." Kaoru said absentmindedly, scratching the back of his head lazily.

Hikaru stretched a bit, before flopping back down on the bed."Dear brother, it says that we need to bring everyone down _when they wake up_." Hikaru quoted. He felt his brother lay back down beside him and closed his eyes, scootching a bit closer to Kaoru to steal some of his warmth. Clearly as they could both see, Mori and they were the only ones awake. And they were hoping to quickly remedy that. Hopefully, the ringing from Hikaru's phone hadn't woken anyone up.

* * *

When Tamaki and Haruhi made it into the internet cafe, Haruhi sat down at one of the computers and gestured for Tamaki to come sit next to her. As the waitress came over to them, Haruhi just asked for a cup of coffee.

After Haruhi gestured for him to sit down next to her, Tamaki stopped and blushed a little but thought to himself, _focus Tamaki, focus_. He forced his legs to move and then sat don casually next to Haruhi. When the waitress came, Tamaki ordered a large coffee with cream and two sugars.

After she took Tamaki's order, she quickly left. Haruhi then mindlessly logged onto the computer and opened up the internet, wanting to check to see if there were going to be any other thunderstorms. Tamaki just watched as she pulled up the weather on the internet but mostly gazed at the one he loved silently. Luckily to Haruhi, the forecast said the skies should be clear for the rest of the week. Haruhi sighed with relief and looked at Tamaki as she asked, "Did the twins text you back yet?" _Good...so far this doesn't seem too awkward. I thought it would've been..._ This fact pleased Haruhi in a way.

Tamaki checked his cell phone and said, "Naw, not yet." Tamaki then rolled himself over to the keyboard and said, "Well, we might as well do something while we wait." Tamaki pulled up and logged onto his video website. He clicked on his favorites page and then hit the randomize button. A white boarder jumped from one video box to another for a few seconds before stopping at one video and pulling it to full screen and automatically playing it. However, the video the randomize button chose was one of the music videos of the American, pop, love songs he was watching two days ago. Tamaki froze in embarrassment as _Accidentally in Love _came through the speakers softly and he thought to himself, _I totally forgot I favored that..._

Haruhi just stared at the computer screen, eyeing Tamaki from time to time. _Why would he put this music video on his favorites...? Maybe because he actually...no, that couldn't be it. Come on, Haruhi; you've told yourself this before: Hosts can never fall for just one._

Haruhi watched the video and listened to the lyrics intently, smiling slightly. In her opinion, the lyrics (once she translated them into Japanese) seemed to kind of symbolize her newly discovered love for Tamaki. _Accidentally in love, huh? The title of the song says it all..._

Tamaki took note on how Haruhi didn't object to the video. So, he followed her example, relaxed and enjoyed the video. _Of all songs to start with_, he thought to himself _it had to be the one that deals with love._

* * *

Mori finished working out a few minutes after Tamaki left the room. He was tempted to follow him, knowing that he'd probably go somewhere with Haruhi, but decided it was too early to begin the day's snooping. To occupy himself, He sat down and began to flip through the kendo magazine on the coffee table.

Kyoya was asleep and enjoying every second of it. Suddenly, there was a slight disturbance, but Kyoya shrugged it off and continued sleeping. The disturbance grew, louder and louder and there was more and more beeping. Kyoya sighed and got up, throwing one or two of the alarm clocks on the floor while hastily and roughly turning off the rest of them.

He walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up more. He then put on his school uniform and walked out to where Mori was sitting. Kyoya sat down calmly and with no plots to 'ruin' anyone... yet (except his alarm clocks).

Mori looked up after two sets of beeping went off, a boom, crash, bang sounded from down the hall and Kyoya stomped his way to the bathroom. "Let the world now know," he said to himself sarcastically in a monotone voice, "Lord Kyoya is awake." Once he emerged from the bathroom looking more like himself before he violently woke up, Mori put away the magazine he was reading and said in his monotone sarcastic manor, "Ohayo Kyoya, sleep well I take it?"

"Of course," Kyoya said, responding to Mori's question. "Seeing as our 'game' is coming to a tremendous ending, I don't see how I couldn't sleep well at night."

Hunny groaned at he heard the smashing and booming of a couple things hitting the wall. When the noise subsided, Hunny yawned and dosed back to sleep for another ten or twenty minutes. But of course, the damage had been done, and he couldn't fall back asleep.

Lazily, Hunny got himself out of bed with his bun-bun and walked over to the bathroom like a zombie, school uniform in hand. After a couple minutes, Hunny walked out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and ready for the day--other than the fact that his eyes were still closed shut.

Hunny made his way into the main area of their room and rubbed his eyes, forcing them to open a little. Still rubbing, Hunny said, "Ohayo...booming woke me up." Hunny mindlessly walked over to Mori, sat down on the ground next him, and began to play with his bun-bun's ears, too tired to think about anything in particular.

Kyoya smirked at Hunny's statement. He knew exactly what that booming was. Those alarm clocks deserved it.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed as they heard the throwing of things, knowing that it meant Kyoya was awake. They both sat up groggily, and saw Hunny get up a few moments later. They sighed, looking at each other, knowing that they had to get up now. Grudgingly, the twins got out of bed, dressing in their matching outfits and coming back to the main living area, slumping down on a couch.

Mori nodded and he said to Kyoya as his cousin and the twins came into the room as well, "Oye, so you know, and so we don't all worry again, Tamaki said he would take Haruhi to the springs today. I highly doubt that he's actually going to do that though." Mori thought that at least Kyoya should know that so in case Tamaki would go on another "date" with Haruhi, they all wouldn't be worrying where they were.

"Morning." They said in unison, Hikaru yawning slightly.

"Hey," Kaoru said to Hunny, seeing as Mori and Kyoya were talking. "Tamaki told us to take everyone downstairs when you were awake and . . . now you are!"

"He and Haruhi already went." Both of them explained.

"The two lovebirds just couldn't wait." Hikaru said in mock exasperation, shaking his head.

Mori muffled a single laugh as he heard the twin's story; Tamaki was just too predictable. "Well, we might as well go on down then. No use making them wait." Mori flipped out his cell phone and texted Tamaki

We're coming down now.

"Alright let's go." Mori stated as he stood up and waited for the others to groggily follow him.

Hunny yawned as he stood up from the ground slowly. Still holding his bun-bun, he walked over to open the door and stepped out into the hall. He signaled for everyone to follow

Kyoya got up and followed Hunny and Mori. This was going to be an interesting day, he decided. He would probably just sit on the side lines and watch while doing some behind the scenes work, but that's what he liked to do best.

The twins caught up with everyone, now not so upset that they lost some sleep, knowing that today was going to be very . . . _interesting._ They looked at each other and smirked. There hadn't been much time for them to interfere or embarrass the two since the game started, and they wanted to catch up.

They were going to give "embarrassing interference" a whole knew meaning.  


* * *

Once the song was over and the randomized playlist went to the next song, Haruhi sat back in her chair, looking up at Tamaki. _I'm still kinda curious as to why he favorited this...It doesn't seem like his type of music._ Glancing away from Tamaki slightly, Haruhi said, "I didn't know you liked that kind of music, Senpai. Caught me a little off guard when I heard it coming through those speakers."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi as she spoke to him once the video was finished, rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well...I found it the other day and I thought it was catchy. American music is like that sometimes."

Just then the waitress came and gave each of them their coffee and then walked off to help another customer. "Oh, I see. I can't argue with you there, Senpai." Haruhi replied as the waitress came over with their coffee.

Tamaki took a sip of his bitter, sweet coffee and looked down at the brown liquid as he forced himself to put his plan to confess to Haruhi into action. "Say Haruhi...." Tamaki said unsure of himself as he continued to just look at his coffee, " You said yesterday that you were bored while you were in the springs...Well, instead of going into the springs today...would you rather just hang out with me?" Tamaki chuckled a little as he added sarcastically, "we could look about the garden and not worry about finding a way out."

As Haruhi lifted her cup of coffee and took a drink, she nearly spit it back out after hearing Tamaki's question. It was unexpected and shocking to hear, in Haruhi's opinion. _I surely didn't see that coming... It doesn't sound too bad though... Fun even._

Calmly, Haruhi gulped down the coffee that was already in her mouth and set her cup down, still a little dazed from the shock. She turned to Tamaki with a slight smile and said, "Th--that sounds like fun, Senpai. Better than being bored in the springs..." Haruhi laughed slightly towards Tamaki's sarcastic comment, and then added, "But yeah, the garden sounds nice. It should be better knowing that we won't get locked in again."

Tamaki smiled as his plan was going smoothly so far. "Alright, well, we'll wait for the other guys to go into the springs before going I suppose. I told Mori that I would take you down to the springs instead." Just then his cell phone went off and he read Mori's rather short text. "Even when he texts, he doesn't say much," he muttered to himself as he took another swig of his coffee.

"It looks like they're coming down shortly," Tamaki said as he stood up with his coffee in one hand and offered to aid Haruhi up with the other, "We might as well go find a table for breakfast."

"Alright, well, we'll wait for the other guys to go into the springs before going I suppose. I told Mori that I would take you down to the springs instead."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow slightly as she thought, _Well he must've planned this ahead quite a bit... But that doesn't really matter now I guess._ Haruhi watched as Tamaki pulled his cell phone back out and read his text message. She nodded when he told her that they everyone was on their way down.

Haruhi was slightly caught off guard, again, when Tamaki offered her his hand. She gently took his hand as she nodded in agreement with Tamaki. "Yeah, we should probably go do that."

After he helped her up from her seat and the two of them walked over towards one of the larger tables near the center of the cafe. Haruhi sat herself down, leaving two seats open on her left.

Haruhi then waved for a waitress to come over. Once she did, Haruhi asked of her, "Can you bring us seven menus please?" The waitress nodded as she left and shortly returned with the seven menus. Haruhi smiled at her as she said, "Arigato, Miss." With that, the waitress walked away, possibly blushing.

As Haruhi found a table and received their menus, Tamaki stood around looking for his friends to join them. As he looked he thought to himself, _This is good so far, she doesn't seem to object being around me...that's defiantly a good sign._

As Haruhi began to look through the menu, she looked up at Tamaki and asked, "Aren't you going to sit down, Senpai?

Tamaki snapped back to reality and said as he nodded his head, "Yeah, I was just seeing the others were coming." Without really thinking about it, Tamaki casually took the only seat next to Haruhi and glanced through the menu. "So what are you gonna get?" he asked as he took another sip of his coffee to make petty conversation.  


* * *

Mori Lead the sleepy group down to the internet cafe, seeing how no one else looked really fit to lead them all down. Mori wasn't sure if they went to the breakfast bar yet since he would figured that they would have lost track of time and still be doing something together.

Mori soon realized that he underestimated them and found both of them at one of the larger tables in the cafe, looking through the menu, sitting right next to each other and appeared to be having a general good time together. Mori smirked at the scene, and he walked up to the table and sat across from the couple and said, "Ohayo Haruhi."

Hunny, who was now near most of the way awake, sat down next to Mori and set his bun-bun on his lap. Happily, Hunny grabbed a menu and started to look through it, but still kept an eye on the two love birds. _That was a rather good sign; seeing them get along so well together. Neither of them really seemed to care too much about being alone with each other, either. Another good sign._

Just as Haruhi was about to answer Tamaki, she heard Mori. She looked up from her menu and smiled at him and said, "Ohayo, Mori-senpai." Glancing back down at her menu, she then quickly answered Tamaki's question. "Anyway, I don't really know...maybe the French Toast... What about yourself?" Haruhi took a sip of her coffee and let out a relieved sigh; Haruhi was in a rather good mood.

She looked back up from her menu again, and waved for everyone else to come and take a seat at the table.

"Hmmmm..." Tamaki said as he looked at the menu, "The fruit covered pancakes are looking really good this morning in my opinion."

Hunny peeked up from his menu and smiled brightly at Haruhi and Tamaki. Seeing them together like this made him happy. Plus, he was in his usually happy mood, now that he wasn't a tired zombie anymore.

Tamaki placed his menu down and greeted everyone as they sat down, which oddly enough they all looked to be in a rather good mood. not really caring since he was in a good mood himself, Tamaki started to make conversation with everyone at the table. Although it just seemed like the host king was just trying to get some host family bonding time, in reality, Tamaki was just so happy about being with Haruhi like this that he couldn't really keep it to himself today.

As they ate their breakfast Tamaki brought up random, but not too crazy, topics of conversation with the table but mostly with Haruhi. It seemed that everyone at the table was having a good time. Tamaki would start up a topic, Haruhi and hunny would comment, Mori would agree with Hunny, the twins would make their remarks, and Kyoya would sit there and smirk and interject everyonce in awhile.

This went on for the rest of the morning until Tamaki finally looked at his watch and announced, "Oh wow, time sure does fly. We have to go now and go set up for Hosting." Tamaki stood up and stretched a little after sitting down for so long. He offered a hand to Haruhi as the other guys started to get up.

Haruhi ate her meal and talked with everyone at the table--mainly Tamaki, filled with pleasure. _This is nice...everyone seems to be enjoying themselves too._ After Tamaki spoke, Haruhi was about to get up from her seat, but stopped when she saw Tamaki's hand reaching out for her. She grinned softly at him and gently took his hand so she could be lifted to her feet. Haruhi pushed her chair in and said to Tamaki with a smile, "Thanks for helping me up." She began to head for the exit, signaling Tamaki and everyone else to follow.

The seven hosts made their way to the ballroom, where their hosting had taken place the past two days. She looked around the room, kind of hoping that she would get to sit near Tamaki again. But of course...she was also hoping that any of their customers wouldn't suggest anything like they did yesterday. Haruhi shivered at the memory.

With a slight sigh, Haruhi walked over to the back of the room, opening the doors to the outside air. She took in a deep breath, and let it out with relief. _I think I'll settle down near the doors._ Looking around, Haruhi spotting a table not too far from the open door and sat herself down. Lucky for her, there was another table close by.

Tamaki followed his friends to the ballroom and went over to the open doors to feel the late spring breeze flowing into the room gently. Tamaki took a deep breath and thought to himself,_ four hours to go before you tell her_. Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi going to go sit down and thought to himself skeptically, _can you really do it?_ Tamaki sighed and took in a few more seconds of the breeze before he brought his chipper attitude back and sat down at the table near Haruhi's.

Hunny followed the group alongside Mori happily. Once they made it inside, Hunny ran to the closest table and settled down with his bun-bun, and signaled for Mori to come sit with him. Once he did so, Hunny followed Haruhi with his eyes and watched her carefully. "She sure seems happy right now. I have an idea why, but no exact reasoning." Hunny shrugged as he turned back around the face forward and began to kick his feet back and forth. Patiently, he waited for either their customers to arrive or for something interesting to happen.

"I think we all know why she and Tamaki are in a good mood today." Mori commented as he sat down next to his cousin, "There's just no need to say it."

Soon after all the Hosts settled down, the first wave of Customers came in and sat at the hosts' tables. After breakfast (In which the twins were in an unusually good mood), and once the twins were seated at their hosting table, they both smiled at the 'princesses' that they were to be taking care of today.

"Good morning ladies, how was your breakfast?" They asked in unison, tilting their heads to the side slightly.

"Wonderful!" One girl said, folding her hands on her lap. "How has your morning been Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"It seems that everyone has been in unusually good moods so far." Hikaru commented, his smile twisting up into more of a smirk. Kaoru nodded as well. "Yes, and I'm really looking forward to this evening Hikaru."

His twin looked over at him. "I agree. I have something very special planned." He said, cupping his brother's cheek gently.

"Hikaru! You're embarrassing me . . ." Kaoru said, forcing a blush to his face.

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment longer, listening to the squeals of the princesses before turning back towards them.

"S-so, do you all have anything in particular you're going to be doing?" Kaoru said, pretending to be flustered. Hikaru snuck a glance over to Tamaki. _He_ seemed to be in an _exceptionally_ good mood, and Hikaru couldn't wait to find out what he was going to do tonight

Tamaki was more than ready to partake in some hosting today. His morning meal with his friends and his new found feelings for Haruhi had put him in such a glorious mood that he felt like he could take on a swarm of 1000 raving fan girls at once. His first batch of 5 customers came in and sat down next to him, they automatically noticed his extra glow of radiance about him

"Good Afternoon Tamaki-kun." one of the girls said as Tamaki's happy attitude relaxed her.

"Yes what an excellent afternoon it is." Tamaki said with his princely smile, "How're all you lovely ladies doing today?"

"Fine, thank you." one of his customers replied, "You seem very happy today Tamaki-kun."

"Much more than usual." another remarked

Tamaki was caught off just a little by their observations and he asked the five of them, "I-is it that obvious?" After they all nodded simultaneously Tamaki rubbed the back of his head and said, "Gomen, I've just been in a wonderful mood this morning."

"Any reason in particular?" of the other girls asked, very interested to what made her host so happy.

Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi and then back at his group and asked them at almost a whisper, "Can you all keep a secret?" they all looked at each other and then leaned in towards Tamaki. Tamaki sighed and leaned in himself and said just above a whisper, "I think I've been struck by one of Cupid's arrows." The girls stared wide eyed at Tamaki for a few moments before the gravity of what he just said sank in. They all bursted out in high pitched squeals that Tamaki was sure disrupted everyone else's hosting.

"Oh, who is it?" the girl sitting next to Tamaki asked eagerly in a soft voice, trying not to spill his secret.

Tamaki put a finger up to his lips as if he was shushing her and said in a soft voice as well, "That I can not say." Tamaki brought his finger down and said in a more relaxed voice "but don't fret my dears. I will still host to all of you lovely ladies. It's just one will hold an extra special place with me."

Haruhi waited patiently as customers began to fill the room, in search for their regular hosts. As Haruhi's first three regulars arrived, they sat down around Haruhi, smiling. As always, they seemed happy to spend time with her. Haruhi smiled brightly at them and said, "Hello, ladies. How are you three doing so far today?"

"Very well, thank you! You seem to be doing rather well yourself, Haruhi-kun," one of Haruhi's customers replied happily.

Haruhi let out a slight sigh and said, "Well, I suppose I am. Today's just been a good day so far, really. I honestly can't remember the last time I've enjoyed myself this much." Haruhi was now leaning back in her seat, reminiscing the wonderful morning she had with her fellow hosts. But of course, she was mainly remembering her time with Tamaki. Haruhi let out another pleased sigh, and looked back up at her customers. They seemed to have crowded Haruhi without her even realizing it.

"Oh, that's so good, Haruhi-kun! Will you tell us all about it?!" one of the customers requested.

"Oh, yes, please do!" another one added.

Haruhi sat up straight again, and shook her head slightly. "It really wasn't much; just a nice time at breakfast is all. Now...why don't you ladies tell me about your weekend? I believe that a host should get to know their customers--especially their regulars like yourselves." Haruhi was now smiling kindly at them. She truly was a natural.

Before any of the girls could answer, them and Haruhi heard a bunch of a squealing from Tamaki's table. They all looked over, and Haruhi cocked her head to the side slightly. _I haven't heard that much squealing from any customers for a while... I wonder what he said to them._ Haruhi put the thought aside and said, "Well...that was surely something to hear..."

Still looking in Tamaki's direction, the three girls nodded, with one of them replying, "It surely was! I'm kinda curious to know what they're talking about. Aren't you curious, Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki as he calmed his customers down some and shrugged. "A little, I suppose. But it's none of my business. I'm sure I'll find out about the reasoning for all that squealing eventually."

Mori and Hunny's Hosting was put on a slight pause once the squealing shrieked from Tamaki's table. Mori rubbed the inside of his ear with his finger to try and sooth the pain brought on by Tamaki's customers. "I wonder what's going on at that table." Mori commented quickly before getting back on the subject of cake that they were talking about before. _It couldn't possibly have something to do with Haruhi_, he thought with nothing else on his mind besides their game, _could it?_


	14. Chapter 14: Cold Feet

Chapter 14: Cold Feet

Hosting continued onward with everyone in unusually good moods. When hosting finally ended, Tamaki looked up at the clock in confusion and said to himself, "Done already? Wow time surly does fly." Tamaki stood up and stretched and thought about the schedule and realized it's the Twin's turn to clean up today. _Well that's good_. Tamaki thought to himself _Now neither Haruhi or I will be sweaty when we have out little date_. Tamaki did a small spin as he thought about going on a date with his Haruhi and he walked over to the others.

Kyoya looked towards Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you have clean up duty today," he said, the light reflecting on his glasses perfectly for his tone of voice. "Make sure to do a good job." He didn't want to see the 'clean up' bill the club would have to pay if the hotel staff had to clean it up. It was best to just let the club members do it. "I'm going back to the rooms," he said bluntly. "Who's coming?"

Haruhi stood from her seat after all the customers had left and looked up at the clock. _That didn't seem very long... But I suppose that's good in a way. I just hope my time with Tamaki-senpai won't fly by like that..._

Tamaki came up from behind Haruhi as the others debated who was going to stay or not. Tamaki came up to Haruhi's side and nudged her a little to get her attention and smiled for her. At the moment he didn't have much he wanted to say with the other guys around however, he was ecstatic to go on his second date with Haruhi.

Hunny jumped up from his seat and ran over to Kyoya, smiling. He raised his hand high and said, "I'm coming, Kyo-chan!" Hunny looked over at Mori, wondering if he would want to follow or stay behind. His direction then turned to Haruhi and Tamaki and said, "What about you two? Aren't you coming?" Hunny knew they would, and he didn't really have to ask. It was just something to get them going.

Haruhi looked over at Hunny and nodded. "Oh, yeah, we're coming," she replied as she walked past Tamaki, signaling him to follow. After reaching Kyoya and Hunny, Haruhi turned to Mori and said, "Mori-senpai, are you going to follow us up, or stay down here with Hikaru & Kaoru?"

Tamaki nodded at Hunny's question as he let Haruhi answer for him. He eyed Haruhi as she walked past him and gave a small lover's sigh before deciding to tag along behind her like a little puppy.

Mori looked around at the general disorder of the room and he shook his head and responded to Haruhi, "Naw, I think I'll help them a little. Go on ahead." Mori, always good with grunt work, readily went and started pushing chairs to their proper places.

Once the others all left and He was left alone with the twins, he said to them as he worked, "Oye, should we do something about those two today? I think they're gonna skip the springs to be with each other today."

Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled to themselves when they heard that they had clean-up duty. Begrudgingly, they stood, beginning the tedious task. They both turned and looked at Mori when they heard that he would help. "Thanks!" They said, before going back to the job at hand. The sooner they finished the sooner they could try and spy on Tamaki and Haruhi. "And to answer your question Mori, definitely." Kaoru stated.

"We were planning on spying on then, and interrupting accordingly, without them knowing it was us of course, but I imagine you had a slightly less underhanded tactic in mind?" Hikaru asked.

Mori shrugged his shoulders at Hikaru's inquisition and then began to say, "My idea was basically stalk them and try to give them nudges as much as possible like when you..." Mori was about to tell Hikaru about the time the rest of the host club followed him and Haruhi around on their date but remembered that experience was to be the clubs little secret."-I mean like how you suggested." Mori corrected himself quickly and then avoided any more conversation from the two of them as he continued to fix all the chairs and tables.

Once they were done, Mori wiped the sweat from his brow and then said to the twins, "Let's go up to the rooms now. Tamaki won't go anywhere with her until he thinks that we all went to the springs.

The twins nodded, following Mori up to their rooms. Oh, the mischief they would create. Of course, nothing _too_ obvious. They didn't want the two getting mad at them again . . .

And Hikaru was just a _tad bit_ curious about Mori's little slip up earlier. But deciding that it wasn't important, he continued walking, tossing his hands into his pockets nonchalantly.

* * *

Kyoya led everyone to the room, silently being pleased with all of the images he now had to put on the club's website. He was glad he hid those camera's in the hotel. They might just prove to have a better use then he thought.

Hunny waved goodbye to Mori, and followed Kyoya out of the room, with Haruhi and Tamaki right behind them. As they began to approach their rooms, Hunny ran up next to Kyoya and whispered to him, "Kyo-chan, they both seem to be in a really good mood. Do you suppose Tama-chan will admit his feelings to Haru-chan today, while we're all at the springs?" Hunny thought there was a _very_ high chance that Tamaki would. But he still wanted to hear Kyoya's thoughts. Kyoya _was_ Tamaki's best friend after all. If anyone were to know Tamaki's intentions best, it would be Kyoya.

Kyoya thought about it. It really depended on what happened on this little 'date' of theirs. It was obvious that Tamaki had already realized his feelings, as well as Haruhi. "I don't know," Kyoya admitted. "Tamaki has always thought of us as a family. He doesn't really want to 'break' the relationships that his family has. Reveling his feelings to Haruhi might change things. Tamaki might realize that and start worrying. He doesn't know that we're all secretly supporting the two of them. So it's really unpredictable. Chances are, though, he will realize this, causing him to stall his confession. Then he'd talk to us, his 'family', about it. He'd make his final decision after that."

Hunny nodded in agreement with Kyoya and said, "I suppose. That does sound like something Tama-chan would do." Hunny looked down at his bun-bun, whom he was still holding, and mumbled to himself, "Either way, I still hope he admits his feelings soon, along with Haru-chan. It'll be a whole lot easier on them I bet."

Haruhi noticed Hunny whispering to Kyoya, but it didn't phase through her in the least. Nothing could possibly ruin Haruhi's unusually bright mood. She was far too excited about spending some time with Tamaki. Of course, she would never admit it though. A slight concern hit Haruhi though. She looked up at Tamaki and whispered to him, "Senpai, what if they find out that we're not actually going to the springs?"

Tamaki eyed Hunny and Kyoya shiftily before responding to Haruhi's question. They seemed to be having their own conversation so he thought it was safe for them to discuss their plans. "I told Mori that I would take over his job of looking after you for today." Tamaki whispered back under his breath, "I also told him that I wasn't feeling up to the springs for today so they won't question why I'm not in the springs." Tamaki smirked after he explained his brilliant plan to Haruhi. Tamaki then let out a muffled chuckle to himself as he thought to himself, _I guess people really do go to the extremes for love_. He side glanced at Haruhi again before sighing quietly as he thought _but will it all be meaningless?_

"Ah, I see. Clever thinking ahead, Senpai," Haruhi replied with a grin. She then focused her attention on Kyoya & Hunny, now curious as to what they were talking about. _Eh...it's probably nothing that would concern me any._

As Hunny & Kyoya approached the rooms, Hunny looked over his shoulder at the two love-birds. While Kyoya was opening the door to their room, Hunny shouted back at them, "Hurry up, you two! We don't want to keep Rukia-chan waiting!" Hunny smiled at them and ran in the room after Kyoya.

Haruhi nodded and pulled out her own card key. She then looked up at Tamaki and said, "I'll see you in a bit, Senpai." Haruhi smiled at him and then ran over and let herself into her own room, closing the door behind her. Behind the closed door, Haruhi was smiling brightly. She couldn't wait for their little "date".

Haruhi sighed calmly and walked over to her suitcase. She picked it up, making sure to keep everything inside, and set it down next to "Rukia's" closet. If Haruhi was going to look good, she had to use _something_ from this large closet.

_This is going to be difficult. I want to look good, but I can't go too far. I still need to keep myself looking like a dude. Remember that, Haruhi,_ she thought to herself as she urgently went through her suitcase and closet.

After several minutes of searching, Haruhi finally decided on a slim pair of dark blue jeans with goldenrod stitching around the seams. She also threw on a white, button up shirt that that seemed a little small to a guy's standard but was large enough to not expose her chest. The shirt had a contemporary gold star design stitched onto one corner of the collar. She then found a pair of sandy colored sandals and slid them onto her feet. Haruhi then dug through Rukia's jewelry and found a plain, gold bracelet and locked it around her wrist. Haruhi also kept on the necklace Tamaki gave her and tucked it inside of her shirt.

Haruhi sighed and then made her way to the door, resting her hand on the door knob. Just as she was about to open it, she stopped and thought, _What am I doing? If I go out now, the others will see and our plan will be ruined. I suppose my lack of focus just proves that I'm excited._ Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck and made her way over to the love seat. She plopped herself on it and leaned back, waiting for Tamaki to knock at her door.

* * *

After Kyoya and Hunny entered the room, Tamaki smiled at Haruhi and entered the room himself. Once inside, Tamaki rushed over to his quadrant of the room and started shifting through all of his quickly thinking to himself, _What do I wear? What do I wear?_ Tamaki was going through his clothes like crazy as he tried to find the perfect outfit that was appealing to the ladies' eye while casual at the same time.

After much searching and debating, Tamaki finally decided on a nice pair of light blue, designer jeans, a white, short sleeved, dress shirt, which he left the top two buttons unbuttoned to reveal a nice, clean, indigo t-shirt. Tamaki slipped on a nice pair of tennis shoes, clipped on a gold watch, threw on a pair of sleek sunglasses and left his pendent on under his t-shirt.

Tamaki then sat out on in the living room area as he tried to calm his nerves before going on this date and for all the other hosts to come back to the room and clear out again for the springs.

Kyoya walked into his room and lazily threw on a pair of green knee-length shorts and a white short sleeved shirt with light brown and blue stripes. He slipped on a pair of brown sandals before walking out to the 'meeting area'. All of today's excitement and _real_ club activities were about to start.

Hunny happily walked out of his quadrant of the room, newly clothed. He wore a pair of dark red combat shorts, an unbuttoned black dress shirt that's outlines in white along the edges, and a tan t-shirt underneath. He quickly slipped his sockless feet into his brown sandals, and sat down on the couch.

As Mori & the twins walked into the room, Hunny smiled brightly at them, mainly at Mori. "Hurry up and get ready~! We want to beat the large crowd of people that's sure to come, don't we?" Plus, he knew Tamaki wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible, probably.

Mori had lead the twins up to the room to get ready to stalk the two love birds. Once Mori opened the door, he saw Tamaki already dressed for his little date in a stylish yet casual outfit. _Looks like he's ready to go_, Mori thought to himself as Hunny pushed him to his quadrant of the room, _Best not to keep him waiting_.

Mori looked through his clothes to find something comfortable to walk around in since he and the twins would be stalking Tamaki for the rest of the afternoon. He picked out a pair of dark jean shorts, an aqua t-shirt and a black, short sleeved dress shirt that he left unbuttoned. Mori then threw on a comfortable pair of tennis shoes so he'd be able to run in if need be.

Mori emerged from the quadrant once Hunny was dressed as well and said to the other guys, "c'mon we need to get a good spot in the springs."

The twins picked out matching pairs of tan cargo shorts, along with black tank tops, covered over with loose yellow sleeveless shirts. They put on comfortable shoes as well, before glancing at each other and giving each other twin devious smirks. Good spots in the hot springs indeed. They clasped their hands behind their backs. "Yeah, let's get going." They spoke, preparing to 'leave'.

After Kyoya took charge of the group and led them out of the room, Mori followed and waved at Tamaki and said simply, "Have fun." He kept an eye out behind him for movements of Tamaki or Haruhi while they all walked down towards the springs. Mori eventually decided at a point that they were safe enough away from Tamaki and Haruhi and Kyoya wasn't really paying attention to grab the twins by the collars and he dragged them away stealthily without even alerting Kyoya or Hunny.

Mori pulled the twins around a corner and held a finger up to shush them and pointed in a direction back to the rooms to go find the two love birds. After he felt they got the message he began to tip toe back to their target.

Hunny walked through the halls of the hotel happily. Just knowing that Haruhi & Tamaki were going to spend some time together made him happy. Plus, he was going to the hot springs! That alone was a rare treat--even for the rich.

Attempting to start a conversation, Hunny began to look over his shoulder and said, "Hey, Takashi--huh?" It was then that Hunny noticed that Mori and the twins weren't in sight; just Kyoya. _I wonder where they went..._ Now looking at Kyoya, Hunny said, "Kyo-chan, do you think we should look around for them or go on ahead to the springs?" Hunny didn't want to be rude and leave his friends for the springs. But they _did_ leave him and Kyoya first. Hunny would think of this as payback if they were to go to the hot springs.

Kyoya decided that he was tired and wanted to relax rather then run around all day. "We should just go to the springs. The can meet us there. And Tamaki's already said that he isn't coming into the springs today, so the others can fill us in on what happens if they feel the need to."

In reality, Kyoya had his agents and secret cameras all over, for protection and for pictures for the website and the magazine. But he would only publicize what was necessary for club profits, of course.

"Okay! Let's go, Kyo-chan!" Happily, Hunny led Kyoya to the springs. Hunny quickly got himself ready, put all his things into a locker, and patiently waited for Kyoya to be done and ready to go. Once he was, Hunny dashed out into the springs, making way to an open spot. As Kyoya followed Hunny in, the small third year sank down into the water, only making his eyes and above visible.

Gently, Hunny closed his eyes and thought, _Could they have gone to watch after Tama-chan & Haru-chan? Knowing them probably... I wonder if anything will really happen though._ Shrugging, Hunny re-emerged himself above the water and looked at Kyoya. "Kyo-chan...do you think Tama-chan will admit his feelings to Haru-chan anytime soon? As in today maybe?" Honestly, Hunny wasn't sure what to talk about, he was just curious to hear Kyoya's thoughts about all this.

Kyoya made himself comfortable in the springs. He thought momentarily about Hunny's question. Did everyone feel the need to ask him this question. Probably.

"That really depends, Hunny-senpai. Tamaki is probably scared right now, he won't want to get hurt. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know that Haruhi likes him back. Or maybe he'll suddenly gather unheard of courage and tell her, but I highly doubt that. I think he might admit that he likes her to us before he actually tells her about his feelings." For all Kyoya knew, he was completely wrong. But it sounded like something Tamaki would do. It _was_ something Tamaki would do, so he couldn't be proven wrong yet.

* * *

Tamaki was waiting patiently as the other guys finished dressing and finally left. He was a little baffled why Mori told him to "have fun" but he shrugged it off and he left the room himself. Tamaki took a deep breath before he walked across the hall to Haruhi's door. He knocked at the door three times and he waited for her to answer the door.

Haruhi perked up some when she heard knocking at her door. Quickly, she stood up and ran to the door. Before opening, she looked out the peephole in the door and then let out a sigh of relief. It was exactly who she expected: Tamaki.

Haruhi opened the door and stepped out into the hall as she closed the door behind her. Tamaki blushed as he saw Haruhi emerge from the room. Although she was dressed like a guy for the most part, he still thought she was very attractive. Looking up at Tamaki with a smile, she said, "You look nice, Senpai." Haruhi glanced down the hall both ways and then added, "We should probably get going."

Tamaki looked down in embarrassment and then said back to her, "Th-Thank you. You look good yourself." Tamaki then shook off his embarrassment and ushered for Haruhi to start walking. As he led her down to the garden, Tamaki remained silent since his mind was buzzing with thoughts of what could possibly go wrong with him asking her out. _No, no, C'mon Tamaki_, he thought to yourself, _You can do this. You can do this._

The two of them walked down to the garden in a semi-awkward silence. Haruhi didn't know about Tamaki, but she certainly didn't really know what to say. She didn't want to take any chances at trying to start a conversation again, either. So instead, Haruhi decided to leave all the conversation starting with Tamaki. He was probably better at it than she was anyway.

Just as they entered the garden, Haruhi looked around in thought, wondering where they should go first. Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki and said, "So...do you want to go back to our spot under the peach tree, or walk around some?" Haruhi felt a little strange, calling it "their spot".

_That's perfect!_ Tamaki thought to himself and then said back, "Why don't we walk around for a little bit and then we can go sit down at "our spot"?" Tamaki led Haruhi through the garden like the day before but they strolled very slowly through the garden since they weren't rushing to find the exit. Tamaki started chitchatting with her about random little things but was talking a lot less than he did the day before since he was nervous about asking Haruhi out.

Once they finally made it back to the peach tree, Tamaki gesture for Haruhi to sit down. He then took an inconspicuous deep breath and sat closely next to Haruhi, resting his arms on his thighs and interlocking his hands between his spread-apart knees.

Haruhi felt her heart race as Tamaki sat so closely next to her. The feeling was so different and unfamiliar to her, but it felt great either way. But that wasn't important now--something was on Tamaki's mind, and it obviously worried him some, or at least made him nervous. Haruhi leaned forward and intently waited for Tamaki to speak.

Tamaki sighed to try and release the tension in his chest before he looked at Haruhi with a partially serious, partially caring face and asked her calmly, "C-can I talk to you about something?"

Haruhi perked up slightly, curious and concerned as to what Tamaki wanted to talk about. It had to be something important: he stuttered. Excellent hosts like himself didn't stutter so openly like this. _I wonder what's got him so nervous... Could it be...no, it couldn't be something like that. Relax, Haruhi. You're just getting your hopes up._

Putting on a concerned expression, Haruhi leaned forward again so she could see Tamaki--or at least the side of his face--and said, "What is it, Senpai? You can tell me."

Meanwhile, Mori had finally got on the trail of Tamaki and Haruhi as he saw them enter the ballroom. He gestured for the Twins to follow and they stealthily followed them through the garden, ducking into beds of flowers and behind trees any time they thought they were looking behind them.

As the two of them sat down, their three stalkers hat hidden behind two cherry blossom trees and they watched carefully as they talked. "This might be it guys." Mori said warning the twins of what might come.

The twins, crouching behind the tree, glanced over at Mori as he spoke. They nodded, looking at Tamaki. Suddenly the both of them were _filled_ with the unrelenting urge to just screw everything up. However, they had been planning this from Haruhi's first day at the host club; they didn't want to ruin it now. The two 'lovebirds' had liked each other for some time now, even if they didn't realize it. And it would be all the _more_ fun to tease them when they were actually together. Hikaru fidgeted slightly, eager for Tamaki to say what he had to say. Kaoru was in the same restless mood. "Mmhmm." They responded seriously.

Tamaki took a deep breath as he tried to ready himself to finally admit his feelings to Haruhi. _C'mon Tamaki, you got this far, you can do it,_ he thought to try and encourage himself to speak. Tamaki opened his mouth to finally say something but his mind quickly ran over of what could possibly happen. Tamaki managed to stutter out, "I..." before a very serious matter twanged through his head: _What if she says "no" ?_

Tensions would rise between the two of them and things would never be the same between them and between the hosts ever again. Not only that but Tamaki would surly be heart broken for an unruly length of time which would interfere with his hosting. Tamaki hung his head without adding anything after that one syllable and thought, _I can't do this... Not yet. _

Tamaki thought quickly how he would respond that wouldn't give away his true feelings yet but would still help him get closer to Haruhi. "-I..." he started again, "wanted to ask... can things be less formal between us? You don't have to call me senpai anymore." he looked away from Haruhi as he remembered about the last time he tried this, "I mean, that is if you see me as something more than just someone you know."

Tamaki sighed depressively as he couldn't bear to look at Haruhi. His heart was unsure of what would happen if he would actually admit his feelings now and he didn't want to get hurt. However, he couldn't take the fact that he lost his courage and got cold feet at the last second.

"Tamaki you baka." Mori scolded Tamaki under his breath and he bit down on his thumb. _You can't be serious that he still can't admit his feelings even in a situation like this!_ he thought bitterly to himself. Mori was almost sure that He was going to admit his feelings right then and there, but something kept him from doing so and Mori now wanted to strangle Tamaki for building Haruhi up like that and then knocking her down so harshly.

Haruhi nearly felt her heart drop, for she had gotten her hopes up. Despite what she had just told herself moments ago, she truly thought Tamaki would say _something_, or anything for that matter, about the two of them, and any possible feelings he may have for her. Haruhi sighed quietly to herself as she thought, _Silly of me to think he would admit any possible feelings--of course, I know it's not possible. I mean, he thinks of me as his daughter & a friend, nothing else._

But his words were flowing through her head like never before:  
_"-I...wanted to ask... can things be less formal between us? You don't have to call me senpai anymore. I mean, that is if you see me as something more than just someone you know."_ They buzzed around her head, giving her a slight headache. But despite the headache, Haruhi _did_ see Tamaki as something more than someone she just knew. Maybe not always, but she has for awhile, and even more so just recently. She eagerly wanted to take Tamaki up on this kind gesture.

Taking a quite, but deep breath, Haruhi calmly smiled at Tamaki and finally replied, "You should know that I think of you more than just someone I know. We--we're friends...a--and good ones at that..." For whatever reason, actually saying that they were just "friends" pained her more than it had the last time. Was it just yesterday? But at the same time, she was more than happy with their friendship. In many ways, she didn't want that to change, but in others, she did. More than anything.

"I--isn't that right, Senpai--er--Tamaki..." Haruhi had a feeling that her current smile was rather bleak.

Haruhi's words comforted Tamaki slightly, even thought they had an off, awkward ton to them. This was defiantly a positive for Tamaki since it told him that she wasn't oblivious to his existence like she had been in months past. _I__ have to find out thought if she likes me before I can try this again though_, Tamaki thought to himself as he stood up and stretched a little before offering a hand to Haruhi and said, "Of course, Haruhi-san." Tamaki gave a playful as he added the suffix to the end of Haruhi's name as a declaration of their deepening relationship.

_Haruhi-san?_ The name, especially the suffix, rang through her head uncontrollably. It made her feel kind of awkward; but he was probably playing around with her some she decided. Grinning, Haruhi took Tamaki's hand and he helped her up from her seat. After letting go of Tamaki's hand, Haruhi looked around the area, wondering what the two of them should do. _Well...we already walked around the garden some. I wonder if there's anything else we could really do, before it's time we head back for dinner._ Curiously, Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, trying to figure out what he was thinking. She's been far too curious about that sort of thing lately, probably because of her newly found feelings.

Mori simmered in his anger at Tamaki for only a little while as he watched the two of them getting along. When Mori noticed that Haruhi was turning to look thief way, Mori pushed the twins over into some bushes while he hid behind a tree.

In the corner of her eye, Haruhi noticed some peaches from the tree above their spot had ripened enough to actually eat. _Oh...I suppose I could get some for us._ Haruhi walked over to the tree with her hands behind her back. Over her shoulder, Haruhi said, "Are you hungry? I'm sure a little snack wouldn't spoil our dinner."

"Sure, something to eat sounds great right now, " Tamaki said in agreement with Haruhi's idea. He watched with his thumbs in his pockets as Haruhi started searching the tree for a snack, not wanting to impede on her ability to do things by herself.

Haruhi then turned the face the tree once more. Carefully, she examined the peaches, trying to pick out the best of the best. Of course, she saw two on high branches. Nonetheless, Haruhi reached up towards them as she said, "These ones up here look pretty good, don't you think?" _Too bad I can't reach them_ she added to herself in her head.

Tamaki looked up to where Haruhi was pointing and immediately saw the two fruit she was talking about. Tamaki walked over to the tree and said, "They sure do." Tamaki reached up the tree on his tip toes but even with his long arms, he couldn't reach the two fruit either_. Damn I can't reach them either_, he thought to himself as he looked to see if there was a sturdy branch he could climb on but he found none. He thought for a little bit about some way to reach the fruit and after awhile, a questionable idea came to mind.

"Well..."Tamaki said as he averted Haruhi's gave and rubbed his neck. He went down onto one knee and said as he pointed to his back with his thumb, "you could sit on my shoulders and I could get you up high enough for you to reach them."

Haruhi stared at Tamaki's back with wide eyes. _I certainly didn't expect that in the least... But why pass up his offer? He already got himself positioned to do so, I mean._ Nodding, Haruhi said with a slight stutter, "O--okay. I'll be sure to be real quick about it." Haruhi quickly glanced around, wondering if there was anyone watching. Luckily for them no one was even around, that she could see that is. After, Haruhi walked up behind Tamaki and gently climbed onto his shoulders, being sure not to hurt him in any way. She would feel terrible if she caused Tamaki any sort of pain, even just a small back pain.

As Tamaki stood, Haruhi carefully wrapped her arms around the top of Tamaki's head, so she wouldn't lose her balance and fall off. Letting out a sigh of relief, Haruhi unwrapped her right arm and then reached up for the two peaches. After grabbing the first one and setting it in her left hand, Haruhi reached for the second. Leaning forward slightly, Haruhi smiled as she held out the second one for Tamaki. "Here you go, Sen--Tamaki." Haruhi still wasn't used to calling him "Tamaki" rather than "Senpai" just yet.

Tamaki smiled slightly as Haruhi accepted his offer and he stood erect with her on his shoulders. Unfortunately, for Tamaki, he wasn't very strong and as Haruhi struggled to get the two peaches, Tamaki was also struggling to keep Haruhi from falling. As Tamaki silently grunted to himself, he thought, _C'mon Tamaki, be a man! I'm sure Haruhi would like a guy who can carry more than his own weight both physically and metaphorically. _

By the time Haruhi handed Tamaki the second peach, Tamaki's legs were just about to give up on him. "Th-Thank you," Tamaki said weakly as he took the fruit from her. However, at that point, Tamaki couldn't hold Haruhi anymore. Tamaki started to falter but he held onto Haruhi's legs as he forced his body onto his knees first, rather then just tipping over with Haruhi on his shoulders, before falling flat on his face with Haruhi sitting on top of him, unharmed.

Mori peaked around the edge of tree to watch Haruhi mount Tamaki's shoulders in an effort to pick two peaches. Mori smiled as he watched the couple work together. _They might have not said it yet_, he thought, _but it's already like they have been together for years_. As well as Mori thought they were doing a nice job, of course Tamaki had to screw it up and fall over. Mori just shook his head at him and continued to watch silently to see how Haruhi would react.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed; they just couldn't help it. Seeing Tamaki simply fall over, with a _clueless_ Haruhi was just priceless. They snickered, trying to keep the noise under control. They didn't want to be caught _this_ early. Watching these two was just _way_ to entertaining. Wiping the tears from their eyes they looked back to the soon-to-be couple, unable to keep the grins from their faces. They waited patiently for what Haruhi would say, not wanting to miss a moment of the two's 'bonding'.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she shouted in a slight panic, "T--Tamaki!" She jumped off his back and ran to his aid in front of him. "I took too long, didn't I? I'm sorry, Tamaki." As she helped him up from the ground, Haruhi examined his front side, trying to see if he was hurt in any way. "That was a pretty nasty fall. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Haruhi felt terrible about this. Although, this wasn't the first time she's fallen on top of him. That fact probably made matters worse.

Tamaki accepted Haruhi's help up and he stood up, rubbing his forehead slightly. "My head hurts a little," Tamaki said as he tried to tend to his "wound", "Other than that, I'm perfectly fine." He stopped rubbing his head for a moment to take the time and brush the dirt off his shirt and knees

In the corner of her eye, Haruhi noticed Tamaki's peach had rolled out of his hand from the fall. Grinning slightly, Haruhi grabbed it and held it in front of Tamaki's face. "You dropped it when you hit the ground; Again, I'm sorry."

Tamaki smiled as he took the fruit back from Haruhi and then rested a hand on her shoulder. "You worry too much sometimes," Tamaki said, "Although, it's a favorable trait to be kind and caring. I know I appreciate your caring." Tamaki rubbed the fruit off with a clean spot on his sleeve and the bit into the peach. After he finished the first bite, he said to Haruhi, "C'mon, let's look around the garden some more before heading back inside."

* * *

Editor comments: I apologize for not updating this story in months, I've been tied up with school and also this roleplay had hit a low point on the forum but it's strating to come back alive. Either way, I'm back to editing roleplays (including Back at the Order and possibly some new stories) and you can expect chapter 15 very soon. Thanks to all the readers


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Host Club

Chapter 15: Enter Host Club

All the while Tamaki and Haruhi were fritting about in the garden with the twins and Mori on their tails, Kyoya and Hunny were back in the springs actually enjoying what this whole field trip was for in the first place. "What do you think is happening with them right now, Hunny-senpai?" Kyoya asked as he was soaking in the springs. He really didn't care much for Hunny's opinion. But it was boring just sitting in the springs. Besides, if he was always forced to state his thoughts, he would have to force things out of other more often, just for fun.

Hunny looked up at the sky for quite awhile before answering. While he was still looking up at the blue sky, he said, "I'm not really sure..." Hunny sighed and then gazed at the Shadow King. "I think we better go find out. It's better than just sitting here and guessing." Hunny stood up and made his way for the locker room, with Kyoya following him from behind.

As quickly as he could, Hunny changed back into his clothes and then waited for Kyoya to finish up. As soon as he got himself re-dressed, him & Hunny left the locker room in search for Haruhi & Tamaki. _Where would they be...?_ he thought to himself as they wandered around the hotel for a couple minutes. As they began to walk past the ballroom, Hunny stopped and noticed that the back doors leading to the garden were open. _It wouldn't hurt to look._

Hunny looked up at Kyoya and said, "Let's try the garden, Kyo-chan! But we have to be sneaky so they don't see us! Got it?" With that, Hunny dashed over to the garden's entrance, and peaked inside from the side, not wanting to put himself out in the open. Odds were that Tamaki & Haurhi were in fact wandering around in the garden together. Not only that, Hunny saw the twins hiding behind some bushes and Mori behind a tree.

Hunny kept an eye on Tamaki & Haruhi until he was sure that Kyoya and he wouldn't be seen. When he was 100% positive, Hunny dashed over to the bushes that Hikaru & Kaoru were hiding behind while Kyoya hid behind the tree with Mori. Hunny gently poked Kaoru, who was closest to him, on the shoulder and whispered, "Has anything happened between them?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced over to Hunny, but they really weren't that surprised that him and Kyoya had decided to come spy as well. The twins smirked. "Well, not really." They said in unison.

"Tamaki _almost_ confessed, but he chickened out." Kaoru explained.

Hunny pouted his lip in disappointment. _Of course Tamaki had to chicken ou, _He thought. _However, he_ did_ try to confess, so that was something. From the looks of things though, Tamaki and Haruhi still needed some help. Just a little push is all either of them needed, or so it seemed._

* * *

"Alright, looking around the garden doesn't sound too bad," Haruhi said to Tamaki with a nod. She took a bite out of her own peach and followed after Tamaki. They randomly walked through the garden, being sure to reach every area they possibly could. Normally, Haruhi didn't care for flowers too much, but Tamaki seemed to be having a good time. In Haruhi's mind, if Tamaki was happy, so was she.

After about another half hour or so, Haruhi & Tamaki had gone through the entire garden, yet again. Glancing over at the ballroom's entrance, Haruhi sighed. She wondered if they should get going soon, or at least go somewhere else. Haruhi gazed up at Tamaki and said calmly, "Well, do you think we should start heading back yet, or do you want to walk around the hotel some?" Haruhi was leaning more towards the second option, but she thought that they should make it back to the rooms before the others. But they didn't want to be seen walking around like this by the rest of the Host Club. Hikaru & Kaoru probably wouldn't let them, mainly Tamaki, live it down.

Tamaki looked at his watch as Haruhi asked about heading back in yet. _5:07 _he thought as he contemplated about when the others would get back. "If you don't mind walking around some more, we could do that." Tamaki suggested as he threw away the pit of his peach and then walked with Haruhi towards the exit. On their way back Tamaki kept pointing out flowers hat he found to be exceptionally beautiful or interesting.

Hunny looked out from behind the bush just enough so he could see Tamaki & Haruhi. It wasn't a surprise to see them just walking around together, not really doing much of anything else. They pointed out a flower from time to time, but nothing else really.

Hunny went back behind the bush and glanced over at Mori and Kyoya. He waved for them to come over by them. When they did and crouched down as best as they could, Hunny held his finger up to his mouth and shushed them quietly, just so they know to be quiet (even though they were talking).

Quietly, Hunny said to them, "Okay! Since Tama-chan chickened out, that proves that he still needs a little push, and I'm sure Haru-chan does as well. So what if we help them out a little, by maybe pushing Haru-chan into Tama-chan by "accident", or maybe tripping them slightly so they could catch one another--Haru-chan would probably be that one that's tripped... Or we could even disguise ourselves!"

Hunny was getting excited, meaning his voice was rising. He took a deep breath, and then continued quietly again, "But you know, small stuff like that. We would have to stay out of sight, but I think the little things like that might do something... Any comments, or ideas of other little things we could do?" In Hunny's mind, this idea was sure to work in some way or another.

The twins glanced at each other, grins growing on their mischievous faces. This was going to be fun. "I think you pretty much covered everything." They spoke together. In their minds they were already formulating disguises, trying to decide the best way to look so that Haruhi and Tamaki wouldn't be able to recognize them. Tamaki would probably be easy to fool, but Haruhi wasn't as readily distractible as their king. "Anything to add, Mori?" They asked, looking at the usually silent teen.

Mori thought about the plan for a few moments before saying, "Well if you want to use disguises, why don't you four go upstairs and ransack you wardrobes for clothes to use? And make sure you grab a few hats." the last thing they wanted was Tamaki and Haruhi recognizing any of them and surely their hair might give them away. "I'll keep an eye on them from here and see what I can do to make them _fall_ for each other." Mori said giving a mocking emphasis on the word "fall."

"We're on it!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed (quietly). Not bothering to see if the others were following, they crawled behind the bushes until they reached a good enough distance away, and then began sprinting while Hunny and Kyoya simply walked away stealthily.

Once the four of them left, Mori observed the area to see what he could do to possibly get Haruhi to fall into Tamaki or something of the like. Ahead of the couple's path, Mori saw a decent sized stick lying by a tree and a bush off to the side of the road and hatched an idea. Stealthily as possible, without Tamaki and Haruhi looking, Mori sneaked from his current tree to the next tree and positioned himself to watch and Tamaki and Haruhi pass by through the bush. Mori kept a hand on the stick and waited for them to walk by.

Once he saw their legs walk by the bush, he waited for Tamaki's legs to pass first and then when Haruhi's came by, Mori raised the stick up just slightly and tripped Haruhi.

As Tamaki and Haruhi walked on, Tamaki turned around to check on Haruhi only to see her in mid fall. Tamaki reacted quickly and stepped in front of her and caught her in his arms. "Haruhi!" he said in a distressed voice as she fell into his chest. Tamaki blushed a little as he looked down at Haruhi in his arms and then stood her up. "A-Are you alright?" he asked as he stood her back up still staying close, incase she'd fall again.

Haruhi was caught off guard--she didn't really know what happened, since it all happened so fast. All Haruhi knew for sure was that she was now in Tamaki's arms, staring up into his indigo-colored eyes. She was speechless.

Before the other Hosts made it out of the gaurden, the four of them heard Haruhi's outcry. Quickly Hunny ran to see what had happened (without revealing himself of course), while dragging Kyoya along with him. He them ran behind the nearest tree, then poked his head out slightly from behind. Hunny's eyes widened with excitement; Haruhi had literally fallen into Tamaki's arms. But before Hunny could shout out and reveal himself, he ran away after the twins, pulling Kyoya along with him once again.

"D'ya think... that this plan will work?" Kaoru breathed, after the twins ran back to view the scene with Hunny and Kyoya.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah... did you see how Tamaki caught Haruhi? We could've stayed to see her reaction..."

"But we want to cause our own form of mischief!" They said as they turned around and sprinted past Hunny and Kyoya towards their room. Once they reached it they took a moment to catch their breaths, before running into the room and turning it into chaos.

They figured, since everyone was going to be using all their clothes anyways, the other's, excluding Tamaki, wouldn't mind if they checked their wardrobes as well, right? The twins began grabbing all the clothes they saw fit for disguises, pulling out really random and odd things that they would _never_ wear in any other situation. They were packed to be prepared for anything. You never knew what the Host Club might get into!

Once hunny and Kyoya approached their room, Hunny stopped running to take a breather. While knocking on the door (Hunny knew Hikaru & Kaoru were already inside), Hunny said, "Did you see that, Kyo-chan?! I bet Takashi had a lot to do with that!" Hunny paused a moment then added, "Okay...I _know_ Takashi caused that."

As Haruhi balanced herself on her own feet again, she stared down at the ground in front of her, still unsure of what just happened. After a few moments though, Haruhi turned to Tamaki and gazed up at him. He seemed very concerned for her safety, and she liked that.

Finally, Haruhi nodded slowly and managed to say, "Y-yeah, I'm alright. T-thank you for catching me...Tamaki. But I wonder how--" she said as she looked back down at her feet. There was a stick...right where she had fallen. "Eh...how careless of me... I tripped over a stick..." Haruhi sighed, along with a forming sweat-drop. _I thought I stepped over that thing... Guess not._

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief as he realized Haruhi was alright. _Thank goodness_, he thought to himself, _I don't know what I'd do if I let her get hurt._

Attempting to let the surprising event pass as if it were nothing, Haruhi looked back up at Tamaki and said, "Anyway...sorry for the slight trouble. I'll be more careful."

"Don't be sorry Haruhi." Tamaki said as he stepped away slightly to give her breathing room, "Accidents happen. I'm just grateful that I caught you in time and that you're okay." Tamaki held his hand out towards the exit and asked Haruhi, "Shall we press onward?"

Haruhi just stared at Tamaki with a smile; no more than that was to be said. Just hearing that he cared about her safety filled her with joy. Of course, that was just as friends. Knowing Tamaki, he cared about _everyone's_ safety, and not just one person alone, or more than everyone else (in this case probably).

When Tamaki asked if they should press onward, she nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go." They then left the garden, going in the direction of the internet cafe.

Mori pumped his fist and thought to himself, _score one for the boys back home...or more like back up in the room_. Mori watched the couple leave the garden through the exit by the internet cafe and Mori followed the stealthily. As he discreetly followed the two out of the garden, he pulled out his cell phone and texted Hunny.

Mitzukuani  
They're headed for the cafe  
be ready  
Mori

Just as Hunny stuffed a bunch of hats into a plastic bag, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Urgently, Hunny pulled it out and opened it up, then read Mori's text.

Hunny flipped his phone shut and shouted over to everyone, "Tama-chan & Haru-chan are heading for the internet cafe! We have to get down there _now_!" Hunny quickly grabbed a bottle of water, and with that, everyone was out the door, running for the internet cafe. As they approached it, they walked cautiously, being sure to keep quiet. Just around the corner Hunny could see Tamaki & Haruhi making their way towards them. They were running out of time. The small third-year stuck looked up at Kaoru and said, "Kao-chan, I'll need your help with this one!"

Hunny then urgently went through their many bags of clothes and hats, forcing Kaoru to do the same. Hunny settled with an indigo baseball cap, decently nice dark shades, and a medium sized white t-shirt with a red stripe going all around horizontally around the center of his chest (which was just thrown on over his original shirt). Hunny hid most of his hair inside his cap, doing his best to hide his dark blonde hair. If he had more time, Hunny would've even thrown on a different pair of shorts.

Kaoru dug through the bag, finally settling on dark shades, a black, striped fedora, and a black button up shirt. After carefully tucking in his hair, he nodded at Hunny, and the two began to walk towards their targets.

Hunny walked ahead of Kaoru a short way, placing his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes away from Tamaki & Haruhi's as they came closer. Hunny was sure to get on the same side as Tamaki. He wouldn't want their plan going wrong. As they came closer and closer, Hunny lifted up his bottle of water and took a drink. _Now, Kao-chan!_ he thought when Hunny was just feet away from passing by Tamaki & Haruhi.

Kaoru put on an agitated face, scowling at the disguised Hunny. Once Hunny raised the bottle, Kaoru pretended to realize something, and quickly turned towards Hunny, reaching for the water bottle in his hands violently. "What the hell, Shermon?! First you steal my cheesecake, and now my water!? Give it back you kleptomaniac!"

As Tamaki led Haruhi onward to their next possible activity, he looked intently in front of them as he watched two boys arguing over something. As the two of them became rowdier, Tamaki stepped slightly in front of Haruhi as means to discreetly protect her.

Hunny turned around to face Kaoru with a barely noticeable smirk. Lowering his voice, Hunny answered loudly, "What?! I didn't steal this from you, Kain! I bought it!" Hunny jumped away from Kaoru, making sure that he wouldn't be able to actually grab it. Along with that, Hunny was sure to lift the bottle just enough in front of Tamaki, causing it to spill all over him.

Pretending not to notice, Hunny ran away, shouting back at Kaoru, "If you want it so badly, try to get it from me!" With that, Hunny ran away at full speed.

Kaoru growled, completely ignoring the now soaked teen, and running after him. "Dammit! If you don't come back here RIGHT NOW I swear I'll tell everyone what you did last summer!" And with that, Kaoru was gone, chasing after Hunny.

Hunny ran for the entrance to the hot springs and hid in the boy's locker room, with Kaoru not that far behind him. Once Kaoru caught up to Hunny, they both leaned up against the building and started laughing histarically. There was no way that Haruhi & Tamaki could hear them now. But after a good, long minute of nonstop laughing, Hunny panted, "G-good job, Kao-chan! That...was great!" Hunny then pulled off his hat and shades as he dug into his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and quickly texted Mori:

Takashi!  
Kao-chan & I did it!  
Anyway, where are you? We're over by the locker rooms.  
- Hunny

* * *

Tamaki looked down at his shirt with an awkward stare as the smaller of the two dosed him with his water bottle. _Well_, he thought as he was becoming slightly irritable, _at least they didn't break out into a fist fight._

Haruhi watched blankly as the two crazed boys ran off screaming at one another. She was too pre-occupied to notice that the smaller boy poured water all over Tamaki's front side. "Oh, Tamaki, you're soaking wet! C'mon, we better go get you a change of clothes," she said to him. Without thinking, Haruhi grabbed Tamaki by the hand and began to lead him through the crowd in at a faster pace from before. _At least he didn't actually get injured._

Tamaki looked up just in time to have Haruhi grab him by the hand and drag him through the crowds. He averted his gaze from Haruhri out of embarrassment not only because she was holding his hand but also she was acting a little too motherly all over a bit of water. Of corse he didn't mind her grabbing him by the hand. In fact Tamaki gently tightened his grip round her hand as well and just let her take him along to where ever she was guiding him to.

Haruhi glanced over her shoulder a little when she felt Tamaki tighten his grip around her hand. It wasn't too noticable, but she could still feel it some. _I wonder why he's doing that... I guess it doesn't matter too much though. It's not important anyway,_ she thought to herself while she continued to guide Tamaki through the crowd.

Without looking back at him, Haruhi said, "Well, I suppose we should go back to the room now... So you can change out of your wet clothes. But maybe if we still have time we could come back down and walk around some... What do you think?"

Tamaki looked at his watch to see the time was almost 5:30, almost time to be getting ready for supper. Tamaki sighed as he realized their date was at its end. Oh well, he thought to himself, there's always tomorrow. "By the time we get back upstairs, we'd need to be getting ready for supper," Tamaki said disappointingly, "Also, the guys should be finishing up in the springs soon anyways."

Instead of just letting Haruhi drag him, Tamaki just walked with Haruhi in the direction of the rooms. However, it wasn't until a little while after they started walking did Tamaki realize that they were still holding hands. He looked down bashfully as he considered letting go, however, he could still feel Haruhi's grip tight around his hand._ That's odd_, he thought to himself as they continued walking, _you'd think she'd want to let go._ He glanced over at Haruhi looking a different direction as he tried to figure out in his head why she didn't let go.

Haruhi nodded to Tamaki's reply without speaking another word. _Well, he_ is _right. But still, I don't want this time with him to end,_ she thought as they began to walk toward the rooms together.

_This is strange,_ thought Haruhi. _He won't let go of my hand... Wonder why..._ Haruhi glanced down at their hands with her eyes; her head told her to let go, but her heart just wouldn't allow it.

Mori watched the whole scene from inside the cafe, and smiled at his little cousin's work. _Not bad you two_, he thought as he noticed them now holding hands, _The argument was a nice touch._

Hunny & Hikaru made their way to the internet cafe, making sure that Haruhi or Tamaki weren't around to see them. They made their way inside and right away found Mori looking out one of the windows. Hunny ran over to him and glomped him from behind, shouting, "Takashi!"

Hunny let go of his cousin and looked out the window as well, trying to find Haruhi & Tamaki among the large crowd. He smiled when he saw them holding hands. "Kawaii! You see that, Kao-chan?" he said over his shoulder to Kaoru.

It was then that Hunny noticed that Haruhi & Tamaki were going in Kyoya & Hikaru's general direction. From the looks of it, they were going to be heading back to the rooms. Hunny urgently pulled out his phone and typed in:

Haru-chan & Tama-chan r going 2 pass u 2 up!  
Hurry & do something, Kyo-chan!  
- Hunny

Hunny sent the text to Kyoya, hoping that Kyoya would get it in time for them to do something.

Kyoya received Hunny's text and promptly began thinking. It didn't take him very long to think up an long, elaborate plan which would entertain him to no limit.

"That was Hunny-sempai," Kyoya said to Hikaru. "He says that Tamaki and Haruhi are coming this way." That being said, he began digging in the 'costume bag' for exactly what they would need.

"Alright." Hikaru said, noticing Kyoya's rummaging through the bag. "It seems like you've already thought of something... what have you got in mind?" Hikaru felt that he should be slightly afraid. This was a plan by KYOYA after all.

Kyoya smirked the smirk only the demon king could smirk. He joyfully told Hikaru of his plan.

Hikaru paled slightly. "But WHY! How come I have to be-" Hikaru was cut off when he noticed Haruhi and Tamaki coming closer and closer. He sighed in defeat. "Alright." Grumbling slightly, he dressed himself appropriately, and glared at Kyoya. It took slightly longer than he wanted. But Haruhi and Tamaki were far enough down the hall, that he had time to completely change his clothes. And a full body costume was definitely needed for the part he had to play. He ran out in front of the two targets heading straight for their hiding place.

Once he was standing directly in front of Tamaki, he smiled brightly, striking a pose and letting out a high pitched, girly giggle. He was sure if his king and Haruhi knew who he was, they would laugh until they died.

Hikaru was currently wearing long black leggings, which covered all the way down to the boots that crawled all the way up his calves. Also on his person was a hot pink mini-skirt, as well as a white tank top followed by a black jacket with long sleeves, that only fell down to about his navel. He had to wear SOMETHING to hide the fact that he was completely flat. Though, that was natural, seeing as he WAS a guy.

All the clothes were things that the twins had decided probably wouldn't have been the best to give Haruhi, and these came with a long black wig, that curled slightly at the ends. It was parted to the left, and the long bangs were hanging over one of Hikaru's eyes. On top of that was a black cap with a large skull on the front, tilted slightly to the side.

"Oh, what is such a HANDSOME boy like you doing here? And more importantly, WHY haven't we been introduced?" He squeaked in his best girly voice. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, popping his hip to one side. The smile was becoming painful to keep on his face.

Haruhi now focused her attention to the people in front of them. _Oh wow...what a strange...girl...? I'm not one to talk...but still. Wow..._ she thought, with her eyes wide open as she stared at the bizzare-looking girl in front of them. She slowly backed away as Tamaki did; she did _not_ want to be addressed by the strange girl just as Tamaki was. _I feel bad for him..._

Before He could think too more on that though, a girl wearing 80s rocker clothing came up to him talking sweet to him. Tamaki backed up a little as he could hardly stand the sight of her. _Something about this girl is just...not right_ he thought to himself as he pulled Haruhi slightly behind him as means to protect her from this potential loon. However, to still be courteous to a potential customer, he bowed slightly as he said, "Hello my dear, I'm Tamaki, a member of Ouran Academy's Host Club. I'm sorry but I really have no time to really chat at the moment. As you can see, I'm of need a change of clothes and I'm busy at the moment with my friend here."

Haruhi was a little surprised when Tamaki pulled her behind him slightly, but over-joyed at the same time. Even if Tamaki was trying to hide her from the possible nut-job, Haruhi didn't want to just stand here and wait for this girl to reply. So instead, Haruhi spoke up some and said, "Y-yes, we really should be going... Our friends will be back soon and we're supposed to meet them up at our room shortly... I don't want to sound rude, but will you please excuse us? We really need to be going..."

"Oh, are you REALLY now?" Hikaru insisted, pouting almost comically. "That's such a shame." He shook his head, as if it really was a shame, before moving flipping his 'hair' over his shoulder, and striking a random pose. "But I would REALLY like to get to know you better..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, _really_ getting into the act.

Kyoya, like Hikaru, changed into a disguise, one that was significantly less humiliating.

He chose a black baseball cap to hide his 'rich boy' hair style. He also choose a white t-shirt that was much too big for him to wear on a normal basis. To top it off, he found a pair of jeans that were too large and pulled them on, but then pulled them down some to get the right affect. In addition, he slipped on a pair of Vans.  
He instantly decided that he would NEVER dress like this again.

After the both of them had finished, they walked to their hiding space to wait for Tamaki and Haruhi. Kyoya noticed Hikaru leave as they approached.

_Perfect_, he thought. Everything was going as he planned so far, and Hikaru's outfit was the best part of it. It always entertained him to see his fellow host humiliate themselves. And, since Hikaru was actually taking this seriously, the outfit was perfectly convincing. Everything was going so perfectly that it made up for the completely ridiculous outfit he had to wear.

Kyoya stood from the on the sidelines and watched the scene. Suddenly remembered his 'schedule' and how they all had to be at dinner _on time_. That meant that he had to make this quick.

Meaning now was the time to intervene. He came out from his hiding spot and put his arm around Hikaru as un-awkwardly as possible. Luckily he was able to make it look natural. There was no doubt in his mind, however, that this wasn't natural in the least and he would NEVER do it of his own will again.  
"Yo," he said in his best 'ghetto' impression, "Wha'cha doin' wit my girl, man?" He pretended to suddenly notice Haruhi and 'chd'. "Dude, yo cross-dresser girlfriend is right there, too. That's just sick, man!"

Hikaru pretended to suddenly be extremely interested in Kyoya and snubbed Tamaki, preparing to make the shadow king as uncomfortable as possible. He practically wrapped his upper body around Kyoya's torso, being the clingy girlfriend he was supposed to act like. "Ah! Baby!" He whined, and sounded surprised. "I wasn't doin' nuthin! He came up to me and was all like, 'hey girlfran! I swear!" He laid his head on Kyoya's shoulder. "I was so scared..."

Kyoya glared at Tamaki. He wasn't really mad at the guy, but thinking about some of the annoying things he did and all of the problems that he caused him made it easy for Kyoya to get upset enough to take some kind of action.

In a stroke of 'anger', Kyoya pushed Tamaki and half-shouted, "You like messin' wit girls man? You better watch yo back, or I'll get over here and kick yo ass." With that he turned around, dragging Hikaru with him and started walking down the hall.

To add to the fun, sort of, and to make the scene seem somewhat more realistic, Kyoya said "You, kno', this ain't the first time this happened, girl."

Hikaru giggled slightly as they sauntered off, clinging to his --erm, _her_ 'boyfriends' arm. He flipped her(?!) hair again, just for show, before they disappeared from sight.

Once Hikaru was sure Tamaki and Haruhi could see them no longer, he began to run down the hall, the heels surprisingly giving him no hindrance, dragging Kyoya after him. "Come on, _baby_ we gotta go change."

Kyoya glared at Hikaru when he called him 'baby'. The 'prank' was over now, why did he feel the need to continue it?

When they were in the room his gladly replaced the overly-large shirt with his original, took off his cap, and continued to take off his already half-off pants and put on his shorts. All of the way.

Ignoring whatever face Kyoya was making at the nickname, he pulled the shadow king until they reached their room, where Hikaru spared no time in throwing off the skirt he was wearing, sighing loudly in relief once it was tossed to the floor. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "So... do you think it worked?"

Kyoya replaced his glasses as he answered the question. "Probably. It was such a ridiculous get-up, and such a ridiculous conversation that it's bound to do something." Kyoya held back a shudder that was caused by the remembrance of his and Hikaru's previous "relationship", the way he had to talk, and the event in general.

After Hikaru and Kaoru woke him up the other day, it was great and highly enjoyable to torture him by forcing him to wear a skirt. Though, next time something like this happened, he would make sure he carefully assessed the situation so he didn't have to do anything so ridiculous again.

Hikaru nodded. "Right. Now we should probably hide that bag of clothing..." The Hitachiin brother suggested, moving towards said bag. He couldn't wait to meet back up with the others. Though, if he were lucky, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori didn't catch his little cross-dressing escapade.

Mori of course had been watching over the scene the entire time. He was surprised he could restrain his laughter not only when he saw Hikaru in that girl's outfit, if you could call it that, but when he saw Kyoya dressed up in a rapper's getup. As the scene progressed, Mori had whipped out his phone and taken a few pictures on his cell phone, before they walked off to let whatever they were aiming for unfold.

* * *

Haruhi was speechless, and the fact that this man, and possibly the strange women, knew she was a "cross dresser" didn't make anything better. However, Haruhi did her best not to react to that. Normally she wouldn't care either way anyway. But now...she just didn't know. Unfortunately though, Haruhi's anger rose high just as soon as this gangster began bad-mouthing Tamaki. However, Tamaki reacted first.

The boyfriend of the psychotic girl talked so fast in hardly comprehensible sentences and walked away so fast that by the time Tamaki knew how to retaliate, the guy was gone. Tamaki let go of Haruhi's hand as his body tensed up as he said irritably to no one in particular, "Messing with girls huh? I would never! Women need attention, yes, but one guy shouldn't be giving attention to more than one girl. Even when I'm hosting I do my best to just pay attention to one girl at a time. God only knows how loyal I'd be if I ever got a girl--" Tamaki was so lost in his angry ranting that he almost forgot Haruhi was standing right next to him and caught himself as he realized what he was saying. Tamaki lost all of his rage to bashfulness as he finished in almost a mumble, "--friend..."

Haruhi's eyes widened as Tamaki finished his statement in just a quiet little mumble. This shocked her, a _lot_. She didn't quite know why, but it did. _Either he's really embarrassed about the idea of having a...girlfriend. Or he just doesn't really like the idea at all,_ Haruhi thought as she stared up at Tamaki in a daze. _Either way...I wouldn't be that girl._

He looked behind him at Haruhi who was staring at him with those big, brown eyes of her and sighed as he turned forward again. "C'mon Haruhi," he said in an almost depressed tone as he put his hands into his wet pockets, "Let's get going so we can be on time for dinner." With that, Tamaki lead his fellow host back up to their rooms.

Nodding, Haruhi followed Tamaki up to the rooms, refusing to look at him directly. So many thoughts were flowing through her head all at once: _Why would he be embarrassed of the idea of having a...girlfriend. Because he doesn't want one? Or maybe because he never really thought of the idea before? ...Who came to mind when he said that...? Do I_ want _to know?_ Obviously, Haruhi had no answers, especially for this random thought: _And who the hell were those two?! Such a strange couple, realy..._

As they approached their rooms, Haruhi pulled out her card key, and swiped it. Haruhi opened the door some, and said to Tamaki, without looking at him, "I--I'll see you in a bit, Tamaki." With that, Haruhi walked in her room and shut the door behind her.

Mori watched and listened as Tamaki ranted about being loyal girls and saw how he lost a lot of his steam after he mentioned the idea of girlfriends. Mori sighed as he though to himself, _He's still embarrassed about the whole idea...Sheesh, what in the world will give him confidence?_ As the couple left, Mori turned around and said to Hunny and Kauro, "I think they had enough for today. Let's get going." Mori picked up his cousin and placed him on his shoulders and began walking back to the rooms on a quicker route than Tamaki as he texted Kyoya and Hikaru,

Alright guys let's give it a break  
I think they've had enough  
meet u 2 the room  
Mori


End file.
